


Changed

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Omega!verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All will be explained, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics (How did I forget that?!), Anal Sex, And never went to Azkaban, Don't worry, Dumbledore is darker than grey now, Dystopia (the laws are made by Alphas to benefit Alphas), Grey Dumbledore (for now), Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is Lord Potter, It's just a discussion of the laws regarding Omegas and rape, Knotting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sirius Black Lives, Slash, okay I lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 94,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry Potter is left at King's Cross after attending his first year at Hogwarts. When the Dursleys refuse to house him any longer, how will the new circumstances of his life change things?





	1. Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cambiado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294115) by [ELODTC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC)



Harry sighed, sitting on a bench at King’s Cross. It was pretty evident now: no one was coming to pick him up.

 

He opened his trunk, thankful he’d gotten one that locked with a key rather than magic, and pulled out some parchment, a quill and a small bottle of ink. He quickly penned a letter, went outside, trunk still in tow, and let Hedwig out of her cage.

 

“Hey, girl, I need you to take this to Dumbledore for me, okay?” He asked, handing the letter over. “No stops, get it to him as quick as you can.”

 

Hedwig nuzzled him and took off, flying towards Hogwarts as quickly as she could go.

 

He went back inside and waited. Surely someone would be sent after him. He was, after all, the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore wouldn’t want something bad to happen to him, right?

 

*****

 

Dumbledore looked up at the impatient tapping on his window.

 

He recognized Harry’s owl and smiled. “Harry’s already writing to people, is he?” He chortled in amusement, opening the window and taking the letter.

 

He opened it and paled.

 

“Dear Professor Dumbledore,

 

          The Dursleys never came to pick me up. I’m still at King’s Cross, and I think someone needs to come get me. I doubt that Vernon is coming. He doesn’t much like me, and was against me going to Hogwarts at all.

 

          Please, Sir, send someone, anyone, to pick me up. I really don’t want to spend any more time here alone. I’m worried I’ll get kidnapped if I have to stay here overnight.

                  

Harry Potter”

 

Dumbledore paled. It was nearly midnight!

 

He tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace and called out: “Severus!”

 

Severus came out of his bedroom in a dressing gown, scowling fiercely. “What, Albus?! I was just about to go to bed! What could _possibly_ be the matter _this_ time?!”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “It would seem that Harry has been abandoned by his relatives. Could you pick him up and escort him safely home? I will, of course, provide you a Portkey to King’s Cross.” He offered.

 

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Could you not foist the odious boy onto somebody else? _Anybody_ else?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore shook his head. “Severus, you are the only one I trust enough for this. It has to be you.” He insisted.

 

“Fine!” Severus snapped. “Give me a few minutes to dress and I will be in your office.”

 

Dumbledore smiled in relief. “Thank you, Severus.”

 

Severus gritted his teeth. “I expect no more tasks to be sent my way this summer!” He snapped.

 

“We will see.” Dumbledore said genially.

 

*****

 

Severus arrived on platform 9 ¾ and strode toward the barrier, walking through it. He looked around and spotted the boy sitting on a bench with his trunk next to him and the empty owl cage atop it.

 

He strode up to the boy, who looked at him in resignation.

 

“It had to be _you_ , huh? Figures.”

 

Severus sneered at the boy. “I am equally _overjoyed_ at the prospect of more time spent in _your_ company, I assure you.” He told him. “Let’s get you home so I may get some sleep tonight.” He said, casting a quick featherweight charm on the trunk the boy was dragging behind him.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Thank you, Sir.” He said.

 

“Don’t mention it.” Severus drawled, leading the boy outside and throwing his wand hand out.

 

A purple triple-decker bus appeared and the door opened. An old man dressed in a purple uniform stepped forward. “Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Sidney Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening.” He announced. When he saw who was boarding, he smiled. “Well, hello there, Severus. Haven’t seen you in some time.”

 

Severus nodded. “Quite.” He agreed.

 

“And who’s this?” The man asked, looking at Harry as Severus paid their fare.

 

“Harry Potter. It would appear his relatives forgot to pick him up from the station tonight.” Severus answered.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t think ‘forgot’ is really the right term. More like ‘never meant to.’” He said sullenly.

 

“Semantics.” Severus hissed.

 

“Well, where to?” Sidney asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.” He told the man, then pulled Harry toward the back of the bus. “Just do us both a favor and keep quiet.”

 

Harry sighed, but nodded. He could do that. Keeping quiet was one of the things he’d learned to excel at under the Dursleys’ ‘care.’

 

After a fast-paced, and somewhat bumpy, ride, Severus was urging him up and off the bus.

 

They walked up to number four and Severus rapped sharply on the door.

 

“I doubt anyone’s up.” Harry muttered.

 

Severus shot him a glare. “Well, they’ll just have to _get_ up.” He said firmly. He knocked again, louder.

 

When no response came, he cast a spell on the door and knocked again.

 

“What was that spell?” Harry asked in interest.

 

“It will make the knocks louder than gunshots, but only to those _inside_ the house.” Severus said, sounding smug. “Should wake them _right_ up.”

 

Harry hid his grin.

 

After a few more minutes, just as Severus was getting ready to knock again, Vernon opened the door. “What’s all this racket?!” He snapped.

 

“It would appear that you forgot something at King’s Cross earlier today.” Severus drawled.

 

Vernon glared at Harry, then looked back at Severus. “We didn’t _forget_ ; the freak’s not welcome here anymore! We swore when we took him in that he’d never do anything freaky in _our_ house! If he’s going to that school, _your lot_ can deal with him. Leave us alone!” He shouted, and then slammed the door in Severus’ face.

 

Severus looked at Harry in shock. “I thought you were… Never mind, apparently I was wrong. Come on, we’re going to Hogwarts.” He said, pulling the boy close and Apparating them to Hogwarts’ gates. He led the boy quickly through the halls and up to the Headmaster’s office. “Albus!” He called out, banging on the door. “Get up and deal with this!”

 

Dumbledore appeared at the door looking as chipper as ever, in a bright pink dressing gown with neon orange stars on it. “Yes, Severus?” He asked, glancing between Harry and the Potions Master.

 

Severus glared at him. “They refused to take the boy. They said that he wasn’t welcome there as long as he was attending this school.” He explained.

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Well, then. We have no choice but to shelter him here. Unfortunately, there is only one male teacher that hasn’t left for the summer—“

 

“No.” Severus snapped. “He is _not_ staying with _me_! I refuse!”

 

“Severus, be reasonable—“

 

“I said _no_ , Albus, and I meant it!”

 

Dumbledore  sighed, folding his hands in front of himself. “What could one night hurt? We can most likely make other arrangements tomorrow.” The man said evenly. “ _Please_ , Severus. You know I wouldn’t ask this of you if it were not necessary.” He finished softly.

 

Severus sighed. “Very well, he can sleep on the couch. Come along, Potter, and bring your infernal trunk.” The man said, turning and heading for his private rooms.

 

Harry followed him, frowning. It looked like he was again going to be the unwanted intruder, just in a different person’s home now. He comforted himself with the thought that _anywhere_ was better than the Dursleys’.

 

Severus opened the door with a whisper and turned to eye Harry. “You will not be given the password to my rooms, so do not expect it. If you feel the need to go wandering tonight, you will be locked out until morning. I advise against it.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I won’t, Sir. I promise.” He said.

 

Severus let out an incredulous noise. “You will sleep here.” He pointed his wand at a throw pillow on the couch, and it turned into a deep green comforter, spreading over the couch. “I wake at six every morning, and we will be heading to breakfast at seven.” He said firmly.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Harry said, opening his trunk and digging his pajamas out. “Sir, where is—“

 

“The bathroom is through that door,” Severus interrupted, pointing his wand at one of the two doors in the room. “That one,” he pointed at the other, “Leads to my bedroom. You _will not_ go in there, am I understood?”

 

Harry nodded, then fled into the bathroom to change.

 

When he came back out, Severus was poking at the fire. He straightened and looked Harry over critically. “If the fire gets low at any time during the night, you can call for a house-elf to add more wood.” He said curtly. “If it completely burns out, the room will quickly cool. The blanket I’ve transfigured for you should keep you reasonably warm, but a fire will do that better.”

 

Harry nodded. He didn’t think he’d _need_ to call for a house-elf, whatever _that_ was. He was used to being cold, it wouldn’t bother him very much. His cupboard never got very warm, except in the summer, but even then it stayed cooler than the rest of the house.

 

Severus gave him a terse nod. “Good night, then. I will see you in the morning.” He said.

 

“Good night, Sir.” Harry called after him as he went into his bedroom and shut the door.

 

Harry put his glasses on the table in front of the fire before lying down on the couch and covering up with the blanket, letting the crackle of the fire lull him to sleep.

 

*****

 

Harry woke to the sound of a door being slammed. He sat up and reached out a hand to find his glasses. He reached too far and overbalanced, sliding off of the couch and onto the stone floor. The fire had apparently been stoked, and was burning merrily.

 

Harry found his glasses and slid them onto his face, getting up and folding the blanket he’d used the night before, before setting it on the arm of the couch.

 

He noticed that the bathroom door was closed. ‘Must be that that woke me up.’ He thought.

 

He went to his trunk and opened it, grimacing at the cast-offs he had to wear, but pulling out a set of them anyway.

 

When Severus came out, freshly showered and dry, he sneered at Harry. “You have twenty minutes. Shower, dress, and meet me back out here so that we may go to breakfast. Do _not_ make me wait.” The man advised.

 

Harry nodded and went into the bathroom. He stripped out of his pajamas and turned on the shower. Twenty minutes was a lot longer than the Dursleys would give him, plus here he was allowed to use the warm water instead of getting stuck with cold, as hot water cost money, and the Dursleys were never willing to spend extra money on Harry.

 

Harry quickly showered and dressed, then walked out, toweling his hair dry.

 

Severus looked up from his tea and sneered. “Put the towel in the hamper in the bathroom, there is a charm to dry hair. Come back out and I’ll teach it to you.”

 

Harry looked up in surprise. “Okay.” He went back into the bathroom and tossed the towel he’d been using into the hamper. He walked back out into the sitting room.

 

Severus pointed his wand at Harry’s head. “Siccesco.” He cast, and Harry’s hair fell flat, totally dry.

 

Harry ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror. “Hey, look, you got it to lay flat!” He said in surprise.

 

Severus sneered at his enthusiasm. “I’m sure it will not last long.” He said, then gave Harry’s baggy clothes another sneer. “ _What_ , pray tell, are _those_ hideous excuses for clothing?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “They’re my cousin’s. The Dursleys never wanted to waste money on me, so I only get new clothes once Dudley had finished with them. I know they look horrid, but they’re all I’ve got besides my school uniforms.” He explained.

 

Severus stiffened. He’d suspected that the boy wasn’t cared for very well when he’d arrived at the school, since he was so painfully small. Starvation, derogatory names, and humiliation. What other sins were the Dursleys responsible for?

 

“Change into your school uniform. If you’re not going to live with them, there’s no reason you can’t buy your own clothes. I’ll take you to Diagon Alley today. I’m sure Albus still has your key for you. There’s no reason you can’t have it since you won’t be going back to those Muggles.” Severus told him, setting down the nearly empty cup of tea.

 

Harry got his uniform out of his trunk and hurried into the bathroom to change.

 

When he came back out, tying his Gryffindor tie, Severus’ lip curled. “Leave that off. I have no desire to be reminded of your house any more than is necessary. The crest on your robes will irk me enough.” He told Harry.

 

Harry glanced up at him in surprise, but put the tie in his trunk, smiling a little bit. “Yes, Sir. Sorry.”

 

Severus sighed. “Well, let’s get to breakfast, then.” He said, before leading the way to the Great Hall, Harry following behind him.

 

*****

 

“Albus, I was wondering if you still had Potter’s Gringotts key.” Severus asked.

 

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, I have it with me right now, as a matter of fact. Why?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded toward the boy. “The only clothes he has that are fit for wearing are his school uniforms. I could take him to Diagon Alley today and remedy that situation, if only we had his vault key.”

 

Dumbledore looked him over for a moment. “But that would mean spending more time with the boy. Surely you don’t want to spend your day watching over him.”

 

“I would do it to see him in clothes that fit him rather than those _rags_ his relatives gave him to wear.” Severus hissed.

 

“Very well.” Dumbledore pulled the key from one of his many pockets and held it out to Severus. “Since he will not be going back to his relatives, I suppose it would be best for him to keep his key. That way, he’ll have it if and when he needs it.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “I thought so, as well.” He agreed, slipping the key into his pocket.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Be sure to take him to Fortescue’s after. He’s had a trying year, and after yesterday’s excitement, I think he deserves it. You certainly deserve a treat, too, Severus.” He told the man.

 

Severus sniffed. “Fine, we will stop for ice cream. I can always send him out to the Pitch to work off his sugar high when we return.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Dumbledore said brightly.

 


	2. The Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO self-control, so here, have another chapter.

“Give me the bags of clothing and you can go fly around the Quidditch Pitch for a while. I will burn those rags you have in your trunk.” Severus said, holding out a hand.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, can’t I help you burn Dudley’s clothes? I really want to!” He asked earnestly.

 

Severus sneered. “Well, if it means that much to you, I suppose you can help, if you agree to go flying afterward.”

 

Harry nodded. “Of course! I love flying, I’d just _really_ like to see Dudley’s clothes burning, too.” He told Severus.

 

“Indeed.” Severus drawled. “Well, let’s go, then.” He said, leading the way down to the dungeons.

 

They arrived in Severus’ room, the man once again whispering the password before letting Harry in, and Harry ran to open his trunk, pulling out the hideous clothes eagerly. Before long, there was a pile of clothing sitting on the floor, and the trunk was a lot emptier than it had been. Harry filled it with his new clothes, happily.

 

Severus levitated the pile of ill-fitting clothing to just in front of the fire, and Harry sat on the side of the pile opposite Severus.

 

“Commence with the burning.” Severus told the boy, who smiled and grabbed a shirt, balling it up and throwing it into the fire. Severus flicked his wand, and a pair of shorts joined it.

 

Harry and Severus took turns tossing clothing into the fire, watching with satisfaction as the ugly, torn and stained clothes burned to ash. Harry was especially happy to see the stained and overlarge boxers going up in flames, knowing that he now had boxers and y-fronts that would fit him, and hadn’t been worn by anyone else first.

 

Before too long, all the clothes were in the fireplace, burning down to nothing.

 

“Now,” Severus said, getting up and walking over to his bookshelf, “you should go flying. I’ll see you at dinner.” He said. “After that, Albus will be telling us what plans he’s made for the rest of your summer.”

 

Harry nodded. “Thank you for _everything_ , Sir. No one’s ever cared about getting me new clothes before.” He said, and something in Snape’s chest constricted painfully at the admission. It hit too close to home for the older man. He knew exactly how the boy felt about having new things, for he’d felt the wonder of it, too. “I really appreciate it. See you at dinner!” Harry called out exuberantly, then left the room, broom in hand.

 

Severus let out a soft noise of dismissal, pushing the uncomfortable reminders of his younger life away, picking a book to read and settling down on the couch.

 

*****

 

Harry and Severus took the two chairs across from Dumbledore’s.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Lemon drop?” He offered.

 

Severus shook his head, but Harry accepted the candy, popping one into his mouth and sucking on it.

 

“So, Harry needs a place to spend the summer, as well as all the summers to come.” Dumbledore began. “I have spoken to Sirius—“

 

“Black would only teach him to be _more_ of an irrepressible rule-breaker, the boy does not need _that_ kind of an influence!” Severus sneered.

 

“Who’s Sirius?” Harry asked.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Sirius Black is your Godfather.” He told the boy. “He very nearly went to Azkaban when you were younger, but I vouched for him and when Veritaserum was used at his trial, he was found not to be the reason your parents were killed. And Severus, I’m sure it will all work out. After all, Sirius is an Auror, he abides by the rules _now_.” The man pointed out.

 

Severus glared at him. “ _Barely_.”

 

“If I have a Godfather, why wasn’t I living with him _before_?” Harry asked, clearly confused. “Why was I living with the Dursleys?”

 

“There are Wards that can be used called Blood Wards, and they are very strong protective enchantments.” Dumbledore explained. “The fact that you shared blood with Petunia Dursley allowed those Wards to be placed around their property as long as you still called the place your home. Those Wards protected you from Lord Voldemort’s followers, keeping you hidden from those who would do you harm. Unfortunately, now that you are no longer welcome there, we will have to put other measures in place to protect you, and there are a few options, though I do not trust them as much as I trusted the Blood Wards you _were_ under.”

 

Harry nodded. “But there _are_ still options that can keep me safe, right?” He asked.

 

“Of _course_ , my boy!” Dumbledore assured him. “I will be placing Sirius’ residence under the Fidelius Charm when you move in with him, and if Severus will agree to brew a potion for Sirius, he can blood adopt you, which will allow me to place Blood Wards around his home, as well, though they won’t be _quite_ as strong as the ones that were fuelled by the strength of Lily’s sacrifice for you, of course. You will nevertheless be safe there, I assure you.” Dumbledore turned his gaze to Severus. “Unfortunately, Sirius’ home will not be ready for Harry for at least a month, maybe a bit more.” He finished.

 

Severus tensed. “Albus…” His voice held a clear warning.

 

Dumbledore held his hands out. “Severus, it is only for a short time, surely you can cohabitate with the boy for a _month_. Think of this as a chance to get to know him. He is, after all, Lily’s son, as much as he is James’.” Dumbledore reminded him.

 

Severus ground his teeth together. “I mistakenly thought that maybe I could have _one_ summer that was truly enjoyable. I suppose it was not to be.” He said tightly.

 

Dumbledore sighed. “My boy—“

 

“Do _not_ ‘my boy’ _me_ , Albus! Have I not done everything you asked of me for the last twelve years?! When will it all be _enough_ to earn me a reprieve?!” Severus asked.

 

“One month, Severus. That is all I’m asking of you.” Dumbledore said, sounding resigned.

 

Severus glared at him for a moment, then let out a long breath. “Very well. _One_ month.” He allowed.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Thank you, Severus. I will have the house-elves add a room onto your rooms for Harry.” He said lightly.

 

“Goody.” Severus sneered.

 

“Come now, it won’t be all _that_ bad, Severus. And, as I mentioned earlier, I would like you to brew the blood adoption potion for Sirius, to further protect Harry. I’m sure that is well within your capabilities, isn’t it?” Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

 

Severus curled his lip. “I will do it, though I think this is all a bad idea.” He stated again.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I have taken your opinion into account, Severus. _I_ , however, feel that everything will turn out for the best. Now, you two should probably get to bed soon. Harry, you have homework to do, don’t you? You’d best get it started. I have a feeling this will be a very eventful summer for you.” He said with a smile.

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“I suppose I’d better let you two leave. You both have work to do.” Dumbledore said.

 

Severus stood and turned to leave the room.

 

Harry got up to follow him. “Goodbye, Sir.” He said to the Headmaster.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Have a good night, my boy.” He said as the two left him alone again. “Hopefully Severus will learn over the course of this month that the past can be left behind in the past, and that all this is a second chance to get to know Lily’s only son.” He mused.

 

Fawkes trilled from his perch, seemingly in agreement.

 

*****

 

Severus came out of the bathroom and saw that Harry’s door was still closed. He pounded on the door and heard a faint groan coming from the other side.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, what _now_?!” He opened the door and saw Harry curled in the middle of the bed, shivering. He pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic charm on the boy, and Harry lurched up, leaning over the edge of the bed to be violently ill.

 

Severus’ lip curled and he glanced down at the parchment in his hand only to confirm his immediate thought; he was right, the boy had Wizard’s Flu.

 

“Lovely, one of those _cretins_ we passed on the street yesterday got him sick.” Severus muttered, gathering Harry up in his arms, blanket and all, and carrying him out to the sitting room, then returning to banish the mess he’d made on the floor.

 

Until he got better, Severus wouldn’t be able to use magic too close to him, since magic use only made someone with Wizard’s Flu nauseous, and oftentimes made them vomit, as his diagnostic charm had done.

 

Severus checked the parchment again, wondering why it was so long, and saw red. The boy had suffered _multiple_ broken bones, none of which had healed properly, in addition to his malnutrition. ‘So,’ He thought angrily, ‘abuse, too.’

 

He gritted his teeth and rolled up the parchment, setting it on the table in his sitting room, and left to his bathroom. He conjured a large bowl and filled it with water, grabbing a cloth and placing it in the cool water.

 

He brought the bowl out to the sitting room, setting it on the table and carefully peeled the blanket off the boy. His skin was far too warm, and Severus sighed. ‘Needs must. The boy may be embarrassed when he comes back to his senses, but at least he will not have fried his brain with his fever.’

 

Severus spelled the pyjamas off the boy, which made him dry-heave, sending them to the hamper in the bathroom, and grabbed the cloth out of the bowl, running it over the boy’s face before dipping it in the water again and running it over his chest, cooling him.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and dazedly focused, with no small amount of difficulty, on Severus. “Sir?” He asked in confusion.

 

“Potter.” Severus returned coolly. “You’ve got Wizard’s Flu. I moved you to the sitting room to care for you better. Do not worry, I know what I’m doing. Do you think you could sit up?” He asked conversationally, setting the cloth back in the bowl.

 

Harry nodded and shifted, then looked down at himself, eyes widening as he pulled up the blanket with a gasp. “Sir, where are my pyjamas?!” He asked in mild alarm, then groaned, closing his eyes as he obviously battled back a wave of vertigo.

 

Severus looked at him impassively. “I spelled them off you. They will only get in the way of my efforts to keep your temperature down, and you’ve got nothing I haven’t seen before. Indeed, if you _do_ , it should probably be looked at by a trained medical professional.” He replied in amusement.

 

Harry flushed. “Right. It’s just… You’re my _teacher_ , and—“

 

“I am also one of only two people in this school with any healer training. Granted, I do not have as much as Poppy does, but I can treat Wizard’s Flu easily enough, and I had the feeling you’d rather have a male treating you, since you must be kept cool by Muggle means. Potions to reduce temperature will only cause adverse reactions, as will any magic used around you for the duration of your illness, save that of a house-elf.” Severus explained.

 

Harry finally managed to arrange himself in a sitting position, the blanket draped over his lap. “Oh. I’m sorry for causing trouble, Sir. I didn’t mean to get sick.”

 

Severus walked into the bathroom, calling over his shoulder: “It’s hardly your _fault_ , I see no reason to blame _you_. One of the children we passed yesterday, paired with a lack of Wizarding inoculations, is what undoubtedly caused our current situation.” He said, coming back out with a cup of water, which he handed to Harry. “Drink _slowly_. Don’t make yourself sick.” He ordered.

 

Harry sipped at the water, setting the cup down when he’d finished half of it. “I don’t feel so good.” He confessed.

 

“Lie back down, you’re likely still too warm. I will do what I can to keep you cool.” Severus said calmly.

 

Harry lay back down, and Severus picked up the cloth again, doing what he could to cool Harry’s body. “Potter, you have several bones that have been broken and haven’t healed properly. The best option would be to re-break them and have Poppy heal them. There’s a spell that will heal them cleanly, leaving them as if they’ve never been broken, and it only takes a moment. The hardest part will be the re-breaking, but I can give you a pain potion or spell you asleep so that it doesn’t hurt.” He offered. “If we don’t do this, it could cause problems later on.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “I know the bones didn’t heal right, the Dursleys never took me to the doctor.” He told Severus softly. “How many bones need to be fixed?” He asked.

 

Severus took out the parchment listing the broken bones and quickly counted. “Twelve.” He told Harry.

 

Harry winced. “Well, I suppose I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

 

Severus put the parchment back in his pocket and continued wiping the boy down with the cool water. “There’s _always_ a choice, Potter.” He said firmly. “It’s just a matter of a foolish choice and a more medically sound one.”

 

Harry nodded, his eyelids beginning to droop. “Right. I suppose I’ll get them fixed. I need to be at my best, for Quidditch.” He slurred, falling asleep.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Of all the idiotic reasons to do this. For _Quidditch_?” He mused, a small smile on his face. “The boy really needs to set his priorities straight.”

 

*****

 

Severus was sitting in the armchair by the fire reading, when suddenly the fire flared green and Dumbledore’s head appeared in it.

 

“Severus, my boy, is everything alright? You and Harry haven’t been to the Great Hall yet today, and lunch has come and gone.” Dumbledore asked.

 

Severus’ wide eyes looked at Harry, who was waking up and groaning softly. “For Merlin’s _sake_ , Albus, either come through or get out of the fire!” He snapped.

 

Dumbledore’s head receded and the man stepped through.

 

Harry groaned loudly, retching. Luckily, nothing came up.

 

Severus sighed. “ _That_ would be why I haven’t left my rooms today, Albus. Harry has come down with Wizard’s Flu.” He told the Headmaster.

 

“Ah, that explains it! Well, I suppose there’s really no reason for me to stay if you have everything in hand here.” Dumbledore said brightly.

 

Severus sneered. “Indeed. Inform Poppy that once he is well, we will be heading to the infirmary for several reasons. The first and foremost being that he needs his inoculations, lest he get something worse later on, as well as the standard battery of tests run on all Wizarding children to test them for magical Inheritances. He also needs several bones re-broken and properly healed. He’s had breaks that were never properly set, and they need to be fixed.”

 

Dumbledore’s eyes widened. “How many?” He asked.

 

Severus glared at him. “Twelve.” He snapped. “And _you’re_ the one that sent him to live with those _horrible_ Muggles. I _do_ hope you’re proud of yourself!”

 

Dumbledore paled. “They abused him?” He asked weakly.

 

“Obviously.” Severus drawled.

 

“I thought they’d favour their own son, certainly, but it never crossed my mind that they’d _hurt_ Harry. If I had known, all this could have been avoided. I should have sent him to live with Sirius from the first, as Lily and James wanted.” Dumbledore said heavily.

 

Severus shook his head. “It’s too late now. Let me care for the boy for now. He needs help, and I am able to give it.” His wand started beeping. “And now, it’s time for me to cool him down again. You can see yourself out, but you’ll have to use the door. I want nothing to set him off again.” He said curtly, getting up and walking over to where the bowl of water was resting.

 

Dumbledore nodded, then left the room, thinking over what he’d learned.

 

Severus wiped Harry down with the cloth, watching as his eyelids fluttered. They opened, and Severus waited until they focused on him. “Hello again, Potter. Can you sit up? You should try to drink some more water.”

 

Harry nodded, sitting up and accepting the cup of water when it was handed to him. “How long was I asleep?” He asked.

 

“In total, about seven hours, though you almost roused several times in that time.” Severus answered.

 

Harry nodded and finished the cup of water. “I’m hungry.” He said softly.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Severus said. “Pippy!”

 

The house-elf appeared, looking at Severus calmly.

 

“Some broth for Harry, lukewarm.” He ordered.

 

Pippy nodded and disappeared.

 

“How come I didn’t react when she appeared?” Harry asked curiously.

 

Severus shook his head. “No one knows how Wizarding and house-elf magic differs, but house-elves are able to use their magic around those with Wizard’s Flu with no ill effects.” He said.

 

“Oh.” Harry relaxed into the couch.

 

Pippy appeared with a bowl of broth and a cup of tea.

 

Severus took the tea, sniffed it, and then nodded. “Very good, thank you, Pippy.” He said, setting the peppermint tea aside for after Harry finished his broth.

 

Harry took the bowl of broth and sipped at it, slowly.

 

Pippy disappeared.

 

“When you’ve finished the broth, let it settle for a bit, then you may have the peppermint tea she brought for you. It should help settle your stomach further.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded, still sipping at the broth.

 

Severus got up and settled back into his chair with his book. It was going to be a long few days before Harry was back to being healthy again.


	3. Severus' Friends

“I want to get _up_!” Harry complained. “I feel _loads_ better!”

 

Severus walked over to Harry and cast ‘tempus,’ and the boy paled and swallowed, obviously trying not to be sick. “You’re not well yet, so you will _stay there_.” The man said smugly. “Are you _always_ this insufferable when you’re convalescing?” He asked.

 

“When I’m _what_?” Harry asked blankly.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Sick, Potter. Are you always this annoying when you are _sick_?”

 

Harry sighed. “Not usually. As soon as I start feeling better, the Dursleys start making me do chores again. Usually _before_ I feel up to it.” He added as an afterthought.

 

“Of course, those horrible Muggles would hardly ease up on you whilst you’re recovering. Well, you are not with them now, and you will be staying put while you are ill. Be glad your fever has broken, but the other symptoms usually linger for a day or two. Until I can cast spells near you without risking you vomiting, you are not well enough to undergo the magical tests Poppy needs to run on you, therefore, you are _not well_.” Severus told him.

 

Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I _feel_ fine.”

 

Severus walked back over to his chair and picked up his book. “I will not have you suffering a relapse. If you start pushing your body too early, your fever could return. You will be staying there until dinner, then you will have a bath and put your pyjamas on, and you will get an early night. Tomorrow you will be up and about again.”

 

Harry sighed. “I’m _bored_ , though.”

 

Severus sighed—loudly—and got up, walking over to his bookshelf. He surveyed the books he had and found one that Harry might enjoy. “Read this.” He said, handing it to the boy.

 

“A beginner’s guide to Mental Magicks?” Harry frowned, reading the title. “What are Mental Magicks, Sir?”

 

Severus sat back down in his chair and smirked at Harry. “The art of reading someone’s mind or protecting your mind from such intrusions.” He answered.

 

Harry gaped at him. “Can many people do that?”

 

Severus met his eyes. “Several can, yes. Most notably, myself, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. So if you want to have any hope of keeping your own secrets from myself or the Headmaster, you’d best start working on shielding your mind _now_. That book should be easy enough to start with. I started learning at your age.” He pointed out.

 

“So this will teach me how to read someone’s mind?” Harry asked in interest.

 

“It will teach you the basics, but you will never be able to get into _my_ mind, so don’t even try.” Severus told him, picking up his book and opening it.

 

Harry opened up the book. “Cool.” He said softly, reading the table of contents.

 

Severus smirked inwardly. He’d figured that would get the boy’s attention. Besides, if anyone needed to learn how to properly work within the mental landscape, it was the boy prophesied to ‘vanquish the Dark Lord.’

 

*****

 

“After you finish eating, you are to take a bath and then get to bed. An early night will do you a world of good.” Severus told Harry as Pippy delivered their food.

 

Harry nodded, sitting on the floor in front of the table while Severus took his plate to the chair he’d been in most of the day. He had worked on his lesson plans for the next year for a bit, but they’d served him well for years, so they would probably be used again next year as they were. He didn’t need to change them very often.

 

“Sir, do you really think I’ll be better again tomorrow? What makes you so sure?” Harry asked, licking alfredo sauce from his fork.

 

Severus inwardly winced at the show of bad manners, but kept silent on it. “You’ve been resting all day, even though you claimed to feel fine. Resting your body during the last vestiges of a sickness will help you to recover from it faster, as your body is able to focus all of its returning energy toward fighting off the lingering effects of the illness.” He said evenly. “So, yes, I believe that tomorrow you will be well. Which is why you will be going back to your room tonight.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright. How am I going to be up in time tomorrow?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “Set an alarm on your wand, of course.” He answered.

 

Harry frowned. “But I’m not supposed to do magic while I’m not in school.” He protested. “And term is over, won’t I get in trouble with the ministry?”

 

“You’re thinking like a Muggle, Potter. Why is Hogwarts so safe?” Severus asked patiently.

 

Harry cocked his head. “Because there’s barriers around the grounds?”

 

“Wards, but yes. Those Wards also block the magical signature of anyone performing magic on the grounds. Besides, even if it was your wand, it cannot be proven it was _you_ using a spell, and while you are _here_ , the Ministry will not be alerted to any magic you use. It is the adults’ job to monitor you while you are behind Hogwarts’ Wards.” Severus finished.

 

Harry blinked. “So, I could have been using magic the whole time I’ve been here?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Yes, all four days of it, if you hadn’t been laid up for three of them. Your magic will be terribly unreliable whilst you are ill.”

 

Harry sighed. “Well, at least I know _now_ , I guess.”

 

“So set an alarm for tomorrow. If it does not work, which may still happen since you are not fully recovered, I will wake you when I get up. You may lock your door, but be aware that if you do not respond to a knock tomorrow morning, _with actual words_ , I will be undoing the lock and coming in.” Severus told him sternly.

 

Harry nodded. “I understand.” He said before taking another bite of pasta. “Sir,” He paused to swallow, “Why don’t the House-Elves serve this during the year?” He asked.

 

Severus winced inwardly at the lack of manners the boy had. But after being improperly fed for so many years, could he really be blamed? “Firstly, do not talk with food in your mouth, it’s impolite.” He admonished.

 

Harry flushed and nodded. “Right, Sir. Sorry, sometimes I forget.”

 

Severus nodded his understanding. “Secondly, during the school year they are cooking to appease the palates of students, as well as the staff. During the summers, they cook from lists of favourites drawn up by the Professors that are still in residence. The fettuccini alfredo is one of mine. Tomorrow’s picks will be from Dumbledore’s favourites, which means they will be sweet and have little nutritional value.” Severus said in distaste.

 

Harry grinned. “I like sweet.” He said brightly.

 

Severus sighed. “I had guessed as much. The day after that we will be eating Poppy’s perfectly balanced meals. Everyone else is currently out of the castle.”

 

Harry cocked his head. “Even Filch?” He asked.

 

“Argus has a home he goes to during the summers. He leaves almost as soon as the students do. He will be back the day before they return, rested and in a slightly better mood, until massive quantities of muddy feet tromp through the halls, dirtying the floors again.” Severus remarked.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, why does he get so upset over it? Can’t he just… Magic away the mess?” He asked, waving his hands in front of him.

 

Severus shook his head. “No. Argus is a squib. Dumbledore is kind enough to employ him here, and he helps the house-elves when there is too much for them to do. They cannot handle cleaning the floors, moving the students’ things to their dormitories, cooking and arranging the first years’ dormitories all in the same night. Argus helps by mopping the floors once the students have left the Great Hall, so that the house-elves can get anything they need ready for the following morning and manage to get some sleep.”

 

“What’s a _squib_?” Harry asked, eating another bite as he watched Severus curiously.

 

“A non-magical child born to magical parents.” Severus told him.

 

Harry paused. “Oh. I thought magical people _always_ had magical babies. That’s sad. I feel kind of sorry for him.” He said softly.

 

Severus shook his head. “Don’t. He hates pity. If you ever get the chance to spend more than a few minutes in his presence, just treat him as you would any other adult here.” He advised. “And by that, I mean with _respect_.”

 

Harry nodded. “I will. Hey, you get along with him pretty well, don’t you?” He asked. “Ron said there’s a rumour you are friends with him.”

 

“We talk from time to time. He and I get along well enough.” Severus said, inclining his head.

 

“What’s he like? When he’s in a good mood, I mean.”

 

Severus smiled. “He has as sharp a tongue as me, and a rapier wit as well. He can be quite mean, but loves his cat, as she loves him. He has a fondness for detective novels and fine scotch. I have been known to share a drink with him, usually around Christmas time. He is loyal once you get past his gruff exterior.”

 

Harry finished his pasta and sighed. “So _how_ did you two become friends?”

 

Severus chuckled. “He heard some students leaving my detention complaining about how I made them scrub cauldrons without magic. The next day he asked me why I did that for detention, and I explained that magic does not mix well with most potions, so I could not clean the cauldrons with magic. He has an interest in the subject, and I was willing to explain the nuances of the art, without belittling his lack of knowledge. Since we both tended to be antisocial, and both of us live in the dungeons, we got to know each other well. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, we were sharing a companionable drink together at Christmas.” He revealed.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m glad he has you for a friend. No one should have _no_ friends. I know how that feels, and it’s not a good feeling. At all.”

 

“How would you know what it’s like to have no friends? You’re an outgoing boy, surely you’ve never lacked for friends.” Severus prodded.

 

Harry shook his head. “Dudley, my cousin, used to bully me at school, and he also bullied anyone that tried to hang out with me. The kids learned pretty quick to avoid spending time with me so they didn’t attract Dudley’s attention.” He told the man.

 

Severus raised a brow. “I’m sorry to hear that. I, too, know what it’s like to be alone. Although I did have _one_ friend before I started at Hogwarts.” He mused.

 

“Who was your friend? Another Slytherin?” Harry asked.

 

“No.” Severus said softly. “It was your mother.”

 

Harry looked at him in shock. “You were friends with my mum?! What was she like?”

 

Severus smiled. “We’ll talk about her tomorrow. You need to get a bath and get to bed.”

 

“Aww, can’t I stay up?” Harry asked.

 

“Not today, Potter. You need to get an early night so you can wake up on time tomorrow feeling well again.” Severus told him. “Get your pyjamas and get into the bathroom.”

 

Harry sighed and went into his room to get his pyjamas.

 

*****

 

Severus knocked on Harry’s door.

 

“I’m up!” There was some shuffling, then the door opened and Harry came out, clothes in his hand. “Have you showered yet?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes. Shower, then meet me out here.” He told the boy.

 

Harry nodded and headed into the bathroom.

 

After breakfast they’d be heading to the Hospital Wing to get Harry the inoculations he should have had as a small child, as well as testing for the myriad Inheritances that could later rear their—in some cases, quite ugly—heads and blindside the boy. If he knew what was coming _before_ it made its appearance, he’d be saved a rather nasty shock later on.

 

When Harry came back out of the bathroom, Severus nodded his head. “Let’s go.”

 

They headed to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore promptly invited Harry to sit up at the Head Table with the rest of their very small group. Hagrid was back from wherever he’d spent the last few days, and Harry chose to sit in between him and Poppy.

 

“I’ll be bringing Harry by after breakfast for his Inoculations and testing.” Severus informed her.

 

Poppy nodded. “Of course. I should have thought of the fact that he’d never gotten any of that out of the way, being raised by Muggles as he was, but honestly, the thought never once crossed my mind!” She said, shaking her head. “Most children with at least one magical parent manage to get all that taken care of. It’s a good thing he’s getting it done now, though. Why, with James as his father, just _think_ of any of the Inheritances he could have! There are at least _three_ creatures in that family’s history, and that’s only the ones I can think of off the top of my head, plus James was an Alpha!”

 

Severus sneered. “Don’t remind me.” He drawled. That fact had made his and James’ turbulent past even worse, not to mention that Sirius had also been an Alpha. The three of them had only gotten worse when they presented, because instead of petty schoolboy rivalry, they were fighting over potential mates and territory, as well.

 

In the end, James had won the girl he’d wanted, whom Severus had also considered as a mate, and Severus had no choice but to back off, gnashing his teeth at the injustice of it all. Lily had been his first—his _only_ —friend before Hogwarts, and he’d still not made many friends by the time he presented as an Alpha.

 

By all rights, Harry should have been _his_ child with her. She was the only woman he’d ever had feelings for, but in the end, Severus had to admit that since his interests tended more towards males lately, maybe he’d never have been _truly_ happy with her, after all.

 

But that was neither here nor there. The fact was, _he_ hadn’t gotten the girl, _James_ had. And then they’d chosen entirely the _wrong_ person to use as secret keeper, and it had ended with the two of them _dead_ , and Severus looking after their _precious baby boy_.

 

Severus stabbed at his waffles viciously.

 

“Of course, if Harry turns out to be an Omega, other arrangements will _have_ to be made, it would hardly be _proper_ to have him staying with an unmated Alpha—“

 

“Black is taking him, just as soon as his home is suitable for raising a child in.” Severus cut Poppy off.

 

Poppy’s eyes widened. “Oh, but _that_ would hardly be proper _either_! He’s still an Alpha—“

 

“I am going to brew the blood adoption potion. He’s going to blood adopt Potter so Albus can cast Blood Wards around his home.” Severus explained.

 

Poppy shut her mouth with a snap, then nodded. “That’s good, then. We wouldn’t want the boy to be with someone that would take _advantage_ of him if and when he presents.” She said pragmatically.

 

“No.” Severus drawled. “We wouldn’t want _that_.”

 

Poppy ignored the obvious sarcasm and smiled. “It’s good to see you taking care of him, Severus. Maybe some human companionship will help sweeten your temper a bit.” She added.

 

Severed levelled a glare at the meddlesome woman. “My _temper_ is none of your _business_.” He hissed.

 

Poppy sighed. “Then again, maybe it will only make things worse. Oh, well. One can only hope.”

 

Severus sneered down at his waffles. “Indeed.” He agreed, then ate a bite. He wasn’t fond of Dumbledore’s favourites, but he put up with them during the summers, since he had little choice.

 

Harry seemed to be enjoying them well enough. He was chatting animatedly with Hagrid, hands waving around as he talked, obviously discussing something he felt very strongly about.

 

Severus shook his head and turned his attention to his food. The sooner he was finished, the sooner he and Potter would be back in his rooms, and he could begin working on the blood adoption potion.


	4. Omega Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utter lack of self-control. That's what I have. I am ashamed of myself. -.- But I can't stop.

Poppy led Severus and Harry into the infirmary.

 

Harry immediately went to the bed he’d used after saving the stone from Quirrel and sat down.

 

Poppy went to the cupboard the medical potions were kept in and rifled around a bit, coming out with two vials. “Honestly didn’t think I’d need these, but it’s a good thing we had them on hand, after all.” She muttered, opening the first, which was a murky brown. “Drink it all.” She told Harry, handing it to him.

 

Harry downed the potion, grimacing at the taste. “Ugh, that’s _foul_!” He said, as his stomach gave a lurch.

 

Severus sneered. “Adding flavouring to the mixture causes it to be less effective. You’re eleven years old, you should hardly need to be _babied_ anymore.” He said disdainfully.

 

Poppy clucked her tongue at him. “Severus, they really _do_ taste quite nasty, and Harry’s not used to the taste of potions yet. Surely you can have a _bit_ of patience with him.”

 

Severus sighed. “I suppose so.” He muttered.

 

Poppy smiled and handed the other one, an orange-coloured one, to Harry. “Now this one.” She said.

 

Harry drank it and smiled. “That one wasn’t bad at all!” He said in surprise.

 

Poppy chuckled. “Now, there are a few spells I need to cast on you. After each one, tell me if you feel anything strange.” She said, pulling her wand.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Revealio Sinicum.” She said, waving her wand over Harry, then looked at him expectantly.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Not a Sinicus, then.” She muttered, then raised her wand again. “Revealio Faurae.” She intoned, then paused.

 

Again, Harry shook his head.

 

“Not a Faurae. I hardly think you’d be a Veela, you’re so dark, but we have to check.” She muttered. “Revealio Veela.”

 

Harry shook his head when she looked at him.

 

“Right. Well, I’ll check for any other possible Inheritances you could possibly get, but since it’s highly unlikely for an Alpha or Omega to get a second Inheritance, we’ll check for that gene next.” She said, then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a vial of a grey liquid. She conjured a pin and looked at Harry. “I need a drop of your blood, in this potion.” She told him.

 

Harry let her prick his finger and held it over the potion until a drop fell into it. The potion became lighter, and stopped changing colour when it reached a milky-white colour.

 

Poppy’s brows rose. “Well, he’s not an Omega, but only _just_. He’s close enough that he could _still_ become pregnant without a potion. I daresay the added Black genes will probably tip him over the precipice he’s standing on, and make him an Omega after all.” She declared.

 

Severus sneered. “I’ll be sure to warn Black to get him tested, then.” He told Poppy.

 

She nodded. “Yes, do so. I suppose that’s it, then. Unless there was something else?”

 

Severus nodded. “He needs several bones broken again and mended properly. I have a list here.” He held out the scan he’d taken of Harry to the matron.

 

Poppy’s lips thinned as she read the list. “Of course. This will only take a few minutes. Let’s put the boy to sleep so he doesn’t feel the bones being re-broken.” She suggested. She waved her wand over Harry, and he slipped peacefully into sleep.

 

*****

 

Poppy woke Harry and smiled at him. “There you are, right as rain!” She announced. “I’ll be seeing you when Sirius comes by, don’t let him leave before getting you tested for the Omega gene. I’ll pass the note along to Dumbledore, but _that_ man _never_ listened to reason.” She said mostly to herself, shaking her head.

 

“Thank you, Poppy. See you later.” Severus said with a nod.

 

“Bye!” Harry said, waving as he followed Severus out of the Hospital Wing. “Sir, what’s an Omega? And an Alpha?” He asked.

 

“They are additional gender roles in the magical world, beyond that of male and female. Alphas are usually male, but they are more aggressive and possessive than most males, and will fiercely protect that which they see as theirs, be it possessions, territory or people. Omegas are their counterparts. They are usually female, and are giving, trusting and nurturing. Omegas, both male and female, are capable of bearing young, and even male Omegas can feed their young without aid of potions. There is more to it, but you will have to learn the rest from a parent; I am hardly the right person to tell you certain things.” Severus said firmly, thinking about the heat and rut cycles and the issue of knotting. No, certain things were just not his problem, and he was not the one to broach the delicate topics of Alpha and Omega reproduction with the boy. That would be Black’s problem to deal with.

 

When they got to the dungeons, Severus turned to Harry. “The password to my rooms is ‘valerian.’ You are free to go flying if you wish, but you will first inform Pippy of where you are going. Any time you are going somewhere, she is to be told where you will be in case I need to find you. If I find you somewhere other than where you said you would be, repercussions will be _severe_. The rule is in place for your protection, I suggest you heed it. I have some brewing to do.” He told the boy, holding the door open for him.

 

Harry nodded, heading for his room. “All right, Sir. I’m going to go fly for a bit.” He said, walking into his room to get his broom.

 

Severus nodded. “Very well. Be back by lunch time.” He told the boy. “If I am not out of my lab by then, you will go to the Great Hall without me. I sometimes get caught up in my brewing, but that is no excuse for _you_ to miss meals.” He said firmly.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Severus gave him a quick nod and headed further down the hallway, to his private lab to get to work on the blood adoption potion.

 

*****

 

Harry and Severus met back up when Severus came back to his rooms just before dinner time.

 

“Hi, Sir.” Harry said from his spot on the couch, where he was reading about Transfiguration.

 

Severus nodded to him. “Potter. I see you’ve found a way to occupy yourself whilst I am busy.” He remarked evenly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, we didn’t learn _everything_ in the book, so I’ve been looking up what we didn’t learn and trying some things out.” He explained.

 

“I see.” Severus drawled. “In any case, it’s time to put the book away and wash up for dinner.” He told the boy.

 

Harry closed the book with a snap and went into the bathroom.

 

After they had both gotten themselves presentable, they headed to dinner.

 

Honey-glazed ham was the main event, and there were baked apples as well, as well as several other things on offer, all of them high in sugar content.

 

Harry sat down in between Severus and Poppy this time, and ate hungrily. He’d done a lot of flying, both before lunch and afterward, and flying always made him hungry.

 

When dinner was over, Severus and Harry headed back toward the dungeons.

 

“I’ve finished brewing the blood adoption potion, so you will be able to be blood adopted by Black, but I will warn you now: it will likely be painful. Your magic is inherently light, whilst his is dark. The potion will likely alter your very magic, which is not a pleasant experience.” Severus told Harry as he let the boy into his rooms and followed him in.

 

Harry glanced at him before settling on the couch. “Does that mean I’ll turn evil like Voldemort?” He asked.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “I’ll ask you not to speak his name in my presence, please.” He said evenly. “But, no. It merely means that you will gain an aptitude for dark magic, should you ever choose to use it.” He clarified.

 

“Oh.” Harry said softly.

 

“Don’t worry overmuch about it. It will not change who you are one bit. Magic does not define a person.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded. “You know, you still haven’t told me about my mother.” He reminded Severus.

 

Severus smiled. “Right. I had forgotten.” His eyes took on a faraway look as he remembered his first and truest friend, the one person who had never asked anything of him that he was either unwilling or unable to give. “She was a truly kind person. We met when we were young, nine years old, to be exact. I knew right from the first that she was a witch, and I told her. Petunia thought I was insulting her, and said it wasn’t nice to call names, and I explained that I wasn’t calling names, that all the strange things that Lily could do was simply her accidental magic.”

 

Harry listened, transfixed by the story Severus was weaving for him. The normally untouchable man was willing to give him something no one else could: his memories of the mother Harry’d never know.

 

“We became quite close, and we rode the train to Hogwarts together, both excited to see it for the first time, and to find out what houses we’d be in. I was fairly certain I’d end up in Slytherin, since my mother was in the house, and most of her family before her was, as well. Your mother sorted Gryffindor, and that _should_ have spelt doom for our friendship, but she didn’t care about houses and the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. She stayed my friend, and we spent most of our time together. We were close until I made a fatal mistake in my fifth year: I called her a Mudblood.” He confessed.

 

Harry frowned. “What does that mean?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus winced. “It’s… A slur against those with Muggle parents. It means _dirty blood_. It’s not exactly a good term, and I’d better _never_ hear you repeat it. It’s a _filthy_ word, and I’ve regretted using it every day of my life.” He finished softly, but vehemently.

 

Harry sucked in a surprised breath. “But why would you do that if you were her _friend_?!” He asked, aghast.

 

Severus closed his eyes. “She came upon me and your father at a bad time. James had just finished doing something I _still_ haven’t forgiven or forgotten, and I lashed out at the person trying to defend me.” He opened his eyes and regarded Harry calmly. “I should have known better, but I was already starting down a dark path, and when she cut her association with me because of it, it only propelled me down that path faster, and with more conviction than before.”

 

“A dark path?” Harry asked, frowning. “What does that mean?”

 

Severus shook his head. “I don’t know if I should tell you. It’s not pretty, and you’re still very young.”

 

Harry scowled. “Oh, because I’ve been _so sheltered_ so far! I can handle it, whatever it is!” He said fervently.

 

“Very well.” Severus said, pinning Harry with a stare. “I was already dabbling in the Dark Arts, and in the spring of my sixth year, I joined the Death Eaters. I was a follower of the Dark Lord.” He said calmly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “But—You…” He bit his lip. “You aren’t… Still. Are you?”

 

Severus shook his head. “When I learned that he intended to go after your mother, I swallowed my pride and came to Dumbledore, begging him to find some way to keep her safe. So he tried, and I became his spy in the Dark Lord’s camp. This is to be kept secret, you understand.” He told the boy.

 

Harry nodded. “I see. Thank you for telling me, Sir.”

 

“I believe, now that you know so very much about me, you should probably call me Severus. You _will not_ address me that way in class, however!” Severus added.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “All right, but only if you call me Harry.”

 

Severus found himself giving the boy a small smile in return. “Very well, Harry.”

 

*****

 

“Sir-verus?”

 

“Cerberus?” Severus asked, looking up from his book. “I would _hope_ I don’t look like a three-headed _dog_.” He said mildly.

 

Harry snorted. “No, sorry. Um, Severus?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Harry cocked his head. “Is it a _good_ thing to be an Omega?” He asked.

 

Severus tensed. “Define ‘good.’” He said, uncomfortable already. He had no idea just _how_ honest to be with the boy. If he lied, Harry would eventually find out, and would probably hold the lie against Severus forever, as it _was_ , admittedly, a rather _large_ lie, and if he told the truth, Harry could very easily lose that spark of vitality he carried, knowing what life would likely hold for him.

 

“Well, I mean, I haven’t heard of them before. Why don’t people talk about them? Are they rare, or something?” Harry pressed.

 

Severus let out a small sigh of defeat. “Sort of. An Omega is… Well, they’re at the mercy of their Alpha, really. There are antiquated laws in place that haven’t been changed that essentially make the Omega the _property_ of the Alpha. Their Alpha is their _law_. An Omega will do almost anything to please or placate their Alpha, and due to the nature of their bond the Alpha is the one that will receive any punishments or accolades due their Omega.” Severus told the boy.

 

Harry slumped. “Property.” He said flatly. “I’ll be _property_.”

 

Severus sighed. “ _Legally_ , yes. However, _most_ Alphas—not _all_ , but _most_ —will treat their Omega as a priceless treasure, guarding them zealously and fiercely. Besides that, most Alphas are from respectable, ancient families, so you are pretty much guaranteed to have a cushy life as an Omega. That’s not something to sneer at, you know? Most people would envy you for that reason alone.” He pointed out.

 

Harry bit his lip. “I wanted to fall in love and find someone that liked me for _me_.” He said softly.

 

Severus set his book aside and got up from the chair, sitting beside Harry on the couch. “It’s not as bad as you’re thinking, Harry. You can still fall in love, and you’ll no doubt find someone that likes you for who you are, someone that will _cherish_ their Omega and treat you like the priceless gift you are. Omegas are rarer than Alphas, and as such, are the more valuable of the two. Just because you will _legally_ be property does not mean that you must be _treated_ as such, or that your life will be unbearable. If _I_ had an Omega, I would spend my every waking moment making sure they were happy and wanted for nothing. You’ll find an Alpha like that.”

 

“What if I _don’t_?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “If you get into a bad situation, or you are faced with an Alpha that makes you feel unworthy, you may come to me. I will protect you to the best of my ability, and I can be a fearsome foe when I need to be.” He promised.

 

Harry looked up at him. “Really?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Truly. You may come to me at any time. I cannot be kinder to you in class, because it would get back to the Dark Lord should he return to power, which Dumbledore believes he will, but in these rooms, you are under my protection, and I will defend you from any unscrupulous Alphas that seek to harm you.”

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you, Sir-verus.”

 

Severus chuckled. “You are welcome, Harry. If you want to get a better idea of what is in store for you as an Omega, the library will have books on the subject.” He reminded Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll look tomorrow.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry checked out two books he’d found on Omegas. One was a dry read, detailing laws about Omegas, and most of it was in legalese, making it difficult to understand, but he knew that if he asked, Severus would help him understand it.

 

The other was a romance novel about a young Omega who found his Alpha and fell in love with him. If nothing else, it might help Harry think positively about becoming an Omega.

 

Harry took the books down to the dungeons and opened the romance novel, sitting on the couch to read it. He was soon engrossed in a tale of budding love that tugged at his heartstrings.

 

Severus came in when he was about halfway through with the book and glanced at Harry, then did a double-take. “Aren’t you a bit young to be reading that?” He asked, motioning toward the book. “Those books are nothing more than literary _pornography_.”

 

To be honest, Harry _had_ found it to be quite graphic.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, there wasn’t much _on_ Omegas, so I picked this up, too. It’s making me feel better about probably becoming an Omega.”

 

Severus’ lip curled. “It _would_. It is _not_ , however, a realistic look at the life you will most likely lead. The authors of books like that do not take the laws into account when they weave their fanciful tales of love and heartbreak.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “I know. I’ve got a book of laws, too, but I can’t understand most of it. I was hoping you could help me with it?”

 

“I suppose, if I must.” Severus said evenly, sitting beside Harry and picking up the other book. “This one?”

 

Harry closed the book he was reading and set it down. “Yes, that’s the one.” He confirmed.

 

*****

 

Severus cleared his throat. “I’m not reading this next law to you. It’s abhorrent.” He said, handing the book over. “However, it is something you should probably know. See if you can understand it yourself. We will discuss it when you’re done reading it.”

 

Harry read through the text, frowning.

 

‘Any sexual act performed on an Omega by their mated Alpha will be seen as consensual, regardless of the Omega’s desire or lack thereof before or during the act itself.’

 

“This means…” Harry looked up at Severus, distress showing in his eyes. “If I mate with an Alpha, they can get away with _raping_ me?!” He asked, voice slipping up about an octave in his horror.

 

Severus winced. “Most Alphas will accept their Omega’s refusal to have sex, but some would instead force the issue if they wanted relief badly enough. And you are correct, you could not claim rape if they did. Due to the bond, it would _not_ be seen as rape. Similarly, there are laws in place that at a certain _time_ in an Omega’s life, rape cannot be claimed, no matter the circumstances. These two laws leave you utterly unprotected, so you must take care when choosing your Alpha. Be sure he will treat you well, because, as you understand, he does not _have_ to.”

 

Harry bit his lip, looking down at the book. “I… I think I’m ready to go to bed. Severus.” He said quietly.

 

Severus conjured a bookmark and placed it in the book they’d been working through together. “We will go through this some more tomorrow, once you’ve had time to assimilate the new information. It’s a lot to take in.”

 

Harry nodded and went into the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth, then went into his room and shut the door, climbing into bed, mind reeling.

 

He cried himself to sleep that night.


	5. Impromptu Potions Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter before bed.

Harry woke gasping, drenched in sweat and shivering in fear. He threw the covers off himself, feeling smothered and pinned down.

 

After the nightmare he’d had of some nameless, faceless Alpha holding him down and kissing him while he struggled to get away, pinned down was the _last_ way he wanted to feel. He grabbed his wand and cast tempus.

 

Five-thirty-two.

 

Harry rolled out of bed and went into the sitting room. He looked at the book of laws warily and decided to read the romance novel instead while he waited for Severus to wake up.

 

Half an hour later, Severus came out of his room to find Harry reading the romance novel, red-faced and wide-eyed. He raised a brow at the boy, who flushed further, marking his place and setting the book down quickly.

 

“Um, Severus?” He asked.

 

“Yes?” Severus drawled, stopping a few feet away from the bathroom.

 

“Do _all_ Alphas have the… Knot thing?” Harry asked, softly.

 

Severus smirked. “Did we learn a little more than we were expecting from that book?” He asked, then sobered. “All _male_ Alphas have them.” He answered.

 

Harry blinked. “What about _female_ Alphas?” He pressed.

 

Severus sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “Female Alphas are even rarer than male Omegas, and they are, sadly, infertile.” He told the boy. “Since they lack the necessary equipment to impregnate an Omega mate, as well as ovaries. They can still have _sex_ , just not _children_.”

 

“Oh.” Harry bit his lip. “So if I was interested in girls—“

 

“You would have very little luck there, Harry. Male Omegas only develop _vestigial_ male genitalia. Their true sex organs are all internal, much like women.” Severus told him. “Besides, all male Omegas to date have been attracted to men, I’m sure you will be, too.”

 

“Oh.” Harry frowned. “What does _vestigial_ mean?”

 

Severus sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Useless. Your cock and balls will not grow much more than they have already, as they are merely for show. Your _true_ sex organs, your womb and ovaries, are all inside, and they are the organs you will be using when you mate. You will also never grow hair on your genitals, though you may be able to ejaculate.” He told Harry, opening his eyes.

 

Harry was bright red again, mouth agape. “So I’m… I’m going to be _small_ _forever_?!” He asked.

 

Severus grinned. “Don’t worry, Alphas like it. We like that we’re so much bigger and more virile than the Omegas. If you find the right Alpha, he’ll never make you feel self-conscious about your body. He’ll help you to love it just the way you are. Just the way _he_ does.” Severus assured him. “Now, I’m going to take my shower.” He said.

 

Harry stopped him once more. “Sir-verus?”

 

Severus turned to look at him with one brow raised, starting to feel mildly annoyed.

 

“Does the knot… Does it _hurt_ the Omega? It _sounds_ painful.” Harry said in a small voice.

 

Severus chuckled. “The knot only comes into play during an Omega’s heat. At that time, the Omega is so sexually ravenous that they will _enjoy_ the knot, no matter what it feels like. You’ll understand when you have your first heat. For now, don’t worry about knots or heats or what goes where. You are far too young to be worrying about things like that.” He said, then left the boy on the couch while he went into the bathroom to shower.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed when he saw breakfast. It was obvious that Madame Pomfrey had planned the meals today.

 

He sat down, picking up his spoon and beginning to eat the porridge in front of him. He licked his lips and grinned as he found that there were strawberries in it.

 

He took to eating it with a bit more gusto, enjoying the tangy-sweet flavour of the fruit in the porridge, eyeing the toast and orange slices sitting on the small plate beside his bowl. There was also a large glass of what looked like grape juice sitting at his place.

 

Severus had porridge, too, but instead of strawberries, his had blueberries in it, and he had a glass of milk, rather than juice.

 

“How come you don’t have strawberries in yours?” Harry asked, pointing to Severus’ porridge.

 

Severus smirked. “I used to vanish the strawberries out of it, but Poppy noticed and made me put something else in their place. We compromised. I do not particularly like strawberries, and I try to eat something else whenever possible.” He told the boy.

 

Harry nodded, wondering how someone could not like strawberries, but accepting it as another thing that made Severus Snape who he was.

 

They finished breakfast and headed back down to the dungeons to read some more about the laws regarding Alphas and Omegas.

 

*****

 

Harry was deep in thought as Severus closed the book and set it aside.

 

“Thoughts?” The man prompted evenly.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “So, short of _killing_ me, the Alpha I bond with can do whatever they want to me, and even if they kill me, they only get a five-year sentence in Azkaban, instead of the full life sentence you get for killing another person?” He asked.

 

Severus inclined his head. “Yes. Sadly, that _is_ the case.” He confirmed.

 

“And they’ll _own_ me, like I’m some kind of _pet_?” He added.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes.” He said, brutally honest. Harry deserved the truth, bitter though it was to swallow.

 

Harry’s face fell. “Those laws are _vile_.” He spat.

 

“They are.” Severus agreed. “However, many creatures have it even worse. The Werewolf laws, for example, don’t even allow them to purchase houses or hold a job. _You_ are expected to stay home and care for children, but you are free to purchase the home yourself. It will simply default to your bonded’s name when you bond with an Alpha.”

 

Harry’s brow furrowed. “What if I _don’t_ ever get bonded to an Alpha? What if I just stay alone, like you?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’d have to suffer your heats alone, which would be miserable.” He told the boy.

 

“Well, how do _you_ do it?” Harry pressed.

 

“Alphas do not go into heats, Harry. And we will only go into Rut if there is an Omega in heat within scenting distance. However, when _you_ go into heat, you will be hunted down by any matured Alpha in the school and _taken_ , with or without your consent, and as you’ve read, there is no legal recourse for an Omega in heat. You _will_ be seen as willing, as your scent during heat is designed to entice Alphas.” Severus told him.

 

Harry eyes filled with tears. “I don’t want that.” He whispered, shaking his head.

 

Severus sighed. “Then take my advice: find an Alpha you can stand _before_ your heat, and spend time in their presence whenever possible. It will begin to form a preliminary bond, which will allow you to resist the pull to other Alphas when your heat starts. With a preliminary bond, you will feel drawn to seek out your chosen Alpha when your heat comes, and you will be able to run from any Alphas you did not choose. Without the preliminary bond in place, you will obey any command an Alpha gives you, including to not run, once you are in heat.” He told Harry. “The preliminary bond gives you some small measure of security.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, Severus. What do I need to do besides spending time with them?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Not much you don’t already do. Be kind to them, and courteous, and obey them. Spending time with them is the most important thing. Your magic will begin to form the bond with any Alpha you grow to trust, and be sure that you let any feelings develop that may appear. _Liking_ your chosen Alpha will also strengthen the bond.” He said.

 

“Aren’t _we_ forming a preliminary bond? I mean, I’ve been spending all my time with you lately, and—“

 

“You are not yet an Omega, Harry.” Severus cut him off. “You are merely on the _cusp_ of it. Do not be worried; you will not be stuck with _me_ as your bonded Alpha.” He assured the boy.

 

Harry frowned. He could certainly think of _worse_ fates.

 

*****

 

After a few days of thinking, Harry had come to terms with the possibility of being an Omega.

 

All he really had to do was find a good Alpha and form a preliminary bond with them before he went into heat, and Severus had told him that Sirius could explain _that_ to him when Harry moved in with him.

 

Harry wasn’t sure if he knew of any Alphas in his year, but Severus had explained that most Pureblood families had at least one Alpha or Omega child. With the amount of Purebloods he knew, it was possible that one or more of his friends was either an Alpha or Omega.

 

He’d written to Ron about it, asking if he knew about Alphas and Omegas, and he was expecting a reply to arrive with the morning post.

 

Severus knocked on his door and Harry sat up in bed. “I’m up! Hang on a sec!” He got up and opened the door.

 

“Time to shower, Harry.” Severus said with a small smile. “Get your clothes and get in there.” He told the boy, motioning to the bathroom.

 

Harry grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.

 

When he was done and dressed, he came back out after drying his hair and smiled at Severus. “Ready to go!” He announced to the man.

 

Severus looked up from his book and gave a single nod. “So you are. Let’s go, then.” He said, marking his place and setting the book down.

 

They walked to the Great Hall and sat down.

 

Severus’ full English breakfast was on offer today, so Harry grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate and started munching on it happily.

 

He looked up as the post came in and he smiled as he saw Hedwig coming toward him with a letter. She landed and he took the letter, giving her some bacon before she flew away.

 

Harry opened the letter and began reading.

 

“Harry,

 

          Yes, I’ve heard of Alphas and Omegas. Charlie’s an Alpha, and the twins are Omegas. I’m a beta, and so are Bill, Percy and Ginny. Mum’s an Omega, though, and Dad’s an Alpha.

 

          So you’re going to meet and live with Sirius Black? Dad said he’s an Auror, and that he was really close friends with your dad. They were thick as thieves, he said. So I guess that’s cool, you’ll get to hear all kinds of cool stories about your dad.

 

          Too bad you had to stay with _Snape_ , though. That’s rough. I feel for you. But it’s been three weeks already, so you’re almost free now.

 

          Let me know when Sirius picks you up, maybe he’ll let you visit us here. It would be cool if you could spend a few days here, or even a week. Mum wouldn’t mind, I’m sure, and everyone wants to see you.

 

                                      Write me back soon,

 

                                                Ron”

 

Harry smiled. So Ron’s family had Alphas and Omegas in it, too. He didn’t feel quite so alone now. Knowing that there were other Omegas in the school helped a lot.

 

­­“Severus?” Harry asked, watching the man as he ate a bite of egg.

 

“Hm?” Severus asked, swallowing his sip of tea. “Yes?”

 

Harry cocked his head. “Did you know that the Weasley twins are Omegas?” He asked.

 

Severus pursed his lips. “No, I did _not_ , and the news is _most_ unwelcome. Knowing them, they’ll ignore all the signs of their first heat and end up causing a heat-frenzy. Can’t say I’m looking forward to that. They should be presenting next year or the year after. Oh, joy.” The man drawled in distaste.

 

Harry bit his lip. “A heat-frenzy?” He questioned.

 

Severus nodded. “It’s what happens when one or more Alphas catch an in-heat Omega’s scent. They go into Rut, and if the source is not placed behind strong Wards, the Alphas will tear each other apart to be the one to claim the Omega.” He told Harry.

 

Harry paled. “And the one that does will start to form a bond with the Omega if there’s no preliminary bond in place, right?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Severus told him. “Sex during a heat very frequently ends with the Alpha and Omega starting the bonding process. Luckily, all we have to do once they go into heat is get them to the Hospital Wing without incident. Easily accomplished, usually, if they are as easily cowed as most Omegas are during heat.”

 

Harry nodded. “Why the Hospital Wing?” He asked.

 

“Poppy has three quarantine rooms set aside for Omegas that go into heat during the school year. They are put behind the strongest Wards in the school, with spells in place to keep their scent from getting out and affecting the Alphas.” Severus explained.

 

“What about when they bond?” Harry asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “To the best of my knowledge, they’ll be given a private room in which to spend their heats with their bonded mates.” He answered.

 

“Oh.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “So long as they are unbonded, Poppy will put them each in a quarantine room and sedate them for the duration of their heat, which usually lasts four to five days. The next time, they will recognize the warning signs and be able to go to the Hospital Wing on their own as soon as it starts.” He told Harry.

 

Harry frowned. “There are warning signs?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “They are different for each person, but yes, there are warning signs. I cannot tell you which ones you will experience, that is something you will have to find out for yourself, but once you learn to recognize them, you can tell when a heat is coming on. You will usually get a day or two of warning. Enough talk for now. Eat your breakfast. Black will tell you all you need to know about this.” He said firmly.

 

Harry nodded and focused on eating.

 

*****

 

“I said _chop_ , not _mince_.” Severus snapped, taking the flobberworms from Harry and salvaging what the boy hadn’t irreparably ruined yet.

 

Harry sighed. “That’s the _problem_ with Potions class! You tell us _what_ to do, but you never showed us _how_ to do it! What’s the bloody _difference_?!” He asked, throwing the knife onto the worktable and flinging his hands into the air.

 

“Mince means cut them as small as you can. Chopping means leave them in clearly distinguishable chunks, about bite-sized pieces. Not that you’d want to _eat_ raw flobberworms, but you get the picture, I presume?” Severus asked.

 

Harry frowned, but nodded. “Yeah, I think I get it. Thanks, Sir. So what else should I prepare?” He asked, picking up the knife and cleaning it with the cloth Severus had sitting between them before taking it to the sink to make sure it was fully cleaned.

 

Harry had started referring to him as ‘Sir’ as soon as he had clearly slipped into his Professor persona. _Severus_ was becoming a friend, but Harry still didn’t much like _Professor Snape_.

 

Severus sighed. “Mince the lacewing flies for me. Remember, cut them small enough that you can’t make out what they are, other than a lump of ingredient.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll do that, Sir.” He said, taking the flies out of the bottle and beginning to mince them carefully.

 

Severus watched for a few moments, then nodded and began to grind the runespoor fangs. He kept glancing over at Harry’s workstation, but since the boy seemed to be doing an adequate job of mincing, he let the boy continue to work uninterrupted. ‘Perhaps I should spend a few hours to teach him proper brewing technique.’ He mused. ‘After all, Lily’s son shouldn’t be _entirely_ without talent.’

 

Mind made up, Severus plucked the moonstone the potion called for and placed it in an unused mortar. He waited until Harry had finished with the lacewing flies, then handed him the pestle and slid the mortar over to him. “Powder this.” He instructed, then watched the boy’s technique.

 

Harry picked up the pestle and began to bash at the stone.

 

“No.” Severus stopped him. “Place the pestle atop the stone.” He said, coming up behind Harry and placing his hand over the boy’s atop the pestle. “Apply steady pressure, and rock it in a circular motion. There is no need to bash it. This way, you avoid waste and can break the stone just as well.” He helped Harry to crush the stone, then picked up the pestle. “That is what something should look like when _crushed_. Now, we’re going to _grind_ it.” He said, placing the pestle back on the crushed moonstone and rocking the pestle in small circles. After a few moments, he picked it up and showed the boy the finely ground granules. “This is ground. Notice how it’s smaller than crushed. Next, we’re going to _powder_ it.” He placed the pestle back atop the stone granules and rocked it some more. He lifted it and showed Harry the moonstone powder. “That is powdered. Notice the differences. That will help your brewing technique greatly.” He advised.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks, Severus. That’ll help a lot.” He said, obviously pleased.

 

Severus gave him a small smile. “We’ll go over the rest of the techniques when I’m done brewing. We’ll use most of them for this potion, so pay attention. I do not like to repeat myself.”

 

“Right.” Harry agreed.


	6. Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the fact that my ballot is finally in the dropbox (instead of sitting on the counter), here's another chapter. Knowing me, there's a good chance it will not be the last today.

Sirius was _loud_.

 

Harry and Severus had been reading quietly when Fawkes had appeared in Severus’ quarters in a burst of flame, with a note for Harry requesting his presence in Dumbledore’s office and giving him the password.

 

Harry had looked at Severus, who met his eyes over his book. “My relationship with Black is cantankerous at best, homicidal at worst. I will _not_ be accompanying you.” He told the boy.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

“You should shrink your trunk and put a featherweight charm on it.” Severus advised.

 

Harry went into his room and packed his trunk quickly, casting both charms on it and slipping it into his pocket.

 

Severus nodded at him when he came back out. “Feel free to visit me after classes or on weekends when school starts up again. Your presence is not unbearable.” He said evenly.

 

Harry smiled. Coming from Severus, that was basically the same as an ‘I’ll miss you.’ “I’ll make sure I visit next year, Severus. I had a really good time getting to know you better. I think we could be friends.”

 

Severus’ eyebrow rose. “I found myself enjoying your company as well, surprisingly.” He replied.

 

Harry’s smile brightened and he left, a spring in his step. He headed for Dumbledore’s office, wondering what Sirius Black would be like.

 

Dumbledore had said the man was his Godfather, so Harry _should have_ been living with him all along, instead of being dropped off on the Dursleys’ doorstep as a baby.

 

Harry gave the password (fudge flies) to the gargoyle and knocked on the door to Dumbledore’s office.

 

“Come in, my boy!” Dumbledore called out.

 

Harry opened the door and saw a man sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

 

He had a goatee and long, curly black hair, and looked like he smiled quite a lot.

 

His eyes lit up when they fell on Harry, and he grinned widely. “Harry! Oh, Merlin, you look _just like_ your father!” He gushed, getting up and grabbing Harry by the shoulders, holding him at arms’ length to look him over. “A miniature James! But with Lily’s eyes. Dumbledore says he’s explained everything to you already?” The man questioned.

 

Harry’s first impression of the man was that he was loud, first and foremost. Quickly followed by excitable.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, he said you were going to blood adopt me and we were going to live under Blood Wards and the Fidelius Charm.” He said.

 

Sirius smiled widely. “That we are, Harry! Let’s head to the Hospital Wing now and you can take the blood adoption potion. Poppy says there’s a high chance you’ll become an Omega after taking it, so we’ll get you tested there before we come back up here and Albus takes us to my house.”

 

Harry and Sirius headed to the Hospital Wing and Poppy held out a pin to Sirius. “Three drops.” She instructed, poking him with the pin and Sirius held his finger over the vial of potion, letting three drops of blood fall into it as Harry sat on ‘his’ bed.

 

Sirius swirled it around and looked at it critically. “So, Harry, how much do you trust Snivellus?” He asked quietly.

 

Harry stiffened. “Don’t call him that!” He snapped. “He’s been… Well, not exactly _nice_ , but he’s been decent to me!”

 

Sirius gaped at Harry for a second, then nodded. “Alright.” He said. “I suppose if you’re willing to defend him, he wouldn’t be willing to poison you, so here you go. Drink up.” He said, handing Harry the vial.

 

Harry took a deep breath, then downed the reddish-orange potion in one go.

 

The vial fell onto the bed from nerveless fingers and Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head as he slipped into unconsciousness, falling backward onto the pillows.

 

Poppy came over and shook her head with a sigh. “Well, it’s really better this way. His magic is going to change drastically, he’d be better off sleeping through it.” She commented, running her wand over his body. “Oh, look!” She breathed, watching as his hair smoothed out, becoming sleek waves instead of the mess of tufts James had gifted his son with. His features shifted, his lips becoming fuller and the nose shrunk just a bit, tilting slightly upward at the end like Sirius’ used to.

 

Sirius smiled. “Hey, he looks even cuter with _my_ genes added in!”

 

Poppy nodded. “He’s an adorable boy. Make sure he eats enough at home, he needs nutritious meals.” She told Sirius sternly. “I know you usually eat junk, but he needs proper nutrition to reach a healthy weight by next year. He’s _far_ too thin!”

 

Sirius smiled and nodded. “I’ll make sure he eats right. I suppose waffles for breakfast every day is out?”

 

Poppy sniffed. “Once a week, maybe. But he needs less sugar than fruits and vegetables. He’s coming around.” She said, looking down at him again.

 

Harry shifted on the bed, then opened his eyes. “Why does my whole body hurt?” He asked groggily. He inhaled deeply, smelling something that smelled fresh and wild.

 

Poppy ran her wand over him, taking a quick scan. “That would be because your magic just changed quite a bit _and_ you’ve grown two inches.” She informed him.

 

Harry smiled. “So I’m taller? Brilliant!”

 

Poppy smiled at his enthusiasm. “Alright, let me just grab something…” She went to the cupboard that held her medical potions and grabbed a vial of the potion to test for the Alpha/Omega gene. “I need a drop of blood, young man.” She said to Harry, conjuring a fresh needle.

 

Harry held out his hand for her to prick. He let a drop of blood fall into the potion and watched as it turned from its usual dark grey to completely clear.

 

Sirius smiled. “So he’s an Omega. That’s great!”

 

Harry sniffed the air again, then frowned. “What am I smelling?” He asked in confusion. He’d never smelled anything like it before.

 

Sirius grinned. “Probably me. What’s it smell like?”

 

“Kind of wild.” Harry answered, tilting his head.

 

Sirius laughed. “Yep, that’d be me!” He said proudly. “You can detect other Omegas and Alphas by the scent they give off. Each one will smell different, but normal wizards and witches, betas, just smell like soap and whatever perfumes or oils they use. They have lighter scents than Alphas and Omegas.” He explained. “Muggles smell the same as betas, but squibs can also be Alpha or Omega. It’s rare, but it’s happened in the past.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

“ _You_ , on the other hand, smell like baby powder. All Omegas do before they mature. Baby Alphas smell like pine. Since I’m a blood relation to you now, I’ll be the only Alpha immune to your scent when you come of breeding age. You’ll smell like Omega, still, I assume, but not the I-want-to-rip-your-clothes-off-and-ravish-you scent _most_ Omegas give off.” Sirius told him with a smile.

 

Harry flushed and Poppy hit Sirius. “ _Sirius Black_! You mind your tongue! The boy doesn’t need to hear that kind of talk at his age!”

 

Sirius grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Haha, right. Sorry about that. I don’t really think before I talk sometimes.”

 

“It’s fine.” Harry said softly.

 

“No, it’s not, but it’s going to take some time for me to learn to watch my mouth, I expect, so bear with me.” Sirius said, ruffling his hair. “So, want to see what you look like now? Your eyes are the same, but you look a little like I did at your age, too.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Sirius conjured a small hand mirror and handed it to Harry.

 

Harry stared in shock at his face, lifting his hand to touch his lips, then his nose, then ran his fingers over the curve of his jaw. He looked so _different_. ‘Well, now Severus can’t say I look exactly like James anymore, can he?’ He thought, then smiled. “I like it.” He said, handing the mirror back.

 

“Good!” Sirius puffed up with pride, banishing the mirror. “Let’s head to Dumbledore’s office, he’s got a Portkey to get us home. Got all your things? Ready to go?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded and took the hand Sirius offered him, letting the man lead the way to the Headmaster’s office.

 

When they got into Dumbledore’s office, Dumbledore smiled widely. “Hello again, my boys! Oh, Harry, don’t you look handsome now? Sirius’ adoption even tamed your hair!” He said brightly.

 

Harry reached up and ran his hand over his hair, grinning. “Yeah. I like it.” He said.

 

“Well, now, it’s time to head to your new house and get you settled in. I have a Portkey here.” He said, pulling out a newspaper. “So if you’ll both touch it, we can go.”

 

Sirius and Harry both touched the paper, and Harry felt the _oddest_ sensation of a hook taking hold right behind his navel before he was jerked forward, flying through space in a whirl of colours.

 

He landed in a kitchen, sprawling flat on his back. “Ow.”

 

Dumbledore chuckled, helping him up. “Yes, sometimes Portkeys are like that. You get used to them after a while, and you’ll learn to keep your feet after using one, I’m sure.” He told the boy.

 

Harry nodded, standing up. “I hope you’re right.”

 

Sirius grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you where your room is!” He said, then led the way upstairs. “After we get everything done here, we can head out and see about getting you some ice cream at Fortescue’s, as well as checking your vaults. And let’s not forget you have a birthday coming up! Twelve is an exciting age! Almost a teenager!” He beamed at Harry.

 

Harry followed, looking around as they went. The house wasn’t exactly bright, but it was clean and it looked like Sirius had recently redecorated, if the new-looking wallpaper was any indication.

 

Sirius led him to a door with a small plaque on it that read “Harry.” He pushed the door open and watched Harry’s face.

 

Harry looked into the room and grinned. It was very red, with oak furnishings and a larger four-poster than the Gryffindor dormitory sported, with gold hangings encasing it and a large red comforter with a snitch on it. “It’s nice.” Harry said. “Thank you.”

 

Sirius chuckled. “It looks a bit bare, but once you get a few posters and pictures, the wall space will fill up fast.” He told the boy. “In the meantime, you’ve got a wireless to listen to on the bedside table and the desk is for whatever you want to do; homework, drawing, writing your friends. Just relax and have fun. I’ll show you the rest of the house later. Let’s get your trunk re-sized and you can put your things away.”

 

Harry pulled out his trunk and put it at the foot of his bed.

 

Sirius reversed the spells on it and it went back to normal. “Well, I’ve got to get down to Dumbledore, and Firecall Remus to come over and be the secret-keeper of the Fidelius for us. I’ll see you in a bit, little man!” He said, shutting the door behind him as he left.

 

Harry opened the wardrobe and began hanging up his robes, still feeling a bit out of place. He preferred Severus’ quite companionship to Sirius’ boisterous spirit, but he had a feeling Sirius was just excited to meet him, so he might still calm down some in time. Once his clothes were safely put away, he heard a tapping at the window, and opened it to find Hedwig sitting on the outside windowsill. He smiled and let her in, getting his cage from his trunk and letting her in it. “Hey, girl. This is our new home, so I hope it meets with your approval.” He said, petting her.

 

She let out a soft hoot, and Harry’s smile widened. “I guess you like it. It’ll take time, but I’m sure I’ll like it, too, once I get settled in some.”

 

He walked over and turned on the wireless, listening to a bit from all the stations until he found one he liked. He left it on and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and letting the music carry him along.

 

He had listened to three songs before someone was knocking on his door. He got up and opened it to find Sirius standing there with another man who looked tired and a bit haggard. “Hello.” Harry said, looking at Sirius questioningly.

 

Sirius smiled. “Hey, Harry, this is Remus. He’ll be coming over pretty often, so it’s best for you to meet him now. He was a friend of your Dad’s, too.”

 

“Oh.” Harry smiled and held out a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Remus smiled and shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure. How are you holding up? Do you like your new room?”

 

Harry nodded. “It’s nice.” He liked Remus’ quiet manner. _Here_ was someone he could relate to more.

 

Sirius bounced on his toes. “What do you say we head down to the kitchen and get to know each other over some tea?” He suggested. “Now that Dumbledore’s gone and it’s just us here.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Sure.”

 

*****

 

“…And then, he just disintegrated. Just from me touching him.” Harry finished, Sirius and Remus hanging on his every word.

 

Sirius leaned back in his chair, whistling. “Wow. That’s something. Nothing we did our first year could possibly top that.” He said mournfully. “Can you think of anything, Moony?”

 

Remus shook his head. “No. Harry’s got us beaten, that’s for sure.” He agreed.

 

“Well, seeing as our Harry here has a soft spot for our favourite Slytherin, most of the pranks we pulled are probably not going to go over too well.” Sirius said, refilling cups as he spoke.

 

“Who, Severus?” Remus asked curiously.

 

Sirius snorted. “That’s the one.” He confirmed.

 

Remus looked at Harry. “I heard he was looking after you while you were there. How was that? He wasn’t too hard on you, was he?” He asked, eyebrows drawing together in concern.

 

Harry took another sip of tea and shook his head. “No, he was… Well, I can’t really say he was _nice_ , because Severus doesn’t really _do_ nice, but he wasn’t bad. He explained a lot about what being an Omega would mean for me, for one. And he gave me some good advice about it.”

 

Sirius shook his head. “That’s _my_ job.” He lamented.

 

Harry looked at him with one brow cocked. “So _you_ wanted to be the one to explain that I basically have no rights? What’s so good about being the bearer of bad news?” He asked coolly.

 

“Well, that’s not exactly how _I_ would have put it.” Sirius mumbled.

 

Remus sighed. “You don’t _have_ to, the laws speak for themselves. Padfoot, you’re an Alpha, the laws are _designed_ to benefit you, you couldn’t _possibly_ imagine what Harry’s up against. Let me handle this.” He turned to face Harry straight-on. “Firstly, I know how you feel, the laws are horrendous.” He said calmly.

 

Harry sighed. “How could _you_ know how I feel? _You’re_ not an Omega, are you? You smell kind of like Sirius, just wilder.”

 

“I’m a Werewolf, and there are laws in place keeping _me_ just as oppressed as you’re going to feel throughout your life. I can’t get a job, buy a house, or have custody of children.” He explained. “In some ways, I have it a bit better than you, I won’t lie. No one will ever _own_ me, but almost _everyone_ looks down on me when they know what I am. You at least will get to raise your own children without worrying that someone will take them away. Yes, you need to be careful around Alphas until you’re claimed, but if you manage to pick the right Alpha, you’ll live a life just as free as you are now.” He told the boy.

 

Harry nodded. “Severus explained that, and he also said I could pick an Alpha and spend time with them to form a preliminary bond, which will help me to avoid other Alphas that want me when… When my heats start up.” Harry mumbled.

 

Remus smiled. “That’s true, and that’s the best way to avoid a disaster later on. Of course, you’ll need to figure out someone that is going to present as an Alpha, but since most Purebloods have that gene, you’ll probably find someone in your year that’s going to present, and you can work on getting to know them before that happens.”

 

“And if anyone _tries_ to mistreat you, you just tell me and I’ll take care of it.” Sirius growled.

 

Remus met his eyes. “That might not be the wisest course of action, Padfoot. Let’s try to keep our heads on straight, all right?” He asked.

 

Harry hid his smile in his tea. Maybe things would turn out all right for him after all.


	7. Dobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the two new tags. Yes, Dumbledore has taken a turn I didn't expect until the next story, but I'm going to roll with it. Also, I apologize to anyone who likes Hermione, she's kind of going to be pushed out of the friendship in this fic. I have a different revolutionary in mind for this.

Harry slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding a sleepy-eyed Sirius there, poring over a dusty, old-looking book.

 

“What’re you reading?” Harry asked.

 

Sirius looked up. “It’s a book about raising an Omega. It’s full of outdated ideas on how I should be teaching you to act, and it basically states that you should be a perfect little doormat by the time you present. It’s _useless_.” He said heavily.

 

Harry eyed the book with trepidation. “You’re not seriously going to try to make me like that, right?” He asked warily.

 

Sirius sighed and shook his head, closing the book. “No. You’re your own person, and I’m not going to try and change that. You’ll do what you want to do, and when you present, I only hope that you’ll find an Alpha that’ll let you be you, no matter what happens.”

 

Harry nodded. “Thanks.” He began fixing tea.

 

“Still,” Sirius’ voice continued, “we _do_ need to talk.”

 

Harry turned away from the kettle and cocked his head. “About what?” He asked.

 

Sirius frowned. “What to expect when you get older. What to look for when you present. It usually happens about the same time your first heat starts, and you need to be ready for it.” He said bluntly. “It’s best for you to hear about it young, so you’re expecting it when it happens and you don’t inadvertently cause a heat-frenzy.”

 

Harry blinked. Severus had mentioned that before, as well. “What’s a heat-frenzy, exactly?” He asked.

 

“It’s what happens if an Omega goes into heat in a place where there are Alphas around. It usually only happens to unbonded Omegas, because bonded Omegas will carry the scent of their Alpha, warning off other Alphas, and it _usually_ protects them for at least the first day of their heat, so they have time to get to their Alpha before anything bad happens. But for an unbonded Omega, the first heat is always the most dangerous. You might not even realize what’s happening until it’s too late. Be alert to how your body feels. As far as I know, the first real indication of heat is that you’ll start, um, _leaking_. Back there.” Sirius mumbled, face flaming. “And once that starts, you should have enough time to get to the hospital wing and you’ll have to tell Madame Pomfrey that you need a quarantine room. She has three, that’s usually been enough for any Omegas that aren’t bonded. Once your first heat is over, you need to really start looking for a mate, an Alpha. That’s the only way you’ll really be protected during the first few hours of any heat, by being bonded. But make sure the Alpha is a good one, because—“

 

“They’ll pretty much own me.” Harry interrupted, grabbing the kettle and pouring them both cups of tea. “I know.” He said dully, sitting down heavily and staring into his tea.

 

Sirius winced. “Is it really so bad to think about?” He asked softly.

 

Harry looked up and met Sirius’ eyes. “Yes. Especially since…” He bit his lip.

 

Sirius sighed. “I get it. You’re probably expecting to end up _owned_ by some stupid knothead that treats you like some trophy he won, or something. Not _all_ Alphas are like that, that’s what you’ve got to understand. A lot of Alphas would _love_ to have an Omega, and not because they’d _own_ you. Because they’d have someone to _cherish_. Someone to _protect_ , to _love_.” He said fervently. “I want an Omega to come home to because coming home to this house, even with you here, just doesn’t feel right. It’s so _empty_. In my mind I know I should have at least three kids by now. You’re great, but you’re not really _mine_ , you know?” He sighed. “And now I’m getting all depressing.”

 

“I understand what you mean. If you find someone that you love, I can handle that. I’m not some little kid that expects all of your attention. I can share you with someone else.” Harry grinned. “Even if it needs to be another Omega.” He pointed out impishly.

 

Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair. “You brat.” He said fondly.

 

Harry stuck his tongue out at him while trying to flatten his hair back down.

 

“Anyway, I should be getting ready for work. If you need anything, call for Mipsy. She’s our new house-elf; Dumbledore felt we needed a better one, so the old one, Kreacher, is working at Hogwarts. Good riddance, too, I hated that elf.” Sirius said, getting up. “So I’m going to go shower and get ready. I’ll see you after work, kiddo.”

 

Harry nodded, drinking his tea.

 

He listened to Sirius’ retreating feet on the stairs, then sighed, laying his chin on the table and regarding his tea despondently. He needed to find out who was presenting as an Alpha in Hogwarts, and take pains to either avoid or get close to them, depending on whether he wanted them as a mate or not. So much depended on getting to know the right people.

 

His thoughts turned to Severus. ‘I _know_ he’d be a good Alpha. I’d just have to spend time with _him_ more than any other Alpha. He’d probably try to stop me if he knew, though, so I’ve got to come up with a cover story to explain spending so much time with him.’

 

He finished his tea and got up, heading into his room and sitting at the desk. He pulled some parchment toward him and began writing.

 

He poured his emotions out onto the parchment, telling Severus that he was doing fine, but he missed spending time with the man. He told him that he _was_ an Omega, now, and he was trying to learn to live with the knowledge. He explained that Sirius was very _loud_ , and not what he was used to. He explained that he much preferred Severus’ quite companionship to the other man’s brash, cocksure attitude.

 

With a loud sigh, he rolled up the parchment and tied it closed.

 

“Hedwig.” He said softly.

 

The snowy owl opened her eyes and regarded him solemnly.

 

“I have a letter here, for Severus. Can you take it to him for me? You don’t have to wait for a reply, I just want him to know I miss him.” He said.

 

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and hooted, holding out a leg.

 

Harry smiled, tying the letter on. “Thanks, girl.” He said, then walked over to the window and let her out.

 

He watched her fly away, and smiled. He’d see Severus in one more month.

 

It would have to be soon enough.

 

*****

 

Harry was depressed. He tried to tell himself he hadn’t expected a reply from Severus, but he wasn’t fooling anybody.

 

Even Sirius had noticed the change in his mood, and kept cracking jokes and playing mild pranks on Harry, trying to coax a smile out of the moody preteen.

 

Harry was currently lying on his bed, listening to the wireless, when a loud crack sounded in the room. He gaped at the house-elf standing at the foot of his bed.

 

The house-elf bowed and Harry inclined his head back. “Um, who are _you_? You’re not Mipsy.” He said unnecessarily. He’d met Mipsy the other day when he’d asked her for a snack while Sirius was at work. She’d made him cookies.

 

“I am Dobby. Dobby the house-elf.” He stated.

 

“Oh.” Harry sat up in bed. “Er, have a seat, Dobby.” He offered the house-elf.

 

Dobby began crying loudly, and Harry paled.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything!” Harry said in a rush.

 

“Offend Dobby!” Choked the elf. “Dobby has _never_ been asked to sit down by a wizard—like an _equal_ —”

 

Harry got up and guided the elf onto the bed, sitting opposite him.

 

“You can’t have met many decent wizards.” Harry said, trying to cheer him up.

 

Dobby shook his head, then got up and started beating his head against the post of Harry’s bed. “ _Bad_ Dobby! _Bad_ Dobby” He cried.

 

Harry hurried to stop him. “What are you _doing_?!”

 

Dobby sat down, slightly cross-eyed from banging his head on the post. “Dobby had to punish himself, Sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family.”

 

“Your family?” Harry asked blankly.

 

“The family that Dobby serves, Sir. Dobby is a house-elf, Sir, bound to serve one house and one family forever.” Dobby explained.

 

Harry’s head was starting to hurt. “Um, okay. Can’t anyone help you get out of the arrangement, though? Can _I_ help you?”

 

Again, Dobby burst into tears.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby! Dobby heard of your greatness, Sir, but of your _goodness_ , Dobby never knew!”

 

Harry blinked. “Whatever you’ve heard about me is wrong. I’m not even top of my year at Hogwarts, that’s Hermione.” He said.

 

Hermione, who hadn’t written him at all or even sent him a birthday card.

 

“Harry Potter is humble and modest.” Said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. “Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—”

 

“Voldemort?” Asked Harry.

 

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned. “Ah, speak not the name, Sir! Speak not the name!”

 

“Sorry,” Harry apologized quickly. “I know lots of people don’t like it. My friend Ron…” He trailed off.

 

Ron hadn’t sent him anything more this summer, either, though he’d promised to.

 

“Dobby heard tell that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago. That Harry Potter escaped yet _again_.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Dobby’s eyes shone with tears. “Ah, Sir.” He dabbed at his eyes with the pillowcase he was wearing. “Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he _does_ have to shut his ears in the oven door later… _Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts._ ”

 

Harry’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Well, _that’s_ not going to happen! I _have_ to go back! I miss my friends, and…” He thought of Severus. “I’m going back.”

 

Dobby’s eyes widened. “But there is a plot, Sir, a plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts this year!”

 

“This hasn’t got anything to do with Vol—Sorry, You-Know-Who, has it?” Harry asked.

 

Dobby shook his head.

 

“Well, then, there’s nobody else who _could_ make bad things happen. We’ve got Dumbledore there, for one thing.” Harry cocked his head. “You know who Dumbledore is, right?”

 

Dobby nodded. “Dumbledore is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known, Sir.” He answered. “But there are powers Dumbledore doesn’t… That no decent Wizard…” He jumped down and began banging his head against the post again.

 

Harry stopped him. “Well, I _have_ to go back. I’ve got friends there, at least, I _think_ I do—“

 

“Friends who don’t even _write_ to Harry Potter?” Dobby asked.

 

“Well, they’ve probably been—Wait a second, how do _you_ know they haven’t been writing? Have you been stopping my letters?!” Harry asked.

 

“Dobby has them here, Sir.” The house-elf said, pulling out a wad of letters. Harry saw Hermione’s neat, even script and Ron’s untidy scrawl, even the spidery hand of Severus.

 

“Give those here!” He shouted, lunging toward the elf.

 

Dobby ran over to the door and opened it, then left the room.

 

Or, well, he _tried_ to leave the room. It appeared Sirius had tried to prank Harry again, as the elf was hoisted into the air by his heels. He dropped the letters and Harry picked up the bunch.

 

“Don’t. _Ever_. Take. My. _Mail_.” Harry hissed at the elf as he dangled in the air.

 

Dobby looked contrite. “Dobby is sorry, Sir. Dobby did it for Harry Potter’s own good!” He said.

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “I’ll get Sirius so he can let you down.”

 

He brushed past the elf and yelled down the hall, “Sirius, come here!”

 

Sirius appeared at the end of the hall a few minutes later, smiling widely. “What’s the matter, can’t get…” His smile faded to be replaced by a look of confusion. “Who is that elf?” He asked warily.

 

Harry sighed. “He says his name is Dobby. Can you let him down?”

 

Sirius reversed the spell and the elf dropped to the floor. “Dobby, eh? Why are you here?”

 

Dobby stayed silent, gazing at Harry for long moments with wary eyes before he disappeared with a loud crack.

 

Harry shrugged. “That was weird. He says something bad is going to happen at Hogwarts this year. He doesn’t want me to go back.” He told Sirius.

 

Sirius frowned. “What could possibly happen there with Dumbledore watching over the place?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “That’s what I’d like to know. Anyway, I just got back all the letters he’d nicked, so I’m going to read them and reply. I expect I’ll be busy until dinnertime.” He said, showing the man the stack of letters.

 

Sirius nodded. “Well, I’ll see you then, kiddo.” He said, ruffling Harry’s hair before he left.

 

*****

 

Harry read and replied to all his mail, saving the letter from Severus for last. When he finally got to open it, he could hardly contain his excitement.

 

“Harry,

 

          This owl is named Vinculum, and he has a foul temper. He only seems to get along well with me. I have told him that you are to be treated with care, so please let me know if he nips you or otherwise harms you. He knows better.

 

I am glad to hear that you are doing well. Black is loud, yes, but I’m sure he means well.

 

          I have been busy since you’ve left, with my experiments in potion-making, but a letter from you is always a welcome distraction. That is not to say I wish you to write me every day, but once in a while is fine.

 

          There is not so very much time before the school year will be upon us again, and remember, my door is always open to you. I will see you in September.

 

                             Severus”

 

Harry grinned. A letter from him was a welcome distraction? Severus was _happy_ to hear from him!

 

He was sorry to have not met Vinculum, but if circumstances permitted, he would in the future.

 

He wrote a quick letter back, explaining what had happened with Dobby, and expressing his regret at not getting to meet Severus’ owl. He had to wait to send it, though, since Hedwig was already out, delivering letters to Ron and Hermione. He’d be sending Severus and Hagrid his replies at the same time, to spare Hedwig an extra, unnecessary, trip.

 

He set the two letters aside and headed down to the kitchen to find Sirius there, setting the table. “I was just about to come get you. Dinner’s ready.” He said happily.

 

“Great!” Harry smiled enthusiastically. “I’m starved!”

 

Sirius smiled at him. “So, you’re in a better mood. What changed?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Oh, I just… I missed my friends, and thought they’d forgotten about me. That’s all. Now I know they didn’t, it was all Dobby.”

 

Sirius nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. When Harry’s in a bad mood, it might be because he’s being neglected by his friends.” He teased.

 

“Well, they promised to write, and then I thought they hadn’t… I wasn’t _that_ bad, was I?” Harry asked.

 

Sirius laughed. “Not at all, kiddo.” He sat down. “All right, Mipsy, we’re ready!” He called out.

 

Mipsy came into the room, bearing a large plate with a roast on it, carrots and potatoes around it, all arranged artfully. She served them and then bowed, leaving the room quickly.

 

“So,” Sirius began after trying the roast, “I’ve met this girl at the Ministry, she just started working there, which is uncommon, because she’s an Omega, but she doesn’t smell mated, and I haven’t seen a claiming mark on her…”

 

Harry listened with interest. Did Sirius have a relationship in mind?


	8. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is today's last update. But since I'm up til eleven, don't lose hope yet.

“I’m going to ask her out tomorrow.” Sirius declared loudly from the entrance, waking the portrait of Walburga Black.

 

Harry sighed from the kitchen as she started screeching about “Blood traitor! Utter _filth_ from my loins!” as she usually did the few times Sirius accidentally set her off.

 

“Bugger _off_ , you old cow!” Sirius snarled, yanking the covers over her portrait closed.

 

He came into the kitchen and smiled at Harry. “I’m going to ask her out tomorrow.” He repeated.

 

Harry smiled. “Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck.” He said evenly.

 

Sirius snorted. “Who needs _luck_? I’ve got good looks and I ooze charm! She won’t be able to resist me!” He said surely.

 

“So what’s her name?” Harry asked. “You _have_ found out already, right? Tell me you actually _talked_ to her at least once.”

 

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, I chatted with her a bit today. Her name’s Ruby. I really like her, she’s got a great smile, a curvy-in-all-the-right-places body, and she smells like _heaven_!” He sighed, sinking into a chair. “I think I may be in love.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Wow, Remus was right.” He commented.

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Harry. “About what?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“Your flair for the dramatic.” Harry said, laughing and ducking when Sirius tried to grab him. He jumped up and headed up the stairs and ran into his room, locking the door behind himself.

 

Sirius had chased him to his room. “Brat! You’re lucky I respect a locked door! But you’ve got to come out some time!” Sirius’ voice said from behind the door.

 

Harry smiled. “Hopefully you’ll have gotten over yourself by then!” He returned playfully.

 

Sirius chuckled. “We’ll just have to _see_ about _that_!” He told the boy through the door.

 

Harry heard his footsteps walking away from the door and slid down it, giggling helplessly. He was _really_ starting to like Sirius. The man was a lot of fun, and it was nice to have an adult around that still knew how to _play_. Harry was enjoying the chance to reclaim his lost childhood.

 

*****

 

Harry walked through the door and looked around. Empty. He crept toward the stairs and tripped over nothing, then was hoisted into the air before he hit the ground, sprawling flat on the ceiling, staring down at the floor.

 

“Okay, Sirius, you win! Can you come let me down now?” He called out loudly.

 

Sirius came out of his room with a camera. He snapped a few pictures of Harry, laughing.

 

“Oh, come on, you need _photo evidence_?” Harry asked peevishly.

 

“How else I am supposed to prove to Remus how ridiculously susceptible you are to pranks?” The man asked back. He set the camera down and pulled out his wand, undoing the spells he’d used and gently floating Harry down to the floor.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright, you’ve gotten your revenge. Are we good now?” He asked.

 

Sirius grinned and slapped him on the back. “Oh, we’re _golden_! _You_ , however, need to learn to watch where you walk when you’re living with a Marauder. Never go anywhere without your wand, kiddo.”

 

Harry sighed. “What’s the _point_?” He asked. “I can’t _use_ my wand out of school.”

 

“Really, Harry, you’re living with an adult here. They can’t tell _who_ casts spells, just which _wand_ did it. I could easily grab your wand and use it myself, so you’ll be fine if you use your wand during the summer. You’ve got me living here, too, casting spells all the time. I’m essentially your cover. Even if someone performs Priori Incantatum on your wand, they’ll never be able to prove _you_ used it while you’re here. I’m supposed to supervise your magic use, and I’m hardly going to stop you.” Sirius explained.

 

Harry blinked. “Oh.” He said in mild surprise. “I didn’t know that.”

 

Sirius chuckled. “Why does that not surprise me?” He teased. “Anyway, it’s time for dinner. Come on, let’s head down to the kitchen.”

 

*****

 

Sirius knocked on Harry’s door.

 

“It’s open.” Harry called out, not looking away from his letter.

 

Sirius opened the door and poked his head in. “Guess who’s got a date tomorrow night?” He asked excitedly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Congratulations. Do you want a medal, or something?”

 

Sirius barked out a laugh. “You brat! I’m going to ask Remus to come over and watch you, is that alright?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Sure. He’s nice. I like him.”

 

“Hopefully you’ll be able to meet Ruby some time soon. I think the two of you would really hit it off. She’s funny, and really nice.” Sirius told him.

 

“I look forward to meeting her.” Harry said.

 

“So, who are you writing?” Sirius asked.

 

“Ron.” Harry replied. “Can he come over sometime? I know school starts back up in three weeks, but I want him to see where I’m living now. And he was talking about taking me to the burrow for a visit, too.”

 

Sirius grinned. “Tell you what: you go ahead and invite him over next week, then you can spend the week after at his house and head back to school from there. Sound good?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Brilliant, thanks!” He said exuberantly, writing excitedly.

 

Sirius smiled. “I’ll see you later, kiddo.” He said, shutting the door.

 

*****

 

“So, I hear you have a friend coming over tomorrow?” Remus asked, as they sat down to dinner.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Ron Weasley, he’s in my year at school.”

 

Remus smiled. “Ah, I know of the Weasleys. They’re a good family. If I remember correctly, Molly and Arthur have quite a lot of children.”

 

Harry smiled. “Seven.” He said excitedly.

 

“That _is_ quite a lot, especially for Purebloods. Most Pureblood women have trouble conceiving.” Remus commented in surprise.

 

Harry hummed, mouth full of mashed potato. He swallowed and spoke again. “I think they wanted to keep trying until they had a girl. Ginny is the youngest, and she’s their only daughter.”

 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Remus said, nodding. “Makes you wonder how many they’d have if the desired girl never came, though, doesn’t it?” He asked in amusement.

 

Harry chuckled. “I don’t even want to _think_ about it.” He said.

 

Remus smiled. “So, what are you going to do when Ron gets here?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. There’s a park a few blocks away, we could go hang out there for a bit. I’d _like_ to fly, I miss it, but we don’t have the space to do that here, and there’s so many Muggles around that we can’t, cause we’d be seen.” He said, then sighed.

 

“Maybe you can go flying when you get to Ron’s house. If I remember correctly, the Burrow is pretty isolated; no Muggles around for miles.” Remus said evenly.

 

“That’d be great!” Harry said with a grin.

 

“Worried about getting rusty?” Remus asked, smiling. Harry had told Sirius and Remus that he’d been put on the Gryffindor team as Seeker while relaying his first year to them both. They had both been suitably impressed and proud.

 

Harry snorted and shook his head. “Not really. Flying kind of comes naturally to me. I just _miss_ it, is all.” He explained.

 

Remus smiled. “Your father was pretty addicted to it, too. He loved being in the air, and he was thrilled when you got your first broom from Sirius and wanted to be on it all the time.”

 

Harry smiled. “Really? What was I like as a baby?” He asked.

 

“Finish your food, and we can talk in the parlour after.” Remus insisted.

 

Harry began eating quickly, eager to hear stories of his short time with his parents.

 

*****

 

“Alright, time to get to bed, young man.” Remus said firmly. “You’re nodding off into your cocoa.”

 

Harry sighed. “But I’m not—“ He broke off, and tried to stop the yawn, but it forced its way out of him anyway. “Okay, maybe I _am_ a little tired.” He admitted sheepishly.

 

Remus chuckled. “So just get some sleep and we’ll talk about your parents some more another time.” He promised, getting up and hugging Harry.

 

“Alright. Good night.” Harry said, smiling up at Remus before heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

Remus smiled. “Good night, Harry.” He returned fondly.

 

He walked over to the armchair he’d been sitting in and stared at the fire for long moments. He really wished things had turned out differently. Lily and James deserved to see the boy their son had grown into. He was kind, funny, smart and seemed to really be a great kid.

 

Lily, especially, would have been proud of him for fostering the friendship it seemed he was developing with Severus Snape. She had let most of James’ faults slide, but she had always been quick to defend Severus, and had been working toward getting Severus and James to put their pasts aside and learn to get along.

 

Maybe, just _maybe_ , the past would right itself this time, and a Potter and a Snape would be able to become friends, easing old hurts and paving the way for a brighter future.

 

It was something Remus could look forward to, at least.

 

*****

 

Harry woke up to his wand buzzing and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He realized that Ron was going to be coming over later that day and grinned widely.

 

He got out of bed and pulled on the dressing gown Sirius had ordered for him with a large Black family crest on the back, and the Potter crest on the front right shoulder in miniature. He had another that had the same crests, but had Potter on the back and a smaller Black in front, and he switched between the two pretty frequently, since he was both the Potter Lord and the Black Heir, at least until Sirius had a son of his own. Sirius had made a point of telling him that this summer he was going to start learning what he needed to know to carry the mantle of being a Lord. Apparently, he had a lot to learn, but Sirius had promised they’d go slow enough to not overload Harry’s brain with the information.

 

He smiled as he headed down the stairs and heard Sirius humming happily as he read the paper, sipping a cup of tea, He wandered into the kitchen and sat at Sirius’ right, the customary place for the Lord of the family’s Heir.

 

“So?” He asked once Sirius had acknowledged him. “How did last night go?”

 

Sirius grinned widely. “I think we got on really well. She laughed at all my jokes, and she was very willing to set up a second date with me. She did mention meeting you, but it won’t be this summer. She wants to wait a while and make sure we suit before bringing any children into the relationship, which I think is a good idea. If things don’t work out, we don’t want you to have to say goodbye to anyone you’d grown fond of.” He said.

 

Harry cocked his head. “I suppose that’s a good idea.” He agreed. “Is Remus still here?” He asked curiously.

 

Sirius nodded. “He stayed the night last night, so he’ll probably be down soon.” He told Harry. “He knows that breakfast is at nine in the mornings on weekends, so I imagine he’ll be here any minute.”

 

Harry hummed and eyed the paper. “Anything interesting in there today?” He asked.

 

Sirius shrugged. “Not really.” He closed it and handed it to Harry. “You can have a look, I’m done with it.”

 

Harry looked through it as Remus entered the room.

 

“Hi.” The man mumbled, sitting across from Harry and yawning. “Tea?” He asked.

 

Sirius summoned a cup and slid the still-hot pot of tea over to him.

 

Remus grunted his thanks and poured.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the newspaper and folded it up, putting it in the middle of the table.

 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Sirius asked Harry as Mipsy brought in breakfast.

 

Harry waited while the man dished himself up some food. “Well, I was planning to go down to the park a few blocks away when Ron gets here, unless you need me here for something?” He asked.

 

“Nah.” Sirius answered as Harry took his turn getting breakfast. “Go ahead and have fun. Tomorrow, though, we need to get your school supplies. Let Ron know it’ll be a boring day. Just a trip to Diagon. Well, and we’ll be getting the Potter Lordship ring out of the vault, but that’s really all we’ll be doing that’s of interest to young men like yourselves.”

 

Harry smiled. “I’ll warn him.” He told the man.

 

Two hours later, Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of the receiving room’s fireplace, eagerly waiting for Ron.

 

Sirius shook his head at the boy’s enthusiasm. “Just calm down, he’ll be here.” He said.

 

Harry stopped his bouncing. “Sorry, I’m just really excited.” He explained, just as the fire flared green and deposited Ron.

 

The two boys grinned at each other.

 

“Hey, mate!” Ron said brightly.

 

“You must be Ron.” Sirius said happily. “I’m Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, obviously. Nice to meet you.”

 

Ron shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Lord Black.” He returned.

 

Sirius grinned and shook his head. “No need to call me that; Sirius will work fine. As I understand, Harry wanted to hang out at the park today. He’ll show you to the guest room nearest his room, then the two of you can leave. I expect you back for dinner.” He said.

 

Harry nodded his agreement and led Ron upstairs.

 

Ron was looking around in interest. “Big place.” He said. “Bit gloomy, but from what I hear, the Black family has been dark and depressing for years. Sirius is the only one that sorted Gryffindor in the last hundred years, maybe more.”

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, that’s what he told me.” He explained. “According to him, the bulk of his family were Pureblood supremacists of the _worst_ sort. Like the Malfoys, or maybe even worse.”

 

Ron winced. “I don’t envy him, having to grow up in a family like that.” He noted.

 

Harry shook his head. “Me neither. But the rest of them aren’t around him anymore, so the only thing he really has to worry about is the portraits. And speaking of them, there’s one of his mother, near the front door. We try not to wake her. She’s a mean old hag.” He warned Ron.

 

Ron nodded in understanding. “I’ll keep quiet around the front door, then. Any other places I should be careful around?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, that’s pretty much it. Here’s your room. Mine’s the one right next to it.” He explained, pointing out his room. “We’re going to get my school things tomorrow, Sirius wanted me to warn you. He says it’ll be boring, aside from picking up the Potter Lordship ring.”

 

Ron shrugged. “Fine by me.” He said easily. “You’ll probably have to come with the rest of us when we go. We haven’t yet.”

 

Harry snorted. “Great. _Two_ trips.” He said sarcastically.

 

Ron grinned. “It’s all in the timing, I’m afraid.” He pointed out. “Yours is just bad.”

 

Harry glared at him without any real heat and shoved him into the guest room. “Just put your stuff away so we can get out of here.” He ordered playfully.

 

Ron laughed and complied. “Oh, Scabbers ran away recently. Three days ago, he just disappeared. It’s weird, because it was right after I got your letter inviting me to stay a week. But I haven’t been able to find him since.” He shrugged.

 

“Maybe he went off to die? Do animals do that?” Harry asked.

 

Ron nodded. “Some do. I guess he might have, he _was_ really old. Anyway, let’s get out of here.”


	9. Telling Ron the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to where I am in writing. Updates may slow. I'll be at the movies tonight, watching Doctor Strange, so I won't be getting writing done. :( On the other hand, it should keep me distracted until the election results are in, or almost all in, so that's a positive. I won't be sitting there watching google like a hawk. Anyway, I digress. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wait, _Snape_ explained the laws to you?! Well, then how do you know he wasn’t _lying_?” Ron pressed.

 

They were at the park down the street from Harry’s house, but instead of playing they were seated on one of the benches, discussing their summers so far. Or, more accurately, discussing the new circumstances Harry was living under.

 

Harry sighed. “I was reading the book along with him, Ron, I’m pretty sure I _know_ what it said, even if I needed some of the wording clarified. Besides, why _would_ he have lied? He’s an _Alpha_ , the laws are written to benefit him!” He told Ron, running his hands through his hair in agitation.

 

Ron grabbed the hand closest to him. “Stop that, it’s finally laying flat, do you _want_ to muss it up?” He asked in amusement. “Well, so the laws suck; who actually _follows_ those old laws, anyways? Mum and Dad don’t, and they’ve been mates since Hogwarts. They’re proof that you can be an Omega and still find a nice Alpha to bond with that loves you. They’re not _all_ knotheads.” He pointed out.

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess, but the odds aren’t really in my favor. How many _other_ Alpha/Omega pairs are there that you know of that are still in love?” He asked.

 

Ron frowned, thinking.

 

After several long moments, Harry sighed. “I’m _waiting_.” He snarked.

 

Ron huffed. “I’m _thinking_.” He replied in agitation. “I don’t know;” He finally admitted, “Omegas are _rare_!” He added, throwing his hands in the air.

 

Harry pursed his lips and cocked one eyebrow. “My. Point. Exactly.” He drawled.

 

Ron made a face. “Okay, don’t take that tone with me; you sound just like Snape.” He said firmly.

 

Harry smirked and crossed his arms. “What are _you_ going to do about it?” He taunted.

 

“Stop speaking to you and gang up on you with Sirius. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind some help with his pranks.” Ron grinned.

 

Harry paled, arms falling to his sides. “You wouldn’t _dare_!” He breathed.

 

Ron shrugged. “Don’t give me a reason, and you won’t have to find out.” He said simply.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine. You win. Want to head back to the house?” He asked, getting off the bench he’d been sitting on.

 

“I suppose.” Ron said mildly, getting up as well. “So are we going anywhere special tomorrow, or just the usual stores?”

 

Harry shrugged. “We have to stop by Gringott’s. Sirius wants me to check out my other vaults and get the Potter Lordship ring out. Apparently, the Potter family has a provision that in the case of both parents being deceased, the title can be passed to the child that is next in line to inherit early. My grandparents were both kind of old when they finally had my dad, so they changed the Potter inheritance rules in case anything happened to them before he was seventeen.” He explained.

 

Ron’s eyebrows rose. “So you’re a Lord.” He said in awe. “At _twelve_.” He added.

 

“I guess. Not that I really know what all that _means_ , or anything.” Harry muttered.

 

Ron grinned. “It means you have a seat on the Wizangamot, for one.” He pointed out. “ _If_ you choose to use it.” He added. “You have the right to assign a proxy, but it has to be a man, peferably an Alpha, who doesn’t already _have_ a seat, so your options are limited. You could use one of my brothers, if you trust them to vote the way you would.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll see what happens. I have time to decide.”

 

*****

 

“So, wait, the Potter family had a Lordship, but _wasn’t_ part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight?” Harry asked in confusion. “How does that even _work_?!” He added.

 

Sirius chuckled. “Well, the person who came up with the list felt that since Potter was a fairly common last name even in the _Muggle_ world, the family probably rose from Muggles that inexplicably birthed magical babies.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t really _matter_ any more, so many lines are either bred out, or have been ‘contaminated’ by Muggleborns.” He muttered.

 

Harry frowned. “Oi! My mother’s a Muggleborn, remember?”

 

Sirius shrugged. “I didn’t come up with the wording, and I don’t hold to it, but that’s how the Purebloods will look at it, no two ways about it.” He explained.

 

“We don’t _all_ think like that!” Ron said in his defence.

 

Harry bumped shoulders with him. “Easy for _you_ to say, your family’s on the list!” He joked.

 

Ron grinned. “I can’t help it that I’m awesome.” He said lightly.

 

*****

 

“So, I have to refer to him as ‘ _Heir_ Malfoy?’ Why should I be _respectful_ to _him_?” Harry asked in distaste.

 

Sirius grinned. “Because if you are respectful to him, he _has_ to respond in kind. And just _think_ how it’s going to rankle him when he has to refer to _you_ as ‘Lord Potter!’”

 

Ron snorted. “Do it, mate! _So_ worth it!” He urged.

 

Harry smirked. “I like the way you think.” He said to Sirius.

 

Sirius chuckled. “Alright, so one more time, the Sacred Twenty-Eight are…”

 

Harry took a deep breath and began reciting. “Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode…”

 

*****

 

Harry and Ron claimed a compartment with Hermione and Ginny, who seemed to have a bit of a crush on Harry. She hadn’t seemed to care that he was an Omega, and if Harry was quite honest, her fascination with him was more than a little unnerving.

 

They chatted a bit as the train began moving, and after a few minutes the door opened, and Harry and Ron met each other’s eyes and shared a grin.

 

“Oh, look, it’s Potty and the Mudblood, along with _two_ Weasels this year!” Malfoy sneered. “You look different, Potter.” He added.

 

Harry looked up and brushed some hair out of his eyes with his left hand, revealing the Potter signet on his pinkie finger. “Hello, Heir Malfoy.” He said calmly.

 

Ron bit his cheek to hid his grin as Malfoy noticed the ring and flushed—most likely in anger at Potter’s new status _above_ him. He gritted his teeth and bit out, “ _Lord_ Potter.” Before fleeing the scene, his two companions on his heels.

 

Ron held in his guffaws until the door was shut, but once it was, he burst out in laughter. “Oh, that was perfect! Did you see his _face_? He looked _so_ angry, it looked like his head was going to _explode_!”

 

Hermione even grinned a little. “That _was_ pretty funny. I didn’t know he could _get_ so red, though he’s so pale normally, it shouldn’t have surprised me.” She added. “Either way, I doubt he’ll be giving us any trouble for a while.”

 

*****

 

After two weeks back at school, Harry decided to take a weekend off of his normal routine and spend some time with Severus.

 

Ron made a face when he heard Harry’s plan. “You’re ditching me and Mione to spend time with _him_?! Harry, are you _mad_?! Who would willingly spend time with _him_?!”

 

Harry huffed. “Listen, I don’t expect you to _understand_ it, because, yes, he’s a snarky _bastard_ in class, and I can’t stand _that_ side of him any more than you can, but there’s another side to him that I’m friends with, of a sort, and I’m not going to abandon the friendship we started over the summer. It’s what I’m sure he expects me to do, and I intend to pleasantly surprise him.” He told Ron. “That’s my explanation; take it or leave it.”

 

Ron groaned. “ _Fine_. Me and Mione will do something without you while you’re gone.” He groused.

 

Harry grinned. “Play chess. She might actually be good competition for you.” He suggested.

 

He left and headed down to the dungeons and made his way to the entrance to Severus’ rooms. He whispered the password, hoping it would still work, and grinned when the door opened.

 

He peeked in to find the man sitting at his desk, writing on a length of parchment. “Ah, so he _does_ remember me. Encouraging, though I doubt it will last very long.” The man spoke, not raising his eyes to Harry once.

 

Harry grinned and shut the door behind himself, leaning against it. “So, you’ve had some time to get used to my new look; what do you think? Pomfrey reckons I’m the cutest kid ever to set foot in this school.” He said smugly.

 

Severus let out a soft snort. “I’ll bet she does.” He said mildly, getting up and walking toward the boy.

 

He stopped two feet from Harry and took the boy’s chin in his fingers, turning his face to the left and to the right, inspecting it thoroughly. He then looked directly into Harry’s eyes and nodded. “You still have Lily’s eyes.” He proclaimed. “The rest is acceptable, I suppose.” He said, heading back toward his desk.

 

“Oh, come on, I came all the way down here to spend time with you! _Talk_ to me!” He begged. “ _Please_ , Severus! I want us to be _friends_!” He cajoled. He frowned. “You wouldn’t be so eager to hold me at arm’s length if I was my _mother_.” He added. “Why should _I_ be any different?”

 

Severus sighed and added a final notation to his paperwork and got up, walking over to join Harry on the couch near the fireplace. “There. Now what do you want of me, you odious child?!”

 

Harry grinned. “I knew you liked me!” He said happily.

 

Severus’s eyes narrowed. “I can still throw you out of these rooms and change my password at any time, should I wish to.” He purred.

 

Harry’s grin faltered. “Yes, but you won’t.” He said semi-surely.

 

“Do you _really_ want to test that theory?” Severus asked silkily.

 

“Er, no. So, guess what happened this summer after I moved in with Sirius!”

 

“A great deal, I would assume.”

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah. Well, firstly, I _am_ an Omega—“

 

“I can tell.” Harry frowned, so Severus clarified, “I can smell it on you. I’ve known since you walked back into school, smelling of talcum powder. You smell like baby Omega. Baby Alphas smell of pine.”

 

“Oh.” Harry paused and sniffed for a moment, taking in Severus’ scent quite obviously.

 

Severus smirked. “Never do that in mixed company; it’s impolite. If you need to ascertain whether you are dealing with Alphas or not, do so _subtly_. I will let it slide, this once, since you didn’t know.”

 

Harry flushed. “Right, sorry.” Severus had smelled a bit like Sirius, but the scent was also laced with an earthy, herbal smell.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Severus told him. “We’re friends, after all, and you didn’t know. Better to learn from someone who won’t take offense than commit a faux pas in public at a later date.” He said lightly.

 

“Yeah, no kidding. Oh! Look!” He held up his left hand.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Ah, the Potter Lordship ring.” He murmured.

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah. I mean, I know it and the title will go to my Alpha when I mate, but still, it’s mine for a _while_.” He said wistfully.

 

Severus smirked. “I think you’d be surprised, actually. The _title_ of Lord will transfer to your Alpha, but you’ll still be entitled to it and called a Lord as well, plus the signet ring can only be worn by a _bloodline_ Heir of the Potter family. You or your children. Your Alpha will never be able to claim the ring themselves.” He revealed.

 

Harry grinned. “Really?” He asked happily.

 

Severus inclined his head. “That ring is truly yours until you die.”

 

Harry looked at it. “I’m glad to hear it. I never really got much of my father’s. Even less now that I have Sirius’ hair and features instead of his. It’s nice to know that I’m wearing something he wore, too.” He said softly.

 

Severus smiled. “Enjoy the feeling. A connection to the past is something worth retaining. The past is, after all, what made you who you are.” He told the boy.

 

Harry met his eyes. “Even the bad parts?” He asked softly.

 

Severus’ smile turned a bit sad. “Yes, even the bad parts.” He affirmed.

 

*****

 

Harry returned to Ron and Hermione that evening, in high spirits after spending some time with Severus.

 

“Did you have a good time?” Hermione asked lightly.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Did you know that Severus has his own elf here?”

 

Ron frowned. “No. Is it really _his_?” He asked.

 

“Yep. He got her as a gift from Lucius Malfoy for his seventeenth birthday. He’s kept her all these years.” Harry said. “On paper, she works for the school, but really, she’s only loyal to Professor Snape. She’s the only elf he really trusts. I think he may be a bit paranoid, but he’s sure he has his reasons.” He finished with a shrug.

 

Ron shrugged. “Whatever. Why are you so set on spending time with him, anyway? It’s not like you.” He said.

 

Harry flushed. “Well…” He chewed on his lip, then glanced at Hermione before meeting Ron’s eyes again. “Can I tell you later?” He asked quietly.

 

“Sure, I guess.” Ron said lightly.

 

“What’s so secret you can’t tell _me_? I can keep secrets, too!” Hermione complained loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Harry flushed further. “Well, it’s kind of _private_ , and it’s embarrassing, so I’m only really comfortable telling Ron about it, since he has brothers that are the same way… It’s not so much a _secret_ as it’s something you don’t talk about in polite conversation. I really don’t want to discuss it with a _girl_. _Especially_ a clever one, because I know you’ll dig until you find out all the embarrassing bits.” He finished firmly.

 

Ron glared at her. “Leave him be, he’s still coming to terms with it, it’s not exactly something _good_ for him! If he doesn’t want to tell you yet, _or ever_ , it’s _his_ business, not yours!” He snapped.

 

Hermione looked taken aback, and blinked rapidly a few times in shock. “Fine, I’ll just go talk with Ginny, shall I? Since you need to have your _boy talk_.” She sneered, turning and heading to where the first year sat, studying with a few of her year mates.

 

Ron sighed. “Should I feel bad?” He asked Harry, worried.

 

Harry shook his head. “I wanted to say it, too, I’m just not that good at yelling at girls. You have a sister, so you’ve had more practice. It always makes me feel bad.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to explain things to her if it’s only going to embarrass you. It’s a sensitive subject.” Ron told him. “Want to go talk in the dormitory?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Harry said in relief. “At least that’ll be private.” He said.

 

They went up to the dormitory and shut the door, then sat on Harry’s bed.

 

“See,” Harry started, then bit his lip. “Well, Severus gave me some advice—“

 

“He lets you call him that?!” Ron asked in shock.

 

Harry frowned. “Well, _yeah_. I can’t keep calling him ‘Sir’ or ‘Professor’ if we’re going to be _friends_ , Ron.” He said in a sarcastic tone.

 

Ron recovered from his shock and nodded. “Right. Of course. Go on.”

 

Harry grinned. “Anyway, Severus said that the easiest way to keep myself safe from a knothead Alpha, one that would treat me as property, was to spend a lot of time with an Alpha I could trust, and form a preliminary bond with them. And Severus may be a lot of things, but he’s _not_ a _bad man_. He’d treat me right, I _know_ it. I trust him.” He said firmly. “Which is why you can’t tell anyone what I’m planning.” He told Ron. “If you do, he’ll put a stop to it, and he’s really the only hope I have of getting a good Alpha, one that I’m comfortable with and can trust.”

 

Ron grimaced. “You do know that you’ll have to mate with him, probably during your first heat, to make your plan work, right?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “I know.” He said. “I’m willing to be with him that way. He’s not the most _attractive_ man in the world, but he’s got a lot of attractive _qualities_ that make up for it.”

 

Ron licked his lips. “And you know that the first heat usually hits around fourteen or fifteen?” He pressed.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “I didn’t know it could be _that_ soon.” He said quietly.

 

Ron nodded. “Well, it _can_ , and usually _does_. And if Snape was interested in doing… Well, _that_ with someone _that_ young, he wouldn’t work in a _school_. Or, he wouldn’t have for very _long_ , at least.” He finished.

 

Harry bit his lip. “I’ll just have to hope I smell good enough in heat to overpower his morals. I’m sure it’s doable.” He said confidently. “At least, I _hope_ it is.”


	10. Ruby

Harry looked through the catalogue he was looking in for Christmas presents, focused more on the potions section. There was a bunch of things he knew Severus could _use_ , but he wanted to get the man something he didn’t already _have_.

 

He finally settled on a small golden cauldron and stirring rod, knowing that if Severus had either of those in his private lab, Harry would have noticed them.

 

He finished filling out the order form, pressed his ring to the signature area, and went looking for Hedwig. He found her in the Owlery and sent her off with the order form, then picked out a school owl to send off to Sirius with one last plea to stay at school over the holiday.

 

It was looking like he wasn’t going to get to. Sirius wanted him to come home for Christmas to meet Ruby, and Harry wanting to help Ron and Hermione find out what Malfoy knew about the Chamber of Secrets just wasn’t enough of a reason, according to Sirius, to stay at school.

 

So Hermione and Ron would be going as Crabbe and Goyle once the Polyjuice was ready. Hermione had found a spell that would change her voice to match Goyle’s while she was Polyjuiced into him, so all they had to worry about was getting to Malfoy.

 

Harry would have to content himself with getting the story from them when he got back from Christmas break, or via a letter.

 

Either way, he’d be the last to know.

 

*****

 

Harry and Sirius fell through the door, laughing and shivering from the cold, and Walburga started screaming at them.

 

“Oh, shut up, you!” Harry yelled back, and she, surprisingly enough, did. For a second.

 

“Who are you, you little brat?” She hissed.

 

Harry showed her his left hand. “Lord Potter. And you’re an ugly old hag. Nice to meet you.”

 

Sirius laughed softly as he pulled the curtains closed over her portrait again. “That was great, Harry. Mind you, don’t ever speak to anyone else like that unless you want to be _killed_ , but since a portrait can’t do much, you’re in the clear this time. Alright, Harry, Ruby will be here in a few hours. She’s excited to meet you. Jut so you know, she’s only twenty-two. No making age-related jokes, please.” Sirius said with a smile.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, like how you’re robbing the cradle, old man?” He teased.

 

Sirius laughed. “It’s not _that_ big a difference!” He denied.

 

“I suppose not.” Harry headed up the stairs. “Let me know when she gets here.” He told Sirius.

 

“I’ll send you my Patronus.” Sirius promised.

 

“Show-off.” Harry muttered. He still couldn’t conjure a Patronus, not for lack of trying.

 

*****

 

Harry was laying on his bed, listening to Christmas carols on the wireless, when Sirius’ Patronus bounded into the room. “She’s here, Harry! Come to the parlour!” It said excitedly.

 

Harry ran out of the room and rushed down the stairs as quietly as he could, then crept into the parlour.

 

Sirius was sitting on the couch next to a woman with brown curls and kind blue eyes.

 

The woman turned when Harry entered the room, and smiled at him. “Well, hello, young Lord Potter. I’ve heard a lot about you.” She said happily, holding out her hand to shake.

 

Harry took her hand and kissed the back instead, bowing over it and smiling. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am. Just Harry is fine.”

 

Ruby smiled widely. “Then you must call me Ruby.” She told him. “I hear you only recently became an Omega?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded, inhaling subtly, testing her scent. It was sweet, like apple pie. “Just over the summer.” He elaborated.

 

Ruby smiled. “That must be tough, the laws here being what they are.” She said understandingly. “My family moved to France, where the laws are better, so that I could grow up there and have a chance at a normal life. I take heat suppressants, which aren’t _illegal_ here, but since I have to get them from France, they _are_ a bit _expensive_. But so far, I’ve been able to remain unaccosted and single, so it’s worth it. You’ll understand when you have your first heat.”

 

Harry grimaced. “I’m not looking forward to it.” He groused.

 

Ruby smiled and patted his arm. “If you can make it to age twenty without being mated, I can get you some heat suppressants, too. We’d just have to pop over to France and get you seen by a doctor first.”

 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen, but thanks, all the same. It’s nice of you to offer.” He said.

 

Ruby nodded. “No problem. Just keep it in mind.”

 

“I will.” Harry promised.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, setting the letter down. So, Malfoy didn’t know any more than they did. Well, there was no sense in sitting around moping about it; maybe Sirius knew something? He worked as an Auror, surely this was right up his alley!

 

He rushed down the stairs, being careful not to make too much noise. He went into the parlour, where Sirius and Ruby were talking in low voices and wheezed. “Hi—hang on—I have…” He paused to take several deep breaths, “a question.” He finished, staring straight at Sirius.

 

Sirius’ lips twitched. “Do you, now? And what question would this be?” He asked.

 

Harry sat on the chair near the couch. “Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? Or the Heir of Slytherin?” He asked.

 

Sirius frowned. “What are you going on about?” He asked.

 

Harry explained the weird happenings at the school and the petrifications and bit his lip for a few minutes, before adding, “And I _think_ I’ve been hearing the creature in the walls.” He said softly.

 

Sirius gaped at him. “Hearing the… Have you been able to talk to any animals or creatures _before_?!” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Just snakes so far. Everybody thinks _I’m_ the Heir of Slytherin.” He finished gloomily.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Sirius said with a frown. “Everybody _knows_ the Potters are descendants of Godric Gryffindor, and no Slytherin would _dare_ to befoul their precious line of descent like that. You’ve got Gryffindor blood in your veins, and _only_ Gryffindor, kiddo.” He tilted his head. “But Parseltongue…” He grinned. “Wow, there hasn’t been a Parselmouth in the Black line in _ages_! This is _exciting_!” He jumped up and headed into the library, calling out behind himself, “You two follow me! There’s some books in here that Harry can read!”

 

Harry and Ruby looked at each other, shrugged, and followed him.

 

Sirius had three books in his hands and was pulling out a fourth when they met him in the library. He set the books on the table. “Well? Can you read them? If you’re a Parselmouth, you _should_ be able to.” He said.

 

Harry looked at them. “Yeah.” He said, eyeing the words that were in a strange script that looked almost like cursive, but was different. “This one’s about Potions,” He moved it aside, “This one’s about seeing the future,” (“Divination,” Sirius corrected) “And this one’s about creating spells in Parseltongue.” He frowned at the last. “This one’s just an old journal.”

 

Sirius’ smile faded. “Oh. Well, anyway, you can keep them for as long as you want them, they could come in handy! You’re the only one that can read them, after all.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. Now, about the creature in the Chamber of Secrets—“ He began.

 

“Must be some kind of snake.” Sirius said, then narrowed his eyes at Harry. “If you find out what it is, what are you planning on doing?”

 

Harry grinned sheepishly. “ _Not_ go hunting it?” He asked sweetly.

 

Sirius shook his head in clear amusement. “Just don’t get yourself killed, kiddo. If you think you can handle it, knock yourself out.”

 

“Sirius! He’s _twelve_! Don’t _condone_ that!” Ruby said in mild alarm.

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s more we’re planning to make Lockhart do it.” He explained.

 

Sirius laughed. “That lying sack? I’d like to see that!”

 

Harry frowned. “It can’t _all_ be lies, can it?” He asked.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “He’s all talk, I don’t think he’ll actually be able to do anything against a _real_ threat.” She told Harry.

 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Harry muttered. “In the meantime, I’m going to take these back to my room.” He said, grabbing the Parseltongue books and heading to his bedroom with them.

 

“Sirius, you _have_ to set a better example for him!” Ruby said softly as he left the room. “Otherwise, he’s _going_ to get himself _killed_ one of these days.”

 

Sirius let out a guffaw. “He’s a _Marauder_ , it’s in his blood to go on wild and crazy adventures while he’s at Hogwarts! _I_ did it, _his dad_ did it. Hell, even _Remus_ was in on it! We turned out all right!”

 

Ruby was silent for a moment before she said quietly, “His dad’s _dead_ , Sirius. Did you ever think that maybe his arrogant surety that he was invincible played a part in that?”

 

Harry walked into his room and slammed his door behind him.

 

“I think he heard you.” Sirius told her.

 

Ruby pursed her lips. “Well, he needs to hear it from _somewhere_. He’s not invincible, and one day he’s going to get _hurt_ if he keeps this up! You told me what he did last year, and you _commended him_ for it!”

 

Sirius looked at her like she was crazy. “Of _course_ I did! He killed _you-know-who_! A _second time_!” He shouted. “What was I supposed to do, yell at him for saving the whole bloody world?!”

 

“When it puts _his life_ in danger, _yes_!” Ruby shouted back. “You’re supposed to want him to _stay safe_!”

 

Sirius gritted his teeth. “Guess what, Princess? _The world’s not safe_! It’s a known fact.”

 

Ruby snarled at him, then grabbed her coat and summoned her overnight bag, which she had still not unpacked yet. “Grow _up_ , Sirius Black! You-know-who is _gone_ , and you’re responsible for a _child_ that doesn’t need to be _thrust_ _into_ danger he’s not ready for! I hope you realize that before it’s too late!” She yelled, then left.

 

Walburga started screaming again, and Sirius went downstairs to calm her once more.

 

*****

 

Harry looked in the mirror, and blinked, then rubbed at his eyes and squinted, looking closer. He touched his face and—Yes, his nose was gone.

 

“ _Sirius_!” He shouted. “ _Come quick_!”

 

There was a loud thump from Sirius’ room before the door was thrown open and the man stumbled down the hall, opening the door to the bathroom behind Harry. “Whazzat?” He slurred, then blinked blearily at Harry. “Where’s your _nose_?” He asked, waking up at the shock.

 

“I don’t _know_!” Harry wailed, poking at the bare spot in the centre of his face. “I just came in here and looked in the mirror and—“ Suddenly, his nose grew back. “What the _hell_ —“ And kept growing. “Ahh! Sirius, make it stop!” Harry shouted, staring at his nose in horror as it continued to grow.

 

“Ohh.” Sirius laughed. “Calm down, and think of how you want your nose to look. It’ll obey you, don’t worry.” He told Harry.

 

Harry calmed down and concentrated on getting his nose back to normal. “What’s going on?” He asked.

 

Sirius chuckled. “You’ve got a little bit of the Metamorphmagus gene. Don’t worry, looks like yours isn’t as strong as Nymphadora’s is.” He assured Harry.

 

“What?” Harry asked weakly.

 

Sirius grinned. “I’ll send her a Patronus, see if she’s free today. I think the Auror Trainees have the day off.” He sent off a Patronus. “So, hurry up and finish in here, cause I need to piss!” He declared, then closed the door.

 

Harry sighed. “You can wait for me!” He called through the door.

 

*****

 

Sirius, Remus and Harry were sitting on a park bench waiting for Nymphadora “don’t call me Nymphadora” Tonks, and Harry was trying to make sure his face wasn’t changing while he sat there waiting.

 

A young woman with bright pink hair stopped next to the bench. “Wotcher, Siri!” She said brightly.

 

Sirius grinned and stood, hugging her tightly. “Nym, it’s great to see you!”

 

“Don’t call me that. It’s _Tonks_.” She corrected him.

 

She pulled away and eyed Harry and Remus. “So, you going to introduce me?” She asked.

 

“That’s Remus, been a friend of mine since Hogwarts, and is now my secret keeper—“   


“Secret keeper? Why?”

 

“And that’s my Godson, Harry Potter. _That’s_ why.” He said with a shrug. “So far, it’s working out.”

 

“Ahh.” Tonks nodded. “Got it. Well, we can’t really talk freely out here, so why don’t we get this over with?”

 

Remus smiled kindly. “Sirius Black’s home can be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.” He told her. “Now, we can go.”

 

They headed back to the house and went inside, Tonks tripping over a coat rack and setting off the portrait of Walburga.

 

Sirius and Remus closed the curtains over the portrait, cutting off her yells, and they all walked into the parlour.

 

“So you said something about Harry being like me?” Tonks asked, looking at Harry. “Let’s see it.”

 

Harry flushed. “Well, I can’t really _control_ it!” He said.

 

Tonks smiled. “Here, do this.” She made her nose into a pig’s nose. “Focus on what you want your face to do. Concentrate hard.” She said.

 

Harry frowned and tried. After a few minutes, his nose flattened out, but didn’t do more than that.

 

Tonks laughed. “Close! He’s got a touch of it, alright, but not even _close_ to the _full gift_!”

 

Harry huffed. “Well, teach me to stop losing my nose, please! If I can’t _control_ it, I can’t go out in Muggle places, and I _live_ in a Muggle place!”

 

“Calm down, we’ll figure this out. How about this: try to make it go away completely, you can do that, right?” Tonks asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, that’s what happened this morning.” He said heavily, and made it disappear. “That and making it grow bigger are easy.”

 

Tonks nodded. “How big can you make it?” She asked in interest.

 

Harry frowned. “I don’t know.” He concentrated on it, watching as it grew, and grew, and grew—finally stopping when it was the size of a balloon.

 

“Cool.” Tonks said, impressed. “Now shrink it back down to normal.” She told him. “Okay, so _controlling it_!” She clapped her hands. “It’s easy, you just have to find the part of your magic that reacts when you use the ability, and portion it off, separate from the rest of your magic. Keep it near your core, but not a part of it. Remove it.”

 

“How do I do that?!”

 

Tonks smiled. “Here, let’s meditate, I can tell you how to see your core. It’s really pretty easy. Close your eyes.”

 

Harry closed his eyes, hoping this would work.


	11. Blood Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No self-control. This SHOULD be my only update today, unless I finish two chapters. Busy day, though. I probably won't. I'm dog-sitting, then therapy.
> 
> Oh, and this is where Dumbledore earns his bad rep for the first time.

“So, how was _your_ Christmas?” Ron asked Harry.

 

Harry grinned at him and Hermione. “I got an extra gift from Sirius that no one was expecting. Watch this!” He made his nose grow to twice its size, then made it shrink back down to nothing.

 

“Wicked! You’re a Metamorphmagus?” Ron asked in excitement.

 

Harry shook his head. “We tested it, and all I can do is the nose thing and change my hair colour to red and make it grow longer.” He demonstrated, and Ron and Hermione winced.

 

“Totally not your colour.” Hermione said, and Ron nodded his agreement.

 

Harry shrugged and turned it back to black, leaving it long.

 

“Harry, mate, you look a bit like Snape when you do that.” Ron told him uncomfortably.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and made it short. “You should get used to it now, since I’m Lord Potter. Sirius says Lords should grow their hair long. He has long hair, and so does Lucius Malfoy. I’m inclined to believe that for Lords, it’s just the done thing.” He said simply.

 

Hermione made a noise of disgust. “And if all the other Lords jumped off a bridge, would you do it, too?” She asked snippily.

 

Harry gave her a blank stare. “Yes, but not for the reasons you think. I just don’t have much to live for, at this point.” He said flatly.

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. “Are you _suicidal_?! Harry, that’s really _serious_ , you need to get _help_! You probably have depression, it’s really common in teens, but there are potions that can help, and you can talk to a mind-healer—“

 

“It’s _fine_ , Mione, honestly. No potion is going to fix the circumstances I’m in, but thank you for worrying about me.” He said placatingly.

 

Hermione frowned. “If you’d just _tell me_ what’s _wrong_ —“ She began.

 

Harry snarled. “ _Fine_! Go to the library and look up Omegas and Alphas. Think of how _you’d_ feel if you suddenly became an Omega.” He snapped.

 

“Alright. I’ll be back later, then.” Hermione said evenly.

 

Harry sighed loudly, burying his face in his hands. “She’s going to become unbearable, isn’t she?” He moaned.

 

Ron shrugged. “Can’t say, mate. She could go either way, really. She might just be really supportive and try to help.” He pointed out.

 

“Her ‘trying to help’ is usually the exact _opposite_ of what I’m trying to do.” Harry said.

 

“We’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

 

*****

 

They were playing chess when Hermione came back and sat down near Harry.

 

“The laws are absolutely _disgusting_ and something needs to be done!” Hermione stated—loudly.

 

“Shh!” Harry hissed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. “Come on, to the dormitory so we can talk in private.” He said to her and Ron.

 

Ron sighed, but left the in-progress game as it was.

 

They all sat down on Harry’s bed. “So, Mione, you were saying?”

 

Hermione nodded. “Those laws are _horrible_! Someone needs to speak out against them, and I’m sure if Harry Potter was against them and people knew that _you_ were an Omega, things would get changed! Just make your voice heard and I’m _sure_ you could get enough support to change those laws!”

 

Harry paled and shook his head, frantically. “No. I’m not letting anyone find out what I am until I’m mated and safe from Alphas. You _saw_ the laws, you _know_ what they’re allowed to _do_!”

 

“All the more reason to _speak up_!” Hermione insisted. “ _Someone_ has to put a stop to it! Who else has the power to do that?!” She asked.

 

Harry gave her a blank stare. “Dumbledore.” He answered.

 

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Right! I’ll go talk to _him_ about starting a movement against those laws! _He’ll_ listen!” She said vehemently.

 

She left and Harry and Ron looked at each other, then shrugged and went downstairs to finish their game.

 

*****

 

Harry jumped when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame in front of him. He took the letter the phoenix held and read it, Ron coming over to read it over his shoulder.

 

Harry,

 

          Your friend Miss Granger came to my office talking about starting a revolution in regards to laws that have made up the very foundation of Wizarding society for centuries. I tried to talk some sense into her and explain that I am not willing to completely restructure the way our society works, but she would not be swayed, and I was forced to modify her memory in regards to your new status. She no longer remembers that you are an Omega, or what an Omega is at all, and I’d like to keep things that way.

 

                   Albus Dumbledore

 

 

Harry and Ron were silent for long moments, taking in the knowledge that Dumbledore had had to modify Hermione’s memory.

 

“I suppose if it would be _dangerous_ to change the laws, it’s the only way.” Ron said softly, sounding unsure.

 

Harry shrugged. “Guess so. I didn’t want her to know in the first place, so I’m not too upset about it. It’s just _weird_ , that he’d have to do something so _drastic_.”

 

Ron nodded. “Well, yeah, but it’s _Dumbledore_. I’m sure he’s got his reasons.”

 

“Whatever. Hermione’s a bit annoying, to be honest.” Harry said.

 

“What are you saying?” Ron asked.

 

Harry hummed and leaned back in his chair. “Nothing, _really_ , I guess. Just that I don’t get along with her as well as I do you. Why are we friends with her at all?”

 

Ron shrugged. “Because we saved her life, and she’s helped us out, too.” He pointed out.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I guess. But Sirius has been trying to teach me what I need to know to be a Lord, and she’s been going against everything he’s teaching me, in one form or another. It feels like if I’m going to have any hope of fitting in in the Wizarding World, I should cut her out of my life. Otherwise, no one’s going to take me seriously.”

 

Ron was silent for long moments before he said, quietly, “You _know_ how scary she gets when she’s arguing with us. Cutting her out would make her ten times _worse_. Are you willing to put up with it?”

 

Harry chewed his lip for a few moments, then nodded. “I can handle it. Can _you_?”

 

Ron shrugged. “So long as we’re in this _together_ , I can take it. I just need to know you’ve got my back.”

 

Harry grinned and nodded. “Best friends forever.” He confirmed.

 

“Then let’s start pushing out the know-it-all.” Ron said.

 

*****

 

Harry finished his essay for potions and looked up from the table. “Hey, Severus?”

 

The man made an inquiring sound, but continued marking the essay he was reading.

 

“Could you look over mine before I turn it in tomorrow?” Harry asked, holding up his essay.

 

Severus smirked. “No. I will, however, grade it _early_ , if that is what you wish.” He told Harry.

 

Harry looked at his essay nervously. On the one hand, he was pretty sure he had a firm grasp of the potion the essay was about. On the other hand, Severus was harsh with his grading, accepting nothing less than excellence.

 

“Alright, why not?” He handed over the essay, and Severus began looking it over.

 

After ten minutes of reading, Severus hummed and handed the essay back. “Acceptable.” He told the boy, making a notation in his grade book.

 

Harry beamed. “Great! Now I need to get to work on Charms.”

 

Severus nodded. “You do that. Are you going to stay here, or head back to your Tower?” He asked.

 

Harry tilted his head, considering the question. “Well, Ron’s got plans with the twins tonight, he’s helping them test stuff, and the Tower’s bound to be loud, so… Here? If that’s okay with you, that is.”

 

Severus set down his marking quill and looked up. “Well, you don’t have Charms again until day _after_ tomorrow, and you’re caught up in everything _else_ …” He mused.

 

Harry perked up. “Yeah. What did you have in mind?”

 

Severus gave him a small smile, walking over to stand beside him. “Want to help me with an experiment?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “What kind of experiment?”

 

Severus’ smile widened. “The secret, _illegal_ kind.” He said softly.

 

A chill ran down Harry’s back at the thought. He nodded. “Awesome. I’m in.” He said eagerly.

 

Severus chuckled. “I thought you might be. It’s _Blood magic_ , which is why it’s illegal, but it’s nothing _dark_. I just want to know what brewing properties Omega blood has. I’ve tested Alpha blood, and found that it can boost the immune system and can increase muscle growth, if used as a supplement. It’s very interesting, really.” He said softly as they made their way to his lab.

 

“Cool.” Harry said. “What do you think mine will do?”

 

Severus glanced at Harry as he opened the door to the lab. “I have an idea, since there are some old potions that use Omega blood in them. Namely, beauty and fertility potions, so I’m thinking the blood will increase fertility and probably reduce wrinkles, or smooth rough skin.” He began gathering vials and setting them in front of Harry. “There are three different potions that will detail what magical properties an ingredient has, so I’ll need three vials with a little bit of blood in each.” He said briskly.

 

Harry grabbed his wand and made a small cut in his palm, bleeding into the vials. “So, why are you testing the blood if it’s illegal to use it in a potion?” He asked conversationally.

 

Severus shrugged one shoulder. “Inquiring minds want to know. There is much to be said for knowledge, regardless of whether or not it will ever be _used_.”

 

Harry let out a soft laugh. “Are you _sure_ you’re not a Ravenclaw?” He teased.

 

Severus grinned. “The Hat _did_ consider putting me in Ravenclaw. I was too sneaky and sly for them, though. Plus, I was afraid of heights. I wouldn’t have done well in a tower. _You’ve_ been spending an awful lot of time in the _dungeons_ this year. Are you sure _you_ don’t belong in Slytherin?”

 

Harry shrugged. “The hat _tried_ to put me in Slytherin. Draco and I got off on a bad foot, and he’d already gone there. I begged it to put me _anywhere_ else.” He told the man.

 

Severus stopped what he was doing and stared at Harry for long moments, obviously thinking something over. He finally nodded, coming to a conclusion. “Yes, I can see it. Your past would have shaped you into a perfect Slytherin, with a tendency toward keeping your head down when things were looking uncertain but with the ambition to prove yourself to everyone who doubted you. That could take you far in life, were it not for…” He winced lightly, “ _Other_ things.” He finished.

 

Harry finished bleeding into the vials, and healed the cut. “Well, I ended up in Gryffindor, and Sirius is convinced that it’s where I belong.”

 

Severus chuckled lightly. “Sirius Black is just proud that you sorted into his house. He’s so enamoured with the _idea_ of his Godson that you being sorted _Slytherin_ would probably make him _like_ the house.” He told Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “He’s a good man, though. A little overzealous in his excitement, maybe, but he means well. And I can tell he’d never hurt me. You and him share your views on Omegas, you know. Both of you are the type that would treat an Omega right. It gives an Omega like me hope for the future. Maybe things will turn out for the best, in time.” He mused, watching Severus putter around.

 

“Perhaps.” Severus allowed. “But you realize that in order to pass on our views of Omegas, we have to _procreate_.” He pointed out. “And Black has left a string of broken-hearted women behind him in his youth, whilst I am quite happily married to my potions. I see very little hope for either of us having children.”

 

Harry grinned. “Sirius is in a relationship. Well, he _was_ , but he says he can get her back in his latest letter.” He told the potions professor. “And _you’re_ not old. There’s still time for you to find someone.”

 

“Don’t set me up with anyone, Potter, it’ll be the last thing you _ever do_.” Severus warned.

 

Harry laughed. “Don’t worry, I have no plans to thrust someone onto you that you can’t stand, I know better than _that_.” He assured the man.

 

“Good.” Severus said firmly, then held out a hand. “Blood.”

 

Harry handed him the first vial. “Incidentally, if you had to choose between two Omegas, a male and a female, which would you choose?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed. “I would have said female ten years ago, but more recently, my tastes have run toward males. Stop prying now, I refuse to answer any more personal questions.” He said firmly.

 

‘You refuse for _now_.’ Harry thought smugly. ‘But it can’t last _forever_.’

 

*****

 

“Lord Potter.”

 

Harry and Ron looked up from the books they were using to write their essays to see Draco standing near their table.

 

“Yes, Heir Malfoy?” Harry asked warily.

 

Malfoy was alone for once, which was unusual, and he looked a bit nervous. “I wanted to talk to you. _Just_ you.” He said, glancing at Ron.

 

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. “He’s asking you as an Heir to a Lord. He’s not going to bring petty rivalry into something when he starts the interaction with titles.” The redhead told Harry.

 

Harry nodded, getting up. “Follow me.” He led Malfoy into the labyrinth of books and cast a privacy charm for good measure. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

 

Malfoy bit his lip and shifted. “I know something about the monster in the Chamber of Secrets.” He whispered.

 

Harry’s breath caught. “What do you know?” He asked urgently.

 

Malfoy shook his head. “First, I want something from you.” He said firmly.

 

“What do you want?” Harry asked.

 

“Protection. From the Dark Lord, if he should return. My father’s one of his followers, but I’m not sure that’s what _I_ want. I want your assurance that you will help give me the opportunity to _choose_.” Malfoy finished.

 

Harry nodded, scenting Draco surreptitiously. He was surprised to find he smelled of baby powder. Immature Omega, then.  “I promise I’ll keep you safe from him. Just tell me what you know.”

 

Malfoy let out a long breath. “My father’s said that the creature is a _basilisk_. It’s a giant snake, and it can kill with a single glance, but only if you meet its eyes dead-on. No one that’s seen it has seen it _directly_. _Yet_.” He whispered.

 

Harry nodded. “That makes sense.”

 

Malfoy shifted. “Lord Potter, I couldn’t help but notice something over the past two weeks…” He trailed off.

 

“Yes?” Harry prodded.

 

“Are you and the Weasel cutting out the Mudblood?” Malfoy asked.

 

Harry gritted his teeth. “Name-calling, _Heir_ Malfoy?!” He hissed, glaring at the other boy.

 

Malfoy quailed under the glare. “Sorry. I meant no disrespect—“

 

Harry sighed. “Don’t _lie_.” He snapped.

 

Malfoy was deathly pale. “I didn’t mean to anger you by my poor choice of words. It just slipped out.” He babbled.

 

Harry snorted. “ _That’s_ the truth. As a matter of fact, _Ron_ and I _are_ cutting _Hermione_ loose. Why?”

 

Malfoy licked his lips. “If you ever need my help dealing with any matters that require you to play the convincing part of a Pureblood, I’m available, for a price.” He offered.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “What _price_?” He asked.

 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Malfoy said lightly. “I’ll let you know when I do.”

 

Harry shrugged. “No deal until you name your price.”

 

Malfoy smirked. “Fair enough. I’ll see you around.”

 


	12. Ginny's Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, another year done. Next year will probably have more scenes detailing what's happening, because it will be deviating a fair bit, Harry knowing Remus already and being aware of what a Patronus is, though he still hasn't managed one. 
> 
> For now, let's see how this summer turns out!

Harry was writing his essay for DADA when he suddenly stopped and let out a long, slow breath.

 

Last time the basilisk had been set loose, someone had died.

 

And Harry and Ron had met a ghost that happened to be a teenage girl that lived in a _bathroom_.

 

“It’s using the plumbing!” Harry said softly.

 

Ron looked at him in confusion. “What?” He asked.

 

“The basilisk!” Harry whispered. “It’s using the plumbing to get around! Moaning Myrtle is the student that died last time! I’m almost _sure_ of it!”

 

Ron grinned. “Good. Let’s go ask Myrtle what she saw!” He suggested.

 

Harry led the way to the bathroom.

 

“Hi, Harry. Are you here to share my stall?” Moaning Myrtle asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Not today. Actually, I had some questions about how you died…”

 

*****

 

“And then Fawkes pulled us all out of there!” Harry told Sirius in a rush, smiling widely.

 

Sirius let out a long breath, then spoke. “That was very dangerous, Harry.” He said softly.

 

Harry frowned. “I _had_ to save Ron’s _sister_! That’s what friends _do_ for each other!” He shouted.

 

Sirius nodded. “I understand that you felt an obligation to help your friend, but you should have gone to an adult—“

 

“We _did_! I told you, we went to get Lockhart—“

 

“An adult that will have some _real experience_ , Harry! Ruby and I both suspected he was a fraud, and we _told you so_.” Sirius said firmly. “You should have talked to someone _else_.”

 

Harry made a face. “Like _Severus_?” He snarked.

 

Sirius sighed heavily. “If he’s the only option you’ll entertain, _yes_! At least _he’d_ keep you safe! I may not _like_ him, but he’s a strong and smart opponent, I’d trust him with your life if he was the only option.”

 

Harry’s shoulders slumped. “You’re only saying this because of _Ruby_.” He muttered sullenly, glaring down at the table. “If it weren’t for _her_ , you’d be telling me how _brave_ I was, that my father would have been _proud_ of me!”

 

Sirius frowned at that. “I may have said that _last year_ , but Harry, the truth is that your _father_ would have been _worried sick_ hearing this! You _didn’t have to_ go into the Chamber! It wasn’t _your responsibility_ , and you _almost died_!” He had tears in his eyes, Harry realized. “Harry, _I almost lost you_!” Sirius whispered. “And we’re just getting to know each other, I’m not ready for you to be gone yet. It would kill me to lose you.”

 

Harry swallowed the lump that had taken up residence in his throat. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He whispered. “But no one else was going to do it—“

 

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry. “Want to know a secret?” He whispered in Harry’s ear.

 

“What?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“I’d gladly lose _Ginny Weasley_ rather than lose _you_. Selfish, I know, but I don’t care for her the way I’ve come to care for you. Stay _safe_ , Harry. Remember, there’s someone waiting for you to come back at the end of each year. You have a _parent_ , now. Do me proud in _other_ ways, with grades and Quidditch victories, like all the other kids, _not_ by _risking your life_. Okay?”

 

Harry sniffed, wiping tears off his face. “Okay.” He agreed.

 

Sirius gave him one final squeeze and let him go. “You can go to your room and do whatever you want, I won’t bother you until bedtime. Ruby’s coming over for dinner tomorrow.” He called out after Harry’s retreating back.

 

Harry groaned.

 

Sirius grinned. “So’s Remus.” He added.

 

“Yay!” Harry called out, waking up Walburga.

 

“Filth! Besmirching the house of my ancestors!”

 

“Yes, Mother, we _know_!” Sirius sneered, walking over and closing the curtains.

 

*****

 

“Harry, if you’re done, could I speak to you in the parlour?” Ruby asked.

 

Harry looked at Remus pleadingly, and the man made to get up. “I’ll join—“

 

“No.” Ruby said firmly. “It’s private. Omega business only.” She said, then smiled. “I appreciate that Harry feels a kinship with you, but the reason I want to speak with him is directly tied to his secondary gender, and it might embarrass him if someone else is there. Please.”

 

Remus sighed, but relaxed back into his chair, and Harry shot one last pleading look at Sirius before following her out of the room.

 

“Harry _really_ doesn’t seem to like her, is it a good idea to let her talk to him _alone_?” Remus asked Sirius.

 

Sirius nodded. “She already told me what she wanted to speak to him about, and it’s something he needs to hear. Both parts of it are. And it’s not my place to tell him things like that, he won’t listen to _me_.” He grinned. “After all, what would _I_ know? I’m an _Alpha_.”

 

Ruby sat Harry down on the couch and sat facing him, holding onto his hands between them. “I know I’m not your mother, so it’s not exactly my _place_ to be the person to have these talks with you, but you’ve got no one else, and you _need to be ready_.” Ruby said softly. “Eventually, you’re going to have a mate, and children. You might not plan on it _now_ , but you’re an Omega, and it _will happen_. Sirius is in a peculiar place, without a partner, trying to raise a child. _Especially_ an Omega child. He’s got to be both the nurturing parent and the protector, when he’s only got experience with one role, because he always expected to have a partner to take the other role. The best advice I can give you is this: don’t make this too hard for him. He’s learning, and from the things he’s told me about your childhood so far, you’re learning, too. You’re as new to _having a loving parent_ as he is to _being one_. It’s going to be tough, but neither of you have to go it alone, now that I’m here. I had a happy, healthy childhood that set me up for success in every way, and I _want_ to share it with you, I want that more than _anything_. But you have to meet me halfway, Harry, and let me teach you to be the parent society expects the Omega to be: the nurturer. I don’t dislike you, and I don’t want you to dislike me. I can give you all the tools you’ll need to raise children that will grow up happy and well-adjusted, if you just _let_ me. Can we agree to try, at least?” She asked, squeezing his hands.

 

Harry sighed. “I guess so.” He said reluctantly.

 

Ruby smiled happily. “That’s not a no, so I’ll take it.” She said. “Now, onto the _embarrassing_ stuff—“

 

“That wasn’t it?!” Harry yelped.

 

“Nope.” Ruby chirped with a bright grin. “Heat.” She said, giving Harry’s hands a squeeze.

 

“I have a few years—“

 

“Maybe.” Ruby said simply. “Maybe _not_. It can hit for the first time at any age from thirteen to sixteen, though it’s most common in fourteen- and fifteen-year-olds, and it will recur every three months until you’re pregnant, unless you’re taking suppressants. The most common symptom is leaking from… Well, your bum, for _you_.” Ruby said, blushing. “Also, you will feel very hot, feverish at first, but it gets worse the longer it goes, and only a certain kind of potion or a knot will make the burning stop. There’s also an itchiness under the skin, that one usually starts early, but it can go unnoticed, it’s subtle. Those are the symptoms I’ve had, you might experience more or not all of them, there’s no way to tell, since everybody’s different, but now you have a chance of _recognizing_ it when it happens. I know the laws are bad here, but… For what it’s worth, I wish you the best of luck, when you go into your first heat.” She said solemnly. “Remember, if you can make it to twenty, there are options other than immediately taking a mate. Once your liver can handle it, there _are_ suppressants, and I can help you get some. And even if you _have_ a mate, if they agree to it, you can still take the suppressants to avoid unwanted pregnancies until you’re _ready_.”

 

Harry flushed. “Er, yeah. Thanks.”

 

Ruby smiled. “We can go back out to the others, if you’d like.” She said, getting up.

 

“Can I just go back to my room?” Harry asked, mentally adding, ‘and die?’

 

Ruby smiled. “Of course. I’ll make your excuses to the others. I know it’s a lot to take in.” She said.

 

Harry retreated as fast as his legs would allow.

 

Ruby walked into the dining room with a small smile. “I’m afraid Harry has retreated to his room and won’t be coming back down for a while, perhaps all night.” She told the two men.

 

Remus frowned. “What exactly did you talk about?” He asked.

 

Ruby smiled. “The fact that I can show him how to raise happy kids that will be well-adjusted members of society, if he lets me. And what to expect when his heat hits.” She said lightly.

 

Remus flushed at the blunt mentioning of such a sensitive subject. “Oh.” He said, flustered.

 

Ruby picked up her wineglass and took a small sip, then set it down, smirking. “Yes, oh, indeed.” She said in clear amusement. “I’m willing to talk about it honestly, since in France, the topic is not so taboo. Suppressants are available, for adults that want them and are otherwise healthy, and jobs will make allowances for those that choose to work through their natural heat cycles instead. Omegas are expected to take _safer_ jobs, of course, secretaries and nurses and bakers, but they still work while raising their families.”

 

Sirius smiled. “Well, I’m glad you left France, as good as it is there, because I don’t know _what_ I’d do without you.” He said.

 

Ruby giggled. “You’d flounder along, trying to raise Harry right, and make some very big mistakes, while still making sure he became a good person. Because even if you make _some_ mistakes, your heart is in the right place.” She said with a smile. “ _Anyone_ can see that.”

 

*****

 

Harry opened the window, letting in the big, black Eagle owl with a fair bit of awe. “Hello.” He breathed. “My God, you’re _gorgeous_!” He noticed the letter tied to its leg and set about removing it as the owl watched him impassively. Harry grinned at the name written on the front. “Oh, you must be Vinculum!” He said excitedly, recognizing Severus’ spidery script. He sighed. “You probably won’t let me touch you, will you?” He asked.

 

Vinculum regarded him suspiciously for a long moment, then lowered his head to Harry. Hedwig hooted curiously as Harry ran nervous fingers over Vinculum’s head. Then, Vinculum looked at her, hooted in reply and took off.

 

Harry grinned, watching him go. “Pretty bird, that one.” He said to Hedwig, who seemed to glare at him. “Not as pretty as _you_ , of course.” He amended.

 

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and proceeded to ignore him while he read the letter from Severus.

 

"Dear Harry,

 

Ruby is right, you needed to be told what to expect, for your own safety foremost, but also for the safety of those around you. The heat can indeed come as early as next year, and you need to be ready for it. It is unlikely you will be an early bloomer, your early years being as rough as they were, but trauma occasionally accelerates rather than hinders the process, so there is no way to know when you will present until that time is upon us.

 

She _is_ correct in that suppressants are _legal_ , but the only ones available in Britain are sold through the Black Market, and they are usually cut with things that will ultimately harm, perhaps even _destroy_ , your sex organs and will almost surely leave you infertile. Please, assure me that you will not buy heat suppressants locally. The ones from France are safe, but you cannot take them until you are matured fully, as they wear on your liver with repeated use. A doctor will not prescribe them for a teen, no matter their celebrity status or amount of begging.

 

I have finally used your Christmas gift, and have something for you that I will be sending via Vinculum on your birthday. It was a delicate potion that I have never tried to make before, since it requires a gold cauldron to make it in, but I have now managed to make _just one_ batch of it, and you will be getting it in a week. I will leave you to stew in your curiosity until then.

 

In Deepest Amusement, I Remain,

 

Severus Snape"

 

Harry sighed in disgust, smiling despite himself as he shoved the letter away. “Smug bastard.” He muttered fondly.

 

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

 

“So, he wants me to promise not to take local heat suppressants.” Harry grinned. “He may _think_ he’s just looking out for me, but I know the truth: he intends to get some _use_ out of my sex organs. He wants them in peak condition. He just doesn’t consciously _know_ it yet.” He said in satisfaction.

 

“Harry, Dear!” Ruby’s voice called from downstairs, “Your friend Ron’s in the fire for you!”

 

Harry rushed downstairs as Sirius fought with the curtains around his mother’s portrait again. He ran into the receiving room and grinned at Ron. “Hey. What’s up?”

 

“You _have_ to save me!” Ron said wearily. “Let me come spend the day there. I can’t stand Ginny for another _second_!” He said pleadingly.

 

Harry frowned. “Siri?” He called out softly.

 

“Yeah?” Sirius poked his head into the room.

 

“Can Ron come over for the rest of the day?” Harry asked.

 

Sirius shrugged. “Ron can come over for the rest of the _year_ , he’s a great kid. Sure, invite him over whenever you want. Just let Mipsy know how many she’s feeding, is all.” He said, walking out of the room.

 

Ron smiled widely. “Thank _Merlin_!” He pulled his head out of the fire and came through.

 

Harry slapped him on the back. “What’s up with Ginny?”

 

Ron grew nervous. “Now, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, I’m _happy_ you saved Ginny and all, but…” He bit his lip.

 

“What?” Harry pressed.

 

Ron sighed. “Ever since then, she’s become _unbearable_. She’s convinced herself that you’re her Prince Charming, and even though I told her you were an _Omega_ , she still believes that she’s going to marry you someday. Come hell or high water.”

 

Harry winced. “Please, God, _anything_ but that! I couldn’t date, or more, _marry_ your little _sister_! No offense, Ron, but if she’s anything to me, it’s a sister. An annoying one that follows me around everywhere.”

 

Ron chuckled. “I thought you felt that way. Now we just have to convince _her_.”

 

“Anyway, let’s go up to my room, we can talk more freely up there.” Harry said.

 

They went into Harry’s room and sat on Harry’s bed. “So, any word from Malfoy since he last spoke to you?” Ron asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, if he’s come up with a price for his help yet, he’s being tight-lipped about it.”

 

Ron shrugged. “He might demand sexual favours. A lot of Purebloods see sex as a bartering tool.” He suggested.

 

Harry made a face. “I don’t see that happening. Couldn’t you _smell_ him?” He asked.

 

“Most betas are what Alphas and Omegas call ‘nose-blind.’ We don’t pick up on scents like you do. Why? Is he an Alpha? Wouldn’t surprise me, his dad is.” Ron said lightly, picking lint off his trousers.

 

“No.” Harry said softly. “Omega.”

 

Ron looked up in shock. “Are you _sure_?!” He asked—loudly.

 

Harry shushed him. “Don’t wake Mrs. Black! But, _yes_ , he smells of baby powder, like all immature Omegas do. Severus says ‘baby’ Alphas smell like pine, so I know he’s not. Besides, your brothers gave off the same scent until March, when they presented.”

 

Ron let out a breath. “Wow. And he thinks he’s such hot stuff. I can’t _wait_ to see him become somebody’s bitch in a few years.” He said in glee.

 

“Ron.” Harry said flatly.

 

Ron met his eyes—and winced. “Oh. Sorry. Bad choice of words.”

 

Harry sighed. “It’s fine. I guess I need to get used to it sometime.” He said quietly.

 

“Not from _me_.” Ron said. “I can learn to watch my mouth. I just… Want to see him taken down a few pegs.”

 

“I do, too.” Harry said softly, then bit his lip before continuing. “Just not like _that_. I couldn’t take pleasure in demoralizing a fellow Omega like that. It’s wrong, no matter _how_ much of an evil little twerp they are.”


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is actually referring to Harry's birthday. It's pure coincidence that it happens to be chapter thirteen, as well. I couldn't have planned it better if I had been, haha.

The day of Harry’s birthday dawned bright and sunny, and Harry opened his eyes to find two owls sitting on his windowsill.

 

He opened the window and let them in. Errol, carrying Ron’s gift of sweets and a few joke items the twins had thrown in, landed on Harry’s bed, hooting dolefully.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, letting the owl rest.

 

Vinculum sat on the windowsill imperiously, staring at Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “Hey, boy. Got something for me?” He asked.

 

The owl held out its leg, and Harry took the small vial with a note attached.

 

“Guess what?” Harry said softly to the bird, leaning in close. “I’m going to become your master’s mate, what do you think of that? He says he doesn’t need one, but I think he does. Someone needs to take care of him, and he would make wonderful, smart babies. We can’t let _that_ brain go to waste, can we?” He asked brightly.

 

Vinculum stared at him a few seconds more, then leaned in and rubbed his head against Harry’s cheek, nuzzling him.

 

Harry stood there, mouth agape, as the owl Severus had described as having a “foul temper” rubbed up against his face. He pet the owl a few times before the animal pulled away and hooted. “I guess you approve, then.” Harry said, bemused, as Vinculum took off.

 

Harry read the note that was on the potion. “Harry- This is Heart’s Desire, and it is a very tricky potion to brew. The vial you are holding should contain three sips—That is three separate doses. One swallow before bed will allow you a glimpse of what it would be like to obtain your heart’s fondest desire at the time. I hope it will prove enlightening to you. You may discover a desire you didn’t even know you had. -Severus”

 

Harry smiled widely. He was going to get a glimpse of what it was like to be mated to Severus, he was sure of it! He set the potion aside for use before bed and then went to relieve Errol of his burden. “I’ll leave the window open so you can leave when you’re rested. I have to get down to breakfast now.” He told the owl, heading out of his room and down the stairs.

 

Ruby had stayed the night, as she did most nights, and Harry nodded at her as he took his place at Sirius’ right hand, across from her.

 

“Good morning, Harry Dear. Happy birthday. Thirteen is a big year. There’s a chance you could present this year.” She reminded him.

 

Harry made a face. “Yeah, I’m trying not to think about that.” He said.

 

Sirius looked him over as Mipsy served breakfast. “You don’t _look_ any older.” He commented lightly. “Still! It’s not every day your young man turns _thirteen_!” He said happily. “This calls for a trip to Diagon!”

 

Harry grinned. “Did you already buy me a present, or are we getting that while we’re out?”

 

Sirius grinned. “How would you like a pet?” He asked.

 

Harry thought about that. “What would you suggest?” He asked mildly.

 

“Well, we could get you a cat, which would be acceptable to bring to school…” Sirius began.

 

Harry made a face. “I’m not partial to cats.” He said, thinking of Mrs. Norris.

 

“Or,” Sirius suggested, “We could get you a _snake_. But you’d have to hide it from the teachers. Since you’re a Parselmouth, you could express to it why it has to hide. The students might feel a little uneasy having a snake in the Gryffindor dorms, but I think they trust you enough to be fine with it. Even if it _is_ poisonous.” Sirius finished with a grin.

 

“ _Really_?” Harry asked in excitement. “That would be _awesome_!” He breathed.

 

Sirius laughed.

 

“We’ll see. Whatever you decide, we will still keep the pet here if you prove you aren’t mature enough to handle it correctly.” Ruby said firmly. “But I’m sure you _can_ handle it. Prove me right.” She said.

 

Harry grinned. “I will!”

 

“Good.” Ruby said happily. “Eat your breakfast, or we’ll never leave.”

 

*****

 

Harry stopped outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, staring raptly at the newest broom.

 

The Firebolt.

 

It looked expensive, but it was beautiful, and Harry _wanted_ that broom.

 

Sirius stopped next to him. “See something you like?” He said, looking the broom over. “Ah, it’s a beauty, eh?”

 

Ruby sighed. “It’s _pretty_ , but Sirius, Harry already _has_ a broom, and he hasn’t lost a game on it _yet_. He doesn’t _need_ the new broom. Come on, you two.” She said, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and steering him away. “To the pet store.”

 

Sirius leaned down to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Christmas. Stay at Hogwarts.”

 

Harry grinned. He could do that. It would also give him the chance to give Severus a Christmas gift in person.

 

They walked into Magical Menagerie and Harry walked over to look at the kittens first. They were cute, but he was more taken with the kneazles they had, instead. He reached down to pet one, and Ruby giggled. “Like them more than you expected?” She asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Kneazle kittens are really cute!”

 

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. “Your mom had a kneazle called Tambulan, it was pure white. You once Apparated onto the fridge to get to him! You were barely a year old!” Sirius remembered, laughing. “James was proud as punch, but your mum nearly had a heart attack! Me and Remus were there at the time, we just thought it was hilarious.”

 

Harry laughed a little, but left the kneazles and went to look at the snakes. He chatted with all of them, getting a feel for their personalities while Sirius puffed up in pride at Harry’s rare talent. Harry eventually settled on a runespoor, since, in his mind, it was getting three pets in one, since all the heads had different personalities.

 

The runespoor was orange with only one black stripe running over each head to join together as it travelled in a straight line down the snake’s back.

 

They called the shopkeeper over and explained that they wanted the runespoor. He paled and began to pull on a thick glove, but Harry stopped him. “I’ll get it.” He said, then moved the lid of the cage and reached in, telling the foot-long snake to wrap around his wrist and arm.

 

The shopkeeper nearly fainted upon hearing Harry speak to the snake, but they walked back up to the front of the store and the pale shopkeeper sold them a cage for the snake, explaining that the breed the store sold was a pygmy breed, and the snake would not grow more than another foot.

 

Harry smiled at hearing that. “Great! It’s travel-sized!” He said enthusiastically.

 

Sirius paid for the snake, then turned to Harry. “You’re going to create or find an anti-venom for it and brew enough for at least a full vial _before_ you take that snake to school.” He said firmly.

 

Harry frowned. “That sounds suspiciously like _homework_.” He muttered.

 

Sirius grinned. “It’s called _pragmatism_. Practice it.” He advised.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“And don’t roll your eyes.” Sirius said from behind him.

 

“You couldn’t even _see_ my eyes!” Harry protested.

 

“The eye roll was evident in the set of your shoulders.” Sirius told him while Ruby laughed softly.

 

Harry huffed. “Yes, Siri. I’ll brew an anti-venom.” He told the man wearily.

 

Sirius chuckled. “You’ll be glad you did if he ever bites anyone.”

 

“The only head that would bite would be the critic, and it will only bite an _idiot_.” Harry muttered.

 

“What?” Sirius asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Nothing. I’m going to name its heads individually. Sinister,” He pointed to the planner, who preened under the attention. “Dexter,” He pointed to the right, which opened its mouth to show long, wicked fangs. “And Centrum.” He pointed to the dreamer, who lifted up and rubbed against his finger, lazily seeking affection. He smiled, petting the middle head, which was the only female out of the three.

 

They bought some mice to feed the runespoor and left the shop, heading for an Apparition point.

 

As soon as they got home, Harry headed up to his room. Before he got up there, Sirius called out: “I’ve invited Ron, the twins and Remus over for dinner tonight!”

Harry cheered as he opened his door and walked in. He sat down and penned a quick note to Severus.

 

"Severus,

 

Okay, so something _really exciting_ just happened! Sirius got me a pet for my birthday!

 

Only, it’s a pygmy runespoor, and I need to concoct _and brew_ a vial of anti-venom before school starts or I can’t bring it to Hogwarts with me! Can you see if there’s an anti-venom in any of the books you have that might work? You _know_ I’m not good enough at Potions to come up with one on my own, and I really want to show you the snake!

 

Hoping you can help,

 

 Harry Potter"

 

He sent the letter off with Hedwig and headed downstairs. “I need some potions books.” He said to Ruby, before digging through the library for a few and taking them up to his room to pretend to look through them.

 

Sirius had never said he had to come up with the anti-venom without _help_ , after all.

 

*****

 

“Cool!” Fred said, leaning over Harry’s shoulder to see the runespoor better. “Can we get some venom for our products?” He asked eagerly.

 

Harry laughed. “Hell, no! I’m not going to get in trouble because _you two_ decided to experiment with runespoor venom! That shit’s _potent_ , you could get hurt! I _refuse_ to be the reason another Omega is _dead_! There’s few enough of us as it is.” He declared.

 

George sighed. “Fine. We try not to use many otherwise fatal ingredients as it is, but sometimes jokes require an element of risk.” He pointed out.

 

Harry grinned. “I understand that, but look elsewhere for poison. I could point you in the direction of a certain Potions Master at Hogwarts, if you like?” He teased.

 

Fred smiled and slung an arm over his shoulder. “Harry, mate—“

 

George took the other shoulder. “You know he’s only—“

 

“Sweet on _you_ , right?” Fred finished.

 

George shrugged. “He’d never give _us_ the time of day.”

 

Ron snorted. “That’s only because he’s got the measure of you two.”

 

Fred scowled. “Oi! It takes a singular man to recognize greatness that’s before its time!”

 

George nodded in agreement. “That it does, Fred. And Severus may be smart,”

 

“But he’s only a genius with _potions_ , not in business!” Fred finished.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Right, I forgot. You’re _entrepreneurs_ , now.” He drawled.

 

“Damn right!” George agreed.

 

Harry sat on his bed, watching his friends milling about his room. George was looking over his posters, poking the Muggle ones to try to get them to move, and Fred was watching the runespoor circling itself as the planner (Sinister) and the dreamer (Centrum) discussed what they were going to do when they got to the school while the critic (Dexter) made snide remarks about everything they said. Ron was looking over the pictures Harry had drawn. He wasn’t very good, but it was something to do when he got bored.

 

“Bloody morons, the both of you.” Ron muttered.

 

Fred huffed. “I wouldn’t be so _sure_ about that, Ronniekins. People are already buying our stuff, we just need to expand our market, is all!”

 

Harry sighed. “So, you are going to be the first Omegas to start a business?” He asked, a small smile on his face. “I like the idea.”

 

Ron groaned. “Don’t _encourage_ them.” He begged.

 

Harry smiled. “Fuck off.” He said fondly, nudging Ron. “We _need_ more Omegas in the workplace.”

 

Fred and George cheered and threw themselves bodily on top of Harry, narrowly missing the runespoor, who hissed in agitation. “We have Harry Potter’s endorsement! Our lives are complete!”

 

*****

 

Harry was smiling happily, maybe even a bit dopily, as Remus headed out the door. He’d been allowed one glass of wine with his meal (“It’s _wine_ , not _Firewhiskey_.” Sirius had told Ruby when she protested), and Sirius _may have_ added a bit more to his glass when Ruby went to the bathroom. Harry was warm and slightly muzzy-headed from the wine, but Ruby seemed to have given up on that fight.

 

“Just don’t let him drink outside the house.” Ruby murmured against Sirius’ lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck just inside the door. “Omegas that are intoxicated are especially at-risk.” She said quietly.

 

Sirius hummed. “I won’t. A drink or two with dinner isn’t going to kill him. Look, he’s in the best mood I’ve seen him in in _days_!” He declared.

 

Harry hummed and yawned. “I’m tired. Good-night, Siri! Ruby! See you tomorrow!” He said (almost slurred) as he headed up the stairs to bed.

 

He grabbed the potion from Severus off his bedside table and looked at it in contemplation for a moment, then opened it and took a sip. He set it back down and snuggled into his covers with a smile.

 

*****

 

Harry was in Severus’ quarters, doing his schoolwork. He was aware he was in a dream, too, which was unusual, but he took it in stride.

 

Severus walked in from the bathroom in nothing but a dressing gown and smiled at him. “Are you nearly done? I want your body in bed tonight, and not in the early hours of the morning when all you have time for is to _sleep_.” The man walked behind him, letting his fingertips ghost over the back of Harry’s neck, causing shivers. He bent down and whispered in Harry’s ear, “I want to _taste_ you.”

 

Harry gulped, and felt himself becoming wet in places wetness had no business being in, until he remembered, ‘Oh, right. An adult Omega can produce slick whenever they’re aroused.’ He smiled. “This can wait until tomorrow.” He said, setting the essay aside and dragging Severus into the bedroom.

 

Severus growled and shoved Harry back onto the bed. “Strip.” He commanded in a low voice, eyes greedily devouring what they could see of Harry.

 

Harry grinned and took his shirt off, then his trousers. He hesitated with his boxers, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

 

“ _All_ of it, Harry.” Severus’ voice prodded.

 

Harry flushed and slid off the boxers, pushing them off the edge of the bed with his other clothes.

 

His small cock was erect, and his hole was wet. Not as wet as he’d probably get during _heat_ , but still, there was definite dampness there.

 

Severus let out a long growl, leaning in to sniff rather obviously at Harry’s groin area.

 

‘Oh, God, he’s _scenting me_! The way only _bonded mates_ do!’ Harry had read about the concept of intimate scenting, but it was not something all couples were comfortable with doing. It was very, well, _intimate_ , and the book had said that while all mates engaged in normal scenting—taking in a lover’s pheromones through sniffing at the neck and wrists, which was also done by family and others in close relationships besides mates—intimate scenting was something very few mates ever did.

 

Harry felt Severus grasp his hips and guide him onto hands and knees. He parted Harry’s cheeks, exposing Harry’s hole to his eager eyes. He leaned in and Harry held his breath—

 

Only to wake up to bright sunlight streaming through his curtains. “Bollocks!” He muttered.

 

Hedwig was tapping at the glass. Harry smiled and got up to read Severus’ reply.


	14. Smells Like Family

“Was Remus really talking about teaching at Hogwarts this year, or did I dream that?” Harry asked at breakfast the next day.

 

Ruby stifled a laugh. “I _told_ you not to let him drink, Sirius. Look what happens.”

 

Sirius chuckled a bit, too.

 

Harry flushed. “ _Well_?” He pressed.

 

“Yes, Harry, he’s going to Hogwarts this year. As a personal favour to Dumbledore, because he can’t find anybody else this year.” Sirius answered.

 

“Brilliant!” Harry declared, scooping up a big spoonful of honey-sweetened porridge. “So when do we go shopping for school supplies?”

 

Sirius grinned. “As a matter of fact, your list just came in today. We can go _now_ , if you really want.”

 

“After breakfast.” Ruby gently admonished. “He needs to _eat_ first.”

 

Sirius flushed and ducked his head. “Right. After we eat.”

 

“Harry.” Ruby said, turning her gaze to him, hand still clasped with Sirius’. “We’ve been wanting to talk to you for a few days, but we didn’t want to ruin your birthday by discussing adult business until it had passed. The last few days of July are all for you, and we respect that, but now it’s August, and we have a question for you. Well, _two,_ honestly.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

Ruby flushed. “Sirius and I have decided it’s time for me to officially move in and for us to mate. Bites and all. Are you okay with that?” She asked. “It would mean sharing your Alpha parent with another Omega, and that can sometimes be hard, unless you like the other Omega enough to accept them as part of your family seamlessly.”

 

Harry swallowed a large bite of porridge. “I don’t mind. I don’t know if I could accept you as easily as I accepted him at first, though.”

 

Ruby smiled. “That’s what scenting is for, Dear. Family members scent each other as a way to reassure each other that we are near and that you are cared for. If we want to know whether this will be an easy transition or not, we would need to scent each other. Ideally, I would smell like home, and you would smell like my child, triggering my maternal instincts to the fore when I catch your scent. Omegas that are parents can smell a hint of the child’s true scent behind their pre-presentation scent, and that’s what I’d be looking for.” She explained. “You’d just be looking to gain a sense of security and belonging from my scent.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, we can try it.”

 

Ruby took a deep breath. “And if all goes well there, we wanted to know if you would mind staying at Hogwarts over winter break. We want to share a heat and try for a child, and the best time for that would be my end of December heat, since a heat won’t trigger until I’ve spent at least two months off the suppressants.”

 

Harry stared at them, equal parts happy for them and feeling a little out of place. “Oh.”

 

Ruby’s eyes softened. “Harry, we are _not_ trying to replace you at _all_. We both _love_ you. We just want another child around. We won’t take anything from you, and you will still get time alone with us both, it will just be one at a time while the other takes care of the baby for a while.”

 

Harry nodded. “I suppose that’s fine.” He said.

 

Ruby stood and held her arms out. “Would you like to test our compatibility as family?” She asked.

 

Harry stood and moved into her arms, feeling them fold around him. He tilted his face into her neck and inhaled, hearing her doing the same to him. He smelled her warm apple pie scent, and also a hint of bread baking, and a sense of belonging settled over him as he breathed it in deep. He relaxed into her hold.

 

She sighed happily. “I can smell you.” She said softly, sounding overjoyed. “It’s barely-there, but it’s definitely _you_.”

 

Sirius got up and wrapped his arms around both of them and Harry felt tears prick his eyes as he inhaled deeply. It smelled like _family_.

 

*****

 

Harry walked into the lab with the Parseltongue potions book as a cover story, Severus’ note with the anti-venom recipe tucked inside.

 

He set up a cauldron and began setting out the ingredients he’d need. He checked the recipe one last time, and began brewing.

 

He had to focus, since the potion was a trickier one, but even a pygmy runespoor had very potent venom, so of course the anti-venom would be an intricate brew. He worked on crushing the runespoor fang while the water heated, and as soon as he finished it, he wiped the mortar out and added the bezoar that the potion called for.

 

So long as he stayed on task, he’d only need to do this once to get three vials of anti-venom. And Severus’ note said they kept for a year.

 

Harry grinned. Even with the added work, he was overjoyed to have the snake.

 

*****

 

Harry finished filling the last vial and let out a sigh of relief. “And done!” He said to himself.

 

He grabbed the still-warm vials and headed out of the lab. “Finished!” He called out.

 

Sirius met him at the base of the stairs. “Good. Let’s go upstairs and test it.” He said.

 

“ _Test_ it? On _what_?!” Harry asked, following him up the stairs.

 

Sirius grinned. “How sure are you that it’ll work?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. He trusted Severus completely, and the man had said it would work. Harry _knew_ he had brewed it _perfectly_. “One hundred percent.” He said firmly, squaring his shoulders.

 

“Then we’re testing it on _you_.” Sirius said.

 

“ _Me_?!” Harry asked, voice higher than normal. “I don’t want to get _bitten by Dexter for science_!” He fretted.

 

Sirius laughed. “Relax.” He held up a vial. “This is an all-purpose anti-venom, I bought it yesterday before we got you the snake. That’s where I was while you and Ruby had ice cream.”

 

Harry grinned. “Ahh. I should have known you’d have a good reason for missing ice cream.” He teased.

 

Sirius grinned. “Anyway, this should work if yours doesn’t, and since your snake is a pygmy, I’ve got three minutes to administer it.” He said, opening up Harry’s bedroom door.

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright.” He walked over to his bed, petting each of the three heads in turn.

 

Dexter pulled away from the touch. “I don’t feel like being touched today.” He warned.

 

Harry smiled and removed his hand. “Alright. I can accept that.”

 

“I like being touched. Pet me again.” Centrum leaned into the touch when Harry gave her another pet.

 

Sinister just watched with mild amusement.

 

“Do _you_ like being petted?” Harry asked him.

 

Sinister blinked. “I have no preference either way.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “All right, then.” He took a deep breath, setting two vials of anti-venom on the bedside table. “Dexter.” He said, sounding sure and confident. “I need you to bite me.”

 

The right head came up, Dexter meeting his eyes with a strange intensity. “You need me to… _Bite_ you.” He repeated in slight disbelief. “My venom is deadly, you realize?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “I know. I need to test out an anti-venom, and if it doesn’t work, we have a backup that definitely _will_. But still, try not to use _tons_ of venom, alright?”

 

Dexter nodded. “I can do that.” He agreed.

 

Harry gulped, holding out his hand, and Dexter bit into the fleshy bit at the base of the thumb. Harry winced. He opened the vial of anti-venom he still held and drank it down as a burning sensation started spreading from the bite wound.

 

The burning sensation immediately dissipated, and Harry smiled widely. “It works.” He told Sirius.

 

Sirius tilted his head. “I guess it does.” He smiled. “I knew you were a smart kid. Your Potions grade said you’d be able to do it, and you did it! Faster than I expected, even.” He said in pride.

 

Harry grinned. “Well, I had good motivation.” He said.

 

Sirius nodded. “That you did. I’m going to head back downstairs for a while.” He said.

 

Harry sprawled out on his bed, letting the runespoor slither over his hand as it headed toward his face. “Alright, Siri. I might take a nap.” He said idly.

 

Sirius smiled and closed the door behind himself.

 

Harry grabbed the bottle of Heart’s Desire, looking at it, considering his options. It only held two more doses, and he didn’t really want to use them all up at once, but he _really wanted_ to know what it felt like to be intimate with Severus, and he had come _so close_ last time!

 

He sighed and set the bottle back down. ‘I should look up the potion.’ He thought. ‘It might not even be _possible_ to experience sensations I’ve never felt before under the effects of that potion.’ He knew that some potions that called up daydreams or visions had that effect.

 

He got up and walked into the library, searching for the Heart’s Desire potion with the spell that would illuminate books that held those words.

 

Four books lit up, and Harry pulled down ‘Potions of the Hart’ and opened it. It was an older book, but the potion itself was pretty old, too.

 

He found the passage on the potion and read it, then sighed heavily. “Damn.” He breathed, closing the book.

 

He wasn’t going to be able to experience even pseudo-sex with Severus. Every time they ventured into uncharted territory, he’d wake up. The potion could simulate expressions, emotions and words, but it could not produce anything that it had no experience to draw from, so virgins couldn’t experience sex under its effects.

 

He huffed. “I appreciate the _sentiment_ , Severus, but that gift is a _horrible tease_.” He muttered, putting the book back and heading to his room.

 

He sat down at his desk and started drawing Vinculum from memory. “If nothing else, it’ll make me want to mate with Severus even _more_. Because the glimpse I _did_ get looked _really_ nice.” He murmured to Hedwig.

 

He focused on his drawing and tuned out the rest of the world.

 

*****

 

“Two more days ‘til _school_ , two more days ‘til _school_!” Harry sang, dancing around Sirius as he opened the door to let Remus in.

 

“Harry, really, I appreciate that you’re excited, but this isn’t really the place to—“ Sirius cut off as Walburga started screeching again just as the door closed behind Remus.

 

“Mudbloods and blood traitors fouling my home!” She saw Remus, and wailed anew. “ _Creatures_ invading my haven! What is the world coming to?!”

 

Sirius growled. “You’re a real class act, you know that?” He asked the portrait as he pulled the hangings over her closed.

 

Harry grabbed onto Remus. “You’re coming to Hogwarts with me! I’m _so_ excited! How are you planning on getting there?” He asked.

 

Remus chuckled. “Well, I was thinking I’d just Apparate there. Straight to the gates. Why?”

 

Harry frowned. “I guess that makes sense.” He admitted, a little put-out.

 

Remus grinned. “I don’t need to ride the train, Harry, there’s really no need. If there was any danger present, I would be on that train with you in a _heartbeat_. But there isn’t.”

 

“I get to visit you after classes sometimes, right?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course you can.” Remus told him with a smile. “I’d love to have you over for tea or just a chat.”

 

Harry grinned up at him, finally letting him go so he could get out of the entryway. “Great! I have to find time for Severus, too, his friendship means a lot to me, but I really enjoy _your_ company, too!”

 

Remus chuckled. “And does Severus know that you call him by his first name?” He teased.

 

Harry nodded. “Oh, yeah.” He said lightly. “It was _him_ that suggested it, back when I stayed with him. We’re friends, after all. It just makes sense.”

 

“I suppose when you put it that way, it does.” Remus said, nodding.

 

“We’re having Shepherd’s pie for dinner.” Harry said excitedly.

 

Remus smiled. “Your favourite.” He said. “What’s the occasion?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Mipsy just likes me, I guess.”

 

“Because you’re too damn cute for your own good, that’s why.” Sirius said, poking him in the side.

 

Harry grinned. “That’s _hardly_ a _bad_ thing!” He shot back, amused.

 

“I never said it was _bad_ , just that it’s a _fact_.” Sirius retorted.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t do that, Lords don’t roll their eyes.” Sirius told him.

 

“ _This_ Lord _does_.” Harry sassed, then walked up the stairs. “I’ll be down in an hour for dinner.” He called down the stairs.

 

“What just happened?” Sirius asked Remus.

 

Remus chuckled. “You let him get away with backtalk. Very smooth. Nothing you can do about it now, let’s just go have a drink.” He said calmly, leading Sirius into the parlour.

 

*****

 

Harry and Ron were sitting with the twins on the train when the door was opened by a harried-looking Draco. “Potter, I’ve decided what I want in return for helping you act the part of a proper Lord.” He told Harry.

 

Harry waved him in. “Come in, then, join the Omega compartment and talk to me.”

 

Draco flushed at the reminder of what he was. “Well, I want _protection_. There are several Alphas in Slytherin, and I’m not sure I want any of them to be my mate.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “So you want me to… What, exactly?”

 

“Guard me when my heat hits so I can make it to the Hospital Wing safely. It’s a long way. I’ll need a way to contact you when it hits, so you can get to me.”

 

Harry nodded. “Well, I can ask Remus if he could teach us to conjure our Patroni. They can carry messages back and forth, and it’s totally secure.” He told the blond.

 

“Remus..?” Draco frowned.

 

“Lupin.” Harry answered. “He’s a friend of the family, and he’s teaching at Hogwarts this year. He could teach us, and he’s got a soft spot for Omegas, so he won’t bat an eye at our reasoning.”

 

Draco nodded. “Alright. Once you get into the Slytherin common room I’ll just need you to get me out and up to the Hospital Wing. Once I’m in a quarantine room, I’ll consider any debt accrued paid in full.” He said. “After the first time, I should be able to tell when my next heat is coming, or at least _try_ to time it. They should be every three months, so hopefully my cycle will be easy to figure out.”

 

Harry smiled. “If you need me again, you’ll still be able to call on me. Omegas need to stick together. I’m willing to help you whenever you need it, so long as you stop being a little prick to me and my friends.” He said evenly.

 

Draco took in the redheads surrounding him, then sighed. “Well, I suppose Purebloods are still Purebloods. Just don’t pick up any more Muggleborns that can’t handle our way of life. You’re too powerful to go making friends with people that want to change the way we live. It works for us.”

 

Harry smiled. “I can see that now. Don’t worry, I’m going to leave Hermione behind me for sure.”

 

“Then I suppose we can all learn to get along, if we must.” Draco said lightly.


	15. The Chamber's Secrets

Harry whispered the password to Severus’ chambers and peeked in.

 

“Hello, my favourite irritant.” Severus said from his desk. “I see you’ve returned to plague me for another year.”

 

Harry chuckled and walked in, shutting the door behind him. “You know you love me.”

 

“ _Clearly_ I was not informed of this development. _Love_ , you say?” Severus drawled.

 

Harry nodded and grinned widely. “Oh, yes. You absolutely _adore_ me. You crave my presence when I’m not here.” He informed the man happily.

 

Severus’ lips curled upwards just the slightest bit. “I see. What are your plans for tonight? You seem to have not brought your bag, so I assume homework is not on the agenda.” He said, getting up and walking over to the couch.

 

Harry sat on one side and kicked his shoes off, curling his feet up under himself. “Not tonight. Remus said you’d be brewing him a potion while he was teaching here?” He asked conversationally.

 

Severus smiled, sitting down beside Harry. “Ah, yes. I almost forgot that he and Black were friends. Yes, I’ll be brewing him the Wolfsbane potion whilst he teaches here. It’s a tricky brew, and he must take it every night for a week leading up to the full moon, but it will render him harmless during the full, and he will likely just sleep through it.” He remarked.

 

“I’m glad you’re willing to do that for him. It’s nice of you.” Harry told him.

 

Severus sighed. “I don’t do _nice_. It is part of my _job_ to provide potions to those of the staff that require them.” He told the boy.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Still, not everyone would be willing to do that.” He pointed out.

 

“Whatever, Harry. Is there a reason you’re here, besides that?”

 

Harry nodded. “You’ll never believe what’s going on with Malfoy this year! We came to an agreement…”

 

*****

 

“And he said I could _help_!” Harry told Remus excitedly.

 

Remus’ brow rose. “I find it hard to believe you’re skilled enough at your age to brew _Wolfsbane_.” He said mildly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, _no_ , but I can help prepare the ingredients. Which is still helping.” He pointed out.

 

“That it is.” Remus agreed. “My mistake.”

 

Harry grinned. “If I _could_ brew it myself, I _would_ , but Severus says it’s tricky, so I’d best not try it just _yet_. That’s _asking_ for trouble.”

 

Remus set down a cup of tea in front of Harry. “So, you said something about a favour you wanted to ask of me?” He reminded the excitable teen.

 

Harry swallowed a sip of tea and nodded. “Right. Well, see, Draco Malfoy is an Omega, too, and he asked for my protection when he goes into heat, to get him to the Hospital Wing safely. He needs a way to contact me from wherever he is when he goes into heat, and we were thinking that you could teach us to send our Patroni with messages. Of course, first we’d have to learn to _cast_ the Patronus, but this is _important_ , so we’re willing to give it our all, if you’re willing to teach us.”

 

Remus looked Harry over steadily, and Harry sat quietly while Remus considered the request. “Fine.” Remus finally said. “I’ll do my best to teach you. Keep in mind that this is very advanced magic, and it might be hard to learn.” He pointed out.

 

Harry nodded. “We know, but I think we’ll both be capable of it. I’ve been trying since I moved in with Sirius, and I’m getting better. I can produce a shield so far, but I know it needs to be an animal shape to carry a message.”

 

Remus nodded. “It does, that’s true. Well, this next week is the one leading up to the full moon, and you’ll be wanting to work with Severus, I assume?”

 

Harry smiled and answered, “Definitely.”

 

“So we’ll schedule our first Patronus lesson for the weekend after the full. Do you want to tell Mr. Malfoy, or should I?” Remus asked.

 

Harry cocked his head. “I can send a school owl with a note to him.” He said evenly. “No one will know it was me.”

 

“Alright, do so. We’ll meet that Saturday, at seven o’clock. That will give us a few hours before curfew.” Remus told him.

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Remus. I _really_ appreciate this.” He said happily.

 

Remus smiled. “You’re welcome. I’m happy to help out.”

 

*****

 

“And he’s got to take this for a full _week_ before the full?” Harry asked.

 

“Every day.” Severus confirmed, then handed Harry a mortar with a small moonstone in it. “Grind this. Finely.” He ordered.

 

Harry set to work, grinding the stone into granules that were almost a powder, but not quite.

 

He slid the mortar back over to Severus who looked at it and nodded. “Good work. In just a moment…” Severus picked up the mortar and watched the potion carefully, waiting for something. As soon as the first bubble rose to the surface, Severus dumped the ground stone into the potion and stirred clockwise seven times, then drew the stirring rod out of the potion. “Now we let it sit for three hours. After that, I add the moondew as a stabilizer and it will be ready for Lupin.”

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you for doing this for him. I appreciate it.” He said.

 

“I’m not doing it for _you_ , presumptuous little whelp. I’m doing it for _Dumbledore_. As part of my penance.” He muttered, letting Harry into his rooms and collapsing into his chair wearily, closing his eyes.

 

Harry sat on the couch, watching him steadily.

 

After a few moments of sitting there with his eyes closed, Severus sighed heavily. “I can _feel_ your eyes on me, Potter. _What_?”

 

Harry bit his lip. “I forgive you, you know. For my parents. I’m pretty sure Vol—Sorry, the _Dark Lord_ —would have come after them at some point, anyway. And you couldn’t have known the prophecy meant me.” He finished, fidgeting nervously.

 

Severus opened one eye, oddly touched by his words. “Potter, your forgiveness, as much as I appreciate it, does not absolve me of my sins. I own far more than just Lily’s death, and I swore to pay for them all. I may never be done with it.” He admitted.

 

Harry nibbled at his lip. “Oh. Well, all the same, _I_ don’t blame you. I just wanted you to know that.”

 

Severus smiled a bit. “Thank you.”

 

Harry perked up a bit. “Hey, d’you want some valuable potions ingredients?” He asked, having had a brilliant idea.

 

Severus chuckled. “Don’t I _always_? I doubt you could help find the _truly_ rare ones, much as you like to _think_ you’re amazingly talented.” He said wryly.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, but I _am_ amazingly talented.” He declared surely. “And I know where you can get basilisk venom, fangs, scales _and_ blood. No one _else_ can get to it without me, and who _else_ would I give the stupid thing to?” He asked.

 

Severus stilled, staring at Harry in silence for over a minute before he said, “You’re sure you want to gift them to _me_? Wouldn’t you rather _sell_ them? They’d be worth a _fortune_.” He murmured.

 

“They’re mine by right of conquest.” Harry said simply. “Sirius explained that to me after he calmed down about the whole ‘risking my life’ thing, and I want to give them to _you_.” He said surely.

 

Severus looked floored. “But… _Why_?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I just _do_. You mean a lot to me, and you’ll use them well. Besides, you could use the money from selling any you won’t use more than I could. I have so much money I can’t possibly spend it all.” He explained.

 

“Harry… I don’t know what to say.” Severus said softly.

 

Harry gave him a small smile. “’Thank you’ would be enough for me.” He said lightly.

 

Severus huffed out a laugh. “ _Thank you_ , Harry. I don’t know how to express to you how much this means to me.”

 

Harry shrugged. “When do you want to go harvesting?” He asked.

 

“Would Saturday work for you?” Severus asked eagerly.

 

“Sure, if we go in the morning.” Harry said happily. “I need to get back to the Tower before curfew, so I’ll head out now. I’ll be back Saturday morning at nine.” He said.

 

“I’ll be here.” Severus said distractedly. Harry could tell he was already using the ingredients in his head.

 

*****

 

“And we just slide down into there.” Harry said brightly, before jumping into the pipe and sliding down.

 

“Are you certain there’s no other way? A _cleaner_ way, perhaps?” Severus asked in distaste.

 

“Nope!” Harry called up to him happily. “At least, not one I’ve found yet.” He added.

 

Severus sighed, but jumped into the pipe, sliding down. “That’s _disgusting_.” He drawled afterward, spelling himself clean.

 

Harry just shook his head. “You’ll have to get used to it. It’s the only way in. Oh, and one more thing: meet my pet.”

 

All three heads of the runespoor poked out through the collar of his shirt. The snake was wrapped around his neck.

 

“Their names are Sinister, Centrum, and Dexter.” Harry told Severus, pointing at them as he named them off.

 

Severus smirked. “Oh, _very_ witty.” He teased.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, I needed to give them names, and Sirius keeps quizzing me on Latin, can I be blamed when the language pops into my head first?!” He huffed, then headed toward the area blocked off by the cave-in. “We’re going to have to move some stuff—“

 

Severus waved his wand, and the cave-in began to right itself. “Or we can repair the damage.” He said dryly.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Well, yeah, but doesn’t that take a lot out of you?” He asked as they headed toward the door to the chamber proper.

 

Severus huffed out a soft laugh. “For a basilisk? Worth it.” He said simply. “Besides, I won’t be using any magic to harvest the ingredients. It will have time to replenish while I work.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I suppose that's true.” He said. “While you’re working with the snake, I’m going to explore, now that I’m not in danger of dying anymore.”

 

Severus hummed. “Well, be careful.” He said.

 

Harry opened the door with a command in Parseltongue, and they headed in.

 

Severus stood just in the entryway, staring raptly at the gigantic snake. “You _killed_ that?!” He breathed. “ _Alone_?!”

 

Harry flushed. “Well, Fawkes blinded it for me.”

 

Severus pursed his lips. “No eyes. Pity, but I’d rather have _you_ , if I have to choose.” He said to Harry.

 

“Glad you feel that way. I’m rather fond of being alive, too.” Harry agreed. “So, I’ll be over here.” He said, walking toward the giant head of Salazar Slytherin. “In case you need me.”

 

Severus got out several boxes of vials that he re-sized. “Yes, well, _try_ not to get into trouble. And if you find anything you think might be dangerous or valuable, _call me_ before you try _touching_ it, can you do that?” He asked sharply.

 

“Sure thing!” Harry chirped before heading off to explore.

 

Severus sighed, shaking his head, before setting to work harvesting ingredients from the giant snake.

 

Harry walked up to the giant head of Slytherin and examined the mouth, which was still open. He saw a tunnel and headed inside, ducking to get through the initial doorway, but finding the tunnel tall enough to fit a full-grown man of about Severus’ height. He saw several snake skins along the tunnel, but aside from the main room where the basilisk must have spent its time, there wasn’t much of interest in the tunnel, and Harry headed back out.

 

He called out to Severus: “There are some shed skins down this tunnel!”

 

Severus paused for a second, then continued milking the remaining venom sac as he replied. “Excellent.” He said happily. “Those are useful, too, but we’ll have to make a second trip for them. I will have quite enough on my hands this time.”

 

Harry nodded his agreement and headed toward the ear of Salazar Slytherin’s head and found, to his surprise, a door there. He opened it and looked in.

 

“Severus!” He called out. “I need you to come take a look at this and tell me if there’s anything in here I can’t touch!” He called out.

 

Severus cursed. “Hang on a second! I need to finish this before I can leave where I am. _Don’t touch anything_!” He called out.

 

Harry sighed heavily, standing in the doorway, looking at the room. ‘Must be Wizardspace.’ He thought. The room was much bigger than could be explained, what with the tunnel running right behind it.

 

Severus came up to the door and looked inside. He cast detection spells on everything. Most things glowed a faint grey, but nothing stood out as any different. “Everything’s got preservation charms on it, but aside from that, it’s clean. Shouldn’t be anything dangerous in here. Knock yourself out.” He declared, and Harry grinned, rubbing his hands together.

 

“Goody. Let’s see what we have.” He said, walking in and checking the desk first. There were papers all over it, mostly detailing things called ‘Horcruxes’ and how to make them. There was one paper that warned that there is a way to destroy a Horcrux without damaging the object it was made of—or housed in—and it involved a goblin purification spell. He shivered at the details of how Horcruxes were made, feeling dirty just _knowing_ what they were. “Anyway, moving on!”

 

He walked over to the bookcases and noticed that all the books were written in the script that Sirius had said was Parseltongue. He read over some of them. A few were about Potions, a few Dark Arts, and a few Transfiguration, but the majority—and this surprised Harry—the majority were about _divination_.

 

Harry wrinkled his nose. He’d already met Trelawney, and wasn’t impressed. He looked at some of the titles.

 

One was called ‘Opening Your Third Eye’. Underneath it, it said, ‘transcribed by Salazar Slytherin,’ and there was a date on it. He opened it and began reading.

 

After what felt like a few minutes, Severus walked into the room. “Harry? It’s time to go. Lunch will be served soon.”

 

Harry looked up in surprise. “Really? It’s been that long?”

 

Severus smirked. “Look how far you’ve come in your reading.” He advised.

 

Harry looked down at the book. He was on page fifty. “Oh.” He said lamely. “I’m bringing this book with me.” He said.

 

Severus looked at it. “It isn’t even in English. What language is that?”

 

Harry grinned. “Parseltongue. The book is called ‘Opening Your Third Eye.’”

 

Severus looked shocked. “Impossible. That book was destroyed in 1708, every last copy of it was. It was deemed too powerful to exist.” He breathed.

 

Harry looked at the book with newfound appreciation. “Really? Why?”

 

“Because it works, Harry. So long as you have the next two, ‘Honing Your Second Sight’ and ‘Prophecy and Portents,’ you can _truly_ use them to learn to see the future, if you are so inclined.” Severus said flatly.

 

Harry looked at the bookshelf and nodded. “Yes, those two are here, too.” He said lightly.

 

Severus let out a long, slow breath. “Be careful with those, Harry. And don’t try anything without an adult present. Myself or Lupin would be the best choices, but if Black is the only option available, he’s better than nothing.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Right. Well, let’s get up to the Great Hall.”

 

Severus sighed. “Shrink that and put it in your pocket. Don’t tell anyone what it really is. And don’t read it in public.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Fine.” He shrunk the book and slipped it into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I'm in a Supernatural mood today, so I probably won't be working on this one. There may not be a chapter tomorrow. Sorry in advance if that happens. And no, the Supernatural fic is not up. Anywhere. It's not quite far enough along for that.


	16. Secrets

“So, now that you know the theory, let’s see what you two can do.”

 

Harry squared his shoulders and cast. “Expecto Patronum!” He shouted, thinking of the time he and Ruby had scented each other, and how secure he felt after Sirius added his arms to those encircling him.

 

A shield of silver came out of his wand, but nothing more than that. He sighed, sagging a bit.

 

Draco frowned. “Still, he said it was advanced. What you can do is pretty impressive.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “Better than nothing, I agree. I’ve been trying for a little over a year now.” He told the blond.

 

Draco frowned. “Really?”

 

Harry smiled. “Just call up your happiest memory and go for it.” He advised the blond.

 

Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes and cast.

 

Nothing.

 

Remus sighed. “You both may not even be strong enough to do this.” He warned.

 

“Is there any way to know for _sure_ if we can manage it yet or not?” Harry asked.

 

“There is a potion…” Remus began.

 

Draco perked up. “I can brew that. I’ve done it before.” He said cheerfully. “I was copper at the time, and that was last year.”

 

Remus looked at him in surprise. “Really? That’s quite impressive. You must be quite the potions prodigy. You may even be as good as Severus.” He noted.

 

Draco smiled a bit, shyly. “He taught me the basics when I was eight, and I’ve been practicing since then. He’s my Godfather, so I try to make him proud. Even if I can’t quite be proud of _him_ anymore.” The Slytherin finished in a morose mumble.

 

Harry frowned. “Why can’t you be proud of him?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed. “He’s a Death Eater.” He whispered, staring at the floor.

 

“Oh, but—“

 

Remus shook his head sharply and Harry changed his words.

 

“—he’s a _teacher_ , he can’t be working for Voldemort.” The teen said, realizing that until they knew Draco was on their side, Harry couldn’t Out the man as a spy.

 

Draco met Harry’s eyes. “He’s my father’s best friend, and they talk about the ‘good old days’ a lot. They mean when you-know-who was in power.” He told the teen. “I _wish_ we could trust Severus, but he’s a Death Eater _and_ an Alpha. If he’s anything like my father, he’s an Alpha we don’t want anywhere _near_ us once heat hits. He’d probably take one whiff of our scent and come after us like a rabid wolf.”

 

Remus and Harry both winced at Draco’s choice of words.

 

Draco licked his lips. “He’s who is _supposed to_ escort me to the Hospital Wing. But I can’t trust him.” He finished in a whisper.

 

Harry felt his heart breaking for Severus, put in such an uncomfortable position by his need to keep his cover.

 

His own Godson believed him to be a bad person, and even worse, a bad _Alpha_.

 

Harry felt his resolve to see Draco safe strengthen. “Well, then we _have_ to get this right.”

 

Remus nodded. “I’ll buy the ingredients for the potion when the next Hogsmeade weekend comes.” He said. “We can test your magical strengths with the potion to make sure you’re capable of casting the spell at your age.”

 

“Just a quick question,” Harry said to Remus. “Do the memories have to be _real_ , or can we use _dreams_?”

 

Remus considered this for a moment. “You can _try_ a dream, but I don’t know how successful you’ll be.”

 

Harry conjured up thoughts of Severus looking at him with desire shining in his eyes and cast again.

 

He got a form for just a second, though it was hard to tell what it had been.

 

Draco gaped at him. “What _dream_ are you _using_?!” He asked in surprise.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, that’s a bit personal.” He mumbled.

 

Draco wrinkled his nose. “Never mind. I don’t _want_ to know.” He decided.

 

They practiced for a few more hours before it was time to head back to their dormitories for curfew.

 

*****

 

“What kinds of qualities would you look for, in an Omega?” Before Severus could give his automatic response, Harry interrupted “ _If_ you were looking.”

 

Severus sighed, stirring. “So, we’re asking _those_ kinds of questions again, are we? Why are you so interested in _my_ preferences, anyway?”

 

Harry grinned up at him. “You’re an Alpha. I don’t know very many that aren’t complete knotheads, and I _know_ what Sirius goes for: _Ruby_. So that leaves _you_ to help me determine what Alphas like. It’s something I need to know eventually, after all.”

 

Severus hummed, handing him a small clump of petals. “Mash these with two drops of armadillo bile.” He instructed. “What _I_ find attractive, hm? Well, intelligence, for one. I cannot _abide_ stupidity. At least enough bravery to stand up for one’s morals, though perhaps not quite so much as to lead one into trouble time and again.” He teased, smiling at Harry, who grinned back. “Morals, and the fortitude to stick to them.” He continued. “Humility is always a plus, though a certain amount of pride in oneself is called for.”

 

Harry tilted his head. “Yes, but _looks_. What do Alphas find attractive _physically_?” He pressed curiously.

 

Severus licked his lips. “Hmm, looks. Well, I like my partners slender, to be sure. Small enough that I can manhandle them a bit in bed.” He glanced at Harry, then asked, “None of this conversation is going any further than this room, right?”

 

Harry nodded. “Just you and me. I’m not about to go spreading tales.” He promised.

 

“Good.” Severus said, relieved. “So. Small and slender. I generally go for dark-haired men, I don’t know why, I just have a bit of a preference. Light eyes are always a plus. Blue is nice, but my favourite eye colour has always been green, the brighter the better.” The man said softly.

 

Harry slid the paste over to Severus, who took it and watched the potion for a few moments.

 

“I don’t particularly care for bulky muscles in the chest area, but a nice definition is a bonus. Lean muscles, I think is the term. Muscular _thighs_ , on the other hand, are a fondness of mine. Those that spend long hours flying tend to develop admirable thigh muscles.” He added the paste to the cauldron and shrugged. “Keep in mind, those are just _my_ personal preferences.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “I understand. No two people are exactly alike, after all.” He said lightly. ‘But _your_ preferences are all I need.’ He added mentally.

 

Severus nodded his agreement. “Quite. _Why_ do you insist on asking _me_ these questions, anyway? Is there _no one else_ you can torment?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I like you, I feel comfortable with you. There’s very _few_ Alphas I can say that about, you know.” He pointed out to the man.

 

“I know. Good Alphas are hard to find. What about Longbottom? Surely _he’s_ a good Alpha-to-be?” Severus asked.

 

Harry made a face. “Oh, God, _Neville_?! No, thanks! Are you _sure_ he’s an Alpha?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “You haven’t noticed his scent yet? You’ve spent two years in close quarters with the boy.”

 

Harry sighed. “I don’t go about _sniffing_ my dorm mates. You said yourself it was _rude_.”

 

Severus sighed. “That is no reason to not scent others _subtly_. You should know what you’re dealing with, at all times.” He pointed out.

 

Harry shook his head. “I can’t imagine forever with _Neville_. No thanks. He’s a little too proper for me.”

 

Severus smirked as he took the potion off the heat. “Too caught up in the trappings of Pureblood culture?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Too proper to let loose in bed.” Harry corrected with a small smirk. “I’d want a partner with some _fire_ to them, personally.” He drawled.

 

Severus chuckled. “ _Never_ let your Godfather hear you talking like that.” He warned.

 

Harry snorted. “Like _you’d_ tell!” He pointed out.

 

“True.” Severus agreed. “I am not the type to seek out your Dogfather’s company.”

 

Harry grinned. “I’m glad of that, you know. We can have _real_ conversations, since I don’t have to worry about them getting back to Sirius.”

 

“If by ‘real’ you mean ‘scandalous’ and ‘sexually precocious,’ yes, I suppose we _can_.” Severus drawled in amusement.

 

“You love it, don’t deny it.” Harry poked him in the side.

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “Silence, you imp. Help me bottle this for the Hospital Wing.”

 

Harry smiled and picked up a vial.

 

*****

 

Draco stomped over to the Gryffindor table the next morning at breakfast, sitting in a huff next to Harry.

 

Harry eyed him, debating whether or not he wanted to tempt fate. ‘Well, here goes nothing.’ He thought, and spoke. “Um, Malfoy?”

 

“Blaise found out I’m speaking to you now, and so within an hour all of Slytherin will know. Why try to hide it?” Draco sneered by way of explanation.

 

Harry looked around. Most people shrugged and went back to eating.

 

Neville, however, was looking straight at Draco as he breathed deeply and calmly.

 

Draco’s nostrils flared and he looked up in surprise, meeting Neville’s eyes.

 

Harry bit his lip, watching the situation unfold.

 

Draco flushed and dropped his eyes to his plate, focusing on his food, and Neville relaxed a bit, still eyeing Draco in consideration.

 

Well, now everyone had the measure of everyone else, at least.

 

“Aren’t you worried that someone will tell their parents where you were sitting today and it’ll get back to your dad?” Ron asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “If nothing else, I can tell him I’m trying to get in Harry’s good books to betray him later. He’ll like that idea.” He said lightly.

 

Harry sighed. “And I’m not supposed to be worried, hearing this?” He asked.

 

“You’re the one that said Omegas should stick together. Don’t back out on me _now_ , when things are finally getting _real_.” Draco drawled.

 

Ron shrugged. “He has a point, mate. You _did_ say that.”

 

Harry sighed. “Can I take it back?” He asked helplessly.

 

“No.” Draco said firmly. “On another note, can we talk in private after breakfast?” He asked.

 

“How private?” Harry asked.

 

“How well does _he_ know Lupin?” Draco asked, nodding toward Ron.

 

Harry blinked a few times before his brain caught up. “ _Oh_. Um, not _that_ well.” He answered. “But Remus _did_ say it was up to me if I told him, so…”

 

Draco pursed his lips. “Now I’m even _more_ curious.” He murmured.

 

Harry bit his lip. “I really don’t know how much I can tell _you_ …”

 

Draco shrugged. “Fair enough, we can talk it over.” He said mildly.

 

Harry sighed, but nodded.

 

*****

 

“So,” Draco shut the door to the Room of Requirement behind them all and turned to Harry. “What’s up with Lupin? He has the same Wild smell all Alphas give off, but it’s _more_.”

 

Harry chewed on his lip. “He said I could tell _Ron_ , mind you, _not you_.” He said quietly. “And I don’t want to betray his trust.”

 

Draco frowned. “Well, tell me this much: is he an Alpha, or isn’t he?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Not _exactly_. He’s got a lot of Alpha-like tendencies, though, and while they’re not always evident, they’re still there, right beneath the surface. But Alphas seem to get really riled up easily, and I’ve only seen Remus get angry once. Of course, that _once_ was utterly _terrifying_ and I _never_ want to see it again, but he’s _generally_ a soft-spoken, really _nice_ person.” He explained.

 

Draco chewed on his lip. “I probably wouldn’t be able to form a bond with him, but—“

 

“Actually, you probably _could_.” Harry blurted out.

 

Draco stopped short. “What? Is he part creature? What kind?”

 

Harry flushed. “Um, I think I said too much.”

 

“Well, that’s even _better_! Maybe I can just find someone else, someone that’s not an Alpha. Do you think he’ll think I’m too young if I approach him once I’ve presented?” Draco asked.

 

Harry’s face flamed. “Why are you asking _me_ this?! I don’t _know_!”

 

Draco sighed. “Honestly, Potter, it’s because you _know_ him! You’re the most likely person to know how he’ll react.” He drawled.

 

“What’s wrong with all the other Alphas in the school? If you don’t want any of the ones in Slytherin, what’s wrong with _Neville_?” Harry pressed.

 

Draco hummed. “Nothing, I suppose. Do you think he’d be a good Alpha?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “He’s always been really nice to everyone that is nice to him. I think his Grandmother raised him right.” He said.

 

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t be _horrible_ to be his mate. He’s a Pureblood from a good family, Father would like that.” Draco mused. “I’ll consider it, but when he presents, if he smells gross like most Alphas do, I’m not going through with it. I couldn’t live with _that_ horrible stink in my nose all the time.”

 

Ron snorted.

 

“What? I’m only being _honest_.”

 

Harry smiled. “Well, anyway, I need to know something: if an Omega is looking to entice an Alpha, how would they go about doing that?” He asked.

 

Draco looked over at Harry with a brow raised. “Wait until heat and approach them then. They won’t be able to resist, and if you’re lucky, they’ll go into Rut. Alphas are mindless in Rut, and they’ll mark first and ask questions later. It’s what I would do, at least. Aside from that, just spend time around them. And make them feel strong and intelligent. Pander to their ego. They like that.”

 

Harry nodded. “Thanks.”

 

“Got a specific Alpha in mind?” Draco asked curiously.

 

Harry smiled secretively. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He said teasingly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Potter. Keep your secrets. I’ve got enough to worry about right now.”


	17. Crush

Harry wandered the streets of Hogsmeade, looking around. He noticed an Apothecary and headed towards it. Maybe he could find Severus’ Christmas gift early.

 

He walked in and looked around.

 

The girl behind the counter noticed him and perked up. “Well, hello. Looking for something in particular?” She asked with a smile.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, just browsing. But I _do_ have a question: if I were to be looking for something for a person who’s very into potions and money was no object, what would you suggest for me?”

 

The girl’s smile widened. “Well, if money was no object, I’d point you toward these.” She led him to a display of cases of jewelled vials. The vials were made out of precious stones. “These vials add properties to the potions stored in them, and they are pretty to look at, too. In some cases, they can even keep the potion fresh for longer, depending on what the potion is, of course.”

 

Harry looked over the options. One set had three quarts vials, one ruby, one amethyst and one sapphire. It was expensive. ‘Worth it for Severus.’ He decided. “I’ll take that set, then.”

 

The girl’s eyebrows rose. “You really weren’t kidding about money, were you?” She asked, getting the set out and closing up the display again.

 

Harry shook his head. “I have someone I’m trying to impress, I’m willing to spend a lot on him.”

 

The girl nodded. “I suppose that makes sense. I’m Kylie, by the way.”

 

Harry grinned at her. “Harry.”

 

Her eyes flicked to his forehead, and she blinked in surprise. “Oh. Well, that explains the money issue, doesn’t it?” She laughed, handing him the vials. “I hope it goes well. Don’t be a stranger!” She added.

 

Harry winked. “I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you again.” He said happily.

 

*****

 

“And done!” Draco said in satisfaction, taking the stirring rod out of the potion and grabbing the nearby cloth to wipe it off.

 

Remus come over and looked at it. “Looks right.” He said mildly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of _course_ it does. _I_ brewed it.” He said surely, grabbing a vial and filling it. He handed it to Harry. “Remember what you’re looking for?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Gold or silver aura around my body, right?”

 

Draco gave him a single nod before turning to fill another vial.

 

Harry took his and watched as a soft light began to appear around his body, growing more apparent as it spread.

 

Draco took his dose and stepped away from the cauldron.

 

Harry’s light was turning golden, and he watched it with surprise.

 

“Why am I _not_ surprised?” Draco drawled, then turned his attention to his own light, growing stronger. His mouth dropped open when his turned golden, too. “What? That _can’t_ be right!”

 

Remus chuckled. “It might not be permanent. Like I said earlier, your magic is still growing. It experiences surges and recessions. You may just be having a surge at the moment. At any rate, that’s more than enough power to learn the spell, and it should hold at that amount for a few months, at least. That’s long enough to learn, if you try hard.”

 

Draco nodded. “Good. So, this potion can be vanished,” He cast a quick spell on it, getting rid of the unused portion before Remus could stop him. “That way we don’t have to deal with the rest.”

 

Remus glared at him half-heartedly. “Draco, that was _dangerous_!” He admonished.

 

Draco looked at him in surprise. “No it wasn’t.” He said evenly. “None of those ingredients, either separately or when combined, have an adverse reaction to magic being cast on them. It was perfectly safe.” He said as though it were obvious.

 

Remus sighed. “When I went to school, we were taught not to use magic on potions _at all_ unless the recipe called for it.” He said wearily.

 

“Well, of _course_ you shouldn’t if you don’t know whether or not an ingredient or combination of ingredients could react to the magic being cast on them. It could be dangerous, some things _explode_ when exposed to certain spells, evanesco being the most frequent to get that reaction. Beginners should _never_ use magic on potions. But I only use magic on them when I know it’s _safe_ to do so. Plus, I am _no_ beginner.” He explained.

 

Remus looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “And how did you _learn_ that the potion wouldn’t react badly?” He asked.

 

Draco eyed him with disdain. “By studying the reactions of the ingredients in books and then studying the reactions of the various combinations used. I never tested it _blindly_.” He sneered. “ _That_ would be _stupid_.”

 

Remus looked impressed. “Well, if you really put that much care into your potions education, I’m impressed. I’m sorry I judged you so quick. It was wrong of me.”

 

Draco looked mollified. “It’s fine.” He said. “You didn’t know. Just ask before you assume, in future.”

 

“I will.” Remus promised.

 

Draco nodded. “We need to get back to our common rooms. Next weekend, same time?” He asked.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry said. “Remus?”

 

“Sure, next weekend. I’ll see you then, Draco.” Remus said as the teen left.

 

Harry turned to the man as Draco left. “So, we need to talk. About Draco.”

 

Remus turned to him with a look of surprise. “Really? Specific concerns?” He prodded.

 

Harry sighed. “He likes you.” He said.

 

Remus smiled. “I like him, too.” He said amicably.

 

“No, he _likes you_ , likes you. _Romantically_.” Harry clarified.

 

Remus looked shocked. “But I’m… Old enough to be his _father_.” He breathed.

 

Harry snorted. “That might be part of the allure. You’re older, sophisticated, _able to hold your own when faced with Alphas_.” He added emphatically.

 

Remus paused in gathering his paperwork for the night. “Oh.” He said softly. “He’s afraid.” He whispered.

 

“Yes.” Harry said. “But not of _you_. He smelled your _furry little problem_ on you, but he doesn’t know _what_ he was smelling. Can I tell him? I can Obliviate him if he can’t handle it.” Harry added quickly.

 

Remus bit his lip. “Can he keep a secret?” He asked.

 

Harry shifted. “He knew what the creature in the chamber was all last year, and he only told me when they started talking about shutting the school down. I think he’s proven he can keep secrets. Besides, he’s a Slytherin. It’s kind of what they’re _known for_.”

 

Remus nodded slowly. “Then yes, you can tell him. Obliviate him if you _have_ to, but _try_ to avoid it.”

 

Harry nodded. “I can do that.” He walked up to Remus and wrapped his arms around the man. “Thanks for being so awesome, Remus.” He whispered to the man.

 

Remus’ arms came up to hug the teen back. “You’re very welcome, Harry. I’ll always be available if you need me.”

 

Harry pulled away and headed for the door. “I’ll see you in class Monday.” He said brightly, leaving the room with a bounce in his step.

 

*****

 

Harry walked by the Slytherin table the next morning, leaning down to whisper to Draco, “After breakfast, Room of Requirement.”

 

Draco nodded, not pausing in his eating, and Harry walked away to get his own breakfast.

 

They both ate quickly, and Harry headed for the room only minutes after Draco left the Great Hall.

 

Ron had opted not to go, having been told about Remus’ condition days ago. He didn’t need to see Draco’s reaction, since he could just ask Harry what it had been. Harry would have no reason to lie to him, after all.

 

Harry entered the room and Draco turned to face him. “So, why exactly are we here?” The blond asked.

 

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. “So, Remus’ secret.” He said evenly.

 

Draco’s interest sharpened at those words. “I’m listening.” He said.

 

“He _is_ a type of creature, but it’s not one most people accept. He’s even worse off then _we_ are, legally.” Harry said hesitantly, careful to keep his voice even and gauging Draco’s reaction.

 

Draco’s mind worked quickly, and Harry could see him piecing things together in his head. He saw the exact moment everything clicked for the blond. His mouth fell open in shock. “He’s a _Werewolf_!” He whispered, paling as his breathing sped up.

 

Harry’s fingers wrapped around his wand in his pocket, and he made to withdraw it, but Draco held up a hand. “Wait! I’m not going to _tell_ anyone, but I need to consider things further before I decide if I want to pursue him after all. Let me have a few days to research it. I’ll let you know if I can’t handle knowing, in a few days. I’ll be totally honest about it.” He promised.

 

Harry nodded. “Fine. I’ll give you a few days.” He allowed.

 

Draco left for the library.

 

*****

 

For the next three days, any time Draco had a free moment, he was in the library, reading a book. He didn’t _dare_ check the book out, lest Pince get the wrong idea, and after seeing the title of the book Draco had chosen to read, Harry could see why.

 

“Lycanthropy and You: Learning to Love Yourself Again.”

 

Harry sighed. Draco was willing to work through a fear instilled in him since birth to not have to mate with an Alpha. What kind of world did he live in, where someone his age was forced to make decisions like this about their future?

 

Harry headed back to the common room and sat next to Ron near the fire. “Well, he’s working through it the only way he knows how. I guess it remains to see how well that serves him in the end.”

 

Ron shrugged. “I don’t see what he sees in him, personally. I mean, sure he’s nice and smart and all that, but he’s so _old_.”

 

Harry shrugged. “He’s the same age as Severus.” He pointed out.

 

Ron gave him a dry look. “And don’t get me _started_ on _that_.” He responded.

 

“I won't.” Harry said with a smile. “Seriously, though, it’s all in the _scent_. He smells enough like an Alpha that we respond to him like an Alpha, which makes us feel comfortable with him, since we’re able to act _instinctually_. But even more than that, he’s a _good man_. Draco knows precious few of those kind of men, and when bad Alphas are all you’re exposed to, you learn that most men are the same way. Draco’s never really gotten to be around many good Alphas. He might have started to think they don’t even exist, at this point.”

 

Ron grimaced. “I feel kind of sorry for him.”

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, me too.”

 

“Still, why go after a _teacher_?” Ron pressed. “The age gap is going to cause problems later on—“

 

“Actually, I don’t think it will.” Harry said evenly. “There’s the same size gap between me and Severus, and we seem to get along _just fine_ in spite of it. Besides, in ten years or so, the gap won’t really matter, will it? And it’s not like we have to worry about their fertility declining. Only Omegas have that issue, men _and_ Alphas can get someone pregnant as long as they can get through sex alive.”

 

Ron paled. “Didn’t need those images, mate, thanks.” He muttered.

 

Harry laughed. “ _You_ thought of it.” He said.

 

“You _said_ it!” Ron shot back.

 

*****

 

“I’m supposed to meditate. While concentrating on my third eye.” Harry explained.

 

Severus smirked. “And this really _works_? Hard to believe.”

 

Harry flushed. “Well, it _is_ only the first step!” He defended himself.

 

Severus nodded. “So it is. Well, you may use my room. I will watch you so that you don’t inadvertently hurt yourself, though meditation is a fairly safe activity.”

 

Harry huffed and nodded, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.

 

Severus took his usual seat in his chair, pulling out the latest Potions Quarterly to arrive, which he still hadn’t gotten very far in.

 

They sat in companionable silence for an hour before Harry’s wand started vibrating in his holster. Harry took it out and silenced it, then got up and walked over to the couch. “Well, that went well.”

 

Severus’ brows rose. “Any noticeable effects?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “I’ve got a tingling feeling going on. Just here.” He said, touching the middle of his forehead. “The book said that’s what I was aiming for. I need to meditate for an hour every night for a week.” He frowned. “The only downside to that is that Saturday I can’t come here. I have curfew right after me and Draco’s Patronus lesson that night.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “I see. Well, you can always spend the night here, if you feel the need to keep to such a strict schedule.” He offered.

 

Harry looked at him in surprise. “Really?”

 

Severus nodded to where Harry’s old bedroom door is. “Dumbledore never removed your room, so there is still space.” He said evenly. “I would not mind.”

 

Harry grinned. “Well, in that case, you’re _never_ getting rid of—“

 

“Only for the one night.” Severus cut in firmly. “We don’t want to give Dumbledore any reason to disapprove. We can’t bend the rules too often, but since he has a soft spot for you, it will be fine this once.” He told Harry. “Besides, we can’t have you spending _too much_ time with me.” He added. “There is the matter of our natures to take into account.”

 

Harry huffed. “Who _cares_ about that?! If I end up with you, so be it! I wouldn’t mind!”

 

Severus looked at him with a raised brow. “I’ve noticed.” He said wryly. “But I am under no illusions when it comes to my desirability, either in looks or in scent. You may _think_ I am what you want _now_ , but once you present it will not take long before some other Alpha turns your head. I will not stand in the way of it when that happens.”

 

Harry frowned. “What are you talking about? Your scent is _fine_. You smell _great_ , in fact! And if I cared about looks, I’d be going after Neville already. It doesn’t matter to me, but I happen to _like_ the way you look!”

 

Severus smirked. “Harry, you have a _crush_. A silly little schoolboy infatuation. It will pass.” He said in amusement.

 

“Whatever.” Harry grumbled. “I can still stay Saturday night, right?” He asked nervously.

 

Severus smiled warmly. “Of _course_.” He said. “I would never bar you from my rooms, even when we aren’t seeing _quite_ eye-to-eye. I know it has become _your_ sanctuary as much as it is _mine_.” He told the teen.

 

‘It’s not just a little _crush_.’ Harry thought. ‘I’ll have you as my mate, Severus Snape, and nothing you can say or do will stop me!’


	18. The Scent of Terror

“I can handle it, and it changes nothing.” Draco said resolutely, sitting next to Harry again at breakfast.

 

Harry snorted. “Glad to hear it. Hurt him and I kill you.” He said lightly.

 

Draco smirked. “He’s _older_ than you, you’re not supposed to be _protective_ of him.” He teased.

 

Harry shook his head. “He means a lot to me, age is nothing. I’ll still defend him from all comers. I don’t care if he’s thirty-three or _one_ _hundred_ and three, he’s still my friend, and I _protect_ my friends.” He said firmly.

 

Draco’s smirk faded and he stared at Harry for long moments. Then he asked, in a small and unsure voice, “Am _I_ your friend?”

 

Harry smiled and nudged him with his shoulder. “’Course you are! You were my friend the second you offered to help me fit into Pureblood society better.”

 

Draco smiled a bit. “I’m glad.” He said.

 

Ron made gagging sounds. “Alright, if you two _girls_ are done being _cute_ , could one of you pass the bacon?”

 

Harry glared at him while passing the requested item. “You don’t have to get rude just because we’re venturing into emotional territory. We’re _Omegas_ , Ron, it’s our _job_ to deal with _emotions_. So that bumbling Alphas don’t have to, because heaven knows _they’d_ muck things up.” He added in amusement.

 

Draco snorted softly. “And isn’t _that_ the truth.” He muttered.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just don’t expect me to get all sappy with you, yeah?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Don’t worry, we won’t.”

 

*****

 

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry cried loudly, and beamed when he got the animal again, even though it lasted just seconds. It was long enough to tell that it was a jungle cat, likely a panther, and Draco huffed.

 

The blond tried again, getting a shield, and growled in frustration.

 

Harry smiled at him. “You’re doing very good, don’t get upset. I’ve been trying to conjure a Patronus since summer after first year, when I moved in with Sirius. You’ve gotten to the same point it took me _months_ to reach, and we’ve been trying to learn for, what? Three weeks? Draco, what you’ve accomplished is _impressive_! Just keep going, you’re making great progress!”

 

Draco huffed, then peered curiously at the base of Harry’s neck. “What’s that?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry reached up to touch the area—and came into contact with Sinister’s head. “Oh!” He laughed. “My runespoor. This is Sinister, Centrum and Dexter are hiding under the shirt. _Please_ don’t tell on me! Only my dorm mates are supposed to know about it. It could get taken from me and sent back home.”

 

Draco shrugged. “I don’t mind it. I like snakes.” He said calmly, before turning and trying the spell again.

 

There was a knock at the door and Remus went to open it.

 

Severus was there with a lightly-steaming goblet.

 

“Ah, right. I had forgotten what day it is.” Remus said lightly, taking the goblet and drinking down the dose of Wolfsbane.

 

“Your forgetfulness will get us all killed one day.” Severus muttered.

 

Harry peeked around Remus and smiled at the man brightly. “Hi!”

 

Severus looked past Remus and noticed the two students in the room.

 

“I see Potter had dragged you into his wild adventures, Draco.” Severus said cautiously.

 

Draco swallowed and nodded once. “Yes, Sir.” He answered quietly.

 

Harry noticed the unpleasant scent filling the room. It smelled like Draco, but… It was off.

 

Remus and Severus were also eyeing the boy, and Severus looked pained. “I’ll just go, then.” He said heavily.

 

Remus whispered something to him, and Severus just shook his head. “It’s fine.” He said softly, then left.

 

Draco let out a soft breath, and the scent stopped increasing, though it had already filled the room by that point.

 

“What’s that scent? Draco, was that _you_?” Harry asked.

 

Draco flushed and shifted his weight guiltily. “Sorry.” He muttered.

 

“What _is_ it? What does it _mean_?” Harry pressed.

 

Remus spoke from right behind Harry. “It was fear. When an Alpha or Omega is feeling intense emotion, they give off a scent. Judging by the rate at which the scent filled the room, Draco doesn’t just _fear_ Severus; he’s _terrified_ of him.” He said quietly.

 

Draco swallowed nervously. “You couldn’t understand. He’s cut from the same cloth my father is, and the things he’s said about Omegas… If Severus feels the same, he’s a _very bad Alpha_.” He said fearfully. “And if I don’t find someone and mate with them within eighteen months of my first heat, father’s going to find someone _he_ approves of to give me to. He _can_ , you know.” Draco added softly. “As my Alpha, it’s his right to arrange a marriage contract if I remain unmated for a year and a half following presenting.”  

 

Remus sighed. “Well, we’re doing this so that you’ll have a chance to choose someone else.”

 

Draco smiled up at him. “Thank you.” He said.

 

Remus returned the smile. “If there’s anything else I can do to help you, I would gladly—“

 

“There is _one_ thing, but… It’s a lot to ask…” Draco said, biting his lip.

 

“What is it? What else can I do to help you?”

 

“Mate with me?” Draco asked tentatively.

 

Harry groaned. “Subtle.” He muttered, then shook his head.

 

Remus stared at Draco for a few moments, then shook his head. “Draco, I couldn’t _possibly_ do that! You need an _Alpha_ to get through heats, I don’t have a _knot_!” Remus said fervently.

 

Harry shuffled to the door. “I’m just going to _leave_ now.” He said to the other two.

 

Draco shot him a smile. “ _Would_ you? Thanks.” He said, then turned back to Remus. “We can be together even if you _don’t_ have a knot. Plenty of Omegas make do with _toys_ while their Alpha isn’t around, we can always get some of those. I’d be fine with a fake knot.”

 

Remus sighed. “Draco, you hardly even _know_ me!”

 

Draco’s look turned flinty. “I know what you _are_.” He said flatly, and Remus tensed.

 

“And what do you plan to _do_ with that knowledge?” Remus asked, the barest hint of nervousness evident in the set of his shoulders.

 

“Prove to you that some people don’t care at all. _I_ certainly don’t. I don’t have very much time to try and convince you that we’d fit, but if you’re not willing, my only other option is the vial of Honour’s End I have resting in my bedside table’s drawer at home. It’s a last resort only, but I’d rather die by my own hand than live under an Alpha that doesn’t deserve me.” Draco turned away and took a few steps toward the door before adding, “Just think about it. I intend to keep asking until you give up trying to say no.” Then he left, shutting the door softly behind him.

 

Remus let out a long, slow breath. “Eventually, I’m going to slip up if he keeps asking. He’s far too beautiful to resist for long.” He muttered, admitting that fact only to himself.

 

He puttered around in the classroom getting things ready for the next day for long enough that Draco, if the teen were to be lying in wait outside the door, would give up and leave.

 

*****

 

Harry opened the door and walked in, quietly.

 

“Well, hello.” Severus said from his chair, facing away from the door as it was.

 

Harry smiled, closing the door. “How did you know it was me?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Well, I was expecting you, was I not? Besides,” His voice lost its teasing edge and became pained, “I was reminded today that the only other Omega in this school I would allow into my personal sanctum wants nothing to do with me at all.”

 

Harry frowned. “We could tell him. That you’re a spy, and all that stuff with his father is an act.” He said.

 

Severus shook his head. “Not until he’s out of his father’s home, we can’t. It’s too risky. As much as it pains me for him to be so afraid of me, there’s simply no other way at the moment.” He sighed. “Why don’t you check out your room, see if it’s still the way you remember it?”

 

Harry went and opened the door, looking in. His bed was still there, covered in the same dark green blanket he remembered. He grinned. “Everything’s the same!” He called out, delighted. He popped his head out and smiled at Severus. “You never touched it, even when I was gone, did you?”

 

Severus huffed. “Dumbledore added the room for _you_ , therefore, it is _yours_. Besides, it’s still of use in this circumstance, is it not?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “We could have shared _your bed_.” He teased.

 

“Don’t push your luck.” Severus muttered.

 

“Right. Sorry.” Harry said, closing the door. “I’m going to meditate now.” He said, taking his spot in front of the fire.

 

“Good luck.” Severus said mildly as Harry closed his eyes.

 

*****

 

“To be honest, I’m not sure I shouldn’t try Amortentia.” Draco said lightly as he sat next to Harry.

 

Ron snorted. “On _him_? Bad idea.”

 

“Yeah, I’d have to kill you.” Harry warned.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine. Lover’s Lure?” He tried.

 

“Not if I can’t use it!” Harry protested.

 

“Why can’t you?” Draco asked.

 

Harry huffed. “The person _I’m_ interested in is probably immune. It wouldn’t surprise me, immunities are easy to gain with that one.”

 

“Maybe instead of thinking of _drugging_ someone, you should look _elsewhere_ for love.” Neville suggested softly.

 

Draco sneered. “What would _you_ know about it?!” He snapped.

 

Neville’s gaze hardened. “I know enough to know that love isn’t worth it if it’s a _lie_. Plus, a pretty little Omega like you?” He smirked. “You’d have Alphas lined up around the block for a shot at being _your_ Alpha.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Like I’d _want_ a stupid, knothead Alpha. I’ve seen plenty of Alphas come and go, living with my Father. None of them were someone I’d want to be with, no matter the circumstances.” He said flatly.

 

Neville finished his porridge and stood up, towering over Draco. “Don’t lump _me_ in with the knothead Alphas your father associates with.” He said coolly. “ _Some_ of us actually treat Omegas the way they deserve. With _respect_.” He finished, then left.

 

Draco gulped.

 

Harry hid a smile. “Maybe you should give Neville a shot? _He_ certainly seems to think so. Plus, he can be trusted. If he says he won’t treat you bad, he won’t.” He promised.

 

Draco turned to watch the still-unpresented Alpha walk calmly out of the Great Hall, not even glancing back once. He chewed his lip for a moment, then sighed. “What if I present and he hates my scent? Or _he_ presents and I hate _his_?” He asked worriedly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Then you discuss it and come up with another option. I think it’s worth a shot. If you’re mated before your father can give you away, you’re free of him, right?”

 

Draco shrugged. “That’s the law, at least. The mating bond surpasses anything else. An Omega cannot be taken from their Alpha once mated.”

 

Harry hummed. “I wonder why that law is that way? You’d think _familial_ bonds would take precedence.”

 

Draco snorted. “Not if you knew what happened during heat once an Omega is mated.” He said quietly.

 

“Why? What happens?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, an Omega in heat that’s mated needs to be exposed to their Alpha’s… Ejaculate. Every heat, or the fever gets worse each time until they die from it.” He whispered, face bright red.

 

Harry flushed. “Oh. Exposed how?”

 

Draco groaned. “I can’t believe we’re discussing this. One of two ways. Either internally, through… There… Or orally, in a potion the Alpha can provide that will keep the fever down enough to make the heat bearable.”

 

Harry blinked. “Huh. Alright, I didn’t know that.”

 

Draco laughed softly. “Don’t worry, you weren’t raised in my household. Mother thinks an Omega should be aware of how their body works, and she spares no details.”

 

Harry nodded. “I see. Well, I’m done if you are.”

 

Draco smiled. “I am. Ron?”

 

Ron nodded, shoving another piece of bacon in his mouth. “Yeah, we can go.”

 

The three headed to the library.

 

*****

 

“Your third eye is unusually open today.” A blonde girl said, sitting across from the trio, who were working on their Defence essays.

 

Draco looked up and nodded at her. “Heiress Lovegood.” He said amiably.

 

The girl smiled and nodded in return. “Heir Malfoy, Lord Potter. I’m Luna. So, what have you been doing to open your third eye?”

 

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “You can _tell_?” He asked, skirting the question.

 

Luna hummed. “I can tell a great many things. And your third eye is evident. Just _there_.” She reached across the table and poked Harry in the forehead.

 

Harry felt a sharp pain and covered the area. “Argh! Don’t _poke_ it!” He snapped in agitation. “That _hurt_!”

 

Luna smiled widely. “Like I _said_ , it’s _open_.” She told him. “Have you been trying to _See_?” She asked.

 

Harry glowered at her. “And so what if I _have_?” He asked.

 

Luna shook her head with a sigh. “You’ll See alarming things. Things you can’t possibly hope to understand just yet.” She warned.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, I’ll just have to learn to live with that, then.” He told her. “I’m not going to stop when I’ve made so much progress already.”

 

“Fine.” Luna said, getting up. “Don’t say you weren’t warned.” She added as she left.

 

Harry frowned. “That was _weird_.” He muttered, rubbing his third eye carefully.

 

Draco chuckled. “Luna’s always a bit weird. But she’s usually right. What _have_ you been doing?”

 

Harry huffed. “Meditation exercises. I’ll let you know if they ever work.” He told the other teen.

 

Draco nodded in satisfaction. “Fair enough. Now, back to this essay. I have a potential mate to impress.” He said.


	19. Presenting and Plans

Harry had gotten a letter from home that apologized in advance for the lack of a long, detailed letter on Christmas, stating that Ruby would be going into heat on that day, and while they would be sending him his gifts, there would be no time to write a long-winded letter.

 

Harry wrote back that he understood, and wished them luck.

 

Break had just started, and there was a week to go before Christmas, so the castle was decorated beautifully, and the mood was festive.

 

Ron and the twins had decided to stay at the castle with Harry and Draco, in a show of solidarity, even though the twins had all their heat toys left safely at home. They’d be going to the Hospital Wing for sedation when their heat hit this year. Unmated as they were, that was still an option for them.

 

Harry, Ron, Draco and the twins had just gotten done with a snowball fight outside and had gone back inside to change out of their wet clothes and get ready for bed. Harry and Ron were just pulling on their pyjamas when it happened.

 

Harry heard pained hissing and looked under his bed, expecting to see Dexter attacking Centrum again. What he found, however, chilled his blood.

 

He cried out in shock, picking up the injured runespoor gently. “What happened?!” He asked, horrified at the blood leaking from the hole where Dexter’s head had been.

 

Sinister regarded Harry calmly. “We killed him.” He said evenly, as though it were obvious. To be fair, it _was_. Harry had merely been asking to be totally _sure_.

 

“Yes, but… _Why_?!” Harry asked.

 

Centrum met his eyes, seeming much more _present_ than she usually was, and spoke petulantly. “He made fun of me.”

 

Harry stared at her for long moments. “He does that _all the time_. Why do _this_?” He pressed.

 

Sinister and Centrum looked at each other, then turned to Harry and spoke as one: “ _Enough is enough_!”

 

Harry nodded. “Right. Let’s get you to Severus.” He said urgently.

 

He rushed out of the dormitory and down the stairs, passing the twins on the way through the common room.

 

“Whatcha got there, Harry?” Fred asked.

 

Harry stopped for a second and showed him the runespoor. “Sinister and Centrum _killed Dexter_!” He told the other Omega.

 

Fred sucked in a breath. “Harsh.” He said.

 

Harry nodded, cradling the snake close to his chest. “I’m taking them to Severus, maybe he can do something. Runespoors that bite off the critic can _die_ from the injuries!” He said.

 

Fred waved toward the portrait hole. “Well, don’t let me keep you.”

 

Harry nodded and rushed out, heading toward the dungeons quickly, cursing when one of the staircases made him take a detour.

 

He finally got to Severus’ private quarters and whispered the password, walking in. “Severus? I need help!” He called out.

 

Severus emerged from his bathroom, wet and in a dressing gown. “I was getting ready for _bed_ , Harry, as you seem to already be. Why are you here in your pyjamas?” He asked, annoyed.

 

Harry held up the Runespoor. “Is there anything you can do?” He asked plaintively.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “Of _course_ you two would kill the critic at _this_ hour. Why am I even surprised? This isn’t anything I shouldn’t have _expected_.” He turned and strode over to his desk, conjuring a thick cloth over the middle of the desk. “Put the snake on the desk.” He said, pulling out a potions vial.

 

Harry set down Sinister and Centrum.

 

Severus popped the stopper out of a vial of a purple potion. “This will sting.” He warned, before pouring the potion over the wound.

 

It bubbled and smoked, and the two remaining heads were yelling in pain, but it only lasted five seconds before the bubbling and hissing went away and Harry looked down at his Runespoor.

 

Sinister and Centrum glared at him. “ _Never again_.” They said, almost in unison.

 

Harry just smiled. “Don’t bite off anymore heads, then.” He said lightly. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay now!” He picked up the snake and draped it over his shoulders. “Thank you, Severus. I’m going back to the tower, now.” He said, leaving the man alone with one last smile as he closed the door behind himself.

 

“He should have known better than to get a _runespoor_.” Severus muttered, heading to his lab to put the dirty vial with the others to be cleaned.

 

*****

 

Harry and Ron were playing chess when Fred and George came down the stairs from their dormitory, both walking rather quickly as they headed for the portrait hole.

 

Harry caught the scent coming off them and tensed. They were going into heat, and had missed the early warning signs, by the smell of things.

 

Thankfully, there were few students there, but there was still one Alpha left at school for the winter: Neville.

 

Harry glanced his way and noticed that the scent had caught his attention. Neville was sniffing the air. His eyes locked onto the twins and a low growl emerged from his mouth.

 

‘Shit!’ Harry’s mind screeched at him: ‘Heat-Frenzy!’ Although, if it was just one Alpha, was it really considered a heat-frenzy, or just a lone Alpha in Rut?

 

Either way, the twins were in danger of being mated against their will if Neville got to them.

 

Harry rushed up and charged Neville, shouting: “Run!” at the twins as he tackled the young Alpha. Ron went to help his brothers get to the Hospital Wing.

 

Neville snarled and fought his hold fiercely, bucking and twisting in his grip until he’d broken free. He got to his feet and raced after the twins, Harry following him frantically.

 

He chased Neville until the stairs moved behind the twins, just in time, and Neville had no choice but to stop. He stopped short, watching the twins getting away, growling.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Um, Neville?”

 

“ _What_?!” Neville snapped, tension radiating off of him in waves.

 

“Do you know what’s happening to you?” Harry asked nervously.

 

Neville calmed down a bit, thinking. Then, his face cleared. “Oh, shit. Harry, I hurt you! I’m so sorry, I don’t know _what_ I was thinking!” He said, flushing as he realized what had just happened. “I… I’m pretty sure I just went into Rut.” He mumbled finally. “I wasn’t thinking of anything but that _scent_.” He murmured.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Are you good now, or still need some time to cool down?” He asked nervously.

 

Neville chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I need to get to the Hospital Wing, there’s a potion that will ease my Rut enough to where I can ignore it.” He muttered, then smiled. “But we’d better wait until she’s had time to deal with the twins. I don’t want to accost them.”

 

Harry laughed. “No, I don’t think they’d appreciate that.” He agreed.

 

They waited by the stairs until they came back and headed toward the Hospital Wing.

 

“I really hope my presenting doesn’t cause as much fuss.” Harry said.

 

Neville snorted. “Harry, you _always_ cause a fuss. It’s unavoidable for _Harry Potter_.” He pointed out.

 

Harry elbowed him. “Shut up.”

 

“Make me.” Neville shot back.

 

“I’m not into you that way, Nev, sorry.” Harry teased.

 

Neville clutched at his heart. “Oh, you wound me!” He grinned. “Anyway, let’s get that potion, I’m starting to feel the urge to… Do things I can’t do in public.” He added.

 

Harry flushed, realizing what those ‘things’ were.

 

They got into the Hospital Wing and Neville sniffed deeply, a low growl starting back up.

 

Madam Pomfrey noticed them and tsked. “And we have an Alpha that caught the scent, I see. Well, I can get you a potion for that.” She said, grabbing a vial and handing it to Neville.

 

Neville took the potion and downed it.

 

Pomfrey smiled. “There’s a good lad. Now, go ahead and go back to whatever you were doing. Once you’re away from the scent, those pesky urges should abate.” She said fondly.

 

Neville and Harry left and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower.

 

“So, Harry?” Neville questioned, sounding a bit nervous.

 

Harry glanced over at him. “Yeah?”

 

“About Draco Malfoy…” Neville began, then trailed off, biting his lip.

 

Harry laughed. “He’s after someone else, but you can feel free to try for him if you really want. He’s in need of a mate, either way, and having more options never hurt anybody.” He said.

 

Neville sighed. “If he’s got his eye on someone—“

 

“He’s not an Alpha.” Harry cut in. “He’s a creature with Alpha-like tendencies, but still, it’s not quite the same.” He told Neville lightly. “Personally, I think you’d be good for Draco. He’d be better off with an Alpha, after all.”

 

Neville frowned. “Well, who’s he after?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Remus. Professor Lupin.”

 

Neville’s eyes widened in surprise. “A _teacher_? Is he _mad_? How does he think he’s going to manage to get a _teacher_ to agree to be his mate?!”

 

Harry grinned. “Apparently by throwing himself at Remus. He seems to think that’ll work.”

 

Neville narrowed his eyes. “Well, I can tell he’s afraid of Alphas, and that’s a hard fear to get rid of, so would he feel better if he were part of a triad? We could probably convince Professor Lupin _together_. And that way, he’d know that there was someone willing to protect him from me if I get a little too… Alpha-y.” He murmured, mulling things over.

 

Harry frowned. “Is that done? Triads, I mean.” He asked in interest.

 

Neville grinned. “Certainly not _often_ , but it’s not unheard of. Usually in the cases of creature mating bonds, but sometimes regular witches and wizards feel more fulfilled with two others rather than limiting themselves to one partner. I wouldn’t mind sharing Draco if it makes him feel safer. Just… I don’t think I could submit. Even to Professor Lupin.” He muttered.

 

Harry snorted. “No offence, but I’d like to see _that_ fight for top.” He said in amusement.

 

Neville chuckled. “Well, you’re friends with him, right? The professor?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, we’re friends. Why?”

 

“I need to talk with him. Preferably _before_ I go after Draco, so there’s a plan in place for me to offer him.” Neville said. “Because I’m not going to just give up on him. I’ve fancied the pants off _him_ for _ages_.” He said with a grin.

 

Harry shrugged and changed their course. “Sure, we can talk to Remus.” He said lightly.

 

They got to Remus’ quarters and Harry knocked on the door.

 

Remus opened it and smiled. “Hello, Harry. I see you’ve brought a friend.” He opened the door wider. “Tea?” He offered.

 

Harry accepted and Neville followed suit.

 

“So, what brings you here?” He asked, bringing the tea over and handing out cups.

 

“Neville has a question. Well, more of an offer, really.” Harry explained.

 

Remus turned questioning eyes to the young Alpha.

 

“I want Draco Malfoy as my Omega.” Neville began, then cleared his throat. “The only problem I can see is that he’s _afraid_ of Alphas. He thinks we’re all bad, and I can’t really sway him myself. I was hoping _you_ could help me with that.”

 

Remus took a sip of his tea, thinking. “Well, I haven’t agreed to be with Draco. As a matter of fact, I’m trying to deny him.” He told Neville.

 

Neville smiled. “I know, Sir.”

 

“Remus, please. We’re not in class.” Remus said.

 

Neville smiled. “Alright. Well, see, I was thinking that maybe he’d be more willing if you—he won’t listen to _me_ , I’m sure—brought up the idea of forming a _triad_. He’d have protection from me, if he needed it, and also, he’d have an available knot during heats. Because I can smell what you are—I have a family friend that shares the same affliction—and Werewolves only knot in exceptional circumstances, and timing a near-full moon to coincide with a heat is hardly ever going to happen perfectly.” He pointed out.

 

Remus flushed. “I do know it can happen occasionally, but it’s not all the time. I rarely let my instincts loose enough to cause a knot to form, even when the full moon is close.” He explained.

 

Neville nodded. “That’s perfectly understandable, Remus. But my offer is simple, and you’re not giving me an answer.” He gently pressed.

 

Harry chuckled into his tea.

 

Remus smiled. “A mild-mannered Alpha, to be sure, but there _is_ that Alpha spark in you, isn’t there?”

 

Neville just raised an inquiring eyebrow in response.

 

Remus sighed. “I suppose if I’m going to keep receiving offers from students to mate, I should stop declining before I have the entirety of third year clamouring after me.” He said in mild amusement.

 

“It would be a sound idea.” Neville agreed.

 

Remus shrugged. “To be entirely honest, I’ve been considering it, and I’d like nothing more than to save that boy from his father. Lucius sounds like a horrible Alpha, and he’s been a bad egg ever since school. I was five years behind him and in a different house, but even I heard of the way he degraded the Omegas in the school. Not only did he call them names that are worse than demeaning, he would go after them when they went into heat and begin a mating bond, but never finish it, letting it fade on its own, which is horrible for the Omega that has to deal with wanting to please their Alpha for the three months it takes for that partial bond to fade. It’s a horrible way to use an Omega.”

 

Neville nodded. “I don’t know how he is personally, but from the way Draco talks of Alphas, it can’t be anything good, I know that much.”

 

Remus nodded, finishing his tea. “Fine. I’ll leave telling Draco in your hands, though. It’ll sound better coming from you, I think.” He said evenly.

 

Neville smiled. “Thank you, Remus. I’ll let him know next time I see him.”


	20. Presents and Pleas

Harry opened Severus’ door and looked in. The man was nowhere to be seen. He closed the door behind himself and set his gift for the man on the table in front of the couch.

 

He crept toward Severus’ bedroom and opened the door, seeing the man asleep.

 

He grinned and slipped his shoes off, climbing into the empty side of the bed and scooting up close to Severus, who was facing his side of the bed.

 

The man sighed. “I’m asleep, go away.” He said.

 

Harry giggled. “No, you’re not.” He pointed out. “If you were, you wouldn’t be talking.”

 

Severus let out a very loud false snore.

 

Harry nudged the man’s calf with his foot. “Come on, get up. I brought your gift with me.” He said eagerly.

 

Severus opened his eyes. “Let me guess: it’s something ridiculously expensive again, isn’t it?” He drawled.

 

Harry blinked innocently. “Money is no object for me. I _like_ spoiling you. Don’t deny it: you like it, too.”

 

Severus hummed. “Get out of my bed.” He said flatly, sitting up. “And my room. I’ll get dressed and meet you out there.”

 

Harry cheered and scooted out of the big bed, put his shoes back on, and went to wait in front of the fire.

 

After waiting for a few minutes, Severus came out of his room, impeccably dressed. He had a wrapped gift in his hands. He walked over to Harry and sat next to him, handing him the gift.

 

Harry opened it. It was a book. “Occluding and Other Mental Magicks.” Harry read, then smiled. “This is another one that will help teach me to keep you and Dumbledore out of my head?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Yes. I had noticed that you hadn’t quite learned yet. There is still time, but you are now at an age where you can grasp the intricacies of the art, so it’s time for you to delve a bit deeper into learning it. This copy is my old one, and has insights and notes in the margins that may help you learn easier.”

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Thank you, Severus! That’s brilliant!” He picked up his gift and handed it over.

 

Severus opened it and stared at the vials in shock. “Harry.” He breathed, shocked. “These are _too much_!”

 

Harry shook his head. “Nope. I want you to keep them. Use them, because that’s what they’re for. If you don’t, I’ll be very displeased.” He added.

 

Severus smiled and shook his head. “Fine, I’ll use them. Did you have any other plans for Christmas?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Ron, Draco and I were going to open our gifts in the Room of Requirement together in…” He cast ‘tempus’ and grinned. “Half an hour. Then we’re probably going to go flying because I know Sirius got me the Firebolt, so I’m giving Ron my Nimbus.” He said excitedly.

 

Severus nodded. “I see. Well, now that my plan of sleeping in has been derailed,” He said, shooting a grin at Harry, “I suppose I might as well head into the lab to do some brewing. I’ll see you later, Harry.”

 

“Don’t stay hidden away _all_ day.” Harry said, getting up. “I expect to see you at dinner, or I’m coming to get you.” He warned.

 

Severus chuckled. “Then I will make a point to be there, I suppose.”

 

“Good.” Harry said, leaving the room and heading to the Room of Requirement, the shrunken presents in his pocket spurring him on.

 

He met Draco on the way and shared a smile with him. “How are things?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “Same as always. There’s two other students staying for Christmas, one of them’s an Alpha, but I’ve been avoiding him. Blaise sent me a letter; he presented four days ago, but his mother paid an Alpha service to send over an Alpha of his age to help him through it. Italy’s laws are a lot better for Omegas.” He said lightly.

 

“Come on, I’ll race you the rest of the way there.” Harry said, grinning, then broke into a run.

 

“Damn it, Potter!” Draco shouted, starting off after him. “That’s cheating, and you know it!”

 

*****

 

Draco was heading to lunch, travelling down a hallway that was rarely used, when he was grabbed from behind and shoved face-first into a wall.

 

An older Slytherin, fifth year Damian Avery, leaned over his shoulder, making a show of scenting him quite obviously.

 

“Lookie what I’ve caught, here. A baby Omega. Pretty one, too. What’s the matter, Malfoy? Your little friends not here to back you up? Too bad, cause I’ve got a bit of a soft spot for baby Omegas. They’re usually virgins, you see, and there’s nothing like taking a hole for the first time.” The older Alpha purred. “And there’s something _special_ about _you_. I’d _love_ to be the one to knock you off your high horse. Show you that you’re nothing better than the rest of us. Family isn’t everything, Malfoy. And yours isn’t as powerful as you might think.”

 

Draco whined low in his throat as he was bound and his bound hands were stuck to the wall above him. This was exactly why he had made a point to only go through the common room while alone, or if the sixth year staying for Christmas was also there. He had no illusions about what would happen if _this_ particular Alpha caught him alone.

 

Damian reached around and began working on the fastenings of Draco’s trousers.

 

“What’s going on here?” A voice called from the other end of the hallway, and Draco was able to see someone coming toward him and Damian through a sheen of tears.

 

He blinked, freeing the tears to roll down his face, and saw that it was Neville Longbottom. ‘Great. _Another_ Alpha.’ He thought.

 

Neville growled, and Damian growled right back.

 

“Let him go.” Neville snarled.

 

“You can’t possibly think you can out-fight _me_.” Damian chuckled. “I’m going to pound you into the dirt, little boy, then I’m going to claim my prize. I’ll even let you _watch_.” He promised.

 

Neville lunged at him, taking him by surprise and bowling him over, landing on his chest.

 

He landed one punch in his face, breaking his nose, then hit him in the teeth, probably knocking a few out.

 

Damian was dazed enough by the two blows that Neville got up off him and stunned him.

 

Neville hurried over to Draco and unstuck his hands from the wall, helping him untie them and wiping the tears away gently. “Listen, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about him.” He said, indicating Damian. “He should pay for what he’s done, but all that’s going to happen is he’ll have to get a few teeth re-grown and he’ll have a broken nose until he makes it to the Hospital Wing.”

 

Draco shrugged. “It happens.” He muttered.

 

Neville shook his head. “I’d like to show you that there _are_ good Alphas out there, if you’ll _let_ me. And I’ve got a deal for you. I know I don’t stand much chance of changing your mind on my own, so I made a deal with Professor Lupin.”

 

Draco glared at him. “Why am I not surprised to hear that from an Alpha?” He spat.

 

Neville grabbed his shoulders before he could turn and stalk away. “Listen! I’m willing to share you with him, form a triad, so that he can act as a buffer between us. If I end up becoming a knothead, you’ll have someone there to protect you from me, and you’ll have the benefits during heat of an Alpha. No one else is going to give you an offer like this. Please, let me prove myself to you. I swear to you, you won’t regret it.”

 

Draco inhaled deeply, and realized that some time over the past two days, Neville had presented. “You’re…” He blinked in surprise, then grinned. “You smell _good_.”

 

Neville flushed a bit, smiling shyly. “Well, that’s a good start, I think.” He quipped, leading Draco down the hall away from the body lying in the middle of it.

 

Draco cocked his head. “How did you manage to become strong enough to take on a fifth year, anyway?” He asked.

 

Neville chuckled. “Lots of digging. I like to work with plants. Not very Alpha-like, I know, but it’s my passion. So? Do I get a chance?”

 

Draco shrugged. “Fine. You’ll get your chance. But I want Remus there when we share our first heat, or the deal’s off.” He said firmly.

 

Neville chuckled. “No one’s getting cut out, don’t worry. I’ll make sure he gets told when you present. We could even get him a house in Hogsmeade, so he’s close. I have full access to the Longbottom vault now that I’ve presented, and I can afford a house, no problem.” He offered.

 

Draco nodded. “That would probably be best.”

 

Neville bit his lip. “Do you think…” He flushed brightly. “Could I, maybe, get a kiss from you? To seal the deal?” He asked.

 

Draco stopped and looked at him, searching his face for something. Whatever he was looking for, he must have found, because he nodded. “Just one.” He added.

 

Neville smiled and cupped Draco’s face, kissing the blond tenderly.

 

Draco sighed into the kiss, accepting Neville’s touch and letting the Alpha taste him. For a first kiss, it was surprisingly nice. Especially with the way Neville’s scent curled around them, soothing something in Draco he hadn’t even realized was tense.

 

Neville let out a soft growl, more a purr than anything else, and Draco felt a shiver work its way up his spine. He broke the kiss and looked at Neville, catching his breath, as Neville trailed gentle fingers over the curve of his jaw.

 

“Merlin, you’re _so beautiful_ up close.” Neville breathed, as if to himself.

 

Draco flushed. “It’s brought me a lot of trouble, to be honest.” He told Neville. “I’d rather look ugly.”

 

Neville smiled. “Well, I’m pretty happy you’re so good-looking. Our children are going to be _gorgeous_.” He murmured.

 

Draco smiled. “Keep in mind, I have to give Remus children, too. You can’t claim full rights to my womb, Alpha.” He pointed out tentatively.

 

“Mm.” Neville carded a hand through Draco’s hair. “I like hearing you call me that.”

 

Draco chuckled. “Did you even _hear_ what I said?”

 

Neville nodded. “Yes, no hogging your womb. I can agree to that.” He said simply. “Now, let’s get to lunch.” He said, trailing his fingers down Draco’s arm and twining their fingers together.

 

Draco smiled at him and they turned toward the Great Hall as one.

 

*****

 

“…So I’ve decided to accept his offer.” Draco told Harry and Ron while sitting in the library.

 

Ron snorted. “Well, this way, you get two mates, right? What’s not to like?”

 

Harry grinned. “Plus, Remus will protect you from Neville if he gets overzealous. It’s a good idea for all three of you, I think.” He said evenly.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. We’re going to start looking for a house to share, in Hogsmeade. I mean, I’m going to inherit the Manor eventually, but in the meantime, it would be best for Remus to have a place close to the school so I can spend heats there, with him and Neville. They’ll start soon, we have to be ready. Besides,” He shrugged. “It’s not like there will be free quarantine rooms once I start my heats, unless I’m on a different schedule than most Omegas.”

 

Harry frowned. “There’s a schedule that most Omegas share?” He asked.

 

Draco smirked. “With a few variations as far as the actual start date. Most heats are within a week of each other. The most common schedule is late March, late June, late September and then late December. Some Omegas are different, though it’s rare. Generally, heats come on as the seasons change.” He finished.

 

Harry nodded. “I suppose that makes sense.” He said.

 

Draco sighed, resting his chin on one hand and staring off into space. “I’m kind of unsure how I feel about heat now. On the one hand, I’ve been dreading going into heat for years, but on the other hand, now I have an Alpha that smells amazing and seems to be relatively level-headed, _plus_ Blaise says the knot is _amazing_.” He added with a grin at Harry.

 

Ron groaned. “Guys, I get that it’s getting closer and all, but do we _really_ need to talk about this _here_? In _public_?!”

 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “No one else is _here_ , Ron. Besides, where are we going to be _able_ to talk about it? Fred and George already said not to bring him into Gryffindor Tower, and we can’t really hang out in the snake pit with that horrible Alpha there.” He said.

 

Draco shuddered. “No, we can’t. He’s worse than you know.”

 

Harry looked at him in surprise. “Really? How so?”

 

Draco sighed. “Well, the way Neville approached me was not exactly my happiest moment. Damian was… Well, he was trying to force himself on me.” He muttered.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, no! Are you all right?”

 

Draco nodded. “I’m fine, Harry, thank you. Neville got to us and broke things up before Damian had gotten very far, so now it’s just a matter of avoiding being with him alone.” He said softly.

 

Harry shook his head. “That’s not right. Isn’t there somewhere else you can stay besides the Slytherin dormitories?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed and shook his head. “Not really. I mean, there are rumours of Omegas getting private rooms once they’re mated to have their heats in, but aside from that, it’s not really done.” He explained.

 

Harry stood up. “Ron, do you want to join us for a trip to Dumbledore’s office? We’re going to see if Draco can be moved out of the Slytherin dorms.”

 

Draco frowned. “We are?” He asked blankly.

 

Harry nodded emphatically. “We are. Right now.”

 

Ron just sighed. “Nah, mate, I’m going to finish reading this chapter and then head back to Gryffindor Tower. You can tell me all about it when you get back tonight.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright, then. Come on, Draco.”

 

The two Omegas headed to Dumbledore’s office, guessing sweets until they managed to figure out the password (cockroach clusters) and went up the stairs, knocking on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Harry opened the door and smiled. “Hello, Professor.” He said genially.

 

Dumbledore smiled widely. “Harry, My Boy! It’s certainly been awhile. Been keeping busy? You’ve made new friends, I see.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Harry and Draco took seats in front of Dumbledore’s desk. “Sir, I was just wondering if there was a way that Draco could move out of the Slytherin dormitories and into another room. Anywhere would be better.” He said.

 

Dumbledore frowned. “Is there a problem with his dormitory?” He asked.

 

“Sir, I feel threatened by an Alpha in Slytherin, Damian Avery. He accosted me just yesterday in the hall and would have raped me if Neville Longbottom hadn’t shown up and defended me. We were wondering if there were any way I could be given a room out of Slytherin so that I didn’t have to face him everyday. I’d even be willing to share living quarters with a teacher.” Draco requested.

 

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, hands folded over his chest. “I’m afraid that there is very little precedent for setting up alternative living arrangements as a result of such a claim. Besides, you’re an Omega; soon enough, you’ll be welcoming any sexual advances made toward you. Even his. I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but the answer is no. I cannot assign you another room. You will just have to avoid being alone with him if you don’t want him to make another attempt. I’m sure you understand that my hands are tied until you have a mate and a heat schedule so that I can arrange a temporary room.”

 

Draco gritted his teeth. “I see.”

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “What about putting an extra room in a teacher’s private quarters, like you did for me? He could stay with Remus!” He pressed.

 

Dumbledore shook his head. “I can’t do that without permission from his father, Harry.” He said solemnly.

 

“But you did it for _me_.” Harry said plaintively, almost begging at this point.

 

Dumbledore gave him a small, sad smile. “Harry, I was only able to make that decision because your family had relinquished you into the school’s custody; _my_ custody. These circumstances are vastly different.”

 

Harry slumped into his chair. “I understand, Sir.” He said morosely.

 

“I will see you later, boys.” Dumbledore said firmly.

 

It was an obvious dismissal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I went and saw "Fantastic Beasts" yesterday. It was AMAZING! Go see it in 3D, totally worth it.


	21. Learning Together

The rest of the students had been back for two weeks now, and things had settled back down into their normal routine. For a short time, Neville had attracted the attention of the older Alphas, but they had quickly lost interest when he made it clear he wasn’t into posturing or fighting with them to establish a pecking order.

 

He’d been picked on mildly at first, but he’d proven that he wasn’t going to take that lying down. Cormac McLaggen had also made the mistake of making an offhand comment about Harry in Neville’s earshot, calling him a “pretty little bitch,” and Neville had pinned him and landed several strong punches to the other Alpha’s face within moments, heading toward the greenhouses afterward to work off his remaining aggression while Cormac’s friends took the fourth year to the Hospital Wing to heal the injuries Neville had left.

 

After that incident, Neville was regarded with a certain level of respect amongst the other Alphas, who had seen his strength and protectiveness of his friends firsthand. No one was willing to provoke him after that, and derogatory comments about Harry and the twins, and, indeed, _any_ Omegas, were kept out of his earshot.

 

That Saturday, Draco and Harry met up outside Remus’ classroom and knocked together.

 

Remus bid them enter and smiled warmly at them. “Draco, I’m going to want to speak with you after our lesson, so please stay behind.”

 

Draco nodded.

 

The lesson went well, Harry managing to produce an impressive panther that rubbed sinuously against his legs before making its way to Draco and butting its head against the blond’s hip.

 

Draco laughed at the jungle cat as it dissipated. “That’s weird. Do Patroni usually have personalities?” He asked Remus.

 

Remus hummed. “Most often, a Patronus takes the form of something that makes the caster feel _safe_. Frequently, a Patronus represents a person or trait that makes the person casting it feel secure.”

 

Harry grinned. ‘So it probably symbolizes Severus.’ He thought, thinking of the panther. ‘It makes sense that it would like both me and Draco. If Severus didn’t have to keep his act up, he’d probably have a very good relationship with Draco. It sounds like they used to be close.’

 

Draco tried for the rest of the time they were there and by the time they were supposed to leave he had produced a brief, four-legged shape that was larger than Harry’s.

 

“Good job today.” Harry said happily. “Do you want me to wait for you and walk you back to the dormitory?” He asked.

 

“That won’t be necessary, Harry, but thank you for offering. I have a suggestion that I believe will sit better with Draco.” Remus said gently. “Get to bed.”

 

Harry blinked. “Oh. Okay, then.” He left and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower.

 

Remus turned to Draco. “Neville told me what happened to you. Well, what _nearly_ happened. I’d like to offer to share my rooms with you on certain nights. Specifically, the ones on which you are here late. We’d have to keep it quiet, since it’s not exactly permitted, but since I have a vested interest in your safety, and in making sure you don’t get savaged by an Alpha before you mature, Neville suggested that you stay with me on nights that I keep you here late, and I agree: it would be for the best.” He said.

 

Draco smiled widely. “I’d love to stay with you, Remus.” He said happily.

 

Remus flushed. “Good. Great.” He stammered and gathered up his lesson plans and a few essays he still needed to mark and they headed down the hallway to his rooms. When they got in, Remus set down the stack of papers and headed into the bedroom. “So, the bed should be big enough for us both, and I promise to stay on my side.” He explained.

 

Draco smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t mind if you cuddle with me. I trust that you won’t take advantage of me, so any closeness that happens is fine.” He replied.

 

Remus sighed. “Right. There’s one elf here I know of, and you’re just his type of wizard, he should be _thrilled_ to serve you. Kreacher!” He called out.

 

The elf appeared and frowned. “The mongrel calls for Kreacher?” He muttered disdainfully.

 

Draco sneered. “What’s _his_ problem? House-elves shouldn’t call names.” He drawled.

 

Kreacher turned to look at him, and his mouth fell open. “Could it be? This boy, he looks so much like Mistress Narcissa.” The elf said softly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, Elf, Narcissa is my mother. Now, I need my pyjamas from the Slytherin dormitory. They’re silver silk, with the Malfoy crest on the front pocket of the top. Hurry and get them for me.” He ordered.

 

Kreacher bowed and left to obey him.

 

Remus chuckled. “He’ll listen to you, and you’re probably the _only_ person he won’t backtalk.” He said, before Kreacher appeared with the requested pyjamas.

 

“Very good. I’ll be calling on you tomorrow morning to bring me a new set of clothes. Be ready.” Draco said imperiously.

 

Kreacher bowed again. “Kreacher will be waiting.” The elf said, then disappeared.

 

Draco just shrugged and headed into the bathroom to change.

 

He came back out and smiled at Remus. “Your turn.” He said.

 

Remus smiled. “Fair warning, I find it hard to sleep unless I’m on the right side of the bed.” He said before heading into the bathroom.

 

Draco smiled and got into bed on the left side, then scooted over so that he was dead centre.

 

Remus came out and took one look at the bed before laughing. “I assume you intend to be a cuddler whether I like the idea or not?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “I see no reason not to take advantage of a warm body in the same bed as me. I get cold.”

 

Remus just shook his head with a smile. “Fine. I think you’ll enjoy sharing a bed with me; I put out a lot of heat.”

 

“Excellent.” Draco purred as Remus got in. He waited until the man turned off the lights before wrapping arms and legs around him and clinging to him.

 

Remus chuckled. “Good night, Draco.”

 

“Mm, good night.” Draco said happily before closing his eyes and slipping into sleep.

 

*****

 

Draco opened his eyes and saw Remus’ face right in front of his own. He smiled and cuddled closer, burying his face in the man’s chest.

 

Remus let out a sleepy rumble and his arms wrapped around Draco’s waist, pulling the blond in close and shifting him a bit higher. His mouth unerringly found Draco’s sensitive neck, fastening over his pulse point and laying open-mouthed, somnolent kisses over the spot. “Mm, morning, Love.”

 

Draco flushed. “Good morning. Not that I’m not _enjoying_ this, but are you fully awake and aware right now?” He checked.

 

Remus froze and opened his eyes. “Shit, sorry.” He mumbled. “Thought you were an ex. I’ve only ever shared a bed with her, so my mind automatically went there when I woke to a body close to mine. You cuddle like she did, too.” He explained, trying to free his arms from around Draco’s waist.

 

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Draco snapped without any real heat. “Your arms are staying right where they are. I _like_ them there.” He said resolutely.

 

Remus smiled. “Then they'll stay, I suppose.” He said, relaxing into the bed. “Sorry about kissing all over your neck, especially after what you’ve been through recently.”

 

Draco returned the smile. “Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s different when it’s someone I can trust to not go further until I’m ready. With you, it’s only a problem if you don’t do it anymore once we’ve been mated for a while.”

 

Remus chuckled. “I have a feeling me finding you attractive won’t be any problem at all.”

 

Draco’s smiled widened. “Really?”

 

“Well, now you’re just _fishing_ for compliments.” Remus teased. “You know _full well_ how attractive you are.” He added.

 

Draco flushed. “Well, yes, but it’s nice to hear it, all the same.” He told the man lightly.

 

Remus chuckled. “I’m sure it is.” He agreed. “We should really get up.”

 

Draco huffed. “I don’t _want_ to.”

 

“Draco, we have to be at breakfast, and we can’t arrive together, it would cause rumours. We need to avoid that, especially with your age, and the fact that I’m not an Alpha. If I were an Alpha, allowances would be made, but our relationship, such as it is, is rather unconventional. Neville will have to do most of the defending of the arrangement, when we come out as a triad. Society will eventually accept it if it’s the Alpha’s idea to form a triad with a non-Alpha.” Remus told Draco, getting out of bed and walking to his wardrobe, getting out his clothes for the day.

 

Draco pouted. “I don’t like it.”

 

Remus smiled. “You don’t _have_ to _like_ it. At the moment, though, it would be for the best if you could _accept_ it.”

 

“Fine, whatever. Where’s that elf? Kreacher!” Draco snapped. If Remus wanted to hide any trace of their burgeoning relationship until it _had_ to come out, Draco would just have to learn to live with it. He was good at keeping secrets, after all.

 

*****

 

Draco sat down in a huff next to Harry and Ron. He got himself some breakfast and proceeded to stab viciously at his eggs.

 

“Um, are you all right?” Ron asked warily.

 

“I’m _fine_!” Draco snapped, then sighed. “Sorry, Weasley. I’m perfectly okay, thank you, I’m just a little upset over something someone did this morning.” He explained.

 

Harry asked, “Already?” Just as Neville piped up with, “What did Remus _do_?”

 

The Alpha’s voice was low and ominous, and he was very nearly snarling as he leaned over the table toward the blond.

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “It’s _nothing_ , Neville, put your raging hormones _away_ , Merlin!” He shook his head. “I’m just a bit upset that we have to hide our relationship, such as it is. He explained the reasons this morning, and it put me in a bad mood.” He added.

 

“Oh.” Neville sat back down, relaxing. “That’s fine, then.” He said calmly.

 

Draco sighed. “Alphas, really. Never thinking things through, always running off half-cocked to defend against some _perceived_ threat. If it weren’t for the Omegas working behind the scenes, Alphas would have died off _centuries_ ago.” He muttered.

 

Neville smiled. “Aren’t I lucky I have _you_ , then?” He purred.

 

Harry and Ron shared a look. This side of Neville was new to them. They watched with avid interest to see what other new reactions Draco could pull out of Neville before breakfast ended.

 

Draco ducked his head. “Yes, _Alpha_.” He breathed with a small, shy smile.

 

Neville groaned. “Don’t take that tone with me right now, Draco.” He whispered. “Or I’m going to pop a knot _right here_ and that would be _highly_ embarrassing.”

 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Um, guys, we’re still here.” He pointed out.

 

Neville cleared his throat. “So you are. I _was_ still aware of that, thanks. I can trust you two to not spread things around, I think.” He mumbled.

 

Ron sighed. “Doesn’t mean we want to _hear_ it!” He protested.

 

“Then get up and walk away.” Draco said sharply. “No one’s _forcing_ you to stay here.”

 

Ron glared at him. “I’m not skipping breakfast just because you wanted to be disgustingly cute.” He shot back.

 

Harry elbowed Draco before he could respond and snapped, “Guys, _really_?!”

 

Draco huffed, but stopped arguing with Ron and both boys went back to eating.

 

Harry and Neville rolled their eyes at each other. Friends or not, Draco and Ron would forever be able to find _something_ to argue about.

 

*****

 

Harry frowned. “Hey, Draco?” He asked.

 

“Yeah?” Draco looked up from his book. “What?”

 

Harry bit his lip, cocking his head. “D’you think… Would you let me try to read your mind?” He asked. “Only, this book says I need to know the basics of Legilimency to learn Occlumency properly, and I need a practice partner.”

 

Draco sighed. “I’ll do it if you’ll teach me to do it, too.”

 

Ron perked up. “I want to learn, too!” He said enthusiastically.

 

Harry shushed them. “All right, fine. Let’s get out of here and head to the Room of Requirement.” He said.

 

Draco and Ron quickly put their books away. Harry marked his place and picked his up to take it with him, and they set off.

 

When they got to the room, they walked in and found it to be a replica of the Gryffindor common room.

 

Harry grinned. “Well Draco, this is probably as close to the Gryffindor common room as you’ll ever get, so enjoy it.” He said in amusement.

 

Draco sneered, looking around. “It’s all so very… Red.” He said, clearly unimpressed.

 

“So, how are we going to do this?” Ron asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Well, we should all be sitting down, because there’s no telling how this will affect us.” He said. “I’ll switch off trying to get into Draco’s head and then yours, Ron, and when I think I’ve got a handle on the spell, or we’ve spent too long on me, I’ll explain the spell and one of you can do the same.”

 

“I only want _you_ in my head, Harry. There’s a lot of Omega-related things in there no one else needs to know, plus with the way my father spoke about us… I don’t want anyone else seeing that, but it’s for the best if _you_ know what we’re up against.” Draco said abruptly.

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess it's a personal decision.”

 

Ron shrugged. “So long as you don’t use my thoughts to attack me, it doesn’t bother me to have both of you in my head.” The redhead said.

 

Harry led the way to the couch. “So, I’m going to sit in the middle and trade off whose head I try to get into.” He said. He turned to Draco first. “Ready?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “As I’ll ever be.” He responded.

 

“Legilimens.” Harry intoned, and slipped into Draco’s mind.

 

He was Draco, at seven years old, reciting potions ingredients to Severus. He drew out of the memory and grabbed onto another, and suddenly he was twelve, peering through a cracked door at his father and Severus.

 

“It’s a shame Draco had to end up as a bitch, he would have made a fine Alpha. Speaking of bitches, have you seen the latest Prophet photos of Potter? With Lord Black’s genes added in, the boy is quite the beauty. I’d love to be the one to break him in. Don’t you agree?” Lucius asked.

 

Severus hummed. “He is still immature, Lucius, and you know how I feel about those that don’t yet have their own _scent_.” He drawled.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Ah, yes, you and your love affair with scent. I haven’t forgotten, but surely you can put it aside for such a lovely young piece of arse.”

 

“Perhaps, if he were to come to me willingly and able to keep secrets, allowances could be made.” Severus said mildly.

 

Lucius laughed softly. “Severus, willing or not, it’s a _bitch_ , not a _person_. They have no legal recourse if we should choose to… Push the boundaries a bit, as far as propriety goes. Lord Black could petition for payment, citing his Omega’s loss of purity, but the payment for damaged property is small enough. It would be more than worth it, as you’d have the memories for a lifetime.”

 

Harry came out of Draco’s head and stared at the blond in horror. “That’s _disgusting_!” He spat.

 

Draco sighed. “I told you. Did you think I was _lying_?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Well, I certainly didn’t think it was _that bad_.” He muttered.

 

 


	22. Legilimentes

After three hours of practice, Harry and Draco had both mastered basic Legilimency on an unguarded mind, while Ron was having some trouble.

 

“We’ll work on it later tonight, after curfew in the dormitory.” Harry promised. “It’s lunchtime now, and I don’t want to miss it.”

 

Ron got up. “Fine. I can wait.” He agreed.

 

They headed down to lunch and sat down.

 

“Hello, Nev.” Harry said lightly, nodding to the other teen.

 

“Hi, Harry. Doing anything interesting today?” The Alpha asked.

 

Draco leaned forward. “Harry’s got a book on Occlumency, and we’re all working on learning it!” He said excitedly.

 

Neville’s brows quirked upward in interest. “Really? Well how far have you come so far?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “We’re working on learning Legilimency right now. Once the three of us are experienced Legilimens… Es? What’s the right word for more than one?” He asked, totally perplexed.

 

Neville laughed. “I asked my gran the same question when I was learning. Believe it or not, it’s Legilimentes. Similarly, Occlumentes is the plural. Latin’s tough, but it’s in our best interests to learn it, so we do what we must, yeah?”

 

Harry made a face. “Yeah. That’s going to take some getting used to.” He shrugged. “Anyway, once we have reading each others’ minds down, we’ll move onto shielding our minds. Severus gave me his old book so I could learn!” He said enthusiastically.

 

Neville looked impressed. “Wow. He must really like you. Gran once told me that Severus was a smart man that liked to amass and store knowledge around him, even if he wasn’t going to use the knowledge, as a matter of pride. Apparently, a lot of Slytherins do that.”

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. Father does that, too. He has all kinds of old and rare books in the library, and I’ll bet he’s never read most of them. He just likes to keep them around and know that he has them.” He said.

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, Severus and I got pretty close when I stayed here after first year.” He explained.

 

“I don’t understand how you can talk about him so cavalierly after seeing the conversation between him and Father.” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear. “What if he _hears_ about it from someone?” He asked, worried.

 

Harry sighed. “Draco, he’s not going to _care_ if he does. I know something about him that I can’t tell you until I can be sure your mind is as well-guarded as we can get it. Then, it’ll be safe. Until then, you’ll just have to trust me on this: I know what I can get away with.” He said.

 

Draco sat back in his seat, chewing his lip as he eyed the Head Table. “I don’t _know_ …” He said, nervously.

 

“Trust me.” Harry said again, firmly. “Just do it, this once.”

 

Draco shrugged. “Fine. It’s _your_ funeral if you’re wrong.” He muttered, focusing on his food.

 

*****

 

Harry closed the door behind himself.

 

“You and Draco seem to be growing rather close.” Severus said mildly.

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, we are. I’m teaching him Occlumency while I learn. We’re helping each other.”

 

Severus looked up from his book as Harry sat on the couch and eyed the boy. “And when he knows how to shield his mind?”

 

Harry’s smile grew. “I’m going to tell him that you’re a spy. And that you’re a good Alpha. And then I’ll drag him here so you two can rebuild your broken relationship.” He finished.

 

Severus’ eyes were wide and suspiciously wet, though it wasn’t tears yet, just the threat of them. “You’d do that? For _me_?” He whispered.

 

Harry scoffed. “Severus, I’d do that for _anybody_. The fact that it’s _you_ that’s hurting just adds more fuel to the fire. I have to get it done _faster_ , to stop your pain. You don’t deserve to hurt like that.” He walked up to the man and took his book, conjuring a bookmark for it and setting it on Severus’ table before sitting in the man’s lap. “I _hate_ seeing you hurt. I hate seeing _any_ friend hurt, but _you_ most of all.” He said, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck and leaning his head on the man’s chest.

 

Severus took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, accepting his comfort for once and letting himself be weak, be _human_ , if only for a little while.

 

Harry sat there, quiet and serene, offering silent comfort until Severus had composed himself and pulled out of the embrace. Harry let him go without a fight, allowing the man to brush off the fact that he’d just taken comfort from a child so readily.

 

“Get out of my lap.” Severus said in mild irritation.

 

Harry laughed brightly. “You _love_ it, don’t lie.” He teased, sliding off the man’s lap and sitting on the couch.

 

Severus scoffed, but didn’t deny the accusation, and Harry mentally declared a point in his favour.

 

Harry shifted uncomfortably, realizing that he had to be the one to break a certain piece of news to Severus. “Um, Severus?” He ventured timidly.

 

“Hm? What?” Severus asked, pausing in collecting his book.

 

“If a certain fifth-year Slytherin was harassing younger Slytherins, specifically young _Omegas_ , what would you do?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Severus went very, very still. “Harassing _how_ exactly?” He asked silkily, voice cold with anger.

 

Harry gulped. “Sexually.” He answered.

 

“Who?” Severus bit out.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “It’s… Um. Damian Avery.” He said shortly.

 

Severus cursed and stood up, pacing. He was muttering to himself. Finally he stopped and pinned Harry with an intense gaze. “I’ve had problems with him before concerning his behaviour toward Omegas, but seeing as there is no way to _punish_ him for what he does _legally_ …” Severus fumed silently for a few more minutes, before locking eyes on Harry again. “Who did he go after this time? Zabini?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head, dread forming a ball that sat heavily in his stomach.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “ _Who_?”

 

“Draco.” Harry whispered.

 

Severus paled and sat down in his chair, heavily, one hand covering his eyes. “No, no, _no_! Not _Draco_!” He pleaded to some unseen deity.

 

Harry got up and knelt by him, placing a hand on his knee. “Severus, he didn’t get very far! Neville stopped him before he even had Draco’s trousers undone! It’s just… You need to know. Before he tries again. Draco’s not even _presented_ yet, and he tried to… You can’t let him get _away_ with that. There has to be _something_ you can do.”

 

Severus’ head came up and the man grinned. “Oh, there’s a _great deal_ I can do. I’m not known as the harshest teacher in school for no reason.” The smile morphed into a smirk. “I’m going to make his last two-and-a-half years here _hell on Earth_.” He purred.

 

Harry shivered. “Well, better him than me.” He said.

 

“You have _no idea_ how right you are.” Severus told the boy.

 

*****

 

“I just can’t get more than glimpses!” Ron fumed.

Harry sighed. “Yes, I _had_ noticed, thanks.” He muttered, flipping through the book and illuminating it with his wand as he skimmed passages. “It _does_ say you have to have a certain kind of mentality to learn it. You need to have a certain ‘quietness of mind’ to achieve the right state to be receptive to someone else’s mind. How easily can you meditate? Severus’ notes liken Legilimency to meditative states, and I found the same thing to be true.”

 

Ron grunted. “Ginny and I both _couldn’t_ meditate when Mum tried to teach us. Neither of us had the right mindset.” He admitted.

 

Harry pursed his lips. “Then… Perhaps you _won’t_ be able to learn. If you don’t have that inner tranquillity you’d need, there’s no way to _force_ it.” He said regretfully. “Sorry.” He added softly.

 

Ron sighed. “It’s fine. I’ll hang out with the twins while you and Draco practice this. Just don’t use it against me, yeah?”

 

Harry grinned. “Sure thing. It’s a good thing I’m learning it now, because Sirius was already talking about teaching me this summer, and I’m not the biggest fan of _his_ teaching style.”

 

Ron nodded. “Makes sense. Dad taught Bill while he was in school. I think all Heads of family for the old families have to learn. You’re Lord Potter and Heir Black, you’d need to know as a matter of course. Snape might not know the custom, though. And Malfoy senior probably doesn’t think his Omega son is worth teaching those important skills. Either that, or his family’s stopped teaching the mental arts. Some have.” He finished.

 

“Well, either way, Draco and I will head to the Room of Requirement after dinner until curfew. Do you still want to come with us?” Harry offered.

 

Ron shook his head. “No, that’s fine. I’ll stay here and hang out with the twins. So long as it’s not forever, I’m sure they’ll be fine with my company for a while.”

 

Harry set his book aside. “Well, anyway, we should probably get to bed. We’ve been up two hours longer than usual already, that can’t end well when we have potions first thing tomorrow.”

 

Ron groaned. “I’m going to blow us all up tomorrow.” He mourned.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, with _that_ kind of attitude, we’re doomed.” He quipped.

 

“If you’re going to tell me to be optimistic, don’t bother. I’m seeing _Snape_ first thing. No amount of optimism will fix that.” Ron said flatly.

 

Harry glared at him. “Hey!”

 

Ron sighed. “No offense, mate. I know you like him and all.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You like what you like, and I go for tall, dark and sarcastic.” He said cheerfully.

 

“Have fun with that.” Ron said, slipping into his own bed. “Night, Harry.”

 

“Good night.”

 

*****

 

Harry felt Draco slip into his mind—and the blond had learned how to make his entry so subtle he almost didn’t feel it at all—and was pulled into his memory of the first time Sirius had transformed in front of him.

 

‘Well, if nothing else, he’s good at going after embarrassing memories.’ Harry thought ruefully.

 

‘Too right I am, Potter!’ Draco’s gleeful voice filled his head, followed by Draco leaving that memory and pulling up his ‘heat and suppressants’ discussion with Ruby.

 

Draco paused at that one, watching the whole thing, before he left Harry’s mind, pulling his lower lip into his mouth and worrying it as he thought.

 

“What’s up, Draco?” Harry asked.

 

Draco sighed heavily. “Ruby. You have a parental figure that would be willing to get you _suppressants_. _Real_ , _safe_ suppressants.” He shook his head. “You have no idea how much I envy you right now.”

 

Harry pursed his lips. “You could talk to Neville, once you’ve mated. He’ll probably let you get on some. I’m sure he doesn’t intend to use you as a baby factory. He’ll let you decide on when you want kids.” He told Draco.

 

Draco shook his head. “I doubt that. He may be a good Alpha, but _all_ Alphas want their line to continue, and that means trying until you have an Alpha son. Father would have kept going after me, if the Healer hadn’t told him it would kill Mother. He’s told me several times that he’d have rather waited until she had an Alpha, rather than make me his heir, had he been given the option.” He said.

 

Harry grimaced. “Your father’s a right nasty prick, you know that, right?” He asked conversationally. “Anyway, moving on. If I can get into your mind and pick a memory I _want_ to find, we’ll move on to Occluding next.” He said, pointing his wand at Draco. “Legilimens.”

 

He went searching, and, after a few moments of sifting through memories, found the one he wanted to see.

 

Draco was eleven, standing in line waiting to be called. The witch that was calling the students up _finally_ called his name, and he strolled to the stool and sat down.

 

The hat went in his head. ‘Another _Malfoy_.’ It said, then called out: “Slytherin!”

 

Harry pulled out of the memory and stared at Draco. “That’s _it_?!” He asked.

 

Draco looked at him with a  brow raised. “Well, yes. Why?” He asked, perplexed.

 

Harry sighed. “I had a full _conversation_ with the Hat when it was _my_ turn!” He pointed out.

 

Draco sniffed. “Well, _some of us_ know where we want to go already. Then, the choice is _simple_.”

 

Harry snorted. “Yes, and _some of us_ only know where we _don’t want to go_ , and the Hat _threatens_ to put us there anyway. It tried to talk me into Slytherin. I didn’t want to go.”

 

Draco looked affronted. “Why _not_?”

 

“I had heard all the bad Wizards came from there—“

 

“Bollocks!” Draco snapped. “That’s a _lie_!”

 

“ _And_ I didn’t much like _you_.” Harry finished.

 

Draco huffed. “Well, I was an entitled little prat first year. I thought my family would overcome my secondary gender. I had respect in Slytherin for a _bit_ , but nowhere _near_ as much as the _Alphas_ got.” He said bitterly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter right now. We can both search out memories we want to see and view only that memory, so it’s time to move on to Occluding.” He said, opening the book and flipping through pages until he got to the section on Occlumency.

 

He set the book in between himself and Draco and they both read through the passages on how to keep their stream-of-consciousness aloof from mental probing, hiding their in-the-moment thoughts.

 

It seemed straightforward enough. It said to call up the same feeling one got from being in a meditative state and focus on that feeling _only_ , pushing all other thoughts away and holding onto that quietness of mind while the other person tried to gain access.

 

Draco took a deep breath. “I think I can do that.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “That makes _one_ of us. It takes me a while to get into that state, I can’t just call it up on a whim.”

 

Draco smirked. “ _I_ can. Try me.” He prodded.

 

Harry pointed his wand at Draco. “Legilimens.” He slipped in, and there was a thick mist around him. He could see snippets of memory, but when he reached for them to view them, they slithered out of reach. He grabbed for several different memories without success before he gave up and left Draco’s mind. “That’s impressive.” He said approvingly. “How did you do that?”

 

Draco shrugged. “I just recreated a floaty, serene feeling. It worked.”

 

Harry tried to do as he said. He imagined that he was meditating and calmed his mind as much as he could, pushing away any mundane thoughts. “Alright, try.” He said, opening his eyes.

 

Draco slipped in—or Harry assumed he did, because Draco had mastered stealth-probing, he couldn’t feel a thing—and went searching for a memory.

 

He latched onto one.

 

Harry watched in horror as his memory of learning _from Severus_ about how he was going to stay small forever played out in front of him.

 

Once it was over, Draco pulled out of his mind with a wide smile. “You had to learn about _that_ from _Severus_?!” He schooled his face into an impassive mask. “I really feel for you.” He said, still clearly amused, though he was trying to hide it.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry muttered, face flaming. “Let’s keep going, at least _one of us_ seems to be getting this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an essay on why I pluraled Legilimens and Occlumens the way I did, go here: http://psychic-serpent.livejournal.com/149191.html and that should clear things up for you. 
> 
> Also, it's still 9:10 PM where I live, so Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it!


	23. Glimpse

“And so I need to stay here for the next three nights.” Harry said. “While I’m here, I can help you with Remus’ potion.” He offered.

 

Severus sighed. “Are you _sure_ the book says to try to See in your dreams three _consecutive_ nights?” He asked wearily. “Or are you just trying to stay here more often in the hope that I’ll slowly get used to having you here and beg you not to leave?”

 

Harry grinned. “Well, if that _does_ happen, I won’t be mad—“

 

“ _Harry_ —“

 

“But no, it _has_ to be three nights in a row. And it works best if the last night is the Full Moon, so it has to be _the next_ three nights. _Please_?” Harry begged, eyes wide and pleading.

 

Severus groaned. “Fine, you bloody menace, you can stay here for the next three nights. And you _will_ be helping with the Wolfsbane while you’re here!” He ordered while Harry grinned widely.

 

“That’s fine with me.” Harry said happily.

 

Severus muttered about ‘irritating Gryffindors that worm their way into people’s hearts without a care’ while he stomped over to his desk to mark some essays.

 

“Severus?” Harry ventured after a few moments.

 

“Yes?” The man asked.

 

“If Draco were better at Occlumency than me—“

 

“Which would not surprise me.” Severus cut in.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, if he _were_ , could I tell him about you earlier? And have _you_ finish teaching him? Because he’s already better than me, and we’ve just begun.” He told the man.

 

Severus looked up from his essays. “When he has a barrier strong enough to keep you out no matter how hard you try to get in, you may bring him to me, and I will continue teaching him. He needs to know, even if his father refuses to teach him. He is still a Slytherin, and it is still a useful tool to have.” Severus finished.

 

Harry grinned. “Alright.” He said happily.

 

“Keep in mind, however, that after your little stunt today, I know _exactly_ how skilled you are at Legilimency.” Severus pointed out. “I will be upset if you don’t put everything you’ve got into his training, and I will _know_ if you hold back.”

 

Harry flushed, remembering how he had tried to get into Severus’ mind earlier that day and had been firmly rebuffed. “I promise I won’t. I want him to be able to do this as much as you do.” Harry told Severus.

 

“I know you do.” Severus said to Harry. His tone was several degrees warmer than it usually was. “We’ll be able to work together on this, and things will fall into place.”

 

Harry nodded and stood up. “Time for dinner. You coming?” He asked Severus.

 

Severus got up. “Yes, let’s go.” He said.

 

“Hey, if we don’t have to hide how close I am with you, how come Remus and Draco have to hide how close _they’ve_ become?” Harry asked curiously as they headed out of the dungeons.

 

“Well, the entire school by now knows that we are close; if and when the Dark Lord returns I will likely be tasked with bringing you to him sooner rather than later. But since you have a room in my rooms and Dumbledore himself has endorsed our growing camaraderie, we are able to be around each other without arousing suspicions of wrongdoing. Lupin and Draco are not supposed to be any closer than any student and teacher here. They need to hide things from the rest of the staff as well as the other students, lest there be blames of impropriety or favouritism. Plus, there is Lupin’s condition to take into account. People are more than willing to vilify his kind, and the things people will accuse him of can range from cannibalism to wild orgies; a touch of paedophilia would not be a great stretch for most minds to make. He cannot be seen to have anything more than a professional relationship with any students, save you.” Severus told him.

 

Harry made a face. “You don’t really think people would accuse _Remus_ of—“

 

“He does not have the excuse of nature drawing him to Draco like an Alpha would be excused by. People would automatically think the worst of him if things were to come out.” Severus said. “It’s horrible to think of, but that is the way our world works.”

 

Harry sighed. “It sucks. I _hate_ the Wizarding World sometimes.” He said.

 

“Don’t we all?” Severus agreed as they reached the Great Hall. “I’ll see you after dinner. Don’t linger with your friends too long. Remember your commitment to help me with the Wolfsbane.”

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll remember, don’t worry.” He promised, then walked over to the Gryffindor table while Severus headed to the Head Table.

 

Draco was seated at the Slytherin table talking to Blaise, since he’d been neglecting his friend lately, and Ron and Neville gave Harry smiles as he sat down.

 

“So, he’s alright with you staying there for a few nights?” Ron asked.

 

Harry hummed. “He is. I have to help him with the Wolfsbane, but it’s good practice. That’s one of the seventh-year potions, so it’s a good idea to familiarize myself with it early.”

 

“I _knew_ it! You’re just using him to learn the potions early! Cheater!” Ron teased.

 

Neville chuckled. “You said this was to help you become a Seer?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but I can’t really talk about it. I’m not supposed to, or able to, share the knowledge with anyone. Unless you can read Parseltongue?” He asked.

 

Neville looked surprised, but shook his head. “No. I didn’t know there _was_ a written language.”   


Harry grinned. “Neither did I, but as it turns out, there _is_.”

 

Ron looked impressed. “How did you learn to read in Parseltongue?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Same way I learned to _speak_ it: I _didn’t_. It just looks like English to me. A different kind of script, but still, it forms words I’m familiar with to my eyes.”

 

Neville smiled. “Well, I suppose you’re just lucky.”

 

Harry snorted. “Or cursed. I still haven’t decided yet.” He added.

 

Neville and Ron considered his words for a moment before agreeing with him; the way his life had been so far, it could be either one.

 

*****

 

“And now, we take it to Lupin. He needs to drink it still warm, or it will not work. It keeps its current temperature for one hour.” Severus told Harry, handing him the goblet.

 

Harry sniffed it and recoiled. “Urgh! It smells _awful_!” He said, gagging.

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “Alright, enough dramatics.” He drawled, holding the lab door open. “Let’s go.”

 

Harry walked out of the lab, nose still wrinkled. “I’m not being dramatic, it _really_ stinks!”

 

Severus sighed. “I am familiar with the smell, and it is not _that_ bad when you consider the benefits of the potion.”

 

“You’re only saying that because you don’t trust Remus without it. He’s spent full moons at our place, _without Wolfsbane_ , and I never got hurt. He’s trustworthy, he wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

 

Severus threw out an arm to stop Harry in his tracks. “What safety precautions were in place to keep him from getting to you?” He asked, eyes locked onto Harry’s.

 

Harry sighed. “Padfoot was at the top of the basement stairs, guarding them. Moony never got past him, not _once_.”

 

Severus let out a sharp breath through his teeth. “I’ve said it _once_ , and I’ll say it _again_ : Black is wholly too irresponsible to care for a _child_!” He snapped, then continued heading toward Remus’ rooms. “He’s going to get you _killed_ , and I’ll end up losing my best friend because of a _Marauder_ yet _again_!”

 

Harry hid his grin from Severus by staying a step behind him. “I’m not going to die. A little adventure is good for the soul.”

 

Severus scoffed. “That sentiment _proves_ that you’re a Gryffindor through and through.” He told the teen as he knocked on Remus’ door.

 

Remus opened it and Harry grinned at him. “One disgusting-smelling potion, as prescribed!” He chirped, holding the goblet out to the man.

 

Remus chuckled and took it, drinking it down and making a face. “That taste never gets any better.” He said ruefully.

 

Severus scowled at the man as Harry took the goblet back. “So long as it keeps you from _eating the students_ , I believe it is worth it.” The Potions Master drawled.

 

Remus sighed. “That it is. Thank you, Severus. And you too, Harry.”

 

Harry shot him a grin. “See you again tomorrow night!” He said happily.

 

“I’ll see you then.” Remus said happily.

 

Harry and Severus headed back toward the dungeons.

 

“I dislike you living with Black for several reasons, and my dislike of the man is only one. When you first went to live with him, you didn’t even get _along_ with him, you said he was too loud, too excitable, and that is not the type of environment in which you best thrive; I was able to see that after you stayed here with me for a month. In addition, the man is a rule-breaker of the worst sort, and I’ve caught you out of bed _numerous_ times since you went to live with him, and your best excuse of late has been, and I _quote_ : ‘Oops.’ He doesn’t even teach you to break the rules _well_ , just that you can get away with it if you’re a Gryffindor.” Severus sneered.

 

“To be fair, I get away with it because I’m _cute_.” Harry corrected the man with a bright smile.

 

“You get away with it because I can’t find it in me to take you over my knee like I should.” Severus muttered.

 

Harry grinned. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

 

Severus chuckled. “I’m sure you wouldn’t.”

 

They got to Severus’ rooms and Harry headed for his room. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He said happily.

 

Severus smiled. “See you tomorrow, Harry. Sleep well.”

 

“You, too!” Harry parroted.

 

*****

 

Harry was left by Severus in a room he didn’t recognize and heard voices coming from down the hall.

 

A man entered the room and Harry’s blood ran cold.

 

It was Tom Riddle, in his mid-twenties.

 

“Hello, Harry. Is Draco here yet?” The man asked genially.

 

“Not yet.” Harry heard himself answer. “But he should be soon.”

 

There was a ‘pop’ of Apparition from right outside the door and Draco peeked in. “They’re both here already.” He told his companion.

 

“Good.” Neville came into view through the doorway and wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing him deeply. “I’ll go spend some time trying to stomach your father whilst you and the others discuss how to word the newest law you’re working on.” He said warmly.

 

“Don’t _kill_ Father, that’s all I ask. He _is_ getting better, thanks to Tom.” Draco said, shooting a grateful look at the man.

 

Neville sighed. “I’ll hold back enough to ensure he lives, but if I have to verbally flay him, I _will_. He needs to start seeing you and other Omegas as _people_.”

 

Draco smiled. “We’ll get there. It will just take _time_ , is all.” He cajoled the man. “Now, go. Talk Alpha talk with Sev and Father.” He said.

 

Neville sighed, and left Draco, heading to where the voices were coming from as Draco joined Harry and Tom in the parlour they were in. He took the seat next to Harry on the loveseat and called for a house-elf.

 

“Tea for three, please. Make sure you bring some lemon bars, too.” Draco ordered, then laid his hands over his stomach as he smiled at Harry. “Their lemon bars are to _die_ for. And at the moment, I’m _willing_ to.”

 

Tom smiled. “Neville or the Werewolf?” The man asked, a knowing smirk on his lips as the elf deposited a tray on the table.

 

Draco sighed fondly. “We’re not sure, to be honest. It doesn’t really matter to me; we’ll all love it all the same, no matter whose it is.” He said lightly, leaning forward to fix his tea.

 

Harry was surprised that Draco was willing to discuss such things with a man he professed to not want to join. What _happened_ to bring _this_ future into being?

 

“Anyway, what we’re _here_ to _discuss_ is the latest law.” Harry heard himself interrupt. “Tom, you have it?” He asked.

 

Tom nodded as Harry fixed his tea. “I have it here.” He pulled a long roll of parchment out of his robe. “It’s ironclad. We’d gain the right to vote in all elections and hold seats on the Wizengamot, for the men bloodline linked to a seat or more, as well as given the right to serve as a Proxy if someone were to name us. It’s more than women have, but there is no reason that those of us with a penis, however small, should not be allowed the rights that other men are given. Even betas have these rights, we are not demanding anything that has been reserved solely for Alphas _yet_.” As Harry finished fixing his tea, Tom began to work on his own. “I believe Severus and Neville can get it to pass.” He said. “Lucius will vote in favour of it if he wants to keep his knot.”

 

Harry winced. “I feel kind of sorry for him. You threaten him with castration almost weekly.” He noted.

 

Tom smirked. “It keeps him on his toes.” He remarked lightly. “Honestly, I don’t know if I’d ever go through with it. His Knot helps me so much during heats, I’d be lost without it.”

 

Harry snorted. “Toys are _fine_ , but you do get tired after a while and wish they could fuck you themselves like an Alpha.” He mused.

 

Draco chuckled. “I’ve never had to worry about that, thankfully. I have two cocks that are more than willing to trade off.” He said with a smile.

 

“Yes, yes, we know.” Tom sneered. “Braggart.”

 

Harry hummed. “Well, we need to decide who’s braving the Alpha room _this_ time to deliver this to them? Draco should get an automatic exemption in light of his condition.”

 

Tom glared at Harry. “Then I should also be exempt; I did it _last time_!” He pointed out.

 

Harry groaned. “Come on, you _know_ how Lucius feels about _me_!” He told the man.

 

Tom smirked. “Indeed I _do_. He gets quite a bit more passionate while he’s pretending I’m you. It’s quite nice.”

 

Harry paled. “Oh, that’s _disgusting_!” He snapped.

 

Draco made a face. “Tom, _please_! I don’t need _those_ visuals!”

 

Harry grabbed the scroll and rolled it back up. “You _owe me_.” He snapped at Tom and walked out of the room.

 

He headed into the room where the three Alphas sat, drinking something alcoholic as they chatted. “We’re done discussing it.” He said, setting the law into Severus’ lap. “See that it passes, and you’ll have at least three new allies to help you pass the next one.” He said firmly.

 

He could _feel_ Lucius’ lecherous gaze roaming over his arse as he bent and kissed Severus.

 

“Make me proud, _Alpha_.” He purred, loudly enough that the other two Alphas could hear him.

 

He heard _two_ gasps, proving that not even Neville was immune to Harry’s words when said in _that_ tone.

 

Harry shot a small smirk at Neville as he left the room, sparing not a glance for the blond man that watched him covetously.

 

Neville was worth teasing, since both of them knew it was nothing more than a game.

 

Lucius would take it as dwindling interest in Severus and try to come between them, which Harry would never be able to allow.

 

He loved his Alpha too much. That would never change.


	24. Laid Bare

Severus knocked on Harry’s door at six-thirty the next morning. When Harry didn’t answer he sighed loudly and opened the door.

 

His eyes widened as he took in the form on the bed—the _naked_ form.

 

Harry was splayed across the bed, the covers barely draped over one shoulder while his chest, stomach and cock were laid bare. One leg was wrapped in blanket still, whilst the other one dangled off the bed.

 

Severus found his gaze roving over Harry’s chest and downward, unable to keep himself from admiring the small, hard cock Harry had. It was a good size for an Omega, from what he had heard, so Harry was clearly blessed, though the boy likely wouldn’t agree with him.

 

He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the tempting view, covering them as he snapped, “MR. Potter!”

 

Harry woke with a grunt, and Severus heard shifting before the boy woke properly and the sound of rearranging covers was heard. “Sorry, Severus. I’m covered now.”

 

Severus dropped his hand and glared at the boy. “And _why_ were you sleeping in the nude, pray tell?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “The book says to. Honestly, I didn’t think you’d still walk in like that. I _am_ thirteen now, I think I can take care of myself.”

 

Severus snorted. “Well, I will take your state of undress into consideration for the next two nights, but don’t make this a habit.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I won’t. I must have forgotten to set an alarm last night. I have pyjamas to wear to get to the shower in, I promise.”

 

Severus sighed. “Well, I’ll let you put them on. Tomorrow, set an alarm on your wand.”

 

“I will. Sorry, Severus.” He said sheepishly.

 

Severus nodded once and shut the door.

 

Harry dressed, thinking over the vision he’d had.

 

He’d been on _friendly_ terms with Tom Riddle? And _how_ had the man gotten his body back?

 

He shook his head and focused on getting into the bathroom and getting his shower started.

 

He realized that Severus had obviously seen him naked and smiled as he considered that fact.

 

‘I wonder if he _liked_ what he saw?’ Harry thought, a bit disappointed that Severus had had time to cover his eyes before waking Harry. Harry would have liked to have seen his initial, honest reaction to a naked Omega in his rooms. ‘Either way, now that he’s seen me, he can picture me naked more easily.’ He mused, a small smile spreading across his face. ‘That can only help my plan to bear fruit sooner.’

 

*****

 

Severus growled at the essays in front of him. It wasn’t _their_ fault he was hiding in his office during lunch, unwilling to go to the Great Hall and see Harry sitting with his friends, laughing and smiling and— _dammit_. Now Severus was picturing the boy naked _again_!

 

He sighed and ate the sandwich Pippy had brought him, resolving to focus on the essays, instead of how the boy had looked, spread out on display like that, all innocent curves and soft skin everywhere.

 

Omegas were known to be beautiful, but _really_ , Harry was _stunning_. And he hadn’t even fully grown into his body yet, he was still all leg and arm, too tall for his weight and running a bit on the thin side. Although Severus had been watching (he couldn’t help it), and Harry ate well enough. Healthy portions, even when it came to vegetables.

 

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the damning thoughts—to no avail.

 

He was still too aware of the comeliness of the boy, even with Black’s genes added in— _especially_ with Black’s genes added in.

 

Sirius Black’s blood adoption had changed his scruffy mop of hair to sleek waves with just a hint of curl to it, while softening the angles of his face. His nose became less harsh and his lips fuller, more lush and kissable—not that Severus _wanted_ to kiss them, but he could appreciate a nice set of lips, all the same. His jaw had become less angular, more gently curved. All in all, the aristocratic looks that Black had worn with arrogant surety of his attractiveness, Harry wore with a gentle humility that made it all the more appealing.

 

Not that Severus was _looking_ , of course.

 

*****

 

“And you’re _sure_ it said to be in the _nude_ whilst receiving these visions?” Severus pressed.

 

Harry sighed. “ _Yes_. The books say that I need to be _skyclad_ , and thanks to Sirius’ Pureblood etiquette lessons, I know that _that_ means _naked_.” He told the man. “It’s not like I’m trying to entice you or anything.” ‘Yet.’ He mentally added. “I wouldn’t do that, I’m not even _ready_ for sex.” He said quietly.

 

‘See? He’s not _ready_. You’re sexualizing a _child_.’ Severus’ brain chastised.

 

They got to Remus’ rooms and delivered the potion. After taking it, Remus spoke: “Severus, can I have a word with you?”

 

Severus stiffened, but replied, “Very well, Lupin. Harry, wait here, I’ll be out shortly.” He followed Remus into the rooms.

 

The Werewolf Warded the door, then turned solemn eyes to Severus. “Something’s had you tense all day, and you’ve smelled faintly of arousal and guilt. Why?”

 

Severus shook his head. “It’s Harry. He’s been staying in my rooms to try and become a Seer, under supervision, but I walked in on him sleeping this morning, and… He was naked. And uncovered. I saw more than I wanted to and—“

 

“It turned you on.” Remus guessed. “Severus, there’s nothing wrong with being attracted to an Omega, it’s in your blood. His age may be cause for concern, but you wouldn’t _act_ on it, would you?” He checked.

 

Severus’ eyes widened. “ _No_! _Absolutely_ not! It would take an act of God—“

 

Remus smiled and held up a hand. “Then there’s nothing to be so _guilty_ about, you’re going to make yourself _sick_. So you saw more than you intended to, so what? It’s not your fault you can’t get the image of a naked young Omega out of your head. He’s old enough to have presented already, which, for an Omega, means he’s on the cusp of sexual maturity. I doubt he’s got more than a year left before he presents, and how long has it been since your last lover parted ways with you?”

 

Severus gritted his teeth and averted his eyes in reply.

 

“Too long, then.” Remus supplied. “Plus,” Remus lowered his voice and told the man, “I’ve been catching the scent of you laced in with Harry’s for the last few months, and I doubt he’s been spending _every_ Saturday afternoon in your rooms. Has he?” He asked.

 

Severus frowned and shook his head. “No. He spends two weeknights a week with me, and the occasional Sunday evening, but he’s usually in the library with Draco and Mr. Weasley those days.” He explained.

 

Remus smiled. “I thought so. He’s imprinted on you, then. Come his heat, he’s going to want _you_ more than any other Alphas and he’ll fight for you if he has to. Harry’s very tenacious. That being said, I will keep my silence to Sirius if you can’t resist the urge, because while he carries _your_ scent, _you_ carry _his_. It’s very faint, but since I am a Werewolf, I can smell an unpresented Alpha or Omega’s scent under their baby scent, and his is on you, even when he’s nowhere around. Understand, I’m not _blaming you_ at all. These things happen.”

 

“Lupin, I would _never_ —“

 

Remus shook his head. “Don’t say that. I think you’d make a good match. Neville’s taken already, he’s enraptured with Draco, they’re practically bonded already, and the other four Alphas in Gryffindor are either already spoken for, or the _worst_ kind of knotheads you could imagine.”

 

Severus took a deep breath. “I didn’t want this for him. He deserves so much better.” He whispered.

 

Remus laid a hand on Severus’ arm. “Before seeing him naked, did you feel any kind of draw to him?” He asked.

 

Severus gulped. “As a friend. A _best_ friend, but wholly platonic, I swear.” He vowed.

 

“Then you may very well be True Mates.” Remus said.

 

Severus scoffed. “That’s a _myth_!” He spat.

 

Remus smiled. “Believe what you like, but one of the hallmarks of a True Mate pair is feeling drawn to each other in whatever capacity the other needs you in. Harry needs a friend right now, as did you, but when he needs a lover, I believe you will find your desires toward him changing, as well. Just think on it.”

 

Severus turned toward the door. “Let me out.” He ordered.

 

Remus dispelled the Ward and watched Severus stalk through the door, leaving in a huff, muttering about ‘interfering busybodies.’

 

*****

 

Harry glanced up at Severus again. He was still glaring at the book he was supposedly ‘reading’ as though it had personally offended him, and he hadn’t turned a page in thirty minutes.

 

Harry took a deep breath, shored up his Gryffindor courage, and got up, walked over to the man, took the book and planted himself right in Severus’ lap. “What’s _wrong_?” He asked.

 

Severus’ entire body stiffened, then the man let out a deep breath and relaxed. “Get off me, you hell-spawn.” He said without heat.

 

“Not until you tell me what has you so upset. It’s making the whole room smell, did you notice that?” Harry asked.

 

Severus took a deep breath, and sure enough, he could smell his own anger on the air. “Sorry.” He muttered.

 

“What _is_ it?” Harry pressed.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. “I’m not telling you, it’ll send entirely the wrong message. Besides, it can’t possibly be true, anyway, there’s no reason to get your hopes up.” He said flatly.

 

Harry cocked his head. “What?” He asked blankly.

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing. Go to bed, it’s eleven o’clock already.” Severus told the teen.

 

Harry huffed. “Fine, but this doesn’t mean this discussion is over.” He warned.

 

Severus chuckled. “I’ll take whatever reprieve I can get.” He shot back.

 

*****

 

Harry was again aware that this was not his reality, but this time he was waking up from sleeping, and his bed was softer than he remembered, plus there was an arm around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back. He tried to turn around to find out who it was, when a low growl sounded in his ear and he froze.

 

“Don’t move.” A low voice drawled.

 

Harry shivered, realizing that he was in bed with Severus. So they _did_ end up together, it seemed. He had assumed so after the last vision, but this was proof positive!

 

The man hummed and scented him, burying his face in the juncture of Harry’s shoulder and neck and inhaling deeply. “Your heat’s over.” He commented. “Two days early.” He added.

 

Harry felt himself smile and stretch. “Yes, it is. I think it’s safe to say it worked. Where’s that cream you use on me after heats? I need it. It may have only been three days, but I’m still sore.”

 

Severus nudged him onto his front and there was the sound of a drawer being opened and closed.

 

The covers were pulled off his back and a cool, slick finger found his hole, circling it and pressing in gently.

 

Harry savoured the feeling. He was rather open already, so the feeling was not as intense as it would be normally, he was sure, but still, this was his first experience with having _anything_ inside him.

 

Severus’ fingers were deft and sure, spreading the cream around and retreating, only to return with more cool cream.

 

Harry moaned.

 

Severus chuckled. “Don’t start, Harry. We’ve had quite enough of each other for now.” He said firmly. “So, any plans for names?” The man asked offhandedly.

 

Harry licked his lips. “I don’t know. I kind of just want to wait and see what they are. I don’t want to give them some super-masculine name if they’re going to be an Omega, after all.” He said. “Why, do _you_ have any favourites?”

 

Severus hummed. “I like Adrian, for a boy. But you’re right, it’s more suited for an Alpha. Perhaps Rowen for a male Omega? Would you mind Lily for a girl?” He asked tentatively.

 

Harry snorted. “Severus, she was my _mother_. I’m the _last_ person that would be against honouring her in that way. Of _course_ we could name our daughter after her! I was going to suggest it if you didn’t, honestly.”

 

“I’m glad. So, you said something about Tom and Lucius expecting? Or did I mishear you?” Severus asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, you heard me right. Tom wants to name his first son _Sebastian_.”

 

Severus hummed. “It’s a good, strong name.” He said mildly.

 

Harry smiled. “I agree.” He waited until Severus’ fingers left his hole and flipped over onto his back. “Kiss me.” He demanded.

 

Severus chuckled and leaned down, sealing his lips over Harry’s and teasing his mouth open, nibbling at Harry’s bottom lip—

 

And Harry woke to his wand beeping in his ear and buzzing.

 

He groaned and rolled over, grabbing it and giving it a sharp flick to turn it off. “I hate you.” He mumbled into his pillow.

 

There was a knock on his door, right on cue, and he raised his head and groaned loudly.

 

“That’s not _words_.” Severus pointed out through the door.

 

“I hate life.” Harry shouted back.

 

Severus was silent for a moment, then his voice called out, “Acceptable, I suppose. No matter how much you hate life, you are required to attend classes.” He added.

 

Harry sighed and rolled out of bed, pulling on his pyjamas and leaving the room. “I just had the most _rude awakening_ in the history of rude awakenings.” He declared.

 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Severus said mildly.

 

Harry turned to glare at him. “You don’t know what I was just Seeing and where the vision cut off!”

 

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I can hazard a guess, though. You’ll survive, believe it or not.”

 

Harry growled and stormed into the bathroom.


	25. A Full Vision

“So I know something about your future.” Harry said happily to Draco when the blond took his usual seat beside Harry.

 

“Oh? What do you know?” The blond drawled.

 

Harry smiled. “I know that you get pregnant, and you looked the right age to still be in school.” He revealed. “Plus, you were still in contact with your _father_.” He told the blond.

 

Draco paled. “No.” He whispered, eyes wide. “How old, _exactly_? And who was I pregnant _by_?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, don’t freak out! It was either Neville or Remus’ kid, you weren’t sure which, but you didn’t care. But for some reason we were meeting in Lucius’ house.” He bit his lip.

 

Draco sighed in relief. “You know what, don’t tell me anything else. I think the shock you just gave me took three years off my life!”

 

Neville rolled his eyes. “Harry, you really shouldn’t spread that kind of talk around. You don’t want people to know what you can do, and besides, the future is fluid and changeable, you can’t know that a certain _possibility_ is _going to_ come to pass. Don’t assume what you saw will definitely happen, because your choice of underwear on any given day could set in motion a chain of events that changes the future we’re all set to experience. You just never know.”

 

Harry flushed. “Sorry. I’ll keep it to myself.” He muttered.

 

“It’s cool that you can do that, though. Can you choose what you’re going to See before you have the vision?” Draco asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not yet, but eventually, I’ll learn to.” He told the blond.

 

Draco nodded. “I see. Well, it’s going to come in handy when you _do_ have a grip on it. We can find out how the war’s going to end. I’m fairly certain _you’ll_ win, of course, but the question is: _when_.” He finished.

 

“Right.” Harry said, turning his attention to his food. ‘Honestly, I’m not so sure that’s what happens.’ He thought.

 

*****

 

Severus added two drops of Moondew to the potion and stirred twice, then filled a goblet with the concoction and handed it to Harry.

 

“That smell never gets any better.” Harry commented, making a face.

 

“Nor is it going to.” Severus agreed. “Now, come on.”

 

Harry followed him out of the lab. “Draco’s already started working with a barrier. I had to let him read ahead.” The teen said.

 

“Really? He’s learning fast.”

 

Harry nodded. “He is. I asked him how he was getting so good, and he said he was practicing all the time. He’s even trying to Occlude during classes.”

 

Severus hummed. “Yes, that would help him to learn faster. And why haven’t _you_ been doing the _same_?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, I forget to.”

 

Severus sighed. “Hopeless.” He muttered.

 

“I’m not _hopeless_!” Harry snapped. “I’m just forgetful, that’s all.”

 

“And it’s going to get you _killed_.” Severus told him.

 

Harry huffed as they came to Remus’ door. “I can remember better when I have better incentive—Hi! Here’s your potion!” Harry broke off, smiling brightly at Remus.

 

Remus took the potion and drank it down. “Did I interrupt an argument?” He asked.

 

“No.” Harry answered at the same time that Severus told him, “Yes.”

 

Remus smiled, handing the goblet back to Harry. “Really? What about?”

 

Harry flushed. “I haven’t been learning Occlumency as fast as Draco.” He muttered.

 

Remus’ eyes widened. “ _Occlumency_? Severus, isn’t that asking a bit _much_? Mental Magic is highly advanced, and it needs a certain maturity—“

 

“I’m giving him books that are appropriate for his age, don’t worry. He’s learning the basics for now. The book he has should teach him what he needs to know to start working with a barrier method. It won’t delve into fighting off mental _attacks_ , or hiding things within multiple _layers_ of Occlumency shields. Nothing so advanced as that. But, in time, I intend for him to learn those, as well.” Severus said, glancing down to meet Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry grinned up at him. “I’ll learn!” He said excitedly. “I just could use some help, is all.”

 

Severus smiled a bit. “We’ll talk when we get back to my rooms.” He said, letting a hand come down to rest on Harry’s shoulder, grounding them both.

 

Remus’ eyes softened at the happiness Harry exuded from the small action. He might not be able to tell what Severus was thinking, but Harry wore his emotions on his face blatantly, and Remus saw nothing there but joy. “Well,” He said warmly, “I’ll let you two go, then. I’ll see you on Saturday, Harry.”

 

Harry turned his smile on Remus. “See you then!”

 

Severus gave Remus a nod and turned, leading the way back down to the dungeons.

 

When they got back to his rooms Severus sat on the couch. “Now, what were you saying about ‘incentive?’” He asked Harry.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, if there were a _reward_ for Occluding that I could _earn_ every day…” He licked his lips. “I might be more inclined to learn.” He said lightly.

 

Severus snorted. “I think not. While we may be able to get away with that kind of relationship once you present by claiming we were scent-drunk, we’d have no such excuse for slipping into a closer relationship _before_ you present.”

 

Harry sighed. “Well, I _did_ try.” He said heavily.

 

Severus chuckled. “Be patient. There is no way of knowing whether or not our relationship will develop into a sexual one with time, but for now, be content with what we have. I cannot give you any more than a close friendship at this time. I need you to understand that, and content yourself with it.” He said mildly.

 

Harry bit his lip. “And when you _can_?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Then we will discuss things further then. I make no promises before their time, you know that.” He told the teen.

 

“I _know_.” Harry said heavily. “If I had _already_ presented—“

 

“We would have a whole new level of relation to consider. Scent is a big factor in interpersonal relationships between Alphas and Omegas, you know that. When you present, there is no way to know how you will smell to everyone. It could be the final nail in the coffin of our companionship, or it could only deepen our camaraderie. We will not know until it happens.” Severus said.

 

Harry snorted. “I’ll smell irresistible to you and you’ll fall head-over-heels in love with me.” He said surely. “And we’ll end up mated with a hundred babies!”

 

Severus smirked and draped an arm over Harry’s shoulders. “A hundred is quite a lot. Are you sure you’re up for that?” He asked, humouring the teen.

 

“I’m up for as many as you can give me!” Harry said.

 

Severus chuckled. “We’ll see. It’s late. You should get to bed now.”

 

Harry sighed, getting up. “Fine. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said lightly.

 

Severus nodded. “I’ll see you then.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

Harry was suddenly aware again, and his arse was _full_. He moaned, rocking back against the knot buried within him.

 

Severus’ hands grabbed his hips, stilling him. “Do. _Not_. Move.” The man grated out past clenched teeth.

 

Harry huffed and melted against the man’s chest instead, moaning quietly. “I love you.”

 

Severus growled as he came again. “I love you, minx, but you need to be. _Still_.”

 

Harry clamped down on the man, coaxing out the rest of his current load, and smiled. “You know, I kind of want to get started on a family.” He said softly.

 

Severus shifted, grabbing Harry’s thighs and moving them so that the teen was straddling his waist more comfortably. “ _Really_? You’ve never said anything like this _before_.” He noted.

 

Harry hummed. “Well, it’s kind of a _new_ development. See, Tom doesn’t need to worry about school when he plans babies with Lucius, and Draco’s following along with Neville, so they don’t need to talk it over; they _have_ a plan. But we never talked about it, and… I want a baby. I’m ready, and I can always take my tests at the ministry when I’m ready for _them_.” He said hesitantly.

 

Severus licked his lips, considering it. “That much is true. I suppose we _could_ try for a child already, if it matters that much to you.”

 

Harry smiled widely. “ _Thank you_ , Severus. You have no _idea_ how much this means to me.” He said gratefully.

 

Severus chuckled. “Oh, I think I have _some_ idea. Keep in mind, those tests will not excuse you from your primary duty as caretaker once these children you speak of become a _reality_.” He warned.

 

Harry snorted. “Heaven _forbid_ I have _other obligations_.” He teased.

 

Severus nodded. “Quite.” He agreed. “Your job is to raise my children and cook my meals.” He said firmly, following the statement with a smack to Harry’s arse. “And warm my bed, of course.”

 

Harry grinned. “We can’t forget the Omega’s most _important_ job: we must always be an obedient, agreeable bed warmer once night falls.”

 

“Mm, indeed.” Severus slipped free and cleaned them with a wave of his wand. “Food, water.” He prompted, and Harry stopped shifting around.

 

“Yes, food. Where?”

 

“Pippy!” If the man was at all abashed by the elf seeing him in such a state of undress, Harry had never seen any evidence to prove it. “Can we get some fruit, as well as crackers and a selection of cheeses? You know what I like. And two glasses of sparkling mineral water.” He said, and the elf nodded.

 

“Pippy will be right back!” The elf told him, disappearing with a ‘pop.’

 

Harry propped his chin on Severus’ chest, playing idly with a nipple. “How come you never ask what _I_ want during heat? Not that I _mind_ , it’s just that you _always_ check with me when you plan meals for us, _except_ while I’m in heat.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Well, that’s a symptom of being an Alpha, I’m afraid. I must take care of you during heat. You go through heat to prove your fertility, so in turn, I spend your heat proving I am an adequate caretaker for you whilst you are breeding. I prove my worth in what ways I can whilst you prove that you can give me children. Such is the way of Alphas and Omegas.”

 

Pippy came back with a loaded tray and set it by the bed on the bedside table, setting two glasses of water beside it.

 

Severus smiled at her. “Thank you, Pippy. That will be all.” He said, dismissing her.

 

Pippy beamed and nodded, disappearing again.

 

Severus handed one glass of water to Harry and took the other himself and they both drank greedily, replenishing the fluids they had both used up so far during their rounds of marathon sex. The man watched in amusement as Harry refilled his glass with an aguamenti and drank some more.

 

The teen finished the second glass of water and paused, gulping in breaths. “God, that’s good water.” He said once he’d recovered his breath.

 

Severus laughed loudly, jostling Harry, who slipped off his chest while glaring at him.

 

“ _What_?!” Harry snapped once the man had stopped laughing and was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

 

Severus let out a few more chuckles, then replied: “Spoken like a true Omega in heat. You’ve been using up your body’s stores of fluids at an alarming rate over the past four days. This is why Omegas coming up on heat or coming down off heat frequently super-hydrate. The amount of liquid an Omega can take in is, quite frankly, astounding.”

 

Harry pouted while Severus busied himself with the platter of food Pippy had brought.

 

“Come on, Harry, open up.” Severus coaxed, holding a cracker with cheese on it in front of his mouth.

 

Harry huffed through his nose, refusing to open his mouth.

 

“Harry, if you’re going to act like a child, I shall have to spank you.” Severus threatened.

 

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Really?” He asked eagerly.

 

Severus sighed. “Or _not_ spank you, whichever gets the desired response.”

 

Harry smiled and opened his mouth, biting into the cracker.

 

Severus ate the other half.

 

“Oh, wow!” Harry said once he’d swallowed. “What kind of cheese is _that_?!” He asked eagerly.

 

Severus smiled. “Brie. It’s good, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

Harry looked over the rest of the tray. “You’ve been holding out on me. How come we’ve only had fruit before?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “It was fast and came to mind easier. To be honest, changing things up a bit was young Mr. Longbottom’s idea.” He confessed. “He suggested a great many quick and easy things to try during heats to keep things interesting. There is no rule that states we must always have fruit during heat. The only real rule is that it has to be me that chooses the food and me that feeds you. That still leaves a lot of options.”

 

Harry grinned. “So pump _Neville_ for information, got it!” He teased, giggling when Severus growled and began tickling him.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ ruin one of the few surprises I have for you!” He said sternly.

 

Harry stopped trying to get away and instead draped his upper body over Severus’ chest, facing the table with the tray on it. “What else is on there?” He asked eagerly.

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes, let’s eat our fill before your next wave hits.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes and realized that he was feeling a bit more refreshed than usual, and to top things off, he was up _before_ his alarm.

 

Apparently, only just before it, because it chose that moment to go off.

 

Harry chuckled and turned it off.

 

Severus’ knock sounded and Harry smiled. “I’m up. Give me a second.” He called out.

 

He dressed in his pyjamas and grabbed his uniform for the day, then passed through the room, getting a nod from Severus, who was at his desk looking over some papers. “So, we’ve finished Werewolves, what else should we have your defence class learn?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Vampires?” He suggested.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes, considering it. “That idea has merit. Lupin hasn’t covered them?”

 

Harry grinned. “For some reason, he seems to be avoiding creatures that were originally wizards. I wonder why?” He teased.

 

Severus shot him a mild glare. “Get in the shower, you mouthy little brat. _Why_ I put up with you, I’ve _no_ idea.” He muttered.

 

Harry snorted and walked into the bathroom.

 

He took a deep breath of the damp, Severus-scented air and began to undress. Off to a good start so far. If the day kept up like this, Harry would count himself lucky.


	26. Mending the Rift

“So what are you going to do when you can’t get into my head anymore?” Draco asked.

 

Harry smiled. “There’s a plan in place, don’t worry. You’ll have to trust me, though.”

 

Draco shrugged. “I trust you well enough.” He said lightly.

 

“Alright, once more! Legilimens!” Harry got in and slammed against Draco’s barrier, getting no result. He pulled back and bashed against it again, fracturing it. He dove in through the crack and pulled up a memory.

 

Draco was sitting at his mother’s knee, no more than five years old, and she was telling him about Omegas.

 

“Of course,” She said warmly, running a hand through Draco’s hair, “Your father wants the best for you. He’ll make sure you get a strong Alpha for a mate, but remember, I’m always here if you need to get away. A decent Alpha would never deny their Omega time with their mother. It’s an important bond to have, you know. A mother is always there for her children, and you’ll know what I mean when you have your own.” She leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Draco’s head. “Now, go play outside.” She said.

 

Draco got up. “Okay, Mother.” He said, heading out to play.

 

Harry pulled out of Draco’s head and grinned. “I got in.” He said smugly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I was going easy on you, Potter.” He said in a bored tone.

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “You were _not_!” He denied.

 

Draco smirked. “I _was_ , actually.”

 

“Fight me with everything you’ve got, then.” Harry said, pointing his wand at Draco.

 

Draco sighed and relaxed his body, getting comfortable. “Whenever you’re ready.” He said.

 

Harry cast the spell again, bashing against Draco’s barrier with everything he had in him. He hit it again, and again, losing count of how many times he’d hit it before finally giving up. “Well, I’m impressed.” Harry declared.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Indeed. So, what’s your great plan?”

 

Harry mentally took stock of how many hours remained until curfew. He had two hours left. “Come on, there’s still time.” He said, getting up and leading the way down into the dungeons.

 

“Where are we _going_ , Potter?” Draco asked in irritation.

 

Harry grinned. “You said you trusted me, right? Just bear with me, and trust me a little bit more. I promise you, it’ll be worth it.” He said surely.

 

Draco’s footsteps behind him faltered as they turned the corner that led to Severus’ office and his rooms beyond it. “Harry, _no_.” He hissed. “Why would you bring me here? He’ll be so _angry_!” He said softly.

 

Harry turned to face Draco. “He _won’t_. Draco, he’s not really on the same _side_ as your father is, when it comes to the war. He’s _Dumbledore’s_ spy. I promise, he’s a good man, a good Alpha. You don’t have to be _afraid_ of him!” Harry said earnestly. “Come on, just come _talk_ to him. Once he knows you know, he can drop the act. You got along with him _before_ , didn’t you? Before you saw how he acted around your father?”

 

Draco hesitantly nodded.

 

Harry grinned. “ _That_ man is still in there. You just couldn’t be trusted to keep his secret. Now that you can guard your mind, he can be himself around you. Don’t you want to get to know him again?”

 

Draco bit his lip, and nodded.

 

Harry grabbed his hand. “Then come on! I’ll tell you the password to his rooms so you can get in whenever you want.” He said.

 

Draco grinned. “Fine, then, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. I can always just cut the association again if you’re proven wrong.” He told Harry.

 

Harry cocked his head. “That’s the… Spirit?” He shook his head. “Whatever. Come on!”

 

They got to Severus’ door. “The password is Valerian to here, he’ll tell you the password to his private lab if he ever brings you there.”

 

Draco looked at Harry with a brow quirked. “He’s let _you_ into his private lab? You’re a _menace_ around Potions!”

 

Harry glared at the blond, put-out. “Hey, I was a _menace_ first year, thank you! He taught me what I was doing wrong, and I’ve since _greatly_ improved!” He defended himself. “But anyway, come on!”

 

Harry whispered the password and poked his head into Severus’ rooms.

 

“I wonder who is invading my solitude. Perhaps a little Omega who forgets that he has _other_ friends to occupy his time with?” Severus drawled, back to the door as he read a book.

 

Harry beckoned Draco in and shut the door. “I brought you something.” He said lightly. He nudged Draco a little closer to the chair that Severus was in.

 

Draco turned and glared at Harry. “Stop _pushing_ me!” He hissed.

 

“Go say hi!” Harry whispered back.

 

Severus’ head slowly rose and he marked his place in his book before setting it aside. He stood up and turned, eyes wide and face pale. “Draco.” He breathed.

 

Draco dropped his eyes to the floor and nibbled his lip. “Hi. Uncle Sev.”

 

Harry grinned. “I can’t teach him any more, so it’s time for you to take over.” He explained.

 

Severus nodded. “I will. Would you both like to come take a seat? We could have a discussion over tea. I think Draco and I need to ease back into things.” He said.

 

Draco bit his lip. “I’d like that, thank you. Harry’s been telling some wild tales about you. And your allegiances.”

 

Severus turned a sharp look on Harry. “This is a _recent_ development, I hope?” He asked a bit harshly.

 

Harry nodded. “Just on the way here.” He explained. “Draco was a bit reluctant to come see you. I had to say _something_ to change that.”

 

Severus sat back down in his chair, calling for Pippy and telling her to bring tea for three.

 

Harry and Draco took their seats on the couch, Harry sitting closer to Severus, which he was sure the man noticed. He felt a bit bad for him, but they were working towards mending the relationship now, there was no harm in taking the slow route in that. Progress was progress, no matter the pace it was at.

 

They took turns fixing their tea.

 

“So, Draco, you being here means you’ve surpassed Harry in Occlumency enough that there is no more he can teach you.” Severus said.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “To be fair, I was doing better than he was from the first. We were on equal footing when it came to Legilimency, but I quickly outstripped him in Occlumency. Harry’s not the type to diligently use the Occlumency shields, whilst I _am_. If he used it all the time, I’m sure he’d be doing better at it by now.” He said flatly.

 

Harry flushed at the underhanded praise. “I don’t feel like I _need_ it. Not many people know Legilimency, do they?” He pressed.

 

Severus sighed. “Enough _do_ that it is a useful skill to know how to repel unwanted advances. Besides,” Severus hid a smirk behind his cup, “Who would consider a mate they could read like a book? There’s no _challenge_ there, no _fun_.”

 

Draco frowned, looking between the two before his face cleared and his eyes widened for a moment before he buried his reaction behind his Occlumency shields. So _that’s_ how it was. Well, the two were _hardly_ subtle about it, but then again, Severus was probably used to not having to hide things in his own rooms. And Draco could appreciate that, he was _hardly_ going to cause problems for the two.

 

Harry frowned. “I’m working on it.” He muttered mulishly.

 

Draco shrugged. “He’s learning. It’s progress, at least.”

 

Severus hummed. “Progress, however slow, is to be encouraged. Practice, Harry. I expect you to be ready for another book by your birthday.” He warned.

 

Harry sighed. “I’m going to get another _Occlumency book_ for my birthday? That’s no _fun_!” He muttered morosely.

 

Severus chuckled. “I’ll also give you something you’ll like. Don’t worry, I know that this is not your first choice of fun activity.”

 

Draco sighed. “Think of it as a mental exercise, Potter. Something you do to strengthen your brain.” He advised.

 

Harry chuckled. “Still doesn’t make me want to do it.”

 

Draco looked at him with an inscrutable look, then smirked. “Well, in that case, I’ll just start throwing Legilimency attacks at you at any hour throughout the day. We’ll see how long it takes you to learn to keep your shields up then.”

 

Severus hummed, looking at Harry thoughtfully. “You know, Draco, that’s a _wonderful_ idea. I believe I will do the same.”

 

Harry groaned, setting his cup down and burying his face in his hands. “I hate you _both_.”

 

Draco simply shrugged. “It’s for your own good.” He said lightly.

 

Severus chuckled. “You’re not fooling _me_ , Harry. I know you far too well to believe _that_.” He reminded the teen.

 

“It’s mostly Draco I hate right now; he came up with the idea.” Harry clarified.

 

“Good to know you like me better.” Severus said lightly.

 

Harry sat up straight and glared at the man. “You’re sounding really smug right now, and it kind of makes me want to hex you in the face.” He threatened.

 

Severus kept his face carefully blank. “That would be ill-advised, considering what you want from me sometime in the near future.”

 

Harry pressed his lips together firmly. “We all make sacrifices when called upon to do so.” He said flatly.

 

Draco sighed. “No hexing tonight. Let’s get back to the matter at hand; Uncle Sev, I need to learn to trust you again. I think, given what I’ve learned tonight, I’ll be able to begin doing so. I trust Harry’s judgement enough that what I’ve learned here has brought to light some important facts. It’s a start. Do I have your permission to come visit whenever I want?” He asked tentatively.

 

Severus’ answering smile was soft and affectionate, making him seem warmer than Harry had ever seen him, and Harry realized that _that look_ was probably how Severus would look at their future children, it was a look of fatherly devotion, and his heart melted into a puddle of goo. “Draco,” The man said happily, “I want you to feel free to come into my rooms whenever you feel like it. Any hour of the day, for any reason at all, my door is open to you. You’re as good as a son to me, you don’t need to ask permission; you’ve always had it.” He assured the blond.

 

Draco returned a smile. More unsure than Severus’ welcoming mien, to be certain, but still, it was a look of hopeful happiness. “Harry gave me your password,”

 

“As he should have, he knows my only rule of ‘tell no one’ does not apply to you.” Severus assured him.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, so I will visit whenever I have time, and we’ll talk. I’d much prefer to spend my time with you rather than the rest of Slytherin, excepting Blaise, of course. The rest are… Stupid. And the Alphas are stinky. Only you and Neville have tolerable scents.” Draco told Severus. “And Neville smells better, no offence. He smells _great_.”

 

Severus quirked an eyebrow. “Longbottom? _Surely_ the Gods cannot be so cruel as to give me _that boy_ as a Godson-in-law?” He asked.

 

Draco smirked. “It’s looking that way, at least. Perhaps even Professor Lupin, too.” He said with obvious relish.

 

“Two mates? And you’re aware of Lupin’s… Condition?” He checked, glancing at Harry.

 

Harry nodded, just as Draco answered.

 

“His furry little problem, as he calls it, yes. Harry told me. It changes nothing. I still want him, and the fact that he’s a creature means we can form a bond. It’ll be tricky, as Werewolf mating bonds tend to be when a wizard or witch that _isn’t_ afflicted is part of it, but we can make it work. The only thing is: he can’t bond with me _easily_. That takes a _bite_ , and we’ve already discussed that. Our bonding process will be messier, as it will be an _emotional_ process, not physical.”

 

Severus frowned. “So you need to spend time with him and Mr. Longbottom together once you present.” He said.

 

Draco smiled. “Neville and I are planning to meet up with him during the next Hogsmeade weekend. There are three houses for sale right now in Hogsmeade, perhaps we can pick one that will suit our purposes. We’ll be all set for when my first heat starts.”

 

Severus hummed. “I see. Well, I wish the three of you the best of luck. Lupin is a good choice. He is a quiet, sensible man who will easily temper the rashness of an Alpha. That being said, Longbottom himself may prove to be a more thoughtful and mild-mannered Alpha. I think you’ve chosen incredibly well, especially considering what you have to work with.”

 

Draco smiled and glowed with pride. “I like to think so.”

 

Harry could tell it meant a lot to him to have Severus’ approval.

 

Harry grinned. “I’m glad you two are talking again. Severus missed you.” He said to Draco.

 

Draco sighed. “I’m sorry, Uncle Sev. I should have trusted you and not believed the worst of you like I did. It’s just… Father said some bad things…” He trailed off.

 

Severus blew out a harsh breath. “Your _father_! That man has the most _despicable_ views on Alpha rights and is one of the _worst examples_ of Alpha privilege I know! I keep on his good side by letting him talk and agreeing when I absolutely _have to_ respond.” He bit out.

 

Draco sighed. “And I thought you felt the same as he did. Your act is definitely solid, Uncle Sev.” He said.

 

Severus let out a soft sigh. “Well, that much is good news. Though I wish it hadn’t taken so long to fix the issue between us.”

 

Draco smiled. “I missed you, Sev.” He said warmly. “I need to get to bed, now, but I’ll be back tomorrow.” He told the man.

 

Harry got up. “I should get back to the Tower, too. Good night!” He said to the two.

 

The three exchanged good nights and parted ways, all three satisfied that the gap between Severus and his Godson were on the mend at last.


	27. On Matters of Love

Draco sat down next to Harry at breakfast the next day.

 

“Hey.” Harry mumbled before biting into a piece of bacon.

 

“ _Really_ , Harry? _My Godfather_?!” Draco asked, loading his plate with eggs and bacon. “Not that I’m particularly _surprised_ , in all honesty. A little _scandalized_ , though.” He said in an undertone while Harry choked on bacon, face bright red.

 

“I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about.” The brunette finally wheezed once he had regained his breath.

 

Draco stopped what he was doing and took a few moments to just stare at Harry.

 

Harry stared back, before breaking the gaze and muttering, “Remus.” At the blond.

 

Draco chuckled. “Point taken. I suppose I really can’t be _mad_ , but slightly uncomfortable, I think, can be allowed.”

 

Harry huffed.

 

“I’ll be fine with it, in a few months. It’s just going to take time to wrap my mind around it. Of _all the teachers here_ , you had to go for the _least emotionally available one_. I don’t even know _how_ you get by. You seem to take the hard route in everything that you do!”

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, Severus _loves_ me! He just won’t admit it!”

 

Draco snorted. “Yeah, good luck. He’ll _never_ admit _that_ out loud. You’ll just have to infer that he cares about you through his actions.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Are you _sure_ about that? I mean, I’m fine waiting for a while, months, even _years_ , but… _Never_? Not _once_?” He asked softly.

 

Draco stopped eating and sighed, setting his fork down to turn and meet Harry’s eyes dead-on. “This is the pure truth: the man has been in my life since I was a baby. He helped to raise me, even going so far as to watch me when my parents went out for important dinners and events so that I wasn’t ever alone with the elves only. I _know_ he cares for me very deeply, he’s proven it, and I’d be willing to bet that deep down, he’s admitted to himself that what he feels for me is love, as strong as any father would feel for their son. That being said, he’s _never_ , to my knowledge, uttered those words to me. I have never heard the word _love_ on his lips unless he’s talking about the emotion in a detached way. He’ll _speak of it_ , sure, but I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to admit to _feeling it_ for another person. He’s very… Cold. Clinical. The warmth is _there_ , yes, but it’s hard to find unless he’s in a mood to display it outwardly.” He explained.

 

“Oh.” Harry said softly, poking at his eggs before spearing a bit and eating it. “I can live without the words if need be. It’s just… It would be _nice_.” He said almost to himself.

 

Draco snorted, turning back to his own food. “Uncle Sev doesn’t _do_ nice, in case you haven’t noticed.” He pointed out.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He said, putting the maudlin thoughts from his head and focusing on his plans for the day.

 

*****

 

Draco looked at the wolf that was trotting around the room in delight, beaming at Remus as it faded.

 

“That was a _wolf_!” He said happily. “I have a _real_ , _corporeal_ Patronus!” He added.

 

Remus chuckled. “Yes, it was, and yes, you do. Congratulations.” He said mildly.

 

Harry grinned. “Now you can finally teach us to have them carry messages.” He said excitedly. “But first, I heard you were house-hunting in Hogsmeade earlier today?” He asked. “How did _that_ go?”

 

Remus and Draco both flushed.

 

“Well, we looked at two houses today, and the second one had a sizeable basement, which was one of the things we were looking for…” Remus began.

 

“It was five bedrooms and came with a large garden and enough space out back that we could build a greenhouse for Neville once we move out there for good. We’ve still got four years of Hogwarts to finish, but once we’re done, yeah, I think we could _easily_ make a home there.” Draco said softly, a small smile on his lips.

 

Harry’s smile widened. “That’s great. I’m really happy for you.” He said quietly.

 

Remus flushed a bit. “Neville is going to be buying the house in his name, since I can’t own property and Draco needs to keep his involvement with us secret until his first heat has passed and he’s safely bonded to at least _one_ of us.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “That makes sense.”

 

“Anyway, back to the lesson! Now that you can both cast your Patronus, in order to get it to relay a message…”

 

*****

 

Harry walked into the common room and a most unusual sight met his eyes.

 

Neville was on top of Cormac McLaggen, once again, raining blows down on his face and chest.

 

There were several students standing around watching, none willing to break up the fight.

 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked one of the Alphas that was friends with Cormac.

 

The older boy shrugged. “Cormac was running his mouth about certain Omegas. He started talking about Malfoy. Lance and I told him to shut up, that Longbottom was in earshot, but he just kept talking. He brought this on himself.” He said.

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Neville!” He snapped.

 

The young Alpha looked up at Harry. His eyes were red, and Harry gulped. “You okay?” He asked unsurely.

 

The other Alpha swore. “Listen, none of us knew Malfoy was _claimed_ already, I _swear_! We were just talking!”

 

Neville got up, growling.

 

He pinned the Alpha standing next to Harry with a glare and warned him in a growl, “If I hear _one more comment_ about _my mate_ from you or your friends _ever again_ , I’ll kill you all. Understand?” He made a terrifying picture, standing there with blood on his hands and shirt.

 

The other Alpha nodded.

 

“Good.” Neville grabbed Harry by the robe and drug him upstairs to their dormitory before he stripped his blood-spattered uniform off. “Well, this is probably ruined.” He muttered, balling it up and throwing it in his trunk.

 

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “Neville, why are your eyes red?” He asked.

 

Neville sighed. “Alpha rage.” He explained. “If we’re especially angry and we’re protecting our mates, sometimes that happens and it won’t change back until we calm back down all the way. It rarely happens for other reasons, but sometimes it will. We don’t really talk about those circumstances, though. It’s not _polite_.”

 

“Oh.” Harry blushed, realizing that it must relate to their mating cycles in some way.

 

“Omegas have something like it, Omega rage. For Alphas it’s triggered by defending a mate, for Omegas it’s triggered by defending a _child_. Omegas’ eyes turn gold instead of red. It also increases strength, speed and magical power. Alphas tend to use brute force to fight their battles, but Omegas have used their magic in the past to accomplish some pretty amazing feats under the influence of Omega rage.” He noted. “Can we just agree to never tell Draco about what happened here tonight?”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Probably the best idea I’ve heard all day.” He said lightly. “On another note, Draco managed a Patronus today and we both finally learned how to send messages. To be honest, that part was ridiculously easy.” He said with a smile. “So you and Draco can spend Saturday nights doing couple-y stuff together if you want.” He teased. “He’s finally free of Remus.”

 

Neville paused, then let out another soft growl. “ _Remus_ …” He breathed, staring into his trunk before he grabbed his pyjamas. “Harry, tell me honestly, how do you think _he’d_ react if I Alpha-ed out in _his_ defence?” Neville asked, pulling on his pyjamas. “Because I’ve heard a few people talking about him, and… I think I already see him as a mate. Because hearing people talk about him rudely affects me _almost_ as much as hearing people talk about Draco. I can handle hearing things about you or the twins without totally losing it like I did tonight, but with those two… The rage just takes over. And I don’t want him to get upset with me, or try to play it off like it’s not a big deal when people say things…”

 

Harry nodded. “I can understand that, and Remus _is_ the type who will try to minimise what others say like it doesn’t matter to him, but honestly?” He knelt next to Neville and laid a hand on his back comfortingly. “I think he’ll be flattered that you care enough about him to defend him. I don’t think anyone’s ever done that for him before, and he deserves to be cared for. I have a feeling it’ll take some getting used to, but I’m sure once he gets comfortable in the relationship he’ll sit back and let you do your Alpha thing without much trouble.”

 

Neville smiled. “I’m going to go talk to him tomorrow anyway. There are a few things I need him to be aware of before Draco’s first heat hits, and judging by the way he’s slowly warming up to me, it’s most likely coming up soon. I’d say within a year.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Good to know. I guess I’ll see you around, then.” He said, then turned to his own trunk.

 

Neville chuckled. “Good night, Harry.” He said, getting into bed.

 

“Good night.” Harry answered back.

 

*****

 

Neville knocked on Remus’ door at six-thirty the next morning, hoping the man was out of the shower already.

 

The door was opened and a shirtless Remus peeked out. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

 

“Nope.” Neville pushed past the man and walked into the room. “I just need to talk to you, and today is as good a day as any.” He said, taking a seat on the couch.

 

Remus walked into his bedroom to pull on a shirt and cardigan. “I see.” He said mildly. “What do we need to discuss?” He asked.

 

Neville took a deep breath. “Draco’s first heat.” He answered bluntly.

 

Remus’ fingers fumbled the last button before he recovered and got it closed. “What about it?”

 

Neville looked over Remus, taking in his appearance as he considered exactly how he was going to word his next words. “I have a plan for it. For it to work, we need to establish a pecking order between us three _before_ his heat hits. And _I_ need to be on _top_.” He finished firmly.

 

Remus smiled. “Neville, I appreciate that you’re an Alpha, but Werewolves have a hard time submitting—“

 

Neville stood up and walked up to the man. “I’m not asking, Remus. I’m _telling_. If you want Draco, you need to submit to me.”

 

Remus’ eyes narrowed. “And if I don’t?” He tested. He knew that in the end, he’d cave to the Alpha, but he wanted to know what he was getting out of it before he agreed. Plus, he needed to know that Neville was worthy of _his_ submission. He was a young Alpha, and as yet untried.

 

Neville grabbed his cardigan in both hands and pulled Remus down to his level, leaning in so close Remus could taste his breath on his lips. “If you _don’t_ ,” Neville purred softly, “You lose the chance to be Draco’s _first_. I’ll take him first _gladly_ , and I’ll _bite_ him, and _mate_ him, and you’ll be left out of the bond for _at least_ one full heat, because you let an Alpha get there _first_.” He threatened. “I’m offering you the chance to take him first, to use the malleability that the heat will inspire in him to begin a bond, but if you don’t _want_ to be first—“ Neville let go of Remus and the man leaned in the rest of the way, kissing the teen.

 

Neville blinked at him as Remus pulled away, slightly stunned and confused at the abrupt about-face. “So, that was..?”

 

Remus smiled. “That was a ‘yes.’ I’ll step down and let you be head of the family and the dominant partner in our triad. To be honest, I never wanted that kind of responsibility anyway.” He said mildly. “Plus,” He grinned, and for a moment, Neville could see the Werewolf peeking through, “Draco’s _beautiful_ beyond any fantasies I ever let myself entertain. I’m not letting the chance to have him _first_ slip through my fingers.”

 

Neville returned the grin. “I’ll let you have him first, second, and probably third before I step in and demand a turn, though I _will_ be _watching_. I’ll hold off on biting him until _you_ and him have successfully bonded. It should only take a day or two before that happens, if you give yourself up to it.” He said happily.

 

Remus’ smile faltered. “I _might_ still have _some_ reservations…” He confessed.

 

Neville reached up and cupped his face, drawing him back down for another, slower and sweeter kiss. “Let them _go_ , Remus.” He whispered. “You’re a good man, you _deserve_ what you’ve been given, and Draco and I are going to take _such good care of you_.” Neville promised, placing another chaste kiss on his lips. “Just let us, and let yourself fall. We’ll be there to catch you. _Draco_ will be there to catch you.” Neville finished in a whisper.

 

Remus let out a shaky breath. “I’m trying to believe that I’m worthy, but it’s a tough thing, to retrain a brain that’s only ever repeated a mantra of ‘not good enough’ for over twenty-nine years.” He said heavily.

 

Neville smiled tenderly. “Then that settles it. We’ll _both_ move into Taven house this summer. I’ll spend the time convincing you that you’re worth it, and you’ll have to spend the time learning to believe that you _deserve_ to be loved.”

 

Remus sighed and leaned in for one last kiss. “I’m sure if you keep telling me I’m loved and worth loving, I’ll eventually come to believe it.” He said.

 

Neville chuckled. “Your insecurities don’t stand a chance.” He said surely.

 

*****

 

“So this one for sure?” Neville asked as the three of them stood in the entryway of the second house they’d looked at.

 

Draco nodded. “Definitely this one.” He said surely.

 

Neville hummed. “So Remus and I will move in this summer—“

 

Draco made a distressed noise. “You’re _both_ moving in? _Without_ me?”

 

Neville sighed and looked at Remus. Remus gave him a nod and a shrug, indicating that he was allowed to tell Draco however much it took to calm him. “Listen,” Neville began evenly, “we both want your first heat to go off without a hitch, and ideally, for all three of us to end up bonded by the end of it. Or at least have both me and Remus bonded to _you_. _Our_ bond can always come later, we don’t care. But I recently discovered that Remus is so downtrodden by his circumstances that he’s going to need some building up before he believes he’s even _worthy_ of a mate. So that’s why I’m moving in early: to build him back up over the summer so that when your first heat hits, it goes well, and he can give himself up to the bond like he’ll have to. If he doesn’t welcome it fully, no matter the reason, it won’t take, no matter how much _you_ want it. It has to be something you _both_ want, since he can’t just bite you to claim you. Ideally, we’d let him, but if you’re going through a transformation every month, you can’t really carry a child to term.” He said lightly.

 

“Yeah.” Draco agreed.

 

Remus wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pressing himself up against the blond’s back and feeling the Omega go pliant in his arms. “We’re doing this so we can keep you safe from your father easily.” The man said. “If we’re firmly bonded, there’s no way he can take you from us.”

 

Draco nodded and turned around. “I guess it’s only for my benefit, so I should be happy about it. I’m going to miss you both while I’m at home as you’re here, getting all sappy and loving without me.” He teased.

 

Neville grinned. “We’ll send you postcards.” He promised.

 

Draco chuckled. “Write me every week.” He ordered.

 

Remus bent and kissed Draco. “Without fail.” He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had a little brainwave and before I pursue the thought any further, I wanted to know: Who would be willing to see some Remus/Neville smut over the summer, while they're learning to live with each other? I have an idea for that, but I thought I'd ask your opinions before I decide if I'm willing to write that. It could be tricky, but it's doable, for sure.


	28. A Godfather's Blessing

“And they’re going to live there without me—but it’s okay, because they’re working on making Remus more willing to bond with me because he doesn’t think he’s worthy of anyone—and I’m going to be stuck at home. But Neville says I’ve been acting like I’ll be going into heat soon, and his grandmother _did_ explain all she _could_ about Omegas to him, so he knows quite a bit about how I’ll act when heat is near. Mother was never able to explain, because _she’s_ a beta.”

 

Severus sighed, hoping this was more than just a pause to breathe.

 

“What do _you_ think of Neville?” Draco finally asked.

 

Severus considered his next words very carefully. “As an Alpha, or as a student?” He shot back.

 

Draco shrugged. “Either. Both.”

 

Severus smirked. “As a student, I dread being in his company. He somehow manages to explode, boil-over or otherwise ruin every potion I set before him, and some of them are so simple _you_ were brewing them at nine years old!” He said, sounding slightly horrified. “I’m still not sure how he manages that, but I’ve gotten over it, for the most part.”

 

Draco chuckled softly. “He _is_ a menace around a cauldron. It’s a good thing he’s getting a mate that knows their way around a cauldron as well as I do.”

 

Severus made a noise of agreement, sliding a mass of leaves toward him. “Cut those. I trust you remember how?” He checked.

 

Draco picked one up and examined it. “Oh, bardana leaves!” He said when he had finally realized what he was holding. “Yes.” He said, carefully laying it flat and picking up the small wooden rod to hold it flat as he cut along the vein in the leaf.

 

Severus watched for a moment, then, satisfied that Draco could finish the task on his own, began to speak again. “As an Alpha, I have to admit that he impresses me with his restraint. He doesn’t really fly into territorial rages, which is commendable, and he really only seems to get worked up over people badmouthing Omegas; you, Harry and the Weasley twins foremost. That being said, Poppy had to call me to help heal Cormac McLaggen after his most recent scuffle with the boy. Neville worked him over _good_ , and I’m still wondering what the boy could have said to get _that brutal_ of a reaction. Restraint or no, he is still _very much_ an Alpha, so tread carefully around him. You understand how precarious of a position you are in.”

 

Draco nodded. “I do. I’ll be careful.” He promised.

 

Severus hummed. “That being said, I believe that he will treat you well, and he has proven without a doubt that he can and _will_ protect you if need be. He is not above fisticuffs if someone angers him enough.” He said, handing a large jar to Draco. “For the leaves.” He explained.

 

Draco began putting his cut leaves in the jar. “Do you approve of him? Father wouldn’t, but I don’t care what _he_ thinks.”

 

Severus took a deep breath, considering the question. “As a friend, certainly, but as a _mate_ … You are both so _young_.” He said heavily. “If I had to choose a mate for you already, I could do no better than Longbottom. He’s a good choice. Firm in his beliefs, strong, and not a knothead at all. He’s a worthy Alpha, Draco. You did well for yourself.”

 

Draco beamed at him.

 

*****

 

“It’s going to be _forever_ before I see you again!” Harry declared, throwing himself onto the couch.

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “It will be two months. And get your shoes off my furniture.” He ordered.

 

Harry slid his legs off the edge and huffed. “Still, that’s two whole months I have to go without seeing you.” He pointed out.

 

“Oh, my heart weeps for you.” Severus drawled, unable to hide a small smirk.

 

“Stop making fun of me! I _hate_ being away from school! I miss you the whole time, and you never visit.” Harry pouted.

 

Severus sighed. “I cannot visit you at home, your Godfather and I _hate_ each other. No matter how much I enjoy your company—and you _know_ I _do_ —I refuse to subject myself to _Black’s_ company just to spend time with you. I refuse to do it for an unworthy reason.” He said.

 

Harry cocked his head. “What would be a _worthy_ reason?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed for a few moments, thinking. “I think the only thing that would get me to go there was if you needed me to deliver a life-saving potion to you. I’d go there if the alternative was your death, but otherwise, I am happy staying far away from Black, thank you very much.”

 

Harry grinned. “Well, I did try. Can’t blame me for hoping.” He said lightly.

 

Severus snorted. “Indeed.” He said wryly. “We still have three days. Make the most of them.”

 

“I will.” Harry said.

 

*****

 

“Instructions are on the board. Begin.”

 

Harry sighed under his breath and headed for the ingredients cupboard. He carefully got what he needed and went back to his seat, sitting next to Neville. He and Ron switched off partnering with the Alpha, and it was his turn.

 

To be honest, he _had_ gotten a bit better about Severus since presenting, but his hands still shook around him and he still developed a slight stutter. Not to mention, he had a tendency to nick himself with his knife, and most potions ended up with traces of Alpha blood in them, which meant they would act in unforeseen and sometimes _dangerous_ ways.

 

And there were the frequent explosions to take into account.

 

Neville had gotten the water to boil and was cutting up his flobberworms.

 

Harry ground the beetle carapaces, making sure he didn’t grind too much. They were tricky, as they disintegrated quickly under the pestle.

 

He handed the mortar to Neville. “Wait until you see it boiling. Don’t add it until you’ve seen several bubbles.”

 

Neville nodded.

 

Harry mentally steeled himself for the disaster that was about to happen, as Severus headed their way. He prayed for the man to just pass them by, but sure enough, he stopped next to their table.

 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. How are you faring?” He asked, looking at their potion, which seemed fine so far.

 

“Good, Sir. I think we’ve got things under control.” Harry answered, noticing that Neville was very tense and was having a hard time focusing on the potion.

 

Just then, the first bubble broke the surface. Neville, completely flustered by Severus’ presence, panicked and dumped in the beetle carapaces.

 

Harry groaned, and Severus sighed. “That will turn out unusable, I’m afraid, boys. Thank you for not blowing up the classroom for this year’s finale, however.”

 

Harry grinned up at him. “Always happy to be of service, Sir.” He said cheerfully.

 

Neville hung his head as Severus walked away. “Sorry.” He muttered.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m used to it, don’t worry. You made Draco laugh.” He pointed out the blond, who was looking their way with a large smile on his face.

 

Neville huffed. “I’m glad _somebody_ was amused by that display.” He groused.

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, let’s get this all cleaned up.” He said lightly.

 

“Mr. Longbottom, after class I want to see you in my office.” Severus said.

 

Neville looked up in shock, and a fair bit of nervousness. “Y-yes, Sir.” He stuttered.

 

*****

 

Severus let Neville into his office and sat behind his desk, opening a drawer and removing a dark blue potion that he placed on the desk. “Do you recognize this potion?” He asked the younger Alpha.

 

Neville shook his head.

 

Severus hummed. “No, I bet not. It is legal for you to brew, store and use, but for an Omega to brew it _for_ their Alpha is _illegal_ , even if the Alpha were to ask for it. This vial was finished two days ago, and will keep for a year past that date. It is the _only_ contraceptive potion that will work for an Alpha/Omega pair, as Omegas are simply _too_ fertile to use a potion on. Their heats can be suppressed altogether, once they reach a certain age, but they are immune to all contraceptive potions there are. Alphas are not. Take this when Draco’s heat starts and you will be able to avoid impregnating him. I’m hoping you are the kind of Alpha that will take it for _his_ sake. He is not ready for a child, _neither_ of you are ready for a child. He is talented enough to brew this himself, and I pray that you will disregard the law and have him prepare it for you for as long as you both choose to remain childless. He will want one sooner rather than later, but for a while, enjoy each other and the benefits of being free to do as you will.” Severus beseeched, pushing the vial across the desk toward Neville.

 

Neville nodded and took it, slipping it into his pocket. “Yes, Sir. W-we’ll be c-careful. I promise.”

 

Severus smiled. “See that you are, and I will continue to approve of you as a mate for Draco. Don’t ever cross me, though.” He said firmly.

 

“N-no, Sir.” Neville stuttered, paling.

 

“Good. It seems we understand each other. You may go.” Severus said evenly, dismissing Neville.

 

Neville flew out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him and ran into Draco, who had waited outside the door.

 

“What’s the matter? What did he say?” Draco asked. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” The Alpha said in a rush. “I think… I think he just gave us his blessing.” He muttered.

 

Draco grinned. “Oh, but that’s a _good_ thing!” He said excitedly.

 

Neville snorted. “My nerves are shot. Let’s get to lunch.”

 

*****

 

“So, you’re going to come visit me over the summer, right?” Harry asked excitedly.

 

Draco smiled. “Mother said I could, and Father thinks I’m winning you over for the Dark Side, or something, so he’s fine with it.” He said lightly.

 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, more like _I’m_ converting _you_.” He muttered.

 

“There’s no _converting_ going on at _all_! I’m firmly on your side.” Draco declared. “Have been for a while. So, how about I stay for the last week of July? That way I can be there for your birthday.”

 

Neville grinned. “Remus and I will be there for his birthday, too.”

 

Harry chuckled. “And Ron and the twins always come over with their dad, so it’ll be a full house!” He said excitedly.

 

“You do know what Sirius is going to think when Neville shows up, right?” Ron asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, we’ll just have to set him straight quickly, then.” He said.

 

Neville frowned. “What? What’s he going to think? I must be missing something here.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Young, unattached Alpha showing up at his _Omega Godson’s_ birthday? What do you _think_ he’s going to think?!”

 

“Oh.” Neville said, meeting Draco’s eyes.

 

Draco smirked. “We should totally let him think that.” He said.

 

Harry blushed. “No! He’ll make me _kiss him_ , or something!” He snapped. “Not going to happen.”

 

Draco shrugged. “Fine. We’ll let him know early on that Neville is _mine_ , not _yours_.” He said.

 

“I appreciate that.” Harry told him.

 

*****

 

Harry and Sirius tumbled through the door, laughing and struggling to breathe, and woke Walburga again.

 

Sirius groaned loudly as he reached up to close the curtains. “Shut _up_ , Mother!” He growled at her.

 

Ruby appeared in the entryway, smiling. “You really _should_ find a way to get her _down_ , Sirius.” She was resting one hand on her noticeably swollen stomach. “Hello, Harry, Dear. It’s wonderful to see you again. How was school?” She asked.

 

Harry grinned. “It was fun. Neville and Draco have firmly wormed their way into my circle of friends, and Draco is excited for the end of July. Oh, Remus said he’ll bring Neville along with him for my birthday, if that’s okay with everyone?” He checked.

 

Sirius smiled widely. “The more, the merrier!” He announced as they all went into the parlour. “So, no news on the presentation front yet? You still _smell_ like a baby.”

 

Harry glared at him. “Gee, thanks! Nope, still not mature yet.” He said.

 

“Is there a boy at school you like?” Ruby asked. “You should start looking at other boys about three or four months before you present, so if you’ve got an interest in someone, it could mean presentation is just around the corner.” She gently pried.

 

Harry shook his head. “There _is_ someone, but it’s not so much I’m _attracted_ to him as it is he’s simply the _best option out there_. But I’d rather keep the ‘who’ to myself for now.” He explained.

 

Sirius cocked his head. “It’s not that Draco kid, is it? That’s Malfoy’s son, right?”

 

Harry made a face. “Draco? _No_ , he’s an _Omega_ , Sirius! Gross! I don’t even _like_ blonds.” He muttered.

 

Ruby laughed. “Well, is it going to be any of the boys coming for your birthday?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No. He’s… Well, to be honest, he’s holding me at arm’s length right now. He thinks I’ll lose interest before I present. I’d rather not talk about it. It kind of upsets me.” He explained.

 

Sirius grinned at him. “Well, he’ll give in soon enough, you’ve got my good looks. No one can say ‘no’ to _that_ face.” He teased.

 

Harry grinned, while thinking, ‘Honestly, looking like you might be part of the problem.’

 

“So, there were no wild adventures this year?” Ruby asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Hogsmeade was fun, but nothing really special happened at school this year.” He said. “Just a boring, normal year.”

 

Sirius chuckled. “Well, so long as boring means _safe_ , I think we’ll take it.” He said, wrapping an arm around Ruby’s shoulders as the older Omega smiled and nodded.

 

“You may not like it, but we’d rather you be safe. There will be time enough for adventures once you’re older. You have enough money to go travelling and have as many ‘adventures’ as you like once you’re _out_ of school.” Ruby pointed out. “Now, you should go upstairs, get your things put away, and get settled.” She told him. “We’ll see you down here in a few hours for dinner.”


	29. Narcissa's Polite Veneer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised it, and it's finally time to deliver: How Walburga got off the wall. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspiration for this was another fanfic I read a while back, but I can't remember which. It could have been any of the thousands I've read... I'll let you know if I ever remember...

Harry wandered downstairs, looking for Sirius or Ruby. He found Sirius in the kitchen and sat down at the table next to the man, waiting to be acknowledged.

 

“What is it, kiddo?” Sirius asked after a moment, summoning a second cup and offering it to him.

 

“No, thanks. I actually wanted to ask for your help with something.” Harry said, declining the offer of tea.

 

That got Sirius’ attention. “With what?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Okay, so I found some books in a hidden area of the school that are written in Parseltongue, and I’ve been following the instructions in one of them to learn how to See the future and stuff like that. It’s past time for me to take the next step, but I promised Severus I’d only do it under supervision, in case something unforeseen were to happen. I need to try and See something today that I _want_ to See, not just whatever comes to me, like I _have_ been doing. Will you come with me into the parlour so I can do that? It helps to have a fire going that I can focus on while I do this.” He explained.

 

Sirius sighed. “How sure are you that this book isn’t lying and trying to teach you to do something dangerous?” He checked.

 

Harry smiled. “If they were dangerous to me, Severus would never have let me start down this path. He _did_ mention that they were all deemed too powerful to exist years ago and all _known_ copies of it were destroyed, but these copies escaped the purge. He’s not worried about it, and I trust him. All he said was that they _worked_ , and I’ve already seen results.”

 

Sirius drained his cup of tea and stood up. “Well, then, let’s get to the parlour. I’ll keep an eye on you while you do this, I guess.”

 

Harry beamed at him. “Thanks, Siri. It means a lot to me.”

 

They walked into the parlour and Harry sat in front of the fire. Sirius walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, then took his usual chair to watch over his Godson.

 

Harry could feel the world around him melting away, and he came back to himself standing in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore’s office.

 

He walked in and smiled, seeing Sirius and Ruby sitting in the chairs in front of the Headmaster’s desk.

 

Ruby noticed him first and smiled widely as they both stood. “Harry, Dear! Come meet your Godbrother, Nigel Black. Sirius wanted to name him _Perseus_.” She made a face. “So we compromised. His _middle name_ is Perseus, and he has a _normal_ first name.”

 

Sirius snorted. “Perseus is a perfectly respectable name!” He defended himself.

 

Ruby laughed softly. “Yes, for an ancient Grecian, maybe! But not for a _baby_! Nigel is a good, strong name for an Alpha. He’ll do just fine with it.”

 

Harry let her arrange the baby in his arms and held the tiny being, staring down into pale blue eyes. “He’s cute.” He said mildly. The baby _did_ smell strongly of pine trees, though. Definitely a little Alpha.

 

Sirius puffed out his chest proudly. “Of _course_ he is! He’s mine!” He said.

 

Ruby and Harry shared a fond smile before the older Omega scented Harry discreetly.

 

Her eyes widened and she turned to Sirius. “I’m going to drag Harry over here for a quick bit of Omega talk, if that’s all right?” She checked.

 

Sirius and Dumbledore both smiled and indicated that that was fine, so Ruby pulled Harry into a far corner.

 

“You’re about to present, Harry.” Ruby whispered to him. “I can smell it on you, your scent is getting stronger. I know Sirius would probably rather you go to the Hospital Wing when it happens, but I’m just going to take the opportunity now to tell you this: if you find an Alpha you can trust not to mark you and decide to share a heat with them instead of be sedated for the duration, I will look the other way for you. I won’t mention it to Sirius if January rolls around and there’s been no letter home from Madame Pomfrey. Just don’t do anything stupid, all right?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I have a plan already, actually.” He said softly. “And the Alpha I’ve chosen is a good one, he won’t do anything I don’t want.” He said with a smile.

 

Ruby grinned widely at him. “Good! Now, let’s get back over to Sirius, I can tell he’s getting fidgety with his son and Omega so far away from him so soon after the birth.” She laughed.

 

Harry handed off the baby and hugged Sirius.

 

“I’ll see you later, kiddo!” Sirius said cheerfully.

 

Harry said his good-byes and let the vision fade as Sirius and Ruby left Dumbledore’s office.

 

Harry sat staring at the fire for a few minutes after he came back to himself.

 

“Sirius?” Ruby’s voice sounded from behind him, immediately followed by Sirius shushing her and soft whispers.

 

Harry turned to call over his shoulder, “You guys can talk normally, the vision ended already.”

 

Ruby frowned. “ _Vision_? Harry, you really shouldn’t be messing around with mind magic, it’s not safe.” She chided.

 

Harry stood up and walked over to them, curling up on the couch. “I’m not hurting anyone, and Severus would have said something if the books were _dangerous_. He’s as against me doing dangerous stunts as you are. He said they were _powerful_ , not dangerous. Besides, mind magic is kind of on the list of ‘required study’ for Lords, isn’t it?” He snarked lightly. “Legilimency and Occlumency are, at least.” He pointed out.

 

“Speaking of that—“

 

“Already know some of it. I started learning on my own this year, along with Draco Malfoy. I have a decent shield, though it probably could be a bit better.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Sirius drew his wand. “I’ll be the judge of that. Ready?”

 

Harry nodded as Ruby sighed. “If you ask before you cast—“

 

“Legilimens!” Sirius cast, cutting her off.

 

He met Harry’s barrier and pushed, then slammed against it.

 

It held firm.

 

He slammed against it again—and still it held.

 

Sirius grinned, dropping his wand to point toward the floor. “Impressive. I suppose if you want to get any better at Occlumency, you’ll have to go to Sn—Snape.” He corrected himself before saying something he’d regret. “He can teach you the advanced stuff.” He added.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, _good_ save.” He commended.

 

Sirius grinned and bowed. “I _can_ be taught.” He said lightly.

 

“Never said you _couldn’t_.” Harry agreed.

 

Sirius snorted. “No, that was all Remus. Old dog, new tricks and all that.” He said.

 

“Well, I’m going to head to the park with Sinister and Centrum. They could probably use the fresh air.” Harry said, heading to his room.

 

“Don’t let them be seen!” Sirius called out.

 

“I won’t!” Harry shouted back, as Walburga began her usual tirade about “filth” and “blood traitors.”

 

*****

 

Draco came through the Floo, closely followed by Narcissa, who had decided she needed to ascertain that Grimmauld Place was a suitable place for her son to spend a week.

 

“After all,” She had told Sirius over the Floo, “I remember it being _so_ dreary, I need to make sure it is habitable now. And is that portrait of your mother still up?”

 

Sirius smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. “Well, she used a permanent sticking charm, only _she_ can take it off, so—“

 

“Pish.” Narcissa said lightly. “ _I_ can get her to take it off. We’ll be over directly.”

 

Harry smiled at the woman as she came through the Floo. “Lady Malfoy, I’m pleased to meet you.” Harry said, taking her hand and bowing over it, brushing his lips over it before standing again.

 

Narcissa smiled. “And this must be the young Lord Potter, Heir Black?” She asked. “Charming boy.” She said to Sirius.

 

“I’m afraid I’m only Lord Potter now. Sirius has been busy this past year, and the new Heir Black is on the way.” Harry explained.

 

Narcissa looked at Sirius in interest. “You’ve mated?” She asked.

 

Sirius chuckled. “Let’s deal with Mother, then we’ll talk in the parlour before you leave.” He suggested.

 

Narcissa smiled. “Yes, of course.”

 

They walked into the entryway and Narcissa drew back the curtains from Walburga Black.

 

Harry and Draco were just around the corner, watching with interest.

 

“Aunt Walburga. You look _lovely_ today.” Narcissa said warmly.

 

Walburga looked her over and offered her a smile. “Ah, Narcissa. How are you, my dear? Is Lucius well? Do you have children yet?” She asked.

 

Narcissa nodded. “Lucius is fine, and we only managed the one child before I was told not to have any more for my health, but he is here today. Would you like to meet him?” She offered.

 

Walburga smoothed her dress. “Yes, I would like that.” She said amiably.

 

“Draco!” Narcissa called out.

 

Draco stepped around the corner and bowed. “Late Lady Black. A pleasure to meet an ancestor.” He said smoothly.

 

Walburga inclined her head. “A lovely young Lord. Are you an Alpha like your father? You certainly _look_ like him.” She said.

 

Draco flushed and shook his head. “No, Ma’am. Omega, actually.”

 

Walburga pursed her lips and sighed softly. “Well, we shall just hope you are a fertile Omega that can bear enough children that one male can carry the Malfoy name forward. The line is far too prestigious to allow it to die out, after all.”

 

Draco kept his face completely blank. “Of course.” He said evenly.

 

Narcissa clasped her hands in front of her. “Now, Aunt Walburga, I’ve heard you frequently talk about the _purity_ of those that are living here now?”

 

Walburga’s face darkened. “Filth and blood traitors, the lot of them!” She spat.

 

Narcissa nodded. “Quite. Which is why I have an offer for you. If you would like, I can move you to another part of the house, where those that would like to converse with you can, and those that aren’t welcome by you will know not to enter at all. One of the upstairs parlours, perhaps.” She offered.

 

Walburga’s eyes narrowed. “Well, I suppose _that_ would be fine.” She flicked a wrist and her wand slid out of its holster and she drew it around the edge of her frame, using a non-verbal spell by the looks of it, since her frame, once she was done, clattered to the floor.

 

Narcissa picked it up and smirked at Sirius. “Let’s take her to an unused bedroom, shall we?” She asked.

 

Sirius was staring at her, stunned. He grinned. “If we weren’t both taken and related, I’d _kiss_ you right now!” He said.

 

Narcissa laughed over Walburga’s angry shouts. “Whyever would our _relation_ stop you? You know how the Black family operated.” She said wryly.

 

Sirius winced. “True.” He said. “This way.”

 

Harry and Draco turned to each other and grinned.

 

“She’s _gone_!” Harry cheered.

 

Draco chuckled. “I share your enthusiasm, but it’s uncouth to shout just because one _can_.” He informed Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “It’s been so long since we could, I think we should be allowed to take advantage of it.” He said, before shouting up the stairs, “Are you soundproofing her room?”

 

Sirius’ voice called back, “Hell, yes!” before there was an abrupt cessation of not only Walburga’s angry shouts but also Sirius and Narcissa’s even tones.

 

After a few minutes, Sirius and Narcissa descended the stairs calmly.

 

“Harry, don’t go into the room at the end of the hall.” Sirius said with a grin.

 

Harry grinned back. “Wouldn’t _dream_ of it!” He answered.

 

“Good. I’ll let you two get up to your room now. Have fun!” He called after them.

 

“Sure! Later, Siri!” Harry called out as he led Draco up the stairs.

 

When they got upstairs, Harry showed Draco to the room beside his that Ron had used when he stayed. “This is the guest room for _my_ guests, so you’ll sleep here, but we’ll mostly be hanging out in my room.” He told Draco.

 

Draco nodded. “Fair enough.” He got his trunk out and re-sized it. “I have something to show you.” He said excitedly.

 

Harry frowned. “Alright.”

 

Draco drew out a stack of three letters. “There’s another one coming here in the next two days, but Neville has been sending me weekly reports of how things are going. The first one is pretty boring, very vague, but Mother taught me a spell that can be cast on a letter to disguise its contents to everyone but the intended recipient that we’ve been using. It’s apparently a Black family secret, so the next two letters have a lot more in them.”

 

Harry grinned. “Sounds awesome! We can read them in my room.”

 

Draco nodded and they went into Harry’s room.

 

Draco sat down and began reading. The first letter was, as he had said, very vague, but the second one had words of love from both Neville and Remus to Draco, and the third detailed how the full moon had gone for July.

 

Apparently, after a night without Wolfsbane, Remus had been woken by Neville, who was wiping his face with a cool washcloth and assuring him that he was loved, that last night changed nothing, and Remus had finally broken down in Neville’s arms, letting out most of the pain of his affliction, his fear of being rejected, and the majority of his doubts about the bond. He still had a few remnants of uncertainty about the willingness of Draco and Neville to bond with him, but the majority of it had been purged, by Neville remaining steadfast in his love for Remus, despite his ‘furry little problem.’ Draco would have to do the rest.

 

Harry smiled when he heard that, and Draco informed him that the letter he had most recently sent off had assured the two that Draco still loved them, and reiterated his desire to go forward with the bond as soon as his heat hit.

 

“Neville says I’m acting like it should be soon, so we just have to hope I have at least another month. If my heat cycle starts while I’m home, Father could ‘invite’ an Alpha to share my heat with me and that’ll be it for me. But since you said in your vision I was pregnant by one of them, I’m hopeful that it’ll wait.” Draco said. “And I think…” He smiled shyly. “I think I’ll be ready, when it _does_ come.” He said softly.

 


	30. First Visitors

Harry woke to find Vinculum on his windowsill and smiled. He got up and took the letter, then accepted a nuzzle from the bird before it flew off.

 

He opened the letter and was reading it when there was a knock on his door. “Come in!” He called out.

 

Draco walked in, also holding a letter. “It’s from Neville and Remus.” He said excitedly.

 

Harry indicated his bed. “Well, sit down. I need to finish reading this first, then we can talk about yours.” He said happily.

 

Draco looked at his curiously. “Who’s _that_ from?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Severus. We write several times every summer.” He told the blond.

 

“Ooh. _Love_ letters?” Draco teased.

 

Harry snorted. “Like _you’re_ one to talk.” He shot back. “But in this case, no, actually. Right now it’s mostly Severus dropping hints about what my birthday present is going to be, and me trying to guess. All polite enough for dinner conversation. If I _tried_ to make things raunchy, I know he’d close off and end the communication full stop, so I’ve resigned myself to waiting until I present for that.” He said.

 

Draco nodded. “Makes sense. So what’s he saying about this year’s gift? Maybe I can help you find out what it is before it gets here.”

 

Harry sighed. “I doubt you’ll be able to help. He used some of the basilisk scales to make it.” He told Draco. “Do _you_ know of any potions that use them?”

 

Draco bit his lip. “No. You let him _harvest_ that thing?” He asked in slight disbelief. “Why?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Why not? _I_ wasn’t going to use them. The least I could do was give them to someone who _would_.” He told the blond.

 

“I guess. He’s one of the few people who would be able to track down old recipes that would use the parts he’d collected. Still, I wonder what properties they have. Aside from the venom, they’ve fallen into such obscurity no one knows what they _do_ anymore.” Draco murmured, deep in thought.

 

“Why aside from the venom? It can’t be used either if no basilisks are being bred anymore.” Harry pointed out.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously, it’s a _poison_. That’s generally the _only_ property of most venoms. One as potent as that, there’d only be the one use for it, even diluted.”

 

Harry nodded slowly. “I guess you’re right. There’s no way to make it safe enough to use?” He asked curiously. “Absolutely _none_?”

 

Draco gave him a flat stare. “To what _purpose_ , Potter? Think! There’s no other properties to most venoms!” He snapped.

 

“That’s true for _most venoms_ , I’m _sure_ , but have you personally _tested_ basilisk venom for its properties, _Malfoy_?!” Harry snarked back.

 

Draco huffed. “No.” He admitted.

 

Harry smiled. “Then is it _possible_ that Severus would have found another use for it?”

 

Draco scowled. “It’s _possible_ , but not very _plausible_.” He said grudgingly.

 

“Either way, Severus got enough that he could test it for properties and have plenty left over to play with. I’m sure he knows _exactly_ what it’ll do in any given situation by now.” Harry said.

 

“Whatever. Are you _quite_ done with his letter yet?” Draco asked.

 

Harry sighed heavily and rolled off of his bed, walking over to his desk and putting the letter in the drawer all of his letters were kept in, right on top where the rest of Severus’ letters were, in chronological order. He walked back to the bed and sat down. “Now, you said something about a letter from Remus and Neville?”

 

Draco grinned. “Yes. Just got it this morning! Here, come sit next to me, we can read it together. As long as I’m holding it, it’ll show what was actually written rather than the cover Neville thought up for this one.” He explained, opening it. He smoothed it out and held it so they could both see it.

 

The words shimmered for a bit, then solidified into recognizable words.

 

“Dear Draco,

 

Remus and I are doing well. We look forward to seeing you soon.

 

The basement is fully remodelled now. There are silver wires activated by a button outside the door, in the kitchen, and the doorknob is made of silver, as well. I didn’t want to add the wires, in case Remus hurts himself on them trying to come up the stairs, but he insisted that we do it to keep me and you safe. Especially since, in his words, ‘Draco will be a more desirable target while pregnant, and every passing month will only increase that desire.’ He seems to feel that even the child being potentially his will not protect you. This is one of the things you’ll have to address with him, sooner rather than later.

 

On that note, can you and Harry come over for a day when you get this? It should come the twenty-ninth, if Remus’ calculations are right, and we’d like to see you both. Remus will be in the bedroom all day in case you come by. We’ll pretend I am living alone, since, as a presented Alpha, I’m legally viewed as an adult and allowed to have my own house. It’s a workable alibi.

 

The garden is coming along nicely. I planted some pumpkins and spring onions to start with, I’m planning more later, we’ll see what gets scrapped and what doesn’t.

 

I love you, Remus loves you, and we’re hoping you can convince Sirius (and Harry) that visiting is a good idea.

 

Much Love,

 

Neville and Remus”

 

Harry finished reading it first and leaned back afterwards, thinking it over. “I suppose we _could_ visit. I’m sure Neville and I can find something to chat about while you allay Remus’ fears.”

 

Draco smiled widely. “You’re a wonderful friend, Harry!” He said, leaning over and wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s neck.

 

“Ack! Okay, I get it, you’re happy! Get _off_ me!” Harry flailed, winning his freedom after a brief struggle.

 

Draco smiled. “When can we go?” He asked excitedly.

 

“After breakfast. We should go down now, it’s almost time. Don’t worry, Sirius is a big softie. Once we explain that Neville and you are planning to bond, he’ll let us go, no problem.” Harry told him.

 

*****

 

Sirius smiled at Neville. “Alright, no wild parties, no sacrificing anybody to the gods, and no raising the dead or summoning anything you haven’t got any idea how to banish. Aside from that, have fun!”

 

Neville sighed. “You just took all the fun activities I had planned off the table, _now_ what are we supposed to do?” He asked.

 

Sirius laughed. “I like you, kid! I’ll be back to pick them up at six, deal?”

 

Neville nodded. “We’ll be here.” He promised.

 

Sirius waved and Disapparated.

 

Neville grinned. “All right, into the house we go.”

 

They walked in and Draco looked around. “Nice, _very_ nice. I approve.” He smoothed a hand over the wall and hummed. “We’ll need to paint when I move in, though.” He mused.

 

Neville chuckled. “I _did_ promise I’d only _furnish_ it without you. The rest can wait. If all goes well, you’ll be moved in next summer, we can paint the rooms then.”

 

Draco nodded. “Deal.”

 

Neville took a deep breath and shouted: “Remus, they’re here, and Sirius is gone, you can come out now!”

 

Remus’ voice called out, “You have legs, come tell me in person.” before the man rounded the corner into the sitting room.

 

Draco ran up to him and threw his arms around the man, kissing him.

 

Neville watched happily, having received the same response when Draco and Harry arrived.

 

“Merlin, I _missed_ you two!” Draco breathed once the kiss was over.

 

“We missed you, too, but we’re using our time together wisely. We found that we make compatible housemates, and sharing a bed is interesting. We frequently fight over who gets to be the big spoon at night, since we both have the urge to protect each other, but I concede most nights because Neville refuses to back down.” Remus shot a grin at the Alpha, which Neville returned.

 

“I’m the Alpha, fighting is what we _do_. You should know better than to argue with me by now.” Neville said in amusement.

 

“Yes, I’m learning that, thank you.” The man replied.

 

Neville headed into the kitchen. “You two need to talk. Harry, want some tea?” He asked.

 

Harry followed him. “Yes, please.”

 

Neville got two cups and began heating water. “So, how has living in close quarters with Draco been these last few days?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed fondly. “Wonderful at times, unbearable at others. He’s quite a prat when he’s not getting his way.” He remarked.

 

Neville chuckled. “I’m afraid that’s only going to get worse. I _already_ feel the urge to do whatever he wants to keep him happy, so I’ll probably spoil him once we bond. I can already see it happening a bit with Remus, I try to spoil him whenever possible. He tries not to let me, though, so I don’t go overboard. Draco will let me, I think.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “That sounds like something he’d love, to be honest.”

 

Neville shrugged. “He’s going to be the one giving us children, so he’ll deserve most of the spoiling. Growing _one_ baby is hard work, and he’s got _two_ mates that will each want children with him. It’s a lot to put up with.”

 

“Well, yes. I can agree with that.”

 

Neville brought the hot kettle over and poured the tea, acting the perfect host. “So,” He drawled, “How’s Professor Snape doing?”

 

Harry flushed.

 

*****

 

“I hear you’ve got some worries about me, and my safety whilst I’m carrying children?” Draco asked, sitting down on the couch.

 

Remus sat beside him and draped an arm over Draco when the blond cuddled into his side. “Yes. Werewolves can be vicious, and I’m no exception. The precautions we took are necessary, since we don’t want me getting out of the basement until I’ve changed back. If I smell you while you’re pregnant, there’s no telling what lengths I’ll go to to get to you, to bite you. And it probably wouldn’t stop there. Even if the baby is _mine_ , there’s no way to be sure I’d be safe for you to be around.” He said. “But with the silver wires _and_ the doorknob being silver, you two are doubly protected. The fact that only you two can activate the wires on the stairs eases a lot of the worry. That’s why I said to put the button in the kitchen only, with no corresponding button at the bottom of the stairs. I don’t want to trip it accidentally while transformed. I could get out if that happened.”

 

Draco hummed. “In a few years, I’ll be skilled enough to make you Wolfsbane. Will _that_ allay your fears?”

 

Remus sighed. “Not completely.” He admitted.

 

Draco bit his lip. “And what if I tell you that it doesn’t matter to me how dangerous you are one night a month? That I still want to bond with you, live with you. Grow old with you. I don’t care that you’re a Werewolf any further than the fact that it will allow for a bond. Other than that, your furry little problem means nothing to me. You’re a good man, Remus. I can understand your fears, but you’ve never been anything but kind and compassionate to me. _That’s_ who you are. _That’s_ who I want as my mate.” He said.

 

Remus closed his eyes. “I can give you want you want, Draco. Just understand that if I’m opening myself up to do that, I’m letting you and Neville in when I’ve only done that for one other person before, and she hurt me deeply. Those scars are still there, and I’m only hoping that you and Neville’s love will act as a balm, soothing the old hurts and making them not matter anymore. Because you don’t deserve to have to worry about my feelings. You’re not the one that hurt me. But my heart doesn’t quite understand that yet.” He ended in a whisper.

 

“I’ve got time.” Draco said softly, cupping Remus’ face and smiling when the man opened his eyes again. “I can wait until your heart is ready to let me in. I just want you able to accept the bond with me. That’s all I’m asking for. Let go of any doubts you have and let me in. We’ll worry about all the rest later.”

 

Remus nodded. “I’ll trust you. Just don’t hurt me like she did.”

 

Draco smiled. “I won’t. Do you want to tell me what she did that hurt you so bad?”

 

“Not now.” Remus said. “I’ll do it when we’re all alone, just you, me and Neville. I may end up crying, and I don’t want to break down in front of Harry.” He explained.

 

“Ah. That’s understandable.” Draco said.

 

Remus reached up to smooth a lock of Draco’s hair out of his eyes. “Neville made me an offer shortly before school let out, did you know?” He asked lightly.

 

Draco frowned. “No. What _kind_ of ‘offer?’” He asked suspiciously.

 

Remus chuckled and leaned in to kiss him before pulling away again and continuing, “He offered me… You. First. When your heat comes. He said I could be first, and probably have you for a few rounds before he stepped in. It would allow your bond with me to take more easily, if I was the first to take you. Omegas are _ridiculously_ easy to bond with in the early stages of their first heat.” He said with a smile. “We’ll probably be able to do it either the first or second time I take you, if I let the bond come and welcome it.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I wish we weren’t so easy. I wouldn’t have had to go to _nearly_ the lengths I found myself going to.” He groused lightly.

 

Remus licked his lips. “You look amazing today, you know.”

 

“I know.” Draco said lightly.

 

Remus’ eyes widened. “You _know_? Well, aren’t _we_ modest?” He teased.

 

Draco snorted. “How often do I wear purple in _school_?” He asked.

 

Remus thought back. He’d seen the blond in every colour imaginable on the various Saturdays they’d spent together… _Except_ _purple_.

 

“You _don’t_.” Remus finally answered.

 

Draco smirked. “ _Precisely_. I _know_ how good I look in it. Why make myself an even more desirable target by dressing my best? I save the _purple_ for dates with _worthy suitors_ and _summers_.” He shrugged. “Only one of which has been applicable so far, but I insist on getting dates. Just because I’m mating early does not exempt you two from properly _wooing_ me.” He added firmly. “Make sure Neville knows that.”

 

Remus slid his fingers into Draco’s hair, cupping Draco’s head as he guided the teen back against the arm of the couch. “And you’ll dress your best?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled coyly. “I’ll dress like I expect to later be _undressed_.” He promised. “Purples, and reds, and greys. I look _really good_ in black, but you see that all the time at school.”

 

Remus growled lowly in appreciation of the images that flooded his mind and kissed Draco deeply.

 

Draco made a quiet sound that sounded like a squeal of happiness, and Remus chuckled into his mouth. He pulled away. “What was _that_?” He asked Draco.

 

Draco blushed. “I’m not sure. I think it was a very high-pitched moan? Let’s call that a moan. It sounds less girly than a squeal, which Malfoys _do not_ do.” He finished, nodding.

 

Remus chuckled. “Alright.” He agreed, then leaned back in for more kisses.

 

It was several minutes later, and Draco had gotten Remus’ button-up half-undone, by the time Neville and Harry wandered back in.

 

Harry flushed and turned around, muttering, “Didn’t need to see that.”

 

Neville, on the other hand, merely crossed his arms over his chest, leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, and watched what he could see of them over the back of the couch for a few minutes.

 

“Are they _still_ going?” Harry asked.

 

Neville nodded. “Yep. And _without me_ , too!” He answered loudly, making the two forms on the couch freeze before looking at him, Draco turning around to do so. “Honestly, I’m a little disappointed. You’d think they’d wait for me, at the _very_ least. They’re done now. Remus, button up, please. You’re distracting.” He said mildly. “I suppose your discussion is over?”

 

Draco flushed. “Um, I think so?” He looked at Remus.

 

Remus nodded. “Yes, we got things settled.” He said.

 

Neville smiled. “Good. Now we can all go look over the garden so far and Draco can have a say in what we plant next. Sound good?” He asked cheerfully.

 

Draco and Remus looked at each other.

 

Neville sighed. “Yes, I know, it doesn’t sound as fun as what you were _just doing_ , but we have _company_. Let’s keep things appropriate, yes?” He teased.

 

Draco and Remus gave matching sighs of regret and got up, joining Neville and Harry as they all walked through the kitchen and out the back door into the sprawling garden.


	31. Fourteen

Harry opened his eyes—and let out a shout of alarm.

 

Draco, whose face was inches from Harry’s, laughed, straightening. “That was great, Harry. Anyway, happy birthday!” He said. “Vinculum is here. Nasty bird. He left a scar on my hand when I was seven. I refused to accept any gifts from Uncle Sev unless he brings them in person or has another owl deliver them.”

 

Harry frowned. “That doesn’t sound like him.” He said. He got up and walked up to the window, opening it. “Hey, boy. What’s this year’s gift?” He asked, taking the bottle with its attached note and the shrunken book.

 

Vinculum hooted as if in reply, then nuzzled Harry.

 

Harry laughed lightly. “Send Severus my love, will you?” He asked the bird.

 

Vinculum hooted again and flew away.

 

Harry turned around, potion and book in hand, to find Draco staring at him in awe. “What?” He asked.

 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know how you did it, but you’ve _tamed_ Vinculum!” He breathed.

 

Harry shrugged, setting the book on the table beside his bed that held his wireless. “All I did was tell him the truth: that I plan to become Severus’ mate. He seemed to approve of me as soon as I said it.”

 

Draco blinked. “Well, that’s upsetting. So he just doesn’t _like_ me?”

 

Harry shrugged. “To hear Severus tell it, he doesn’t like _most people_. Don’t feel bad.” He opened the note that came with the potion and read it.

 

“Harry,

 

Happy fourteenth birthday. This year, I’m going to give you something you never really got to enjoy the first time around. The enclosed potion contains two six-hour doses of de-aging potion. This strength will make you revert to a three-year-old, and you will be able to reclaim a tiny part of your stolen childhood. Clear it with your Dogfather before you take it, but terrorize him for me.

 

All my best,

 

Severus”

 

Harry cleared his throat and swallowed before trying to speak. “He’s letting me be a normal kid.” He whispered, tears in his eyes.

 

Draco sighed. “Oh, come here, you big sap.” He muttered, pulling Harry into his arms. “Go ahead, shed a _few_ tears, just don’t ruin my shirt.” He requested.

 

Harry let out a shaky laugh. “I never got to be a kid.” He said, pulling away and looking at the potion.

 

Draco smiled. “I know. I remember the Occlumency lessons. Just… Don’t take it today.”

 

Harry grinned. “Definitely not. I already know one of the ways I’m going to raise hell, and I don’t want any witnesses for it. That way, I can deny it ever happened.”

 

“Good man.” Draco said, slapping his shoulder. “Let’s get downstairs for breakfast.”

 

*****

 

Harry and Draco heard the knock on the door, and both of them jumped up and raced to the front door.

 

Harry opened it and Draco grinned as Remus and Neville came in.

 

Harry smiled indulgently. “Hurry up, Draco, get a kiss from Remus, I’ll act as lookout.” He said, walking over to where he could see anyone coming and watching just in case Ruby or Sirius came by.

 

When he turned back around, Draco was getting a kiss from Neville, as well.

 

“Happy birthday. So, when will the troublemakers be here?” Remus asked, hugging Harry.

 

Harry laughed. “The twins and Ron will be here any minute.” He answered.

 

Remus pulled his shrunken gift from his pocket. “Table, as usual?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yep. Unless you’d like to hand them over and I can open them _now_?” He offered.

 

“No. The wait will build character.” Remus told him, heading into the kitchen.

 

Neville smiled and followed him. “Nice _try_ , though.” He said evenly, taking another gift out of his pocket.

 

Both gifts were set in the centre of the table and Harry huffed. “Not fair.”

 

Sirius walked through the kitchen. “Happened to me, too. Every year. Get used to it.” He called out. “Remus, come join me for a drink! Let the kids wait for the Weasley horde!”

 

Remus smiled apologetically at Neville and Draco. “Needs must, to keep up appearances.” He said.

 

Neville just shrugged. “Just don’t get drunk. You’re not allowed to splinch me.” He said firmly.

 

Remus chuckled. “I won’t, don’t worry. Werewolves have a _very high_ alcohol tolerance.”

 

“Alright. We’ll see you later.” Neville said.

 

Draco grinned. “You should have _seen_ what Ruby gave Harry. He’s getting another gift, but the _real_ one was a secret. It was a book called ‘The Five Love Languages.’ She said it’s so when he finds an Alpha he wants, he can make them happy. Apparently, the trick to happily coexisting with an Alpha is to keep them happy.”

 

Neville frowned. “Not _every_ Alpha turns into a boor at the first chance they get. _I_ don’t. At least I like to _think_ I don’t.” He said unsurely.

 

Draco smiled. “From what I’ve seen, you don’t, so don’t worry.” He assured Neville.

 

There was another knock at the door and all three teens rushed into the entryway.

 

Harry opened the door to find both twins on the other side.

 

As soon as the door was opened, the twins broke into wide grins and shouted: “Dogpile!” jumping onto Harry and squishing him as he collapsed under their combined weight.

 

Ron waved to Neville and Draco as Arthur just looked at his sons, shaking his head.

 

“Fred! George!” Arthur snapped, using what the Omegas in the family called his ‘Alpha voice.’ “Get off of him!”

 

The twins immediately obeyed, getting off of Harry and helping the other Omega to his feet.

 

“You alright?” George asked.

 

“We didn’t _injure_ you, did we?” Fred added.

 

“Nope, I’m fine.” Harry assured them.

 

They all filed into the kitchen and two more gifts were added to the pile before Arthur headed into the parlour to sit and have a drink with the adults before dinner.

 

Harry smiled at the assembled group. “My room?”

 

There was a chorus of assent and they thundered up the stairs.

 

When they got up to Harry’s room, Neville walked over to his desk and picked up the book Ruby had given him earlier. “This book?” He asked mildly, opening it and looking through it. “Hm. I might have to get a copy of this.” He mused.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I doubt it’s going to prove useful. Why bother?”

 

Neville looked up and frowned. “Actually, it looks promising. It could really help us, especially as we’re just getting to know each other. From the looks of it, this book probably has quite a bit of research behind it. Why not try to learn from it?” He asked.

 

“Whatever. If you think it’ll help, I suppose we can see what advice is in there and give it some effort, but I’m not going out of my way on the whim of a _book_.” Draco sneered.

 

“Never said you had to. Just that it might be a book we can learn from, that’s all.” Neville said, setting it back down.

 

Harry was looking under his bed. His head popped up and he spoke urgently. “Nobody move! I can’t find Sinister and Centrum!”

 

Everybody froze. Nobody wanted to accidentally hurt the snake, as it had never hurt anyone and now, without the poisonous critic head, it was harmless.

 

Harry crawled along the floor, hissing as he went, looking for his snake. He finally found it hiding under the wardrobe. “What were you doing down there?”

 

“I was exploring the room. I hid under here when I heard everybody coming up the stairs, so I wouldn’t get stepped on.” Sinister said.

 

“Why didn’t you come when I started looking for you?” Harry asked, picking the snake up and letting it wrap around his neck.

 

Sinister answered: “I couldn’t be sure that everyone was going to stay still. What if someone moved?”

 

Harry laughed softly. “I told them not to move.” He explained.

 

Sinister looked straight at him and said: “I don’t understand all your human noises. I had no idea _what_ you’d told them.”

 

Fred and George were looking through his pictures and rating them.

 

“That’s us!” Fred said excitedly, holding one up. “And it’s… Actually really good. Harry, can I have this one?” He asked, showing the other teen the picture in question.

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. You like it?” Harry asked, bemused.

 

George smiled. “You’re starting to get really good. You’ve got a talent, it looks like.”

 

Harry flushed. “You think so?” He cocked his head. “I mainly just draw to fill the time. That, and I read.”

 

Neville looked over some of the pictures. “They’re pretty good. You can tell you care a lot for Severus, it comes through in your drawings. It’s subtle, but something about seeing him through your eyes… He looks somehow softer. More human.” He murmured.

 

Harry shrugged. “He’s told me that I get to see a side of him most people don’t. That might be part of it.” He said.

 

Neville hummed. “Maybe.” He replied, though he didn’t sound completely convinced.

 

Sirius’ voice called them all down for dinner.

 

“Brilliant!” Ron cheered. “Food!”

 

“Presents!” Harry added.

 

The group of six teens rushed down the stairs heading for the kitchen.

 

*****

 

Harry and Draco were in his room, going through the bag of sweets Ron had gotten him and looking at all the trick items from the twins.

 

Draco picked up a small bag that had been hidden inside the twins’ gift offering. “’Warning: Experimental.’” He read. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Harry looked up from Severus’ Occlumency book. “It means ‘eat at your own risk.’ Those will be trick sweets from Fred and George. One of the perks of being their friend. Or maybe it’s a drawback, I’m still not sure on that.” He said, reaching for another chocolate.

 

Draco put the bag down and gingerly pushed it away from him. “I think I’ll stick to _safe_ candies, thanks.”

 

“Good choice. They expect me to test them out at _some_ point, of course, but I’ve got another month before school in which to do so.” Harry said carelessly.

 

He glanced down to the correspondence book he’d gotten for his birthday and grinned.

 

Fred had finally gotten the book from George and was drawing lewd doodles in it.

 

Harry snorted at the most recent one and Draco looked over curiously.

 

The blond laughed. “Oh, that’s terrible!” He said in glee at the picture of a penis with a ridiculously large knot entitled ‘The Goal.’ “And that is _not_ the goal! I’m pretty sure a knot _that_ big would _damage_ an Omega beyond repair! Can you even _imagine_?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, are you saying you don’t want Neville to be well-endowed?” He teased.

 

Draco flushed. “Well, I expect his knot to be in _proportion_ to the rest of him, at least!” He turned a thoughtful look on Harry. “So…”

 

Harry hummed, picking out a sugar quill to suck on.

 

“How big _is_ it?” Draco asked softly.

 

Harry met his eyes, confused. “How big is _what_?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “ _Neville_!” He hissed. “You’ve been in the showers with him, you’ve no doubt _seen_ it!”

 

Harry’s face flamed. “It’s not like I was _looking_! I’m not _into_ Neville!” He shot back.

 

“Even if you weren’t _interested_ , you had to have been _curious_ at some point! He’s the only decent Alpha in Gryffindor, if you were going to be _looking_ , he’d be your best bet.” Draco said simply.

 

Harry made a face. “He’s not the _only_ decent Alpha.”

 

Draco blinked at him, not responding.

 

“There’s Lee Jordan, too!” Harry defended his stance.

 

“Whatever.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “Neville. Spill.”

 

Harry sighed. “He’s… Decently sized. Twenty centimetres, about? Maybe a _bit_ more.”

 

Draco pursed his lips and grabbed the box of ice mice, which were his favourite. “One left. Is it okay—“

 

“Go ahead. I prefer chocolate, myself.” Harry said.

 

Draco popped the little mouse into his mouth, keeping his teeth locked around the cold candy until it had dissolved enough to stop moving around. “You know,” Draco said, after tucking the tiny remains of the candy into his cheek, “I bet Neville and Remus have already had _sex_.”

 

Harry goggled at him. “ _Draco_!” He said, a little scandalized.

 

“ _What_?! Just because we’re _Omegas_ , we’re not supposed to _talk_ about it? We’re going to present soon, within the next three years, and I don’t know about _you_ , but _I’ve_ begun thinking about sex. I actually think about it a _lot_.” Draco said evenly. “I’m pretty sure you’ve thought of it _at least_ once.”

 

Harry flushed, eyes dropping to the pile of sweets on the bed. “Maybe.” He whispered.

 

Draco tilted his face up with a finger under his chin. “It’s not something to be _ashamed_ about! We shouldn’t have to _hide it_ just because we’re _Omegas_! _Everybody_ our age is starting to show an interest in sex! Why should we be any different?”

 

“Omegas generally don’t show an interest in sex until they present.” Harry told him.

 

Draco scoffed. “That’s what _books_ say, but how many of those were written _by Omegas_?” He pressed. “The stuffy Alphas writing those books had _no idea_ what Omegas did or did not think of, or _when_ it happened! Besides, all I was going to say is, I really hope they do it _in front of me_ at some point.” The blond finished with a grin.

 

Harry flushed again at Draco’s bold words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter!


	32. Sexual Healing

Neville came back in from the garden and washed his hands, then followed his nose to find Remus. “I’ve just planted some peas and carrots in the garden, so we’ll have some fresh—“ He walked into the bedroom and stared at the sight that greeted him. “Shit. Sorry.”

 

Remus was spread out on the bed, cock in hand, desperately trying to find relief.

 

Neville turned and made to leave. “I’ll just go and leave you al—“

 

“Don’t.” Remus breathed. “Come here.” He slowed his strokes. “Help me.”

 

Neville turned back to face him and Remus could see that his eyes had turned completely red and fangs were present, peeking out over the lip Neville was chewing on. “Remus, I’d _love to_ , trust me, but seeing and _smelling_ you like this has just sent me into Rut. It’s not a good idea. I’d _have to_ _top_ in my current state, and then I’d _knot you_ , and you’re not _built for that_.”

 

Remus let out a soft moan. “Neville, come. _Here_.” He said firmly, reaching out for him.

 

Neville took a deep breath, shaking his head, but took the few steps forward and stood at the edge of the bed. “There. Happy?” He asked.

 

Remus reached out and began undoing Neville’s trousers. “ _You_ got me into this state,” He said shortly, “ _you’re_ getting me _out_.”

 

Neville blinked at him as his trousers were pushed down to pool around his feet. “You’re going to blame this on _me_?” He asked incredulously, stepping out of his trousers when Remus prompted him to.

 

Remus nodded. “I’ve had this happen _once_ before. With a girl named Amelia. When I get close to bonding with someone, and it’s near the full moon, I go into this state. Horny, needy, and nothing I do _alone_ helps. I understand that the thought of knotting me scares you—it scares me, too—but there’s no other option to get me out of this state before the full moon.”

 

Neville blinked at him. “You could _stay like this_ for two days?” He asked incredulously.

 

Remus chuckled. “Oh, yes, _that_ _part_ stuck.” He muttered. “The only thing is: we can’t mate without Draco. If I mate with someone topping me, I won’t be able to take Draco when the time comes. Submissive Werewolves _don’t mount others_. Ever. So don’t you _dare_ let me bond with you until I’ve properly bonded with Draco.”

 

Neville climbed onto the bed. “Noted. I’ll hold back from bonding.” He said lightly. “Lube?”

 

Remus grabbed the vial he’d been using on himself and handed it to Neville.

 

Neville looked at it with his eyebrows raised, then back to Remus. “You’ve been _busy_.” He remarked.

 

Remus flushed. “I’ve been at this for three hours.” He answered.

 

“That long? Wow.” Neville said, impressed. He leaned in and kissed Remus. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” He promised softly. He slicked the fingers of one hand and reached down to feel for Remus’ entrance.

 

Remus moaned when he found it and traced over the rim a few times, just letting the man get used to the feeling, before he began pushing in.

 

Neville found that he had to use quite a bit of force to get into Remus’ body. “You’re _very_ tight.” He remarked.

 

Remus licked his lips. “I’ve bottomed _once_.” He explained. “Sirius. When we were in school.”

 

“Oh.” Neville slid the finger in and out. “I’ll count myself lucky, then.”

 

Remus huffed out a breath. “Yes. Do.”

 

Neville chuckled, adding a second finger and running his free hand over Remus’ thigh. “You really need to relax.” He said gently.

 

“I’ll bloody well _relax_ when I’ve proven I can take your knot without tearing myself up.” Remus muttered.

 

Neville took Remus’ hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock. “It’ll swell up by about a _third_. That’s all. Betas sometimes _do_ mate with Alphas, and who do you think bottoms in _those_ arrangements? It’s _not_ the Alpha, except in _rare_ cases.”

 

Remus stroked Neville’s cock a few times. “I think I’ll be able to handle it. At least you’re pretty average-sized.” He noted.

 

Neville sighed. “Ouch. You wound my Alpha pride.” He deadpanned.

 

Remus tugged on his cock _hard_ and Neville yelped. “Fine, fine, say whatever you want!” He quickly backpedalled. “As long as you’ve got my cock in your hand.” He added in a mutter.

 

Remus chuckled. “Are you just going to sit there with your fingers up my arse or were you _doing something_?” He asked, clenching down on said fingers.

  
Neville’s eyes narrowed and he growled softly, pumping his fingers in and out as he worked Remus open. “You’re begging, you realize, right?” He asked teasingly.

 

Remus pushed back against the fingers. “Whatever works.” He said.

 

Neville added a third finger and worked Remus open some more. “You know,” He said conversationally, “I’m going to enjoy watching you and Draco during his heat, and I’m sure you’ll like watching me and him together, so how do you think he’d like watching _us_ together?” He suggested. “Me taking you, hard and fast, or slow and tender, working you open with fingers and cock? Or maybe tongue?”

 

Remus moaned, closing his eyes. “You’re too young to know about those kinds of practices.” He protested.

 

Neville chuckled. “But not too young to have my defence Professor speared on my fingers?” He asked. “I’d best try for four, you’re going to need to stretch a bit extra.” He observed.

 

Remus swallowed. “Do it.” He whispered.

 

Neville cleared his throat and added, a little more quietly, “Once we’re settled in our roles and the bond has taken fully, I wouldn’t be averse to switching things up once in a while. Alphas aren’t really _built_ to stretch much in that area, but… I’d let you top me, once in a while. I’m interested in trying it, at least once. I don’t know if I’d _like_ it, but I’m willing to _try_. It just has to be when I’m not in Rut.”

 

Remus smiled. “We can do that, but I want to only try it with Draco here. In case something goes wrong. A third person present could make all the difference in a tense situation.” He said pragmatically. “And we don’t know how your inner Alpha, which is very much present, will react to such an overt display of dominance over you.”

 

Neville nodded. “Agreed.” He stretched his fingers as wide as thy could go. “That’s all I can do.” He said, pulling them out.

 

“Then get in me.” Remus said, arching his back.

 

Neville slicked his cock and positioned himself, pushing in slowly.

 

Remus let out a long, slow breath as Neville sunk in and finished it by inhaling as he wrapped his legs around Neville’s waist. “It’s been…” He paused to lick his lips, “A _long_ time.” He smirked as he unintentionally clenched and Neville’s hands bit into his waist reflexively. “Sorry.”

 

Neville shook his head. “Not your fault. Besides, I’ll have to get used to it sometime.” He gritted out.

 

Remus’ eyes widened. “I… You’re…” He smiled and his eyes softened. “Of _course_ you are, you presented less than a year ago. And it’s not like there are many options at Hogwarts for young Alphas, are there?” He asked, threading a hand through Neville’s hair before drawing the younger teen in for a soft, slow kiss. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be fine.”

 

Neville huffed out a slightly strangled laugh. “Even if there _were_ other options available, couldn’t you _imagine_ Draco’s face if I had _accepted_ one of those ‘options?’ He’d have _killed_ me!” He said. “Might kill me for _this_.” He added, pulling back a bit and thrusting back in.

 

Remus moaned loudly, rolling his hips to meet Neville’s thrust. “Worth it.” The Werewolf decided, gripping Neville’s forearms. “Just fuck me.”

 

Neville shook his head. “I don’t want to… Not too fast. I’m having enough trouble holding out as it is, and I want to be able to please Draco when the time comes. Experience is important, now that the bridge has been crossed. Might as well make it count.” He said tightly.

 

Remus whined quietly. “Then stroke me, Neville. Make _me_ come, because I’ve been hard for _hours_ already, and I _want_ it!” He panted heavily.

 

“I can do that.” Neville said, reaching out and stroking Remus’ cock, thrusting slowly as he did so.

 

Remus rolled his hips, meeting every thrust of Neville’s and pushing his cock through Neville’s fist in the same motion. “Ohh.” He moaned, letting his head fall back. “That’s _nice_.” He decided.

 

Neville leaned forward and bit lightly at his neck, then cursed against his skin. “I have to… If I don’t speed things up, we’re going to end up bound.” He muttered.

 

Remus nodded. “Then fuck me and make me come for you.” He said.

 

Neville nodded, panting, and sped up both his thrusts and the motions of his hand. “Come on, come on… So close…” He muttered, teeth bared.

 

Remus watched Neville’s face as he focused so intently on _not coming first_. Finally, he felt himself come.

 

As his orgasm peaked, he felt Neville’s cock harden even _more_ , and he could feel the knot forming.

 

He took a deep breath, then another, and his head spun dizzyingly for a moment as he felt the knot pulsing inside him, releasing the ridiculous amount of ejaculate that came with popping a knot.

 

“You okay?” Neville asked. “I’m not hurting you, am I? I’d offer to pull out if I _was_ , but… That’s not really feasible right now.”

 

Remus chuckled. “It doesn’t hurt. A little uncomfortable, but that’s all part of it, from what I gather.” He shifted a bit, then leaned in to kiss Neville. “I’d do this again.” He said lightly.

 

Neville chuckled in response. “Glad to know I’m good enough for a second go-round.” He said good-naturedly.

 

“Maybe even a _third_. Who knows, this could become an ongoing _thing_.” Remus teased.

 

“I don’t think your arse would be too happy to do that _often_ , but once in while is a possibility.” Neville commented.

 

“I like the way you think.” Remus concurred. “Now we need a nap. Then, we’ll have to see about a shower.”

 

Neville blushed. “Um, I didn’t think about that when I knotted you. I can’t really move for the next twenty minutes or thereabouts, so…”

 

Remus sighed in fond amusement. “Come here.” He pulled Neville down flat across his chest and bent the legs that were currently between his own, positioning him in a more comfortable position where he was lying on Remus’ chest straddling the man with his legs bent and tucked under Remus' thighs. “You’re lucky I’ve accidentally knotted people before. I know how to fix these issues.”

 

“So, it was good? And I fixed the problem, right?” Neville asked.

 

Remus chuckled. “Yes, the problem is solved.” He confirmed. “And you were _wonderful_.”

 

Neville beamed. “Great! Naptime sounds good.” He said lightly, laying his head down on Remus’ chest.

 

Remus just smiled and began running his fingers through Neville’s hair. He knew the action commonly soothed Omegas, but there was no reason to think that Neville might not like it, too. After all, the Alpha had never really had a mother to do things like that for him, so a part of him probably craved the small comfort the action brought.

 

Remus let his eyes fall closed and slipped into a light sleep.

 

*****

 

Harry found Draco and Ron sitting in an otherwise empty compartment and joined them. “Hey.” He said.

 

“Hi.” Ron said.

 

Draco was looking out the window. “Neville’s on his way, I just saw him get on further up.” He said.

 

“Okay, thanks for the update.” Harry said, sharing bemused looks with Ron.

 

Draco hummed absently, getting up and poking his head out the door. He waved at Neville, then sat back down.

 

Neville came in and took the last remaining seat. “So, how was everyone’s summer?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Boring, except for the week at Harry’s. The rest of the time was spent keeping out of Father’s way. He’s been in a _mood_ recently.”

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, according to Dad, the ministry’s been doing more raids lately, that could be part of it.”

 

“Could be.” Draco allowed.

 

Neville grinned. “Well, I lost my virginity.” He announced.

 

Draco jumped up. “I _knew_ it! That’s not _fair_ ; why wouldn’t you _wait_ for me?!” He asked.

 

Neville smiled. “Well, we didn’t _plan_ it, that’s for sure. He was in a peculiar situation, due to his… Furry little problem, and he ended up with a hard-on that just _wouldn’t go away_ without outside interference. So I helped him out. It was just the once and we didn’t do it anymore, so don’t be too mad at us, yeah?” He asked with a smile, taking Draco’s hand and tugging gently, drawing the blond into his lap.

 

Draco went with a sigh, curling up against his chest. “Fine. Just don’t do it again.”

 

Neville leaned in and kissed Draco lightly. “I won’t. Promise. Next time we wait for you.”

 

“I hope it’s soon. I’ve been having dreams that make waiting _really hard_.” Draco muttered.

 

Neville smiled. “If you’re having dreams about it, that’s a sign that it’s coming up. You’ll probably go into heat at the end of the month.” He said evenly.

 

Draco perked up. “You think so? That soon?”

 

Neville shrugged. “You’re at the right age, and my Gran said dreams start up right before the Omega experiences their first heat.”

 

“What about Harry?” Draco asked.

 

Neville frowned. “Well, I’m not so sure with him. It’d be easier to tell if I knew how he acted around Snape. Since you insinuated that’s who he’s interested in.” He added.

 

Draco shot Harry a smirk. “Oh, it is.” He said lightly. “It’s not like they get all cuddly or anything in front of others, but they’re pretty comfortable with each other.”

 

Neville hummed. “With Snape, it’s going to be difficult to tell until Harry’s in heat, because Harry will have to keep to socially acceptable behaviour lest the man push him away, which he’ll want to avoid. I think he’s probably close, but since most symptoms are subjective, Harry may be the only one to know before it hits, full stop.”

 

Harry grinned at him. “You’ve put a lot of thought into that.”

 

Neville chuckled. “It’s my job to be worried about the well-being of my favourite Omegas.” He said simply.

 

Harry’s smile widened. “It’s good to know I’ve got more than one Alpha in my corner at school.” He said thankfully.


	33. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I was, minding my own business, writing a little bit and... The characters took over. Three hours later, I have this for you. It's a long one, but since it wrote itself, I make no apologies. Besides, I don't think you'll mind. 
> 
> And there be smut. Heat-smut, to be precise.

Harry slipped into Severus’ room silently.

 

The man’s head came up from his reading and he—very obviously—scented the air. “Draco was just here earlier today, so I’m assuming it’s my favourite irritant?” He asked, before looking back down at his book.

 

Harry chuckled, walking over to take his usual spot on the couch. “If I’m your ‘favourite irritant,’ what does that make _Draco_?” He asked.

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “My favourite Godson.” He answered.

 

Harry snorted. “He’s your _only_ Godson.” He pointed out.

 

“Precisely.” Severus agreed. “What brings you here without your bag?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled nervously. “Well, I already cleared it with Professor McGonagall and Ron and Neville know, so they won’t be worried…” He took a deep breath and pulled out the half-full vial of de-aging potion. “I wanted to wait, and use it with you. Draco knew you when he was younger, and he said you were calm. I…” He fidgeted. “I want to have experienced that. Sirius can’t give me that, he doesn’t know how. _You_ can.”

 

Severus’ eyes closed and he took a deep breath. “Harry, if you wanted me to brew more so you could have that, all you had to do was _ask_.” He said softly. “Of _course_ we can do that. We have five hours before curfew, so do you want to take it now?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Only if you promise you’ll tuck me in tonight.”

 

Severus chuckled. “I’ll even tell you a story. I have a few of Draco’s favourites memorized still. But first, I’ll need your wand. You know children under eleven can’t have a real wand on them.”

 

Harry handed over his wand, took the potion and closed his eyes, having found out last time that keeping them open while one shrank tended to make one nauseous.

 

Severus let out a soft laugh as Harry disappeared into his clothes. He shot a quick spell at the pile of clothing and all the garments shrank and wrapped around Harry’s tiny form. “Don’t worry, they will grow back into their normal size when you do.” He assured Harry. He wasn’t sure if a three-year-old Harry would be worried about such things, but it never hurt to reassure a young child. And for the next six hours, Harry would indeed have the mindset of a three-year-old.

 

Harry smiled. “Up?” He asked, raising his arms to Severus.

 

Severus smiled and sighed, lifting the small boy into his lap. “I was right. You look exactly like James again, only in miniature.” He said ruefully. “But I can work past it. I know the real Harry, the exterior no longer bothers me.” He said, tickling Harry’s belly and making the small form giggle and squirm. “Let me finish this article and we can go down to my lab and do something fun. Sound good?”

 

Harry nodded and laid his head against Severus’ chest, listening to his heartbeat while he waited for the man to be done reading.

 

After about fifteen more minutes, Severus closed the issue of Potions Quarterly and sighed. “Well, Frank Cartwright is an imbecile.” He muttered. “Come on, Harry. Let’s go to the lab.”

 

Harry got up and took his hand. Severus paused at the bookcase to grab a book entitled ‘Potions activities for children’ and they headed to Severus’ private lab.

 

Harry waited while Severus got a cauldron set up, gathered the ingredients he’d need, and found a stool. He cast a spell on the stool until it was at the right height for Harry to stand on it and be able to see into the cauldron.

 

He set Harry on the stool. “Now, we’re going to make a potion.” He said, opening the book to one of Draco’s favourites.

 

It was a simple brew that would cycle three times through different colours seemingly at random before turning brown and tasting like chocolate milk, though it held no sugar, just some flowers and a few other ingredients. The taste was just a happy accident, but there was no other use for the potion.

 

“So, what do you think the first colour we will turn the water will be?” Severus asked conversationally. “We are adding rose petals,” He held up the three petals, “And two drops of moondew.” He finished, putting the petals in a mortar and adding the moondew before mashing the two together.

 

“Pink?” Harry guessed.

 

“Good guess.” Severus said evenly. “Let’s see if you’re right.” He said, dumping the mixture into the water. It turned a bright, vibrant pink. “You’re right! Excellent work, you’re good at this.” He told the boy. “Next, we add carnation petals, yellow ones. What colour do you think the potion will turn?”

 

Harry tilted his head, obviously thinking. “Yellow?” He guessed.

 

Severus added the petals and the potion turned orange.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Orange!” He cheered.

 

Severus chuckled. “Indeed.”

 

“What’s next?” Harry asked excitedly.

 

Severus just smiled and reached for the next ingredient.

 

*****

 

Severus finished the third story of the night and held his breath, listening for the little voice asking for one more.

 

Silence greeted him, and he slowly released the breath, careful not to jostle the boy. He picked him up and carried him to bed, tucking him in carefully and brushing a kiss over his head. “Sleep tight, Harry.” He said quietly, leaving the boy’s wand on the bedside table.

 

He left the room and closed the door behind himself, then smiled. “I should probably get to bed myself. It’s been quite a day.” He muttered, heading into his room to get ready for bed.

 

*****

 

Harry was in the library the afternoon of September 21st when Draco’s Patronus bounded into the room and stopped in front of him.

 

“Harry, it’s started. The password to the Slytherin common room is ‘ancestry’ and my dormitory is up the left stairs, third door down the hall. Bring Neville.” The message ended and the Patronus disappeared.

 

Ron slapped Harry on the back. “Good luck, mate. I’ll see you later.” He said lightly.

 

Harry nodded. “Can you take my bag back to the dormitory when you’re done here if I’m not back by then? Just leave it on my bed, I’ll find it.”

 

“Sure thing.” Ron said, turning back to his essay.

 

Harry got up, sent two Patronus messages—one to Neville, one to Severus—and left the library, heading to the Slytherin common room.

 

He met up with Severus at the door to the Slytherin common room. The man nodded to him. “We have to wait for Longbottom. Draco will be running on instinct, he’ll shy away from any Alpha not his at the moment. Plus, there will likely be some residual fear there, as we are not as close as we once were yet. But I will help you to get him out, and my presence should be enough to dissuade any of the other Alphas that may feel like fighting Longbottom in an attempt to claim Draco.” He said.

 

After another minute of waiting, Neville appeared, winded. “Hang on—ran—from the greenhouses.” He explained, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Okay, let’s do this.” He said resolutely. “And thank you for helping us, Sir.” He said to Severus. “Your presence will make things go a lot smoother.”

 

Severus inclined his head to Neville. “No need to thank me, Mr. Longbottom. It is my job to ensure my snakes’ safety, and Draco comes first, as my Godson. His safety is of paramount importance.” He said, and led the way into the common room.

 

The few Slytherins in the room looked up and tensed when they saw Harry and Neville, but they noticed Severus escorting them and held their silence, merely watching to see what the Gryffindors did.

 

Harry led the way surely to the left stairs and went up them, and most of the Slytherins assumed—rightly—that he was there to retrieve Draco, for one reason or another.

 

There were two Alphas in the common room, however, and their interest sharpened as the group climbed the stairs.

 

Harry opened the third door and they found Draco, sitting on his bed, sweating, red-faced and obviously in discomfort. He smelled sweet, like frosted sugar cookies. The smell did nothing for Harry, but Neville and Severus both inhaled the scent deeply.

 

Neville growled low in his throat and Draco let out an answering whine.

 

Harry watched as Severus closed his eyes and seemed to compose himself, likely calling up his Occlumency skills to keep the scent from affecting him.

 

Neville rushed toward the teen and wrapped his arms around him. “We’re here. If we cast a featherweight on you and I carry you on my back, will you be able to hold on?” He asked.

 

Draco gulped and nodded. “I _think_ so.” He said.

  
Neville nodded and turned away from Draco. “Harry, can you cast the charm and help him on?” He asked. “I’m a little too far gone to trust my casting right now.” He admitted, and Harry could see that his eyes were red again.

 

Harry cast the charm and helped Draco climb onto Neville’s back.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Neville’s neck, tight enough to keep him from falling off, but not tight enough to strangle his Alpha. He buried his face in Neville’s neck, inhaling deep, scenting him for comfort and reassurance.

 

Severus gave a sharp nod and turned. “Harry, lead the way. I will bring up the rear and keep any other Alphas at bay.”

 

Harry nodded and headed down the stairs, wand out and at the ready.

 

The small group left the common room, and Harry could smell the Alphas following them. He trusted Severus to hold them off and continued on his way.

 

Neville checked in with Draco every few minutes, and the words were too low for Harry to hear, but he could detect the protective and loving note in Neville’s voice. The Alpha checked in with Draco every time the Omega started to smell nervous or tense, keeping him mostly calm.

 

When they got to the Entrance Hall, Harry opened the doors for Neville.

 

“Alright, I can get him home from here. Thanks for the help. See you in five or six days.” Neville said, then took off at a run toward Hogsmeade.

 

Severus turned around to face the two Alphas that were growling softly.

 

His eyes narrowed. “Hospital Wing. _Now_.” He ordered, jabbing one in the stomach with his wand. “ _Especially you_ , Mr. Avery. _Go_.” He hissed, voice cold as ice. “I’ll see you later, Mr. Potter.” He called out as he herded the two Alphas toward the Hospital Wing.

 

“Bye!” Harry said, smiling as he watched the scene unfolding. Every few steps, Severus would jab one of the Alphas with his wand, and Harry saw him send a few stinging hexes toward the one he’d called by name.

 

Harry snickered, knowing Severus was getting immense satisfaction from hexing the teen that had attacked Draco, minor though his revenge was. He could only get away with so much against a student, after all.

 

*****

 

Neville set Draco down long enough to open the door to the house, then picked him up again and kicked the door shut behind him.

 

“Neville? Is it—“ Remus’ voice cut off as the man stepped out of the kitchen. “It’s time.” He said flatly, then swallowed.

 

Neville nodded. “Come on. Bedroom.” He said shortly, bringing Draco into the room and laying him on the bed. He unbuttoned the top, noticing that the blond had obviously been thinking he was getting sick, as he was in pyjamas, probably intending to “sleep off” whatever it was that was ailing him before he realized what was _really_ going on.

 

Remus watched Neville remove Draco’s top. The other teen then stood back. “I can’t finish undressing him myself, or I’ll take him. I’m staying here, but I did promise you’d get him first.”

 

Remus took a steadying breath and knelt beside Draco.

 

“Remus.” Draco wrapped arms around him and drew him down for a kiss. “So hot, Remus! Make it stop!” He begged, arching up to bring as much of his body into contact with Remus’ as he could.

 

Remus accepted his kisses, pulling back to speak when Draco seemed content to hold him in place and kiss him forever. “Draco, I need to undress you, or I can’t help!” He gasped as Draco’s hand unerringly found his cock, grasping at it through the man’s trousers.

 

“In me!” Draco moaned, stroking him as well as he could through the fabric.

 

“That part will happen faster if you let me undress you.” Remus said, pushing away Draco’s clingy hands.

 

“You’re going to need to be firmer with him than _that_ , obviously, or you’re never going to get _anywhere_.” Neville said in amusement, watching them. He’d conjured an armchair and was sitting in it naked, absently playing with himself.

 

“ _Advice_?” Remus snapped.

 

“Get a little dominant with him. Omegas are good at following instructions when properly motivated.” Neville said lightly.

 

Remus grabbed both of Draco’s hands and pinned them above his head with a growl, locking his eyes on the stunned blond’s. “Keep. Those. There.” He said firmly.

 

Draco’s wide silver eyes blinked once. “Okay.” The blond said, licking his lips.

 

Remus growled absently and tore his pyjama bottoms off, flinging them across the room. They landed on the hardwood floor with a wet ‘plop’ and Remus spared a thought for the fact that he was going to have a lot of cleaning to do once this heat was over. He made quick work of his own clothes and left them in a pile by the side of the bed.

 

He inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet smell of Draco’s arousal mixed with Omega slick, and leaned down to kiss the blond one more time.

 

“In me?” Draco asked, wrapping legs around Remus’ waist.

 

“Yes.” Remus breathed, reaching down to find his entrance and feeling how wet he was. ‘No need for lube.’ The Werewolf thought, slipping a finger in. ‘Are Omegas _always_ so pliable?’ He wondered, barely needing to stretch him at all before he was able to fit a second finger. He scissored them a few times, amazed at how easily Draco opened up for him.

 

Neville moaned low at the sight. “You two are gorgeous.” He said quietly. “He’s fine, Remus, Omegas are built to stretch. His body is made to accommodate a _knot_. He can take you with much less preparation than you’ve already given him.” He said. “You can play with him more later, if you feel the need, but he’s going to need you to come in him to ease his heat, and he needs it soon, or he’ll start to feel pain instead of just heat.”

 

Remus nodded. “Right. Will he _need_ the knot?” He checked as he got into position.

 

“No, just semen. Either one of us can give him that. He’ll _want_ a knot, but he can come without one. A knot just ensures that more ejaculate ends up _in_ him, and that it stays in for _longer_. That’s why it offers more, longer-lasting relief.” Neville told Remus. “I’m surprised you didn’t read up on Omega physiology while you could.”

 

Remus slid into Draco and sighed, bending down to kiss the blond.

 

Draco mewled and wrapped arms and legs tightly around Remus.

 

Remus buried his face in Draco’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Why _should_ I?” He asked. “I have _you_.”

 

Neville laughed loudly. “You have a point, but you’re going to want to know what to expect when he’s _breeding_. Gran told me that’s _my job_ to look up. I’ve read a bit about it, but most of the books in Hogwarts’ library don’t tell me much.” He warned.

 

“Duly noted.” Remus breathed, opening the drawer on the bedside table and drawing out a light blue vial. “But that’s what _this_ is for.” He gasped as Draco began sucking on his neck.

 

Neville’s eyes widened. “Right. Mine should still be in the bathroom?” He asked, heading into the en suite. He looked behind the mirror and grabbed the dark blue potion, downing it quickly.

 

The potion would be in his system for a month, while Draco would only be fertile for the next five days.

 

He headed back out to find that Remus and Draco were joined at the lips again, and judging by how red Remus was, he was either asphyxiating or about to come. Perhaps both.

 

He settled himself back in the chair.

 

Remus suddenly tore his mouth away from Draco’s and gritted his teeth, fighting back the urge to bite as Draco’s Omega and his creature side met and began to overlap, forming a bond. He let it come, welcoming Draco into himself as he came explosively, feeling Draco’s orgasm suddenly overlapping his own.

 

Draco cried out loudly, arching back and scratching at Remus’ back as he came.

 

Remus relaxed and rolled off of the blond, opening his potion and taking it, knowing that the first time would never result in a pregnancy, as Omegas had to be mated before the orgasm occurred in order to be fertile.

 

Now, though, with his side of the bond formed, Draco could become pregnant. It was highly _unlikely_ , as the first heat was usually a trial run for the body and rarely resulted in pregnancy, but better safe than sorry.

 

Draco cuddled up to Remus and grinned. “So, how long before you’re ready for round two?” He asked, propping himself up on the man’s chest.

 

Remus groaned. “Neville, I’m tapping out. We’re bonded, it’s your turn. I need a breather.”

 

Draco huffed. “Weakling. We’ll break you of that.” He promised as Neville joined them on the ridiculously large bed. “You found a bed big enough for all of us.” Draco said happily.

 

Neville grinned. “It was custom made, it took three weeks from the day I ordered it for it to get here.” He told the blond. “Worth it, though.”

 

Draco grinned widely. “Let’s make sure it’s _thoroughly_ broken in, shall we?” He asked.


	34. From One Alpha's Hands to Another's

Harry looked down at the note in his hands and frowned. Why would Dumbledore want to see him? He hadn’t done anything wrong, as far as he knew.

 

He finished his breakfast and headed to the Headmaster’s office. If nothing else, it was a good excuse to miss Transfiguration.

 

“Harry, My Boy! Sit down, sit down. Lemon drop?” Dumbledore offered.

 

“No, thank you, Sir. Why am I here? Have I done something wrong?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore shook his head. “Not as such, no. I just wanted to discuss a few things with you.” The man said.

 

“Alright.” Harry said. “Like what?”

 

Dumbledore peered at Harry over his half-moon glasses and asked him without preamble, “Are you and Mr. Weasley having friendship troubles?”

 

Harry blinked at him. “Not at all, Sir. Why?”

 

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. “Well, it has come to my attention that he seems to be spending more time than usual with his older brothers lately, whilst _you’ve_ spent more of your time with young Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Harry smiled. “Oh, _that_.” He said dismissively. “He’s an Omega, so we’ve found common ground to meet on. We’ve become friends. I still hang out with Ron pretty often, we just tend to stick to the common room when we’re together, instead of the rest of the school.”

 

Dumbledore was silent for long moments, before he finally spoke again, softly. “I understand that finding common ground may permit an old rival to become an ally, but I must caution you: remember his _family_ , and the values they espouse. _Lucius_ , especially, is not someone you want to risk being influenced by. He is steeped in the darkest branches of magic, and his family is, by association, tainted by that kind of power. Draco may not have travelled very _far_ down that path, but when one is surrounded by darkness, one becomes _used_ to it, sometimes even _reliant_ on it.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Draco doesn’t share the same views as his father. They’re as different as night and day, Sir. And I’m only _Draco’s_ friend, I will never support his _father_.”

 

“That may very well be, Harry, but Draco has _two_ parents. He’s very close to his _mother_ , and she is very firmly under Lucius’ thumb.” Dumbledore continued. “Perhaps you should limit your interactions with Mr. Malfoy.” He suggested.

 

Harry continued nibbling on his lip as he considered the suggestion. “I’ll take your words into _consideration_ , Sir.” He finally decided. “But I think I know what I am doing here. I’ll keep your warning in mind while I am dealing with him.” He said.

 

Dumbledore smiled thinly. “That is all I am asking for, Harry. I hope you will come and visit every once in a while, for tea and a chat. I have missed you this year. You’ve been quite busy.”

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll try to make more time for you, Sir. My days have filled up fast lately, that’s all.”

 

“Well, best get to class, now.” Dumbledore told him.

 

Harry gave him a smile and left.

 

*****

 

“It’s starting up again.” Draco announced from his spot in between Remus and Neville.

 

Remus groaned.

 

Neville sighed and rolled over, cock hard and ready to go. “Ride me, then. Rut is _insane_ , by the way. Just in case either of you were wondering.” He said.

 

Draco hummed happily and climbed on. “Trust me, heat is pretty crazy as well.” He bounced a few times. “Mm, though I can’t complain about the sex. That’s pretty nice.”

 

Remus chuckled. “The _quantity_ is a bit over-the-top, but I agree, the sex is good.”

 

Neville bucked up once, then twice, and Draco giggled. “Are you doing that on purpose?” He asked.

 

“Completely involuntarily bodily motions, actually. Enjoy them, I think they’re a sign of impending death by sex.” Neville said lightly. “Not to alarm you, or anything.”

 

Draco chuckled, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “Am I fucking you to _death_?” He teased.

 

Neville shivered. “My ears are particularly sensitive, I think.” He said.

 

Draco hummed, then ran his tongue over the curve of Neville’s ear. “Gonna knot me?” He bit the lobe. “Hm, _Alpha_?” He purred.

 

Neville growled and flipped their positions and began pounding into him. “Keep in mind, you brought this on yourself.” He warned, then bent down and fastened his mouth to where his mating mark was left, sucking and biting gently at the spot, hard enough to leave marks.

 

Draco moaned, wrapping his legs around Neville. “Knot me, knot me, knot me!” He chanted, head thrown back. Neville had discovered that his neck was sensitive, but up until that point, the Alpha had decided not to use that fact against him. Now, all bets were off.

 

Neville grabbed a fistful of Draco’s hair, pulling at it to make Draco bare his throat, and moved his mouth to the unmarked front of Draco’s throat.

 

Draco keened as he began coming.

 

Neville bit down as his knot began to form, then pulled away, kissing the spot once before finding Draco’s mouth. “Mm, so good for us.” He breathed against the blond’s lips. “So beautiful and wonderful and _good_.”

 

Draco smiled. “I know I am. But you and Remus deserve it.” He said lightly.

 

Remus mumbled something sleepily and draped an arm over Neville’s hips.

 

Draco giggled. “See? Even asleep, he agrees.”

 

Neville laughed, burying his face in Draco’s neck and scenting him. “We’re an unlikely trio, we’re bound to make waves when the news gets out.” He froze as a thought occurred to him that he had somehow avoided considering yet. “I just realized, I’ve stolen _Lucius Malfoy’s_ Omega.” He said, seriousness replacing his levity. “He’s going to come after me, and he’ll likely kill me.”

 

Draco huffed. “He won’t _kill_ you, and he might not _come after_ you, either. Father’s the type that only fights when he knows he’ll come out on top. If we let him know that I’m with you _and Remus_ , he might let it slide, rather than fight. You might get away with nothing being done against you at all, since our bond is perfectly legal and supersedes any claim Father had over me.” He pointed out.

 

Neville chewed on his lip. “So we have to just wait and see.” He murmured.

 

“Pretty much.” Draco said, wiggling a bit. “How long before this goes down?”

 

Neville grinned. “What, you don’t want to cuddle?” He teased.

 

“I’m hungry.” Draco said. “And if you don’t feed me, I’m afraid I’ll die.” He informed Neville.

 

Remus groaned and got up. “I’ll put something together. You two just enjoy your afterglow for a bit.” He said, proving that he’d only been _halfway_ asleep, at best.

 

Draco beamed at him as he left the room, the look turning into a leer as Draco caught sight of his naked arse heading down the hall. “Mm, delicious. I think after we eat a bit, I need another helping of Remus.”

 

Neville chuckled. “I think he’s probably recovered enough from last time for you to coax him back into another round.”

 

Draco shrugged. “Even if he’s not, I can convince him to put out.” He said evenly. “Or I’ll just jump on top and go to town.” He joked.

 

*****

 

“I wonder what Draco’s doing right now.” Harry mused.

 

“Mr. Longbottom. Or Remus.” Severus answered.

 

Harry hummed in agreement. “I know _that_ much.” He said. “I mean, I wonder _how_ it’s going. I’m sure I’ll hear all about it when he gets back, but the waiting is _interminable_.”

 

Severus looked up. “ _That’s_ a word I don’t usually hear on your lips. Have you recently eaten a dictionary?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “No. Sirius has been giving me Lordship lessons, and vocabulary is one of them. I have to be able to _speak like a Lord_ if I want the other Lords to take me seriously. I’ll be able to write him back this week telling him _you’ve_ noticed my increasing command of the English language.” He said smugly. “I’m sure he’ll be suitably impressed.”

 

Severus sighed. “Lords and their ridiculous posturing. They’re worse than Alphas, but seeing as how most of them _are_ Alphas, I find it difficult to be surprised.” He muttered, turning his attention back to his book.

 

“I _am_ interested to hear what a knot feels like. And to know if sex with Remus felt as satisfying as Neville. Inquiring minds want to know.” Harry continued, blithely.

 

Severus choked. “ _Excuse me_?!” He asked, turning red in the face as he goggled at Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m _curious_.” He said simply. “I mean, it’s not like _I’m_ going to get an Alpha in that way any time soon, and I don’t expect to stray once I _do_ have an Alpha, so I have to live vicariously through him.”

 

Severus shook his head. “Just stop talking. I can’t _believe_ you’re saying these things in front of me!”

 

Harry frowned. “I’m just—“

 

“Not another word!” Severus said firmly. “Let’s pretend this conversation never happened.” He said, going back to his reading.

 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. It was a start. At least now Severus knew he was _thinking_ about it. Hopefully, that would be enough to get the Potions Master to think about it, too.

 

*****

 

Harry finished writing what had happened in Severus’ rooms yesterday and heard the twins snickering from the other end of the common room.

 

Two sets of handwriting quickly penned messages of congratulations and hope that it would help his plans of getting Severus as his Alpha.

 

Harry and Ron were working on essays, though Harry had taken a short break to inform Fred and George of his stay in his Alpha’s rooms.

 

The twins were convinced that sometime soon Severus was going to snap and ravish Harry.

 

Or that Harry would go mad waiting and do something drastic in order to gain Severus’ attention.

 

Harry was starting to worry that perhaps they weren’t too far off. He was almost willing to try _anything_ that might work on the Alpha.

 

‘Christmas time.’ He decided. ‘If I haven’t presented by Christmas time, all bets are off.’

 

*****

 

Draco and Neville came into the Great Hall together at lunch time on the 27th of September, holding hands and smiling, matching mating marks on the juncture of neck and shoulder.

 

Neville took his usual seat across from Harry, and Draco sat in the free spot at Harry’s side. Ron leaned around Harry and grinned. “Everything go well?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded happily, then cast a muffliato that included Neville and Harry before he spoke. “We just came from the Hospital Wing, clean bill of health. I’m a little sore, still, but no pregnancy, the bonds are both healthy and strong, and there’s no internal trauma past that of the usual first-time knotting aftermath. It’ll heal soon enough, and my body will learn to accommodate the knot with repeated exposure to it.”

 

Ron nodded. “Good to hear.” He said mildly.

 

“So, how was it?” Harry asked.

 

Draco hummed, dishing himself up some food. “Wonderful. Neville’s knot gives more relief from the symptoms of heat than Remus did, but both helped. And you’ll notice that Neville bears _my_ mark.” He said proudly. “His suggestion. I was fine with the marking going one way, but he insisted.”

 

Harry cocked his head. “Yes, what’s the significance? Omegas don’t need to _claim_ an Alpha.” He said, confused.

 

Draco smiled and flushed happily. “The reciprocal bond is stronger, able to send thoughts and images as well as emotions, once matured fully, plus the Omega’s mark is a claim to fidelity. When I die, Neville won’t be able to bond again, if he’s still alive. It’s supposed to be the ultimate admission of love for an Alpha to ask for and bear their Omega’s mark. Although he waited until he and Remus had bonded to ask for it.” He told Harry. “Seeing them together was especially hot.” He added.

 

Harry blinked. “How does that even _work_?” He asked in curiosity.

 

Neville swallowed and answered first: “I topped him.” He said simply.

 

Harry assimilated the information, then pressed, “Did you _knot_?”

 

Neville gave him a droll stare. “I was in _Rut_ , Harry.” He answered, as if that were an answer.

 

When Harry just continued to gaze at him with a questioning look, he sighed.

 

“ _Yes._ ” He told Harry in annoyance. “When an Alpha is in Rut due to an Omega being in heat around them, the Rut doesn’t abate until the Omega is back to normal. I was knotting _anything_ I stuck my cock into, Omega or not.”

 

The three other teens broke into giggles at the words, since Neville had said them in such a harassed tone.

 

“He took good care of Remus, though, afterward. Neville’s a _wonderful_ Alpha, it’s obvious he cares for us deeply.” Draco said in approval once his giggles had died down.

 

“Oh, now I’m a _wonderful Alpha_ , am I?” Neville teased. “Just this morning I was a _horrible_ , _slave-driver_ of an Alpha.”

 

Draco flushed. “You were making me _clean_. I was a bit upset. That’s what _house-elves_ are for.” He pointed out.

 

Neville smiled fondly. “I was making you clean a mess that _you_ helped _create_ —“

 

“I was out of my mind with _heat_!”

 

“And Remus was helping us. We don’t need house-elves if we clean messes as soon as we are able. Maybe not as soon as we make them, as that’s not always feasible, but as soon as we’re back to normal.” Neville said firmly.

 

Draco huffed. “I hope you’re ready for an uphill battle with me. I’m not going to start _cleaning_ easily.”

 

Neville smiled. “I’ll come up with incentives to help you learn.” He promised.

 

“Really?” Draco cocked his head. “Tell me _more_.”

 

Neville shook his head. “Lunch is over. Time for class.” He said, getting up and dispelling the muffliato.


	35. The Fourth Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This chapter gave me some trouble! Next update will probably be after Christmas, so Merry Christmas to you all!

For the next two days, things went well. Then on Friday during breakfast, Dumbledore stopped by the Gryffindor table on his way through the Great Hall.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, I’m going to have to ask you to return to the Slytherin table. I’ve let you sit with the wrong house for too long, and it’s setting a bad precedent. There will be no more sitting with other houses at mealtimes.” The man said firmly.

 

Draco cast a pleading look at Neville.

 

The Alpha cleared his throat. “Sir, he doesn’t feel safe there, and I’d prefer, as his Alpha, if he were to sit where I can keep an eye on him.”

 

Dumbledore hummed. “That may very well _be_ , Mr. Longbottom, but as the Headmaster, I must enforce sometimes unpopular rules. If you are afraid he may stray, there are ways to discipline your wayward Omega, and the staff will look the other way, as the laws are behind you punishing your Omega however you wish. Or there are always chastity spells you may cast on him so that he cannot feel pleasure at another’s hands, if you choose to go that route.” He suggested.

 

Neville ground his teeth and his fists clenched around his cutlery. “And what spells should I use to keep other Alphas away from my _bound Omega_?” He asked tightly.

 

Dumbledore looked at him over his spectacles. “It is not other Alphas’ responsibility to keep your Omega from straying. Teach him not to flaunt his body and he should be fine. Alphas only go after Omegas that are provocative, after all. Since it is in an Omega’s nature, it is hard to prevent, but I’m sure you can find a way.” He said firmly. “To your proper table, Mr. Malfoy.” He repeated.

 

Draco paled, which had the effect of making his skin seem nearly translucent, and picked up his things.

 

Neville reached across the table and ran a finger over his knuckles. “Be strong.” He whispered to the Omega.

 

Draco nodded and left without a word, crossing the hall to sit at the Slytherin table on the opposite end.

 

Dumbledore continued to his seat.

 

Harry and Ron were in shock at the heartless way Dumbledore had behaved, and the way he spoke of Draco as if _he_ was at fault if an Alpha were to try and rape him.

 

“He’s mad.” Ron whispered.

 

“He’s an _Alpha_.” Neville corrected. “A lot of them are like that, and his generation aren’t very enlightened.” He said, stabbing at his food. “At least I can still sit with him during classes and in the library. It’s not the end of the world, though Draco may see it that way at the moment.” He said.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “We shouldn’t have a man with views like _that_ in charge of a _school_.” He muttered.

 

Ron looked at him with a frown. “What are you saying?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “We should find a way to get Dumbledore out of the position of Headmaster.” He said.

 

Neville sighed. “Yes, but the question is: _how_?” He asked.

 

Harry’s grin disappeared. “I don’t know.” He said. “I’ll think of _something_ , though. Just give me time.”

 

*****

 

“Did you see what Dumbledore _did_?” Harry asked immediately upon entering Severus’ rooms.

 

“I did.” Severus replied. “I called an emergency meeting of my Slytherins and explained what would happen if any of them were caught harassing either of their Omega housemates. For all the good _that_ will do.” He finished bitterly.

 

Harry curled up on the couch and nodded. “What’s the punishment?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Detention for a month with Filch.”

 

Harry grinned at him. “Worthy of the crime, I think.”

 

“In that, we agree.” Severus told him. “Did you have another reason for coming here?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I want to get rid of Dumbledore.” He said resolutely.

 

Severus hummed. “I see. How are you planning to go about this?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m not sure yet, but we can’t let someone who views Omegas like that be in a position of power over Omegas.”

 

Severus nodded. “And who would replace him?”

 

“Well, McGonagall’s the deputy head, so her, I suppose.” Harry answered.

 

“What are _her_ views on Omegas?” Severus asked him.

 

Harry frowned. “I’m not sure.” He said softly.

 

Severus nodded slowly. “ _Exactly_. You should _check_ before you replace Dumbledore with her. We don’t want to end up with someone the same _or worse_ than him. We want an _improvement_.” He told the teen.

 

Harry bit his lip. “You’re right.” He murmured. “Do _you_ know how she views Omegas?” He asked hopefully.

 

Severus smiled. “I do not.” He answered. “I _do_ , however, know that she is a _Beta_.” He told Harry. “Betas generally are more accepting of Omegas and they tend to look upon them more favourably as a whole, but everyone is different. There are those Betas that think like Alphas and are labouring under the misapprehension that Omegas are only good for breeding Alphas. Omegas are more likely to give their Alpha a few Alpha sons of his own, but not all children of Omegas are Alphas, not by a long shot.” Severus finished.

 

“So, she could be the same as Dumbledore.” Harry mused.

 

“Or worse. Though I do not believe that is the case, we should not leave things like that to chance.” Severus told the boy. “Check however you wish, but bear in mind that if it _looks_ like you’re trying to replace Dumbledore, you will be the first suspect should he suddenly develop a sickness, or something like that.” Severus warned.

 

Harry groaned. “So _how_ do I figure it out, then?!” He snapped.

 

Severus smirked. “Carefully. Use that Slytherin cunning I know you possess. You know how much I enjoy seeing it used. You don’t exercise it _nearly_ often enough.” He added.

 

Harry grinned. “Deal.”

 

*****

 

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, if you two could _please_ pay attention.” McGonagall said in a long-suffering tone. “I understand that your bond is very new and exciting, but at least _one of you_ should try to pass your classes so that you’ll be able to support yourselves when you are out on your own.” She added, then  muttered, “This is why Omegas need _their own_ school.” Before going back to explaining the spell they’d be working on.

 

 After class ended, Harry and Ron waited for Neville and Draco to join them, and the four of them headed to the library together.

 

When they got there, Harry found them a table.

 

“So,” Neville eyed him. “You’ve been unusually quiet these past few days.” He said. “Got something on your mind?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I’ve noticed that Dumbledore’s got to go, but I’m still in the very early stages of planning. I don’t want to involve any of you guys. It’s not worth it if we get caught.” He said quietly.

 

Draco smirked. “But you’re formulating a plan.” He checked.

 

Harry hummed. “More or less. I’m thinking about it, I don’t know if it’ll work itself into a plan or not. But there _are_ thoughts as to _how_ to get rid of him, yes.” He said lightly.

 

“I like the sound of that.” Draco said. “Let us know if you need our help, yeah? That cause would be a worthy one, I think.” He said.

 

Harry chuckled. “If I need you, I’ll tell you.” He promised.

 

*****

 

Midnight found Harry looking through books in the restricted section, trying to find something that could benefit him.

 

There were a few things that looked promising, potions that would cause long, drawn-out sicknesses that would prove fatal with long enough exposure, but nothing that really seemed to be what he was looking for. He conjured a piece of parchment and wrote down the books and page numbers he’d found to be the closest to what he was envisioning for the man and headed to bed.

 

Tomorrow, he’d be asking for Severus’ opinion.

 

*****

 

“No, Harry, I’m not getting involved in this.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry sighed. “I never said you have to get ‘ _involved_ ,’ just that I want your _opinion_. Come on, I won’t ask for your help with this _ever again_.” He promised the man. “ _Please_?”

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “What, _exactly_ , are you asking for my opinion on?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Okay, so I looked through some books last night—“

 

“Which I _should_ be giving you detention for, but you wouldn’t learn anything from it, so I’ll refrain.” Severus said wearily.

 

Harry shrugged. “Anyway, I found three different potions that cause sicknesses, and I was wondering which one you think I could pull off.”

 

“If they’re the ones I’m thinking of, you _can’t_ possibly brew _any of them_ correctly. They take a Master’s level of expertise.” He told Harry.

 

“Then they’re probably not the ones you’re thinking of, because two of them don’t look all that difficult.” Harry said smugly.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “Fine, let me see which ones you’re thinking of.”

 

Harry handed over the list.

 

Severus hummed. “Let’s see… Traceable, traceable, and way out of your ability level. Your planning leaves a lot to be desired.” He said, handing the paper back.

 

Harry looked at the list, frowning. “Oh. Right. I should go with one that’s undetectable. I didn’t think of that.” He said.

 

Severus snorted. “Which is why you have _me_.” He told the teen. “I’ll keep you grounded and make sure you don’t go off half-cocked with a ridiculous plan that will get you killed.” He cocked his head, then added, “Or thrown in Azkaban.”

 

“Ha ha.” Harry groused. “You’re _so_ funny.”

 

Severus let a small smile make its way across his face. “It’s one of my better qualities.” He said.

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and tucked the paper away. “So, the one potion that was untraceable—“

 

“Was something you would not be able to brew, and there is _no reason_ for me to risk my job. I am the only person here skilled enough to brew that, and the Aurors _know_ it.” Severus finished.

 

“Damn.” Harry muttered.

 

Severus nodded once. “Indeed.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

The world dropped out from under Harry’s feet.

 

McGonagall walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore was frowning slightly, and when she pulled away, he nodded, before calling out: “Harry Potter! Harry, please come here.”

 

Harry got up, the Great Hall filled with the noise of students whispering to each other, and walked up to Dumbledore. “I didn’t put my name in.” Harry told the man when he got up to him. “I _swear_ I didn’t!”

 

Dumbledore just looked at him evenly. “I believe you, Harry. And you may not have to compete. For now, through the door.”

 

Harry made the long trek to the door and through it. He came out into an antechamber where the other champions were waiting.

 

Ludo Bagman came into the room and grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him forward. “Incredible! Never in all my years—Gentlemen, ladies,” He added, “May I introduce, impossible though it may seem, the _fourth_ Triwizard Champion!” He crowed.

 

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

 

Harry watched as Dumbledore was bombarded with questions and accusations from the other two Heads and while part of him was happy to see him get put on the spot like that, he also worried that the man would be made to let Harry compete against his will.

 

“I can assure you, he will most likely not compete. See, he is an Omega. Before he can compete _at all_ , he would need permission from his Alpha. I’m quite sure his Alpha will not allow that to happen.” Dumbledore said.

 

The fire turned green and Sirius stormed through, already mad as Harry had ever seen him. “ _Absolutely not_!” The man bellowed, taking in the assembled group and heading straight for Dumbledore. “I will _not_ have my Omega competing in that tournament! I simply _won’t have it_! He’s _way_ too young!”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Then he cannot compete.” He said mildly.

 

Mr. Crouch shook his head. “The Goblet creates a binding magical contract!” He said urgently. “Whoever’s name comes out _must_ compete!” He said urgently.

 

Sirius levelled a glare at the man. “Barty, _my Omega_ will be staying out of that tournament. I can do what I want with him, and if I don’t give permission, he can’t compete. Simple as that.”

 

Mr. Crouch wrung his hands. “But the binding magical contract—“

 

“If there is a question as to Mr. Potter’s safety, he may stay in the extra room in my chambers on the night of the first task, in case something happens to him. If there is an issue, I can have the school mediwitch and the Headmaster come to my room. If nothing happens, there will be no need to worry further.” Severus offered.

 

Sirius nodded. “Yes, that! Do that! Harry’s _not_ competing!” He repeated.

 

Harry didn’t know whether to be relieved or embarrassed. Sirius had nearly lost his head at the notion of Harry competing, but if it got him out of the Tournament, it worked.


	36. Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tablet, but unfortunately, it will not post to this site with the formatting I write in, so it looks like I have to write on that and transfer it to my computer to change it from US English to UK English and spellcheck before posting from my computer. 
> 
> On a positive note, I have a new toy and can now WRITE from anywhere, even if POSTING anywhere is out of the question. Plus, it's a hell of a lot more portable than my laptop. 
> 
> But anyway, you're here for the story. This should be the second-to-last chapter, since Harry's heat is just around the corner!

Ron bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. “I found out what the first task is!” He said.

 

“Oh?” Harry asked.

 

Ron nodded. “Dragons!” He told the other teen.

 

Harry frowned. “How did you find _that_ out?” He asked.

 

Ron grinned. “Fred and George found out that Charlie’s here. They went to visit with him and found out that he and some of his co-workers have brought three dragons with them.” He revealed.

 

“Can we go see them?” Harry asked.

 

Ron shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Charlie’s my brother, after all, and it’s not like you’re a champion, or anything.”

 

Harry grinned. “We should go see him. I want to meet him.”

 

“He’s an Alpha, I think I told you already.” Ron reminded Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “You did. If he’s _your_ brother, he must be a _good_ Alpha, right?”

 

“Yeah, of _course_! Dad raised him right.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Then I have nothing to worry about.” He said simply.

 

“I guess not.” Ron agreed. “They shouldn’t be busy right now. They’re leaving day after tomorrow, right after the first task.”

 

“Well, then, what are we waiting for?” Harry asked excitedly. “Take me to meet him!”

 

*****

 

Ron led the way into the forest, and stopped at a clearing. Harry and Ron stood in silence for a few moments, watching the dragons with interest. They appeared to all be nesting mothers, and all three had a clutch of eggs.

 

Shortly after they arrived, a man with the same fiery red hair as Ron’s came up to them with an easy smile on his face. “Hey, Ronnie!” He said fondly, ruffling Ron’s hair. “How’s it going?”

 

Ron made a face and began smoothing his hair back down. “Fine. This is Harry.” He said, nudging Harry gently with his elbow. “He’s the Omega friend I was telling you about.”

 

Charlie leaned in and sniffed Harry, making him blush. “Yeah, I can tell. Still unpresented, are we?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Charlie smiled. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll present soon enough, and Alpha or Omega, it comes with its own host of problems. Enjoy the time beforehand to its fullest.” He suggested.

 

Harry smiled. “I intend to. Can we see the dragons up close?” He asked hopefully.

 

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I can get you a _little_ closer, but you can’t just walk up to a nesting mother. They’re dangerous, and they don’t know you. Hell, they _know me_ , and even _I_ have to be extra cautious around them. But you can get a bit closer, come on.” He led them into the clearing and they stopped several meters away from the first dragon. “This one,” Charlie told them, “is a Common Welsh Green. She’s the most docile of the lot, but still dangerous if you piss her off or get too close. That one,” He pointed to the middle dragon, “is a Swedish Shortsnout. She’s a bit feistier, especially when breeding. And the last one,” He pointed out the Asian-looking dragon, “she’s our pride and joy. She’s the only Chinese Fireball we’ve got of breeding age besides her mate, and she’s a handful. The task is to get past them and grab a golden egg that will be set amongst the dragon’s real eggs. It’ll be tricky, but the tasks are designed to be tough, that’s kind of the point.”

 

“Oi, Charlie! Stop playing babysitter and come help us!” One of the handlers shouted. Three of them were trying to calm the Swedish Shortsnout down.

 

“You two should head back to the school. I’ll see you later!” He said, waving as he was jogging over to help his co-workers.

 

Harry and Ron headed back toward the school, chatting as they walked.

*****

 

“Cedric did really well today, don’t you think?” Harry asked Severus.

 

Severus nodded. “He did. Do you wish you could compete, or are you rooting for him?” He checked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’d like a Hogwarts victory, but not enough to compete. I’d rather stay out of it and have a normal year.” He said.

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “Yes, well, _normal_ is relative.” He drawled.

 

Harry smiled. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll settle for whatever passes for normal in my life.”

 

“It’s better to try and steer clear of anything _too_ exciting. Keep safe and spare me the trouble of worrying about you. I don’t need the grey hairs that worrying about you will undoubtedly cause.” Severus told him wryly.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Aww, you _like_ me!” He said happily.

 

Severus shook his head. “You’ve lost your mind.” He muttered, following it with, “I _despise_ you.”

 

Harry nodded. “Of _course_ you do.” He agreed mildly. “My mistake.” He got up and walked over to Severus. “Because only someone you _despise_ could get away with _this_.” He took the book Severus was reading out of his hands, marked his place and set it on the table, then climbed into Severus’ lap, curling up against the man’s chest. “You love me and you know it.” He said with finality.

 

Severus hummed. “I certainly feel _something_ , but I’m not entirely _sure_ what it is. Indigestion, perhaps?”

 

Harry chuckled. “It’s your heart growing four sizes.” He teased.

 

Severus snorted. “Brat.”

 

“What do you think the next task will be?” Harry asked curiously, making no move to get out of Severus’ lap.

 

“I’ve no idea. Perhaps dealing with _you_ for a day without hexing either you or themselves?” Severus suggested.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Too easy. I’m _infinitely_ loveable.”

 

“Of course you are. You grow on people. Just like a fungus.”

 

“That was offensive. I should be offended by that.” Harry said mildly.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, but I don’t think you’re smart enough to take offense at that.” He teased.

 

Harry chuckled. “Wrong. I’m plenty _smart enough_ , it just doesn’t carry the same _weight_ coming from you.”

 

“Because I’m already covered in Potter Mushrooms.” Severus drawled.

 

“Exactly!” Harry said happily. He took in a deep breath, taking in Severus’ scent and letting it soothe him. “Severus?”

 

“Yes?” Severus returned.

 

“Do you think not competing is going to do something to me?” Harry asked in a small voice.

 

Severus shook his head. “No. Mr. Crouch said that the Goblet creates a ‘binding magical contract,’ but you are an Omega, and as such, do not possess the ability to enter into such a contract without your Alpha’s permission. You did not receive such permission, therefore you cannot be held liable to compete.” He explained.

 

“Oh. Well, that’s good for me. I really don’t _want_ to compete.” Harry murmured, then yawned.

 

Severus smiled. “Come on, get up and get to bed. You’re tired.” He said, nudging Harry gently.

 

Harry got up and went to bed.

 

Severus got up and went to his room, intent on going to sleep himself.

 

*****

 

“Yule _Ball_?! You mean we have to actually ask someone _out_?” Harry asked in alarm.

 

Professor McGonagall pressed her lips together tightly. “Only the Champions are _required_ to have partners, but you should still endeavour to procure one. There are more than enough young ladies in your year, and of course, you may invite someone younger, if you wish.” She told the class.

 

Ron groaned, letting his head hit the table with a ‘thump.’

 

Harry let himself tune McGonagall out as she continued talking about the Ball and came back to himself with a snap as the bell rang. He picked up his things and left the classroom with everybody else.

 

“So what are you going to do?” Ron asked. “Go with someone or go stag?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I dunno.” He glanced over at Neville, who had caught up with them. “How about you, Nev?” He asked.

 

Neville smiled widely. “Well, I already _have_ a date, so I don’t need to ask anybody.” He said easily.

 

Ron frowned. “Who?”

 

Neville snorted and grabbed Draco’s hand pointedly.

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

Harry sighed. “Should Ron and I try to find dates, or just go stag?” He asked.

 

Neville shrugged. “Why not make it easier on yourselves and go together?” He suggested.

 

Ron flushed. “I’m not into blokes, though.” He told Neville.

 

Neville shrugged. “Never said you _had to be_. You _can_ go as _friends_ , you know.” He pointed out.

 

Ron’s eyes widened. “You’re right. Why didn’t _I_ think of that?” He asked no one in particular.

 

Harry shrugged. “Sounds like a plan. Want to go as friends, Ron?” He asked lightly.

 

Ron nodded. “I’d _love_ to!” He answered.

 

“Just don’t expect me to dance with you.” Harry added.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I don’t particularly like dancing, anyway.” Ron assured Harry.

 

Harry huffed. “Sirius is going to be _so_ disappointed that his dancing lessons will be going to waste.” He lamented, only halfway in jest.

 

Ron shrugged. “Who knows, maybe Snape likes to dance?” He mused.

 

Harry grinned. “It’s a possibility.” He agreed.

 

Ron nodded.  “Well, at any rate, that’s us sorted.”

 

“So it is.” Harry said happily. “Though I wish I could go with Severus.”

 

Ron shook his head. “You’ll get to spend all your time with him soon enough. I want some time with my best friend before I lose him to mated life.” He teased.

 

Harry chuckled. “You won’t lose me.” He assured Ron. “I’ll still be your friend.”

 

“I certainly hope so.” Ron said.


	37. The Yule Ball

Harry walked through the door and Sirius noticed him first, which threw Harry off.

 

“Harry!” Sirius exclaimed. “Come meet your Godbrother!”

 

Ruby stood, taking a few steps closer. “He’s pretty well-behaved. His name is Nigel. Would you like to hold him?” She offered.

 

Harry hummed, trying to find a polite way to decline, and Ruby decided for him, holding the baby out. She showed Harry how to hold him and smiled proudly.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “He smells like Christmas.” He commented, bemused.

 

Ruby laughed brightly. “Like a pine tree, I know. It’s a bit of an assault on the senses at first, as is the overpowering scent of baby powder you give off. You’ll get used to it. It’s a defence mechanism to keep children from attracting potential mates before their time. It’s more important for Omegas, but both Omegas and Alphas get the same protection. Sirius wanted his name to be _Perseus_ , but I put my foot down and ensured he had a _normal_ first name.”

 

Ruby turned to face Dumbledore and Sirius and asked, “Can I take Harry over there for some Omega-talk?” She asked, indicating the far corner of the room out of earshot of the Alphas.

 

Dumbledore and Sirius nodded.

 

Ruby grabbed Harry’s elbow and steered him toward the corner, then leaned in close and whispered, “You’re about to present. Your scent is becoming more apparent. You smell of cherries and dark chocolate, in case you were wondering.” She laughed softly. “I know Sirius would prefer that you go to the Hospital Wing when you go into heat, but I’m going to tell you now that if you find an Alpha you can trust not to bite you without consent and you choose to share your heat with them rather than be sedated, I will look the other way for you and I’ll keep it from Sirius. Just don’t do anything stupid, but I think you can be trusted to make those decisions on your own. You’re a smart boy who knows what’s at stake.”

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks. I _do_ have a plan. And the Alpha I’ve chosen is a good one. He won’t do anything I don’t want.” He assured her.

 

Ruby nodded. “That’s what I like to hear. Come on, Sirius is starting to get a bit twitchy, I can feel it through the bond.” She said in amusement.

 

They walked back over to the others and Harry handed Nigel back to Ruby. “He’s really cute.” He told Sirius.

 

Sirius smiled proudly. “He’s mine, of _course_ he’s good-looking!” He said proudly. “You’ll get to know him some more over the summer, and by then he’ll be old enough to do more than eat and shit.”

 

Ruby glared at Sirius. “Sirius Black, you watch your mouth! There are tiny, impressionable ears present!” She chastised.

 

Sirius grinned. “Sorry. He won’t remember it, though.”

 

Ruby sighed. “Either way, it’s not a good habit to get into, speaking like that around a baby.”

 

Sirius nodded. “Sorry, I won’t do it again.”

 

Ruby shook her head and turned to smile at Harry. “We’ll see you this summer, Harry. Be good for us.”

 

Harry nodded. “I will.”

 

Harry hugged both of them and left the office.

 

‘That was weird.’ He thought. ‘The vision was close, but not quite the same. Neville must be right. Nothing’s set in stone.’

 

*****

 

“…and so we’re going as a couple. George is asking Katie Bell.” Fred told Harry smugly.

 

Harry nodded. “I see. Are you considering Lee as a mate?” He checked.

 

Fred shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s a big decision, I have to think it through carefully. Mating is forever, unless my Alpha casts me aside.” He said. “George and I are working on a plan together, but as of yet, it’s still in the planning stage.”

 

“I see.”

 

Fred picked up one of the sweets from the pile between them. “Want to try a fainting fancy? We’re not sure yet if it’s too strong for younger customers. It works fine on us.”

 

Harry eyed the candy suspiciously. “What does it _do_?” He asked.

 

Fred grinned. “It should made you faint every five minutes until you eat the antidote side. Don’t worry, I can put the antidote in your mouth as soon as you faint, and it should wake you _right_ up!” He told Harry.

 

Harry got comfortable on the couch and held out a hand. Fred handed over the candy and Harry put it in his mouth and chewed.

 

Fred watched him expectantly.

 

Harry swallowed, then frowned. “I don’t think it’s wor-“ He passed out, slumping to one side.

 

Fred grinned. “Excellent, it works on everybody!” He said happily, sticking the other end into Harry’s mouth.

 

The other teen woke and began chewing. “That was weird.” He said after swallowing the small taffy. “I’m assuming the delay was the same for you two?”

 

Fred shrugged. “To an extent. We had a bit longer to wait, but only by a matter of seconds. It’s hardly noticeable.”

 

“Why am I not surprised that you were timing me? I can’t believe I’m getting _used_ to this.” Harry shook his head. “I’ve been friends with you two for far too long.”

 

George leaned over the back of the couch, ruffling his hair with both hands. “Aww, you know you love us! We complete you!” He said happily. “The sooner you accept that, the sooner the three of us can become one!”

 

Harry made a face. “The only ‘becoming one’ I plan to do will be with Severus.” He said firmly.

 

George sighed, walking around the couch and flopping onto it beside Harry. “Passed over for our resident Potions Master _again_. What’s he got that _we_ don’t?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry sighed and began listing, “A knot, a serious side, a stable job, his own place and my devotion. Need I go on?”

 

George shrugged. “Touché, Harry.” He said lightly.

 

*****

 

“You look happy to be here.” Harry commented lightly, leaning against the wall next to Severus.

 

The man snorted. “Oh, yes, I’m _overjoyed_ to find myself supervising a seething mass of teenage hormones.” He returned.

 

Harry chuckled lightly. “Yes, well, sometimes we all have to do things we don’t like.” He said.

 

Severus shrugged. “I have a suspicion that Albus gets a particular joy out of forcing me to chaperone events such as this.”

 

Harry hummed. “Hey, do you dance?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Not here and now, no.” He answered.

 

Harry took his hand. “Come on, dance with me!” He cajoled. “Even professor Sinistra’s danced with a student, so I know it’s _allowed_. Just once? For me?” Harry asked.

 

Severus sighed and let Harry pull him away from the wall. “I want to make it clear, I am only doing this under duress.”

 

Harry grinned widely. “Duly noted; I’m forcing you to dance, and you hate it. Now come on!”

 

“I’m leading.” Severus said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Only fitting. I’m an Omega, after all. I was only taught to follow.”

 

Severus hummed and began leading Harry around the floor. “Black taught you, I assume?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Last summer. It was part of my Lord training. He and Ruby seem to think that I’m going to wait to bond until I’m older, but I doubt that’ll be the case.”

 

“Giving up already? That’s unlike you.” Severus noted.

 

Harry smiled up at him. “I have a plan and Slytherin levels of determination. I never said I was _giving up_ , just that I don’t plan to wait to bond. But we’ll see what happens. Even the best-laid plans can have a few flaws that you don’t notice until you hit a snag. But I’m optimistic.”

 

“Annoyingly so.” Severus agreed.

 

Harry shrugged. “It suits me. Imagine if I was always cynical and beaten down by my lot in life.” He said.

 

Severus pressed his lips together tightly. “I try not to.” He said tightly.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “But I’m not. I mean, I hope the laws get changed while I’m still alive to see it, but my happiness doesn’t hinge on it. I plan to live under a good Alpha, and I’m sure he’ll let me do what I want for the most part. Won’t you?” He asked, looking up at Severus hopefully.

 

Severus sighed. “Harry, I really don’t think I’m the right Alpha for you, and you _know_ it. Can’t you pick a _different_ Alpha? Another Gryffindor, perhaps?”

 

Harry made a face. “Like _who_?” He asked. “Cormac McLaggen, maybe? Neville’s already had to deal with _him_. More than once. He’s a total knothead, and so are the other Alphas he hangs out with. Neville’s taken, Lee Jordan is pretty much guaranteed to end up with a Weasley twin, I’m just waiting so see _which_ , and the Slytherins are even worse, to hear Draco tell it. After what happened to him, I’m inclined to believe him.” Harry finished.

 

Severus just shook his head. “Let me live the lie that you’ve given up your desire for me as your mate as a pipe dream for just a little longer. Please. I truly don’t believe I’m the best choice for you.”

 

Harry considered Severus for a few moments, then shrugged. “Whatever. It won’t change anything, but I’ll stop _talking_ about it. I can give you _that_ much.”

 

Severus gave him a smile. “It’s a small comfort for me to be able to ignore what is looking more and more inevitable. I believe you can do better, and I will hope that you choose someone else while you have the chance, but if our course is set, for me, ignorance is bliss.” He told Harry.

 

“I guess I can let you bury your head in the sand for a _while_ longer.” Harry teased as the song ended.

 

Severus let him go and bowed. “I appreciate it.” He said wryly as Harry returned the bow.

 

“Well, I’ll let you get back to lurking in the shadows. I need to find Ron. I left him with Draco and Neville by the punch bowl…” Harry muttered, walking toward where the punch was in search of his friends.

 

Draco noticed him heading toward them and waved.

 

Harry waved back. “Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” He asked.

 

Ron shrugged. “Fred and Lee tried to put something in the punch, but McGonagall stopped them before they could.” He said.

 

Draco grinned. “I saw you dancing with _Severus_.” He said in a teasing tone.

 

Harry flushed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Neville looked at Harry for a few long moments. “I wonder how close you are to presenting.” He murmured.

 

Harry cleared his throat and scuffed his foot along the floor. “Um. Close.” He muttered. “I’ve been having _dreams_ for a few weeks now, and Ruby says she can tell what my scent is going to smell like once I mature. Apparently, I smell like cherries and dark chocolate.”

 

Draco’s brows rose. “Is that _so_? Curious.” He said softly to himself.

 

Harry frowned. “What? _What’s_ curious?” He asked.

 

Draco shook his head. “Mm, no, it’s probably just coincidence. You’ll find out eventually.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Okay.”

 

 

End Part 1

 

Story continues in Part 2: Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this part. The next should be up in a few days, I just want to get a bit more written since I've got a difficult bit needing to be worked in soon. That being said, if it seems like I'm taking too long to get the next story started (or you just REALLY NEED the smut), feel free to yell at me. I tend to take in in stride. ^_^


End file.
